This is Impossible!
by Cyaaz
Summary: Is this even Possible? But I guess I've seen you somewhere Before I met you and Somehow, I guess I'm also already knew if this will happen...
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Hay Readers dan Authors di FanFiction… Salam Kenal… Aku Author baru dan ini Fic pertamaku… Jadi mohon maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan dimana-mana… Fic ini hanya merupakan cerita romace sederhana yang sebenarnya sebagian besar di ambil dari pengalaman pribadi Author…. Hehehe…**

**Chap Ini baru saya revisi… Tidak ada perubahan pada plot, hanya penulisan kata dan tanda baca saja yang saya perbaiki.**

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Prologue**_

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_Aku berada di sebuah pantai yang sangat indah. Pasir putih dan birunya laut memanjakan mataku. Suara lembut ombak__,__ seolah bernyanyi mengiringi langkah kakiku._

_Aku yang mengenakan atasan dan celana pendek coklat tua sedang menikmati pantai dengan berjalan menelusurinya. Namun aku tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang di sebelahku. Seorang laki-laki dengan T-shirt putih dan celana pantai hitamnya, berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tidak mengenalnya, wajahnya terlihat kabur di mataku saat aku memandangnya, namun satu hal yang aku yakini adalah. Kami berdua sangat bahagia dan menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan kami sampai tiba-tiba..._

"Riiiiinnnngggg..."

Aku segera menggapai alaram ku, yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurku dan mematikannya. Lalu aku mulai bangun dan beberapa saat kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, ternyata hanya mimpi ya?" gumamku kesal lalu berbaring lagi. Sesaat kemudian aku menarik nafas panjang dan berpikir.

_'Semoga mimpi tadi akan menjadi kenyataan.'_

Sesaat kemudian aku meraih hand phone _Android_-ku, yang ada di sebelah bantalku, membuka akun _Facebook_-ku dan segera update status

_**Kuharap Mimpiku Menjadi Kenyataan Suatu Hari Nanti.**_

Lalu aku tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku untuk bersiap memulai hariku.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**ORB – 06/08/2012**_

Di sinilah aku, _Archangel University_. Sebuah kampus swasta, yang cukup tenar di ORB. Dikenal dengan sejumlah prestasi yang luar biasa dari mahasiswa di kampus ini. Walau aku bukan salah satu dari mahasiswa berprestasi, tapi aku cukup bangga dengan diriku.

Aku, Cagalli Yulla Athha. Mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan IBM, fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, yang sedang memasuki gerbang kampus ketika tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Cagalli, tunggu!" Kudengar teriakan seorang gadis manis berambut pink sambil berlari menghampiriku.

"_Ohayou__,_ Lacus." Jawabku yang menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Ohayou_. Dimana Kira?" Tanya Lacus padaku setelah kami berjalan beriringan.

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? 'kan pacarnya kau." Jawabku sambil mendengus dan merapikan rambut pirang ku.

"Eh? Ya, kau 'kan juga teman baiknya, mungkin saja kau tahu. Soalnya aku _BBM_ dia tadi, tidak dibalas." Ujar Lacus dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

Aku menoleh padanya dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir, mungkin masih di jalan," Lalu aku tersenyum.

"Mmh." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

Kami lalu menuju kelas kami. Karena kami sama-sama jurusan IBM, mata kuliah yang kami ambil tidak jauh berbeda dan kami hampir selalu mengambil kelas yang sama. Kami lalu mengikuti pelajaran tanpa ada masalah. Setelah pelajaran berjalan kurang lebih 30 menit, tiba-tiba saja...

"Maaf, saya terlambat." Sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat muncul di depan kelas. Seluruh perhatian kelas langsung tertuju padanya.

"Yamato-San, ini sudah terlambat 35 menit. Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Natarle dosen kami, yang menghampiri laki-laki yang terlambat itu dan memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya.

"M-maaf Bu. Motor saya rusak di tengah perjalanan tadi." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil menggosok kepalanya.

Natarle lalu menghela nafas panjang dah hanya bisa berkata, "Baiklah, kali ini kau di izinkan masuk. Cepat duduk!" Sambil menunjuk asal kursi kosong di kelas.

Laki-laki itu lalu segera duduk di depanku dan menarik nafas lega.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kira?" Tanya Lacus yang duduk di sebelahku kepada laki-laki tadi.

"Ban motor ku bocor. Jadi aku terpaksa menuntunnya ke bengkel terdekat, baru ke kampus," Jawab Kira menoleh ke Lacus.

"Kau jalan kaki sampai sini?" Tanyaku agak terkejut, karena aku tahu jarak kampus kami cukup jauh dari rumah Kira, jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Untungnya sih, tidak. Tadi waktu aku menuntun motorku ke bengkel, ada mahasiswa jurusan _Finance_ yang melintas. Dia tahu kalau aku mahasiswa kampus ini juga, lalu dia memberiku tumpangan." Jelasnya sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

"Oh. Baguslah." Kataku lalu mulai menulis catatan.

"Kenapa tidak hubungi aku, Kira?" Tanya Lacus.

"Maaf. Tadi _BB_-ku tertinggal," Jawab Kira memandang Lacus.

"Pantas, _BBM_ dari ku tidak dibalas." Kata Lacus agak kesal.

"Hahaha. Iya maaf." Kira menoleh kembali ke papan tulis.

"Ceroboh seperti biasanya." Ejek ku, sambil tertawa kecil.

Spontan Kira berbalik dan berkata, "Apa? Enak saja! Hari ini saja aku sedang sial!" Dengan volume yang cukup untuk menarik perhatian seluruh kelas.

Spontan Natarle melemparkan tutup spidol yang sukses mengenai kepala Kira dan berteriak, "Yamato-San! Kalau tidak bisa diam, keluar saja!" Pada Kira, yang sedang merintih sakit, karena lemparan tadi.

"Maaf Bu, saya akan diam." Jawab Kira pelan. Aku di belakangnya hanya bisa terkekeh senang berhasil mengerjai Kira, sedangkan Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memandang Kira prihatin.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

2 mata kuliah telah kami lewati hari ini, bagi Lacus dan Kira sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pulang, namun tidak untukku karena aku mengambil kelas lain yang jadwalnya berbeda dengan mereka. Sekarang kami bertiga sedang berada di depan loker kami yang jaraknya tidak jauh satu sama lain. Saat aku akan mengambil buku untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan mimpiku semalam. Tanpa kusadari senyuman tipis telah menghiasi wajahku.

"Kenapa kau, Cagalli? Kerasukan?" Tanya Kira yang membuyarkan lamunanku di depan lokerku.

"Cerewet! Memang salah, kalau aku menebar senyum imut ku?" Jawabku menantang.

"Apa? Imut? Iuuh... Yang benar saja! Yang ada malah kau seperti orang gila!" Balas Kira sewot.

Kami memang selalu begini. Sejak SMA, aku dan Kira sudah berteman baik, bukan hal aneh kalau kami bertengkar setiap ada kesempatan. Bukan karena benci atau iri, tapi itulah cara kami mengungkapkan perasaan antar sahabat. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali jika kami sedang bertengkar. Tidak peduli siapa yang menang atau kalah, kami hanya menikmati pertengkaran kami saja kok.

Lacus yang dari tadi memperhatikan kami hanya bisa _Sweat __drop_ dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berusaha melerai kami dengan ikut bergabung.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan mimpimu, Cagalli? Tadi aku lihat _FB_-mu lho..." Tanya Lacus menggodaku.

_'Dam__n!__ Kenapa dia harus baca segala sih? Aaaah!_'

Belum sempat aku menjawab untuk protes, Kira mendahului dengan berkata, "Mimpi apa? Bertemu dengan pangeran impianmu ya? Waah...!" Serunya menggodaku.

_'Shit... Kenapa dia tahu?'_

"Apaan sih kalian? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Jawabku sambil menutup pintu loker dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Aaah. Kau menghindar, berarti benar 'kan, Cagalli? Hahahahaha." Seru Kira, yang sontak membuatku berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kiraaaa!" Teriakku kesal.

Kira yang tertawa lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan Lacus berkata, "Haha, sudah ya. Aku harus menumpang Dearka ke bengkel. Lacus, maaf ya, aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku akan ke rumahmu." lalu ia berjalan pergi.

"Iya, hati-hati ya, Kira." Jawab Lacus sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia lalu berbalik ke arahku dan bertanya, "Ayo pulang sama-sama?"

Aku tidak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan berkata, "Maaf, Lacus, tapi aku masih ada kelas _Statisti__c_ setelah ini. Kau pulang sendiri ya? Maaf." Sambil memandang Lacus.

Lacus lalu tersenyum manis dan menjawab "Oh... Kau mengambil kelas _statisti__c_ hari ini. Dengan siapa saja?" Tanya Lacus.

Aku menggaruk belakang leherku dan menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu siapa saja pastinya, tapi ada Shiho dan Milly."

Saat Lacus hendak merespon ku, tiba-tiba ada suara dari kejauhan. "Hay, Lacus, Cagalli!" Suara itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki berambut hijau yang berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Spontan aku dan Lacus melambaikan tangan untuk membalas sapaan laki-laki itu.

Setelah dia pergi, aku berbisik ke Lacus, "Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu nama kita?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Sontak Lacus kaget dan memandangku. "Ya ampun, Cagalli. Itu Nicol... Semester lalu dia sekelas dengan kita di _English Class_. kau lupa?" Tanya Lacus terkejut.

Aku lalu hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil berkata, "Hahaha. Oya? Maaf. Kau tahu 'kan, ingatanku tidak bagus dalam mengingat wajah seseorang."

Lacus lalu mendengus dan berkata, "Ya ampun, Cagalli, itulah sebabnya. Kalau begini caranya, kau akan dikira sombong karena melupakan teman begitu mudahnya."

Lagi-lagi aku menggaruk belakang leherku dan menjawab, "Ya maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud, tapi memang ingatanku payah dalam hal ini jadi ya…"

Lacus menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Ya sudah, kau ke kelas sana! Sebentar lagi masuk 'kan? Aku akan minta di jemput saja. Salam untuk Shiho dan Milly ya." Lacus lalu melambaikan tangan dan berbalik pergi.

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan berkata, "Iya, _Matta Ashita__ne_, Lacus." Aku berbalik dan menuju kelasku.

Kelas masih kosong. Aku lalu duduk di bangku nomer 2 dari pintu, dan ada di baris ke 3. Aku mengeluarkan _headset_ dan _Android_-ku, lalu mendengarkan musik kesukaanku. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku menyadari ada sesosok laki-laki yang memasuki kelas. Aku angkat wajahku dan saat itu mata _amber_-ku bertemu dengan mata _emerald_ miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat, aku tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangan ku. Laki-laki itu lalu duduk di bangku yang berjarak 2 bangku di sampingku di baris ke 2. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan terus mendengarkan musik.

Beberapa saat kemudian siswa lain mulai berdatangan. Sampai aku melihat Shiho dan Milly yang memasuki kelas dan langsung menyapaku. Kami lalu mengobrol beberapa saat hingga kelas dimulai.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**ORB – 30/08/2012**_

Tidak ada yang spesial terjadi bulan ini. Masih sekitar beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menikmati liburan panjangku. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar, ingin berlibur bersama teman-temanku. Nampaknya keinginanku untuk berlibur bisa tercapai lebih cepat setelah Kira memberi sebuah pengumuman.

"Liburan ke PLANT?" Tanya Lacus pada Kira, yang baru datang dan mengajaknya liburan.

"Iya. Tempatnya memang jauh, tapi benar-benar indah. Aku melihatnya di TV dan Internet. Kebetulan Fakultas kita sedang mengadakan _event_ liburan di tengah semester bulan depan, kita bisa berlibur di kepulauan yang bagus itu. Ayo kita ikut saja!" Ajak Kira.

"Apa tempatnya sebagus itu, Kira?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Ya, akan aku tunjukan gambarnya nanti. Ayo ajak yang lain juga!" Ujar Kira.

"Maksudmu? Yzak dan Dearka?" Tanya Lacus.

"Ya, Milly dan Shiho juga. Oya, ada lagi, teman baruku juga." Kata Kira.

"Waaah... Sepertinya menyenangkan. Ayo, Cagalli, kita ikut." Ajak Lacus.

Aku awalnya tadi antusias, tapi sekarang aku menyadari sesuatu. Itu membuatku ragu dan menghela nafas, lalu menyandarkan badanku ke sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa, Catha? Kau jadi tidak bersemangat begitu?" Tanya Kira heran.

"Iya, tadi kau 'kan antusias?" Tambah Lacus.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan menjawab, "Berhentilah memanggilku 'Catha'! Namaku tidak untuk dijadikan singkatan! Dasar, Kito!"

"Hahahaha. Kau juga masih sering memanggilku 'Kito' 'kan? Jadi sama saja. Ayo jawab, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kira bersikeras.

Aku diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Kalau aku ikut, malah jadi obat nyamuk. Aku jadi malas, membayangkan di sana hanya melihat orang pacaran."

Jawabanku tadi sontak membuat Kira dan Lacus tertawa.

"Hahahaha. Apaan sih? Tidak mungkin kami membiarkanmu jadi obat nyamuk." Jawab Kira.

"Hahaha. Iya. Lagipula, bukankah masih ada Milly, Shiho dan yang lainnya." Tambah Lacus.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menjawab, "Milly juga pasti pacaran di sana dengan anak _Marketing_ berambut pirang yang tadi kalian sebutkan itu. Aku sering jadi obat nyamuk mereka sewaktu menunggu kelas _statisti__c_ dimulai. Shiho... Aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya."

Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang punya banyak teman. Di samping karena ingatanku yang payah dalam mengingat wajah, aku tidak ingin terlalu akrab dengan orang yang aku anggap tidak cocok denganku. Hasilnya, teman dekatku bisa di hitung dengan jari.

"Hahaha. Karena itulah, ikut saja! Sekaligus mencari teman baru. Aku tidak habis pikir, di kampus sebesar ini, temanmu hanya aku, Lacus dan Milly." Ujar Kira.

"Iya, Cagalli. Aku janji tidak akan pacaran dengan Kira di sana, agar bisa menemanimu." Ujar Lacus sambil mengarahkan _Puppy-dog-eyes__-__nya_padaku.

Kira, yang mendengar Lacus kaget dan berkata, "Eh? T-tapi Lacus..." Protesnya dengan wajah heran. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia ingin mengajak Lacus pacaran di sana.

"Kira, demi Cagalli..." Kata Lacus, menoleh ke Kira.

Kira hanya bisa memasang ekspresi yang agak kecewa dan menjawab, "Hhhh. Iya, baiklah. Ayolah, Catha... Aku bahkan sudah berkorban untukmu," Lalu ia juga memasang wajah _Puppy-dog-eyes_.

Aku yang melihat mereka hanya bisa _Sweatdrop_. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, aku mengerutkan alisku dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan ikut."

Sontak mereka bersorak, "Yes!" Bersamaan.

"Kalian boleh pacaran di sana, tapi jangan terlalu sering ya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu sering sendirian." Tambahku yang sontak membuat wajah Lacus dan Kira memerah.

"Apaan sih. Tidak akan..." Elak Lacus

"Hahahahaha. Dasar kalian ini..." Kataku sambil tertawa melihat kedua temanku.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

**Info :**

**IBM - International Business Management**

**Di Fic ini Kira dan Cagalli bukan Twins… Mereka Bersahabat sejak SMA Readers…**

**PLANT adalah sebuah pulau yang dikelilingi kepulauan kecil lain… Anggap aja kayak kepulauan seribu…**

**AN : Thanks Karena udah mau baca Fic ini… Maaf karena memang tidak ada AthCaga di Chap pertama, dan masih Minim di beberapa Chap selanjutnya… Maaf Juga kalau ada kesalahan Typo, GJ, OOC dan kalau Fic ini membosankan…**

**PS : Mohon Review ya Teman-teman… Thanks…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Hay Semua… Cyaaz dating lagi, dengan Chap baru tentunya. Hehehe… **

**Oya, ada beberapa kosa kata Inggris yang memang tidak di terjemahkan. Cyazz merasa "Kurang Pas" rasanya begitu kata-kata itu di terjemahkan, jadi Cyazz biarkan dalam bahasa Inggris...**

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Normal POV **_

_**ORB – 25/09/2012**_

Hari keberangkatan liburan tengah semester, akhirnya tiba. Semua peserta sedang berkumpul di aula kampus, untuk menunggu waktu keberangkatan ke PLANT. Tidak semua mahasiswa ikut karena memang tidak wajib dan dilaksanakan di tengah semester. Jadi banyak mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan perkuliahan mereka. Saat itu Kira, Lacus dan Cagalli duduk di tengah aula yang luas bersama dengan anggota tour lainnya, bersenda gurau bersama.

"Waaah... Aku benar-benar tidak sabar lagi!" Teriak Kira sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Tenanglah, Kira! Masih sekitar 30 menit lagi, kita akan berangkat," ujar Lacus, sambil menepuk pundak Kira.

Cagalli hanya memasang wajah datar sambil meminum jus jeruk kemasan miliknya kemudian menoleh ke arah lain. Ia melihat ada sekelompok anak laki-laki, sekitar 4 atau 5 orang memasuki aula dan berjalan mendekati tempat Cagalli dan yang lainnya berada.

"Hey, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli!" Seru seorang laki-laki berambut pirang di antara gerombolan tadi.

"Hey, Dearka! Akhirnya kau ikut juga?" Tanya Kira menatap ke arah sekelompok pemuda, yang menghampiri mereka..

"Tentu saja. Aku butuh liburan," Jawab Dearka, yang kini berdiri di belakang Kira.

"Sayang ya, Milly dan Shiho tidak bisa ikut," Tambah Lacus lesu.

"Iya. Milly sibuk dengan UKM Fotografi. Hicks," Tangis Dearka dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Baguslah gadis cerewet itu tidak ikut, aku jadi terbebas dari omelannya," Seorang laki-laki berambut _silver_ mendengus di samping Dearka.

"Alaah... Paling-paling kau akan merindukan Shiho di sana Yzak," Ejek seorang laki-laki berambut _orange_ sambil merangkul Yzak dari belakang.

"Tidak akan!" Teriak Yzak sambil melepaskan tangan teman-nya dari bahunya.

"Sudahlah Heine, jangan ganggu, Yzak," Kali ini laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ mererai teman-temannya. Tingkah ketiga pemuda tersebut membuat Kira, Lacus dan Dearka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum sambil memandang teman-temannya. Cagalli tidak akrab dengan mereka, dia hanya akrab dengan Kira dan Lacus, sedikit mengenal Dearka dan Yzak karena Dearka adalah pacar Milly, dan Yzak sering bersama dengan Shiho. Cagalli sama sekali tidak mengenal 2 laki-laki lain yang masih tertawa lepas di hadapan-nya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Kira bangkit, membalikkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke laki-laki berambut orange di depannya. "Oya, ngomong-ngomong aku Kira, Kira Yamato. Salam kenal ya…" Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Cagalli dan Lacus, "Lalu itu Lacus Clyne dan Cagalli Yulla Attha. Kami dari IBM," Lanjutnya.

Laki-laki berambut _orange_ tersebut langsung menyambut tangan Kira. "Aku Heine Westenfluss dari _Finance_, sama seperti Athrun. Senang bisa mengenalmu. Athrun sering sekali membicarakanmu," Jawab Heine tersenyum pada Kira.

Kira tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangan mereka "Oya? Hahaha. Aku memang berhutang padanya," Ia lalu menoleh ke laki-laki berambut _navy blue,_ di belakang Heine.

Laki-laki itu lalu menghampiri Kira dan merangkulnya. "Aah… Sudahlah, itu bukan apa-apa. Jadi tidak usah dibahas lagi, lagipula itu 'kan sudah lama berlalu," Katanya sambil tersenyum kepada Kira.

"Hahaha. Tidak, Athrun… Lain kali aku pasti akan membalasnya," Kira menoleh ke Lacus, dan tersenyum. " Dia yang sudah memberiku tumpangan waktu ban motorku bocor dulu," Jelasnya.

"Oh… Jadi dia ya? Salam kenal ya," Sapa Lacus dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yup. Aku Athrun Zala. Salam kenal juga, Lacus dan… Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun sambil mengarahkan mata _emerald_-nya pada Lacus, lalu Cagalli.

Cagalli yang ditatap hanya merespon dengan senyum dan menjawab dengan, "Mmh…" Sambil mengangguk kecil.

Setelah itu, percakapan diantara mereka terus berlanjut, terkadang Yzak dan Dearka bertengkar, Athrun menggoda Kira dan Lacus, Heine juga sesekali menjahili Athrun dan yang lainnya. Hanya Cagalli yang paling pendiam, hanya sesekali bicara, tersenyum dan tertawa mendengarkan candaan teman-temannya. Dia telah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, saat memperhatikan keasyikan teman-teman-nya. Membuat-nya tersenyum tipis dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'_Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan menghasilkan teman baru.'_

'_Syukurlah…'_

"Semuanya Perhatian! Saatnya Berangkat. Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam bus yang tersedia… Pilih saja tempat duduk sesuai keinginan kalian! Nanti di dalam, akan ada panitia yang mengabsen kalian, jadi lekas naik!" Seru seorang dosen berambut pirang yang bernama Mwu La Flaga. Waktu itu sekitar jam 6 sore waktu ORB.

Semua mahasiswa yang ada di aula langsung menuju bus yang di parkir di depan aula. Cagalli dan teman-temannya memasuki bus yang sama dan memilih bangku yang paling belakang. Di deretan kursi panjang paling belakang, ada Yzak, Dearka dan Heine (di urutkan dari jendela bus sebelah kanan) di depan mereka Cagalli dan Lacus. Di samping bangku Cagalli dan Lacus, ada Kira dan Athrun. Selama beberapa jam di awal perjalanan mereka masih terus bergurau, hingga akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk istirahat.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Sampai di tengah malam, sekitar jam 1 dini hari. Bus berhenti di _rest area_ karena para supir bus butuh sedikit istirahat dan makan. Jadi semua rombongan juga ikut turun dan menuju kantin yang ada di _rest area_ tersebut, namun ada juga yang hanya pergi ke kamar kecil lalu kembali ke bus untuk tidur.

"Kau mau makan tidak, Cagalli?" Tanya Lacus ketika ia, Cagalli dan teman-teman yang lain berjalan bersama menuju ke kantin.

"Jam segini makan? Tidak. Aku menonton saja," Jawab Cagalli dengan nada malas

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Selagi kita bisa makan," Sahut Dearka sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Iya. Aku dengar kita baru akan sampai di pelabuhan jam 7 pagi, lalu menyeberang. Kira-kira sampai di PLANT, siang atau sore," Lanjut Heine.

"Tapi tetap saja. Kalau makan jam segini… Aku tidak terbiasa," Cagalli menoleh ke Lacus. "Lacus? Memangnya kau mau makan?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Tidak sih. Aku juga tidak terbiasa dan tidak lapar," Jawab Lacus lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kalian beli saja beberapa makanan kemasan yang bisa dibawa untuk persediaan," Ujar Kira pada Cagalli dan Lacus.

"Ide bagus!" Seru Lacus.

"Tapi jangan minta kami ya! Beli saja milikmu sendiri! Makan mu itu 'kan banyak," Tambah Cagalli, lalu ia tertawa kecil mengejek Kira.

"Ck… Cerewet! Iya nanti aku beli sendiri. Puas?" Tanya Kira, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli dan menatapnya tajam.

Cagalli hanya tertawa lalu mereka sampai di kantin. Para anak laki-laki sudah memesan dan mendapatkan makanan yang mereka inginkan, sementara Lacus dan Cagalli sudah membeli makanan yang ingin mereka bawa. Cagalli duduk di bangku paling pojok, berhadapan dengan Athrun. Di sebelah Cagalli, ada Lacus yang berhadapan dengan Kira, Lalu Dearka berhadapan dengan Yzak, dan yang terakhir adalah Heine yang mengambil tempat duduk yang biasanya ditempati kepala keluarga, di antara Yzak dan Dearka. Saat anak laki-laki memakan makanan mereka, Lacus terus menatap ke arah Kira, dengan tersenyum. Cagalli yang saat itu mulai mengantuk melipat tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap ke arah meja makan yang lain. Ia merasa canggung karena di depan-nya ada Athrun, yang baru Ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, sedangkan Lacus sedang sibuk bersama Kira.

Akhirnya lagi-lagi Cagalli larut dalam pikirannya. Sampai pada saat 'pikiran gila' itu masuk ke kepalanya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia berkhayal bahwa saat mereka sampai di PLANT, Athrun 'jatuh cinta' padanya dan melakukan 'pendekatan' di sana. Sesaat itu juga Cagalli tersadar dan berusaha menahan tawa, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai punya 'pemikiran bodoh' semacam itu. Ia lalu menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

'_Impossible…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Setelah selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sesuai yang dikatakan Heine, mereka tiba di pelabuhan sekitar jam 7 pagi. Lalu menyeberangi lautan dengan kapal. Tidak ada yang terjadi di kapal kecuali Kira sakit kepala. Membuat Lacus terus mengusap dahi Kira, yang terbaring di pangkuan-nya, Yzak dan Dearka membuat 'kekacauan' dengan mengerjai mahasiswa lain yang sedang berusaha untuk istirahat, Heine yang sudah lemas karena kehabisan tenaga setelah muntah-muntah karena mabuk laut dan Athrun yang duduk di belakang Cagalli dengan wajah pucat menahan rasa mual akibat mabuk laut juga.

Melihat keadaan teman laki-lakinya yang mayoritas 'lemah' pada gelombang laut, Cagalli hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata "Ya ampun… Kenapa kalian anak laki-laki bisa kalah oleh ombak kecil?" Dengan volume pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Raut wajah mayoritas para mahasiswa langsung berubah drastis ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di PLANT setelah perjalanan panjang di kapal.

"Akhirnya...!"

"Sampai!"

"Terima kasih, Haumea..."

Dan masih banyak lagi seruan serupa dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang 'tersiksa' selama perjalanan 6 jam di kapal. Ekspresi lega juga ditunjukan oleh Kira dan yang lainnya terutama Heine yang serasa 'mau mati' di kapal tadi.

"Ckckck. Apa kalian memang selemah itu?" Sindir Cagalli memandang Kira, Athrun dan Heine yang duduk lemas di bangku pelabuhan dengan senyuman sinis, terpampang diwajahnya.

"Maaf saja ya. Aku ini memang bukan monster sepertimu, jadi aku tidak tahan," Jawab Kira kesal.

"Heeeh?! Apa maksudmu? Kau saja yang lemah! Yzak dan Dearka tidak apa-apa, bahkan Lacus juga 'kan," Jawab Cagalli, sewot dibilang monster.

Kira mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab, "Yzak dan Dearka sama saja denganmu! Monster!" Kira lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lacus. "Kalau Lacus... Dia 'kan Istimewa. Jadi wajar," Ia lalu tersenyum pada Lacus.

"Ah, Kira..." Lacus _blushing_.

"Huuh dasar... Gombalisme terus!" Seru Cagalli ketus.

"Kenapa? Iri? Cemburu?" Tanya Kira menantang sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Karena itu cepatlah cari pacar sana!" Tambahnya menyindir..

Cagalli yang mendengar itu, menghentakkan kaki kanannya dan mengangkat tinjunya ke depan wajahnya. Ia berteriak, "Apa? Siapa? Iih... Untuk apa ak-," Belum sempat Cagalli meneriakan protes-nya ke Kira, Lacus menggenggam tangan Cagalli lalu menurunkannya.

"Sudah Cagalli... Tidak usah dilawan, Kira memang menyebalkan. Jadi jangan buang tenaga," Ujar Lacus.

Kira kaget dan berkata, "Kenapa begitu sih, Lacus? Cagalli yang mulai duluan tadi," Protesnya.

"Walaupun Cagalli yang mulai, kau tidak harus seperti itu menanggapinya 'kan. Sudah Kira berhenti menggoda Cagalli," Tambah Lacus.

"Tapi..." Kira _speechless_ dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Rasakan!" Cagalli tertawa senang atas kemenangannya, ia melihat Kira yang kesal dan menggerutu sendiri.

Melihat tingkah Cagalli dan Kira, Athrun tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Kalian ini... Masih punya tenaga untuk bertengkar setelah perjalanan panjang tadi? Luar biasa," Salut-nya. Ia lalu menoleh ke Cagalli dan melanjutkan, "Terutama kau, Cagalli... Kau benar-benar hebat dan bersemangat sekali ya?"

Cagalli tersenyum bangga, merespon Athrun. "Haha. Tentu saja!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Melihat itu, sekali lagi Athrun tersenyum, bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya pada Cagalli.

Setelah itu Mwu mengumpulkan semua mahasiswa di satu tempat. Ia lalu mengumumkan beberapa hal penting termasuk pembagian _guest house_ dan kamar yang akan mereka tempati selama di PLANT. Setelah selesai, Mwu menyuruh semua mahasiswa untuk menuju _guest house_ mereka masing-masing, makan dan mandi di _guest house_ masing-masing serta menyuruh mereka berkumpul lagi di dermaga jam 6 sore untuk mensosialisasikan jadwal mereka selama 3 hari ke depan di PLANT. Para mahasiswa kemudian langsung menuju _guest house_ mereka masing-masing termasuk Cagalli dan yang lainnya. Cagalli sekamar dengan Lacus, kemudian mereka serumah dengan Hawke bersaudara dari jurusan yang sama, namun berbeda angkatan. Sedangkan Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka dan Heine juga serumah. Rumah mereka tidak jauh dari dermaga, hanya butuh waktu 5 menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai. Antara rumah Cagalli dan Kira juga hanya dipisahkan oleh 2 rumah saja.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Setelah mandi dan membereskan kamar, Cagalli keluar ke balkon rumah di lantai 2 _guest house_-nya. Ia menghirup udara segar laut yang terlihat jelas dari sana.

"Waaaah... Segarnya!" Teriak Cagalli merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambut pirangnya. Kemudian ia merasakan ada tangan yang meraih pundaknya, seketika itu juga ia menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut _magenta_ tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hey, Kak. Kakak Cagalli ya? Aku Lunamaria Hawke, dari IBM semester 3, panggil aku Luna... Salam kenal ya, Kak," Sapanya riang.

"Oh, iya. Aku Cagalli Yulla Athha. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luna. Kita bersenang-senang di PLANT sama-sama ya?" Ajak Cagalli, tak kalah riangnya.

Luna langsung melompat, dan memeluk Cagalli erat, membuat Cagalli sedikit _shock_, tapi ia tersenyum pada Luna yang sangat ramah.

"Tentu saja... Aku senang mendapat teman baru," Jawab Luna, lalu ia menoleh pada gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di pintu balkon. "Oya, ini adikku, Kak," Lanjutnya sambil tetap memeluk Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis lain yang ditunjuk Luna. "Hey... Aku Cagalli. Salam kenal," Katanya lembut.

Anak perempuan berambut merah itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Cagalli, menyambut tangannya dan menjawab, "Aku Meyrin Hawke... _Finance_ semester 1. Salam kenal, Kak," Mereka lalu tertawa bersama, sampai terdengar suara Lacus dari lantai 1.

"Cagalli, Luna, Meyrin! Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo kita makan!" Seru Lacus.

"Hai..." Jawab ketiga gadis, yang ada di balkon bersamaan. Luna dan Cagalli, langsung berlari menghampiri Lacus. Hanya Meyrin yang terhenti sejenak di sana, matanya mengarah ke suatu tempat memperhatikan sesuatu yang ia temukan. Ia terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai Luna memanggil-nya. Mendengar suara kakaknya, Meyrin tersadar, pipinya memerah dan segera berlari menyusul kakaknya. Apa sebenarnya yang dilihat Meyrin saat itu?

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**Info : UKM - Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa**_

**AN : Terimakasih banyak Para Readers semuanya… Cyaaz akan terus berusaha maksimal dalam menyempurnakan Fic ini…**

**Special Thanks for popcaga, pandamwuchan & Hoshi Uzuki**

**Kalian telah member motivasi tinggi untuk Cyaaz…**

**Double Special Thank for CloudXLighning.**

**Review-nya sangat Membangun…**

**Maaf jika Chapter-nya pendek, tapi sebagai gantinya, Cyazz akan berusaha untuk update cepat tiap minggunya. Janji kalaupun update-nya telat, nggak akan keterlaluan lamanya. Soalnya udah banyak Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya numpuk di Laptop, jadi tinggal di publish aja…**

**Xixixi…**

**PS : Jangan lupa di Review kalau sempat…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Thanks Buat Semua Review dari Readers… Ini Chap 3…**

**Pertanyaan **_**Hoshi Uzuki**_** akan terjawab di sini… Hihi… Untuk **_**popcaga**_**, **_**CloudXLightning dan Guest**_**… Cyaaz akan Berusaha…**

**Xixixi…**

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Athrun's POV**_

_**ORB – 05/09/2012**_

Di sinilah aku, di ruang kelas yang kosong setelah semua siswa meninggalkan kelas sesaat setelah mata kuliah _Restructuring Corporate_ berakhir. Hanya aku yang masih terpaku duduk dibangku deretan depan menatap kosong ke luar jendela ruang kelas. Aku larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, mencoba merefleksi kembali sedikit perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku selama sebulan terakhir. Perubahan kecil itu berawal ketika aku bertemu dengan Kira Yamato, seorang mahasiswa _Archanggel University_ jurusan IBM. Memikirkan nama itu, tiba-tiba saja kenangan pertemuan di hari itupun melintas begitu saja dibenakku.

_**- Flashback…**_

_**ORB – 06/08/2012**_

Pagi-pagi di hari pertama di awal semester, aku mengendarai motor _sport_-ku menuju _Archangel University_. Melewati jalan yang sama seperti yang biasa aku lalui sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan terjadi di semester ini. Memikirkan bahwa aku akan menyelesaikan semester ini dengan nilai sempurna, persis seperti yang selalu terjadi di semester-semester sebelum-nya. Aku adalah seorang Athrun Zala yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di sekolah, maupun di universitas.

Ayahku adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat sukses dalam membangun dan membesarkan ZAFT_ corporate_ menjadi salah satu perusahaan _automotive_ terbesar di ORB. Sedangkan ibu ku dulunya adalah seorang penulis buku, tetapi sekarang ia berhenti dan sering bepergian ke luar negeri bersama ayahku dalam rangka urusan bisnis. Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama beberapa orang pelayan di rumah yang cukup luas untuk menampung 5 keluarga besar sekaligus di dalamnya

Aku memang memiliki keluarga yang mapan, teman-teman yang baik, prestasi yang gemilang bahkan punya banyak _fan girls_ di dalam maupun di luar kampus. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dan aku sudah benar-benar bosan dengan kehidupanku, yang entah kenapa selalu terasa datar dan abu-abu.

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sampai mataku menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedang menuntun motornya di pinggir jalan.

'_Bukankah dia itu teman Dearka dan Yzak?'_

Lalu setelah aku yakin akan pemikiranku tadi adalah benar, aku menghampiri laki-laki itu di trotoar.

"Hey. Kau teman Dearka 'kan?" Tanyaku pada laki-laki yang sekarang sudah ada di depanku.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu terkejut melihatku, lalu ia mengangguk merespon pertanyaan ku.

Melihat ekspresinya, aku segera membuka _helm_-ku untuk menunjukkan wajahku padanya dan berkata, "Aku Athrun Zala. Kita dulu pernah bertemu dan bermain basket bersama-sama dengan Dearka dan Yzak di lapangan basket kampus," Jelasku padanya yang masih menatapku bingung.

"Oh, iya. Aku ingat. Namaku Kira Yamato. Salam kenal ya," Jawabnya ramah, setelah beberapa saat menatapku.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah motornya.

'_Ban bocor ya?' _

Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran ku saat aku memperhatikan ban belakang motor yang dituntun oleh Kira, lalu aku berkata, "Sepertinya kau butuh tumpangan? Ayo ikut dengan ku saja!" Sambil tersenyum.

Kira terlihat terkejut dan menjawab, "Eh? Tapi, aku…" Dengan nada gugup.

"Sudahlah, kita 'kan akan pergi ke kampus yang sama. Titipkan saja motormu di bengkel dekat sini!" Potong ku, sambil menunjuk ke arah bengkel yang terlihat di ujung jalan.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kira mengangguk, tersenyum dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih ya, Athrun. Aku berhutang padamu," Dengan lembut, sambil mulai menuntun lagi motor-nya ke arah bengkel.

Mendengar jawaban Kira, aku tersenyum tipis dan segera turun dari motorku. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut berjalan sambil menuntun motorku sampai kami mencapai bengkel yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat kami. Awalnya Kira terkejut melihat apa yang kulakukan, tapi setelah aku mengatakan bahwa aku merasa lebih baik jika berjalan sambil menuntun motorku bersamanya daripada menunggunya di bengkel, ia sekali lagi memberiku senyuman lembutnya padaku.

Selama perjalanan kami, aku banyak berbicara dengan Kira mengenai beberapa hal seperti basket dan beberapa mata kuliah yang kami ambil. Dari percakapan kami selama beberapa menit ini, aku menyadari bahwa kami punya banyak kesamaan.

Saat itulah aku mulai merasa kalau aku dan Kira akan menjadi teman baik dan tiba-tiba saja, aku juga punya firasat baik tentang semester ini setelah bertemu dengan Kira. Semoga akan ada hal yang menarik terjadi, hal yang bisa memberikan warna lain dalam hidupku selain abu-abu.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Setelah sampai di kampus, aku berpisah dengan Kira. Dia terburu-buru karena dia sudah terlambat masuk kelasnya, sedangkan kelasku masih 3 jam lagi. Aku datang ke kampus lebih awal untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kampus menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca beberapa buku, salah satu kegiatan favoritku di waktu senggang.

Setelah beberapa jam di perpustakaan, aku melihat jam tanganku, ternyata sudah hampir waktunya kelas dimulai. Aku segera merapikan buku-buku yang aku baca, lalu keluar perpustakaan. Di luar, aku melihat ada beberapa gadis yang melihatku dan tertawa kecil bersama teman-temannya, dengan sesekali _blushing,_ mereka mengikuti ku.

'_Oh, come'on! Just give me a break.'_

Aku mengacak-acak sedikit rambut _navy blue_ milikku karena frustasi. Aku benar-benar heran kenapa gadis-gadis itu tidak bosan mengikutiku walaupun aku selalu mengacuhkan mereka. Mereka membuatku risih dan kesal dengan mengikutiku seperti itu.

Akhirnya aku terus berjalan ke kelasku, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menghiraukan gadis-gadis di belakangku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku menemukan kelasku dan memasukinya. Saat aku melangkah masuk, aku membeku seketika. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk di kelas sendirian mendengarkan musik. Entah kenapa, aku terus memperhatikan-nya selama beberapa detik.

Aku memperhatikan rambut pirang-nya yang indah berkilau, wajahnya yang manis walau sedang menunduk dan aku semakin terpana, ketika gadis itu mengarahkan mata _amber_-nya padaku. Mata _amber_-nya yang indah, bertemu langsung dengan mata _emerald_-ku. Aku semakin tidak mengetahui isi pikiranku sendiri. Dunia serasa terhenti dan aku larut dalam keindahan sinar hangat yang dipancarkan oleh mata _amber_ gadis itu. Lalu setelah beberapa saat berlalu ia kembali menunduk, memutus kontak mata di antara kami. Aku tersadar seketika itu juga, duduk di kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari-nya dan sesekali meliriknya.

'_Siapa gadis itu?'_

Tak lama kemudian, siswa lain datang dan menghentikan lamunanku. Beberapa menit berlalu dan kelas pun akhirnya di mulai.

_**- End of Flashback…**_

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu. Sekarang aku di kelas sendirian masih memikirkan pertemuanku dengan gadis pirang di kelas Statistik. Tanpa kusadari, senyuman tipis telah terukir di wajahku saat aku mengingat kembali sosoknya. Sejak saat itu, aku punya aktifitas baru khusus di kelas Statistik, selain belajar dan mendengarkan penjelasan dosen.

Aku memperhatikan dia... Gadis pirang dengan mata _amber_ yang indah. Pada awalnya dia terlihat pendiam, tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Milly, pacar Dearka, dia sering tertawa dan bercanda riang bersamanya. Terkadang Dearka juga suka mengejek gadis itu, menghasilkan lemparan alat tulis, yang sukses mendarat di kepalanya. Kadang aku juga melihat-nya di luar kelas bersama Kira dan seorang gadis dengan rambut pink sedang berjalan bersama.

Cagalli... Aku mendengar teman-temannya memanggilnya begitu. Aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentang dia, tapi aku benar-benar tertarik padanya.

Lalu kenapa aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku padanya? Atau paling tidak mengajaknya bicara? Padahal, kami bertemu di kelas Statistik 2 kali seminggu.

'_Damn! Just what the hell is wrong with me?'_

'_Menyapa seorang gadis saja. Seharusnya tidak sesulit ini 'kan?'_

Asal kalian tahu, setiap kali aku melihatnya tersenyum, hatiku terasa meleleh. Aku ingin mengenal dan dekat dengan-nya. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap kali aku akan menyapa, memperkenalkan diriku ataupun mengajaknya bicara, selalu ada hal yang menghentikanku. Seperti Dearka yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dan mendorongku dari belakang bermaksud bergurau, tapi karena aku yang tidak siap menghadapi kejahilan Dearka itu, aku terjatuh dan hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Sedangkan Dearka dan Yzak hanya tertawa melihatku tanpa ada niat untuk membantuku berdiri. _Such a great friends I have…_

Atau terkadang Milly dan Shiho yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengalihkan perhatian Cagalli ketika aku akan menyapanya dan masih banyak ganguan-gangguan lainnya, yang tidak bias disebutkan satu per satu.

Lamunan ku tiba-tiba saja harus buyar, ketika teman sekelasku, Heine menepuk pundak ku dari belakang.

"Hey, Zala? Ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi melamun saja?" Tanya Heine padaku sambil memandangku cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawabku datar tanpa menatapnya.

Heine lalu duduk di kursi di sebelahku, mengacak sedikit rambutku dan berkata, "Hey... Jangan begitu. Kita ini teman 'kan. Ayo ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Heine lalu bersandar pada kursinya.

Setelah aku menatapnya sejenak, aku menatap ke luar jendela kelas lagi. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku-," Tapi belum sempat aku melanjutkan, Heine memotong-nya.

"Sedang memikirkan seorang gadis?" Tanyanya, yang sontak membuat ku kaget dan menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung. Aku baru akan memprotes ketika lagi-lagi ia memotongku dengan berkata, "Kau tertarik pada gadis pirang teman Milly dan Dearka itu 'kan?" Tanyanya padaku, yang makin membuatku terkejut.

Spontan aku berdiri, menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung lalu berkata, "Ke... Kenapa kau?" Dengan gugup, aku tahu pasti sekarang wajahku sudah memerah karena kata-kata Heine tadi.

Heine yang melihat reaksiku langsung tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Aku hanya terdiam melihat-nya, menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku tahu itu!" Serunya setelah puas tertawa. "Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku sering melihatmu memandangi gadis pirang itu entah di kelas, kantin juga di lorong kampus. kita ini 'kan selalu bersama, wajar saja kalau aku tahu." Jelas-nya menjawab semua pertanyaan, yang tersirat di mata ku.

Setelah sekian detik memproses jawaban Heine, aku merespon dengan bertanya, "M-memangnya kelihatan jelas ya?" Dengan ekspresi yang masih bingung menatap Heine.

Heine lalu tertawa lagi, memandangku sejenak lalu menjawab, "Bagiku sih, jelas sekali."

Aku lalu menghela nafas panjang.

'_Kenapa seorang Athrun Zala bisa terlihat sekonyol ini?'_

'_Apalagi di hadapan Heine.'_

"Athrun. Itu tidak konyol. Menyukai seorang gadis itu wajar, justru itu bagus! Itu artinya kau bukan _Gay_." Ujar Heine pada ku.

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut oleh kata-kata Heine

'_What the hell?'_

'_Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'_

Meskipun dalam hati aku sudah mulai frustasi, tapi aku hanya menjawab, "Ya kau benar, hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal semacam ini." Dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Lagi-lagi Heine tertawa lepas. Aku semakin kesal pada-nya, yang dari tadi mentertawaiku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan bersiap pergi. Saat itulah Heine berdiri dan menahanku dengan berkata, "Hey, tunggu! Jangan marah, Ath." Sambil menahan bahu kananku dengan tangan kirinya.

Aku mendengus dan menjawab, "Kau dari tadi hanya mentertawakan ku saja. Sama sekali tidak membantu." Dengan nada kesal. Aku lalu kembali duduk menenangkan diriku.

"Hahaha. Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang Athrun Zala _The Red Knight_ bisa frustasi karena masalah seperti ini." Kata Heine meminta maaf padaku. Ia juga duduk kembali di sebelahku.

"Bukankah kau sendiri tadi bilang kalau itu wajar? Kalau aku tertarik pada seorang gadis? Jadi apanya yang aneh?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya memang. Tertarik pada gadis itu wajar, yang membuatku tidak habis pikir, kenapa seorang Athrun Zala yang merupakan salah satu mahasiswa paling _Perfect_ di kampus ini bisa frustasi karena seorang gadis? Mana ada gadis yang bisa menolak mu, Ath! Kau kaya, berprestasi tinggi, dan juga _good looking_. Walaupun aku masih lebih tampan, tapi kau tetap jadi idaman banyak gadis." Jelas-nya pada ku.

Aku yang mendengarkan kata-kata Heine berpikir sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang. "Ya, itu 'kan menurutmu."

"Hey. Bukti lain juga sudah banyak 'kan. Misalnya ya _fan girls_-mu yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung itu." Kata Heine sambil tersenyum.

"Ck, jangan bahas _fan girls_! Kau tahu 'kan aku malas membahas-nya." Jawabku ketus.

Heine lalu mendengus dan berkata, "Ya, itu hanya contoh, Ath."

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menceritakan pemikiran ku pada sahabat ku ini. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata, "Asal kau tahu saja, gadis ini berbeda. Saat aku bertemu dengannya di kelas untuk pertama kali, aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia akan sama saja dengan fan girls-ku. Tapi nyatanya, dia sama sekali tidak menganggap ku. Walaupun kami bertemu di kelas Statistik setiap minggu, tapi sekalipun dia tidak pernah menyapa atau mengajakku bicara. Aku bahkan ragu kalau dia tahu aku ini ada atau tidak," Jelasku pada Heine.

Heine merespon ceritaku dengan tertawa kecil, lalu ia berkata, "Benarkah itu? Waaah... Kau benar-benar menemukan gadis yang unik rupanya, Ath. Aku baru dengar ada gadis yang seperti itu." Sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

"Ya. Karena itulah, dia sangat menarik. Tapi selalu saja ada gangguan ketika aku ingin mengajaknya bicara." Jawabku.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku rasa kau harus menunggu saat yang tepat." Kata Heine.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, kau harus mencari _moment_ yang tepat. Kalau _moment_ itu tidak datang, kau harus ciptakan sendiri." Jelasnya sambil menoleh padaku.

"Hmm. Yah, mungkin benar apa yang kau katakana." Setelah sejenak berpikir, aku mengganti tatapanku menjadi tatapan tajam ke arah Heine. "Oya, jangan kau sebarkan apa yang kita bicarakan barusan! Terutama jangan sampai Yzak dan Dearka tahu. Kalau mereka sampai tahu. Kau akan rasakan akibatnya nanti." Ancam ku pada Heine.

"Hahaha. Iya aku mengerti, Zala _The Red Knight_ yang menakutkan," Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Dearka dan Yzak datang ke kelas kami. Dearka berteriak, "Hey Kawan! Sedang apa kalian?" Sambil melangkah memasuki kelas disusul Yzak.

"Hanya mengobrol biasa." Jawab Heine datar.

"Kalian hanya berdua di sini? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan-jangan kalian…?" Tanya Yzak dengan nada menyindir dan tersenyum licik.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya ya! Kami ini masih Normal!" Teriak Heine pada Yzak.

"Aku belum berkata apapun! Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu 'kan?!" Tanya Yzak, balik membentak Heine.

"Hey, Kalian! Sudah, hentikan!" Kataku menenangkan Yzak dan Heine. "Kenapa kalian ke sini? Kalian tidak ada kelas?" Tanyaku sambil mengarahkan pandangan ku pada Dearka dan Yzak. Mereka berdua lalu saling pandang sejenak dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan kami.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi kami masuk kelas, tapi kami ingin memberi penawaran pada kalian." Kata Yzak yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Heine.

"Penawaran?" Tanyaku dan Heine bersamaan.

"Sebentar lagi UTS. Aku dengar, setelah UTS fakultas kita akan mengadakan liburan ke PLANT selama 4 atau 5 hari. Kalian mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Dearka antusias.

Berbeda dengan Heine, yang antusias menanggapi Dearka, aku hanya memandangi mereka dengan pandangan malas. Setelah Heine menanyakan beberapa hal pada Dearka, Heine menoleh padaku dan menepuk bahuku.

"Ayo, Athrun. Kita ikut saja!" Ajaknya padaku.

"Ck… Aku malas, Heine. Lagipula kau tahu 'kan, aku sedang ada pikiran." Jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Pikiran? Ada masalah apa memangnya?" Tanya Dearka menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau bermasalah lagi dengan _fan girls_-mu, Zala?" Tanya Yzak menyindir.

"Bukan…" Aku mengelak-nya. "Yang jelas aku malas." Lanjutku, menolak tawaran mereka.

"Ayolah, Ath! Justru karena kau sedang frustasi. Kau butuh liburan. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa dapat ide dari sana untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu itu." Kali ini Heine kembali membujuk ku.

Aku kemudian berpikir sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Heine.

'_Yah, benar juga…'_

'_Tidak ada ruginya aku ikut, di rumah juga aku hanya menganggur.'_

"Yah baiklah aku ikut." Jawabku, yang disambut dengan sorakan riang dari teman-temanku.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa keputusanku untuk ikut mereka berlibur akan membawaku pada kesempatan emas yang luar biasa di PLANT.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

**Err…  
Kalau minggu depan update-nya sedikit telat gpp ya? Cyaaz UAS soalnya… Takutnya g ada waktu… Jadi harap bersabar ya Readers…**

**PS : Jangan lupa di Review kalau sempat…. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN : Here We Go… Chapter 4 Guys…**_

_**Thanks 4 air phantom zala & Hoshi Uzuki…**_

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 4**

_**Athrun's POV**_

_**ORB – 25/09/2012**_

UTS telah terlewati, hari ini aku bersama dengan Heine, Dearka dan Yzak akan berangkat ke PLANT, untuk berlibur. Kami sudah ada di depan aula, tempat berkumpulnya peserta tour dengan masing-masing dari kami sudah membawa tas ransel di punggung kami.

"Yeah! Saatnya liburan!" Sorak Yzak tiba-tiba.

"Yup, lupakan kuliah sejenak." Lanjut Heine.

Aku hanya memandang teman-temanku dengan pandangan malas. Mengingat aku tidak terlalu antusias dengan liburan ini. Setelah memandangi teman-temanku selama beberapa saat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit luas. Pikiranku melayang membayangkan sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau dan tak lupa mata _amber_-nya yang memancarkan cahaya yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan kedua mataku untuk memperkuat bayangan wajahnya di dalam benakku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu, meskipun jika aku hanya bisa memandang-nya dari kejauhan. Ingin sekali rasanya aku melihat sosoknya secara nyata, bukan hanya dalam benakku seperti saat ini. Di saat aku masih larut dalam lamunan ku, Heine merangkul ku dan membawaku kembali kedalam realita.

"Ayolah, Ath, bersemangat! Kita akan liburan!" Kudengar Heine berseru padaku.

"Haha. Kau tahu aku tidak begitu yakin soal ini 'kan." Jawabku santai sambil membuka kedua mata ku perlahan.

"Ck, kau ini. Tirulah Yzak dan Dearka! Walaupun pacar mereka tidak ikut, mereka masih tetap bersemangat." Jelas Heine pada ku.

"Hey! Jangan membahas masalah itu saat kita akan berlibur! Lagipula siapa yang kau maksud pacarku?!" Seru Yzak kesal dengan menatap Heine tajam.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja Shiho. Kau pasti merindukannya 'kan?" Goda Heine.

Yzak hanya memberikan _Death-glare_ pada Heine. "Siapa bilang dia pacarku? Lagipula Kita bisa bersenang-senang tanpa perempuan! Ya 'kan Dearka?" Tanya Yzak pada Dearka meminta dukungan, tapi yang ditanyai tidak merespon dan malah melihat ke semua arah seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa Dearka?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Mmh, Kira. Dia bilang dia juga akan ikut. Aku ingin tahu dimana dia." Jawab Dearka sambil melangkah ke pintu aula.

Sejak pertemuanku dengan Kira di jalan waktu itu, kami jadi lebih sering bertemu di area kampus dan terkadang kami juga makan di kantin bersama dengan Yzak dan Dearka. Sesuai dugaan ku, aku dan Kira tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa menjadi teman baik.

"Ah, itu dia!" Kudengar Dearka berseru sambil menunjuk ke tengah aula.

Aku dan yang lainnya melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Dearka. Seketika itu juga aku membeku saat mata _emerald_-ku, menangkap ada sosok lain yang duduk bersama Kira. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Kaget? Senang? Bingung? Atau mungkin gabungan dari semuanya. Aku melihat Kira, di sana dengan gadis berambut pink di sebelah kirinya dan... Cagalli. Dia ada di sana, duduk di sisi lain Kira, dengan ransel di sampingnya. Dia... Dia ikut tour ini juga?

'_God Damn...'_

'_She's Here? Great!'_

Saat itulah, Heine mengacaukan pikiranku dengan berkata, "Ya ampun... Tidak kusangka, kau beruntung ikut kami, Ath. Manfaatkanlah _moment_ liburan ini dengan baik!" Bisiknya padaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku, yang mendengarkan Heine hanya terdiam memandang Cagalli selama beberapa saat, lalu memasang senyum penuh percaya diri, menatapnya dan berkata, "_Trust me, I will..._"

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**PLANT – 26/09/2012**_

'_Finally...'_

'_Sampai juga di PLANT!'_

'_Setelah penderitaan yang sangat panjang di kapal itu!'_

Aku heran kenapa Lacus dan Cagalli bisa santai dan baik-baik saja. Kalau Yzak dan Dearka, mereka memang alien, jadi wajar saja, tapi Cagalli? Dia bahkan masih punya semangat dan kekuatan untuk bertengkar dengan Kira.

Padahal, perjalanan selama 6 jam di kapal itu benar-benar menyiksa. Aku terus merasakan mual sepanjang perjalanan, Heine bahkan sudah muntah berkali-kali. Sedangkan Kira, ia beruntung karena Lacus terus setia berada di sisinya dan merawat-nya dengan baik selama perjalanan tadi. Seandainya saja Cagalli juga memperlakukan ku, seperti halnya Lacus memperlakukan Kira…

'_Damn…'_

Membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat jantungku terasa seperti melompat-lompat tidak terkendali. Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini, seorang Cagalli Yulla Athha benar-benar berhasil membawa warna baru kedalam hidupku.

'_She's really something, huh…?'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Setelah pembagian _guest house_, aku dan yang lainnya menuju _guest house_ kami. Aku mandi setelah meletakkan ranselku di kamar terlebih dahulu, lalu Kira menyusul mandi setelah ku. Aku, Kira dan Heine berbagi kamar, sedangkan Dearka sekamar dengan Yzak. Saat Kira mandi, aku membereskan barang-barangku di kamar.

Kamar dimana aku, Kira dan Heine tidur memiliki satu tempat tidur biasa berukuran _single,_ dan satu tempat tidur tingkat di sisi lain kamar. Aku memilih tempat tidur tingkat bagian bawah sebagai tempat tidurku, sedangkan Kira memilih bagian atas dan Heine tidur di single _bed_ yang tersisa. Aku menoleh ke arah _single bed_ dibelakangku disela-sela kesibukan ku, kulihat Heine masih terbaring lemas di sana.

"Kau masih mual?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya lelah." Jawab Heine.

Mendengar jawaban Heine, aku merasa lega dan kembali membereskan barangku sampai aku mendengar ia bertanya, "Kau bilang kau akan mendekati si pirang itu? Tapi kuperhatikan kau tidak melakukan usaha apapun sampai sekarang? Apa kau sebegitu gugupnya?"

Aku menoleh padanya dan berkata, "Belum saatnya." Jawabku singkat dengan senyum tipis terukir diwajahku.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Heine lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang, aku harus mencari _moment_ yang tepat. Kurang berkesan rasanya kalau aku melakukan hal-hal semacam itu di perjalanan. Aku akan melakukannya di tempat-tempat yang indah di PLANT, jadi dia akan lebih tersanjung dan sulit melupakan ku." jawabku sambil tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Heine hanya menyipitkan matanya, ia lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangiku dan berkata, "Hhh... Terserah kau saja. _The Red Knight_ yang hebat."

Aku tertawa sejenak mendengar kata-katanya, lalu aku keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar. Dari depan rumah, aku bisa melihat laut. Air laut hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari teras rumah, yang dibatasi oleh pagar tembok setinggi perut orang dewasa. Jika ingin melihat lebih dekat, ada jalan setapak kecil yang menurun hingga ke bebatuan karang di pinggir laut.

Aku berjalan mendekati laut, bermaksud untuk menikmati angin segar yang berhembus dari laut. Baru saja aku melangkah, aku terhenti oleh suara yang sangat familiar terdengar oleh telingaku.

"Hwaaaah..." Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan kulihat Cagalli. Di balkon lantai 2 _guest house_-nya dengan angin laut menerpa wajah dan rambut pirang-nya.

'_Beautiful...'_

"Segarnya..." Serunya menikmati hembusan angin. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tersenyum seketika, pandanganku tak pernah lepas darinya. Kulihat ada 2 gadis lain menghampirinya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku tak peduli. Aku terlalu sibuk memandang Cagalli sampai Cagalli dan gadis berambut _magenta_ yang menghampirinya tadi, pergi entah kemana.

Saat itulah aku tersadar dan kulihat gadis yang tersisa, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah di ikat 2. Ia memandangku sejenak, lalu _blushing_ dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanyaku pelan, tapi aku tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lautan, dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah. Akan kumulai strategiku untuk mendapatkanmu _My Beautiful Fiery Princess_…" Gumamku sambil mengangguk mantap. Sesaat kemudian aku membalikkan badanku dan mulai berjalan kembali ke _guest house_-ku.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Normal POV**_

Setelah makan malam, Cagali, Lacus, Luna dan Meyrin pergi ke dermaga untuk berkumpul dengan peserta tour yang lainnya. Mereka bertemu dengan Kira, Athrun dan teman-temannya di jalan, tepatnya di depan _guest house_ Kira. Setelah saling menyapa dan mengobrol sejenak, mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju ke dermaga bersama-sama.

Begitu sampai di dermaga, Kira dan Lacus duduk di pinggir tembok pembatas ke laut, setinggi lutut orang dewasa, menghadap ke kerumunan mahasiswa yang asyik mengobrol. Cagalli mengambil tempat yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tempat Lacus dan Athrun segera mengambil tempat kosong di samping Cagalli dengan tergesa-gesa.

Cagalli, yang melihat Athrun tergesa-gesa duduk di samping-nya, hanya memberi tatapan heran. Sementara Athrun, yang menyadari tatapan Cagalli langsung tersenyum dan bertanya, "Ada apa? Aku tidak boleh duduk di sini ya?"

Cagalli hanya merespon dengan menggeleng, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mwu, yang mulai menenangkan para mahasiswa agar ia bisa menjelaskan jadwal kegiatan.

Selagi Mwu menjelaskan jadwal kegiatan pada para peserta yang 'mendengarkan dengan baik' sambil mengobrol atau melakukan hal lain, Athrun sesekali melirik Cagalli yang kelihatannya memperhatikan Mwu. Ketika ia mulai merasa bosan, Athrun menyikut lengan Cagalli dengan pelan, tersenyum jahil saat Cagalli menoleh padanya dan berkata, "Hey... Boleh berkenalan tidak?" Tanya Athrun lembut.

Cagalli menaikan satu alis matanya dan bingung. "Eh? Bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal. Kira memperkenalkanmu padaku, dan begitu juga sebaliknya di aula kemarin."

Athrun tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "Iya, tapi kita belum berkenalan secara langsung dan resmi." Athrun lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Cagalli. Meskipun pada awalnya, Cagalli ragu-ragu tapi pada akhirnya, ia menyambut tangan Athrun dan tersenyum.

"Aku Athrun Zala. Jurusan _Finance_ semester 5. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Cagalli Yulla Athha. IBM, semester 5 sama sepertimu. Salam kenal, ya." Jawab Cagalli, sambil menyalami tangan Athrun.

Setelah beberapa detik, Cagalli menarik tangannya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mwu. Sedangkan Athrun masih memandangi-nya selama beberapa saat. "Jadi, kau teman dekat Kira ya?" Tanya Athrun, yang sesaat kemudian mendapati anggukan kecil Cagalli sebagai jawaban.

"Kau datang ke PLANT, apa karena ajakan Kira?" Tanya Athrun lagi, yang ingin mengenal Cagalli lebih jauh.

Cagalli menoleh pada Athrun dan menjawab, "Ya begitulah. Walau pada awalnya aku ragu untuk ikut, tapi akhirnya aku datang juga ke PLANT," lalu ia tersenyum.

Athrun menaikan alis matanya. "Kenapa ragu?" Tanyanya penasaran. Ia berpikir seandainya Cagalli memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ke PLANT, ia pasti tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan sebagus ini 'kan?

Cagalli berpikir sejenak, menoleh ke kiri untuk memastikan Lacus dan Kira sedang asyik bercanda sendiri di sampingnya, lalu menoleh lagi ke Athrun. "Karena aku tahu Kira ingin berduaan dengan Lacus di PLANT. Kalau aku ikut, aku hanya jadi obat nyamuk. Seperti sekarang ini. Rasanya tidak nyaman karena aku seperti sedang menguntit pasangan suami istri yang sedang berbulan madu. Bisa-bisa aku dikira 'orang ketiga' nanti." Bisiknya pada Athrun.

Mendengar jawaban Cagalli, Athrun tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Cagalli. "Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja mereka dan bermainlah denganku." Bisik Athrun lembut ke telinga Cagalli.

Cagalli _blushing_ seketika, untungnya tidak nampak jelas karena keadaan di sekitar mereka tidak terlalu terang. Cagalli menjauhkan wajahnya dari Athrun, berkedip beberapa kali sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya. Ia lalu bertanya, "A-apa maksudmu?" Dengan ekspresi penasaran dan gugup menatap Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum jahil. "Ya, sekarang aku 'kan juga teman mu. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku mengajakmu bersenang-senang?" Jawab-nya santai.

Cagalli menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakinya. "Ooh... Yah, tentu." Katanya datar.

Athrun tersenyum lagi, melihat respon Cagalli

'_Gadis polos yang manis...'_

Athrun tetap memandang Cagalli hingga beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang dijelaskan oleh Mwu saat ini.

Setelah Mwu selesai memberikan penjelasan mengenai aktifitas besok, semua mahasiswa dibebaskan untuk melakukan kegiatan yang mereka inginkan malam ini. Beberapa diantara mereka seperti Yzak, Dearka, Luna dan Meyrin memilih untuk berkeliling daerah sekitar _guest house_ mereka. Sisanya seperti Cagalli, Lacus, Kira dan Athrun memilih kembali ke _guest house_ untuk istirahat, sedangkan Heine sudah terbaring di kamarnya karena lelah.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Cagalli sedang berbaring di kasurnya yang berukuran _queen size_, memperhatikan Lacus yang sedang berkutat dengan BB miliknya. Lacus saat ini tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar yang terletak di sudut kamar.

"Padahal tadi sudah bersama seharian, tapi masih saja _BBM_ Kira?" Tanya Cagalli, menggoda Lacus.

Lacus _blushing_ dan menjawab "Ah ini, Kira hanya menanyakan jadwal besok. Karena tadi dia tidak mendengarkan Pak Mwu."

"Haha. Sudahlah, aku tahu kalian pasangan yang _sweet_. Tidak usah malu begitu Lacus, kita 'kan _best friend._" Jawab Cagalli.

"Hehe, iya sih." Lacus lalu kembali ke layar _BB_-nya sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Cagalli. "Oya, kau sendiri tadi sepertinya asyik pendekatan ya? Xixixi." Giliran Lacus, yang menggoda Cagalli.

"Eh? Pendekatan? dengan siapa?" Tanya Cagalli bingung.

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Athrun. Tadi aku melihatnya lho, kalian kelihatan akrab sekali." Jawab Lacus dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Cagalli kaget, wajahnya seketika itu juga menjadi sedikit memerah. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan menjawab, "Haha. Apa sih? Tadi itu dia hanya minta berkenalan secara resmi, lalu mengajak aku bermain bersamanya karena kita sekarang berteman. Jadi aku tidak harus menjadi obat nyamuk setiap hari." Jelas-nya pada Lacus.

Lacus mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aaah. Kau marah ya? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jadi obat nyamuk seti-," Belum selesai Lacus bicara, Cagalli memotong-nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah." Cagalli menoleh pada Lacus. "Haha ayolah, Lacus, kita tidur saja. Besok jadwal padat menanti." Lanjutnya sambil membalikkan badannya bersiap tidur.

"Um, ya baiklah." Lacus kemudian beranjak ke tempat kosong tempat tidur di sebelah Cagalli. "Tapi kalau memang ada sesuatu antara kau dan Athrun, beri tahu aku ya." Lanjut Lacus dengan nada usil.

"Ck... Lacus!" Seru Cagalli kesal lalu menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Mereka berdua lalu tertidur tidak lama setelah itu.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Ok! Sampai disini dulu ya…**_

_**Chap Selanjutnya, Athrun akan mulai Beraksi. Perlahan, tapi Pasti…**_

_**Terus baca Fic Cyaaz ya Readers…**_

_**Thank you…**_

**PS : Jangan lupa di Review kalau sempat…. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN : Ini dia Chap 5.**_

_**Hihihi, Cyaaz seneng banget, akhir-akhir ini Fic GS makin ramai, terutama yg Bhs. Indo...  
**_

_**:D  
**_

_**Thank you **__**pandamwuchan**__**, **__**joesangkrah**__**, gita Zahra, Guest, Hoshi Uzuki, **__** & FTS-Peace…**_

_**Thanks Juga buat para Readers yang masih mau mengikuti Fic Garing ini…**_

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 5**

_**Normal POV**_

_**PLANT – 26/09/2012**_

Sementara di _guest house_ Cagalli, semua penghuninya sudah mencoba untuk tidur, di _guest house_ lain yang letaknya tidak jauh, Haine sedang memperhatikan Kira yang duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidurnya sedang asyik dengan _BB Bold_ miliknya. Sementara Athrun duduk di kasurnya, membaca buku sambil sesekali tersenyum sendiri. Tentu saja tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ath? Senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi? Sinting?" Tanya Haine.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Athrun dingin, bahkan tidak menoleh ke Haine.

Kira, yang perhatiannya teralihkan oleh tingkah kedua teman sekamarnya itu jadi ikut penasaran dan menggoda Athrun.

"Dari senyumannya sih, Haine, sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta." Kata Kira dengan senyum usil di wajahnya.

Sontak Athrun terkejut, menutup bukunya dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengelak, tapi keduluan oleh Haine yang berkata, "Oya, benar juga. Kau sudah mulai pendekatan, Ath? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Haine diselingi tawa.

Athrun semakin _speechless_, dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Jadi dia hanya terdiam memandang teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa.

"Kau pendekatan dengan siapa, Ath? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?" Tanya Kira. "Jangan bilang kalau dengan Cagalli! Tadi sepertinya kalian akrab sekali. Hahaha." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar Kira, wajah Athrun merah padam Dia mengalihkan pandangannya jauh dari Kira dan Haine yang terus tertawa. Setelah beberapa saat ia berhasil mengontrol pikirannya dan rona merah dipipinya juga sudah memudar,

Athrun menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah yang masih agak gugup dan bertanya, "M-memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka Cagalli? Tidak boleh?" Dengan nada sedikit menantang pada Kira.

Seketika itu juga, Kira berhenti tertawa, ekspresi wajahnya sangat terkejut dan bingung.

"Eh? S-serius, Ath? Cagalli? Kau menyukai Cagalli?" Tanya Kira dengan volume agak keras.

Mendengar respon dari Kira, Athrun juga ikut terkejut dan bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kira akan memberika reaksi seperti itu.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku suka Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun serius.

Kira memandang ke lantai, nampaknya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak sih. Hanya saja, Cagalli itu..." Kira tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ini membuat Athrun dan Haine penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga menyukai Cagalli, Kira?" Tanya Haine memecah keheningan.

Kira terkejut, memandang Haine dan menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja..." Lagi-lagi kalimatnya menggantung.

Athrun yang kehilangan kesabarannya bertanya, "Hanya saja apa, Kira?" Dengan nada yang serius dan sedikit keras.

"Um... Dia itu sedikit berbeda Ath. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, dia itu tomboy dan temperamennya agak buruk. Kau yakin suka padanya?" Tanya Kira serius.

Athrun menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, menarik nafas panjang dan menjawab, "Justru karena itu. Aku tahu dia berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis, aku jadi semakin tertarik padanya." Senyum tipis muncul setelah Athrun mengatakan hal tersebut, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Athrun, Kira dan Haine saling memandang untuk beberapa saat, Haine mengedikkan bahunya, lalu ia membalikkan badannya untuk tidur. Sedangkan Kira mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar di sampingnya. Ia menatap ke arah laut yang terlihat dari jendela dengan tatapan kosong, memikirkan perkataan Athrun barusan.

'_Well, good luck then…'_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kira beranjak dari posisinya menuju kasurnya untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah tertidur.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Keesokan paginya sekitar jam 9, semua siswa dan panitia tour sudah berkumpul di dermaga. Mereka mulai menaiki perahu motor yang di sediakan oleh panitia untuk menyebrang ke JUNIUS 7, sebuah pulau kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari PLANT. Karena kapal yang tersedia berukuran kecil, rombongan tour dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil. Mereka bebas memilih kapal mana yang mereka naiki. Cagalli dan yang lainnya berada di kapal yang sama ditambah Meyrin, Luna dan beberapa mahasiswa lain.

Cagalli duduk di bangku paling depan, di antara Kira dan Athrun Lacus di belakang Kira, Luna di belakang Cagalli dan Meyrin di belakang Athrun. Sedangkan Haine, Yzak dan Dearka memilih duduk di bangku palimg belakang.

Semua berjalan lancar selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya, Cagalli merasa kalau ia sedang menaiki _roller coaster_ akibat ganasnya ombak yang menerjang kapal, hanya saja sedikit berbeda karena ada efek spesial tambahan berupa semburan air laut yang sesekali datang dari arah kedua sisi kapal.

'_This is Fun...'_

Cagalli sangat menikmati sensasi kapal yang terombang-ambing. Sedangkan Kira dan Athrun di sebelahnya sudah benar-benar pucat dan gadis-gadis di belakangnya tidak berhenti berteriak histeris sambil berpegangan satu sama lain.

Cagalli, yang mendengar teriakan dibelakangnya memandang teman-temannya dengan pandangan prihatin, ia berkata, "Aduh kalian ini. Kenapa kalian histeris begitu? Telingaku sakit. Ini 'kan menyenangkan, seperti sedang menaiki roller coast- Aarghh..." Luna tiba-tiba saja memeluk erat leher Cagalli dan menariknya ke belakang. "He-hey Luna, lepaskan aku, sesak. Ugh…" Bukannya terbebas dari Luna, Lacus dan Meyrin malah ikut memeluk erat Cagalli sambil tetap berteriak histeris bersama-sama sepanjang perjalanan.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

"Ngiiiiiing..."

Cagalli mengusap-usap kedua telinganya, yang masih berdengung karena ulah teman-temannya yang tidak berhenti berteriak histeris sepanjang perjalanan.

Saat ini, Cagalli dan yang lainnya sudah tiba di JUNIUS 7, mereka berjalan ke pinggir pantai untuk meletakkan barang-barang mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cagalli?" Tanya Lacus khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya saja telingaku masih berdengung gara-gara kalian." Jawab Cagalli, menatap 3 gadis di depannya.

"Maaf... Tadi itu menakutkan, Kak." Ujar Meyrin pelan.

"Iya. Maaf Cagalli-San." Lanjut Luna.

Cagalli menghela nafas, tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya sudah, tidak masalah." 3 gadis di depannya tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar jawaban dari Cagalli.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Cagalli! Kau sama sekali tidak takut atau pusing?" Athrun datang sambil memapah Haine yang mabuk laut lagi, bersama Kira menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja tidak. Tadi seru sekali." Jawab Cagalli riang.

Athrun, Kira dan para gadis lain hanya bisa takjub, heran dan menggelengkan kepala mereka mendengar tanggapan Cagalli.

"_Like Hell_ aku harus terus-terusan naik kapal seperti tadi." Tiba-tiba Haine angkat suara. Hal itu membuat yang lainnya tertawa selama beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya aku, yang menikmati perjalanan tadi." Ujar Cagalli sambil menunjuk Dearka dan Yzak, yang berlarian di dermaga.

"Ck... Kalau mereka sih. karena memang mereka bukan manusia, mungkin mereka alien." Ujar Athrun dengan muka jahil. Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa sampai Mwu datang dan menepuk pundak Haine, yang masih lemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Penduduk di sekitar sini bilang, kebetulan saja ombak pagi ini cukup besar. Kemungkinan besar nanti sore tidak akan seperti tadi lagi." Ujar Mwu pada Haine dan yang lainnya. Mendengar hal tersebut, semua memasang senyuman lega, kecuali Cagalli yang malah memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Haaah? Tidak seru." Gerutunya kesal.

Lagi-lagi teman-temannya hanya bisa terheran dengan respon dari Cagalli. Kira menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Cagalli, bisa-bisanya kau ini? Memangnya kau benar-benar tidak takut apa? Kau 'kan ti-" Belum sempat Kira menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terhenti oleh _Do-not-mention-it-or-else-I'll-kill-you-glare_ dari Cagalli. Kira membeku dan menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Yang lainnya terdiam, namun penasaran ketika mereka melihat tingkah aneh Kira, terutama Athrun.

"Ada apa Kira?" Tanya Athrun sambil memandang Kira, yang terlihat ketakutan.

"A-aah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Haha-hahaha" Jawab Kira sambil tertawa gugup. Athrun masih tetap memandang penasaran pada Kira, sampai ia mendengar suara Cagalli.

"Aah, sudahlah! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Seru Cagalli sambil menarik tangan Luna dan Lacus bersamaan, lalu mereka berlari ke pantai.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

Aku, Lacus, Luna dan Meyrin bermain air di pantai setelah mereka bertiga berganti baju dengan baju renang mereka. Lacus mengenakan baju renang _2-piece_ warna pink dengan motif bunga berwarna putih, Luna juga memakai baju renang _2-piece_ bermotif garis hitam dan merah, lalu Meyrin mengenakan _1-piece_ baju renang warna biru tua. Sedangkan aku...

'_What the hell!'_

Aku tidak suka memakai baju renang dan tidak akan memakai baju renang di depan orang-orang asing, atau yang baru ku kenal. Jadi aku hanya mengikat _pony-tail_ rambutku dan tetap memakai celana pendek dengan atasan _V-neck_ berwarna coklat tua.

Kami bersenang-senang, bermain air, membuat istana pasir dan berfoto di berbagai objek foto yang ada. Beberapa saat kemudian Luna menemukan batu karang besar yang menurutnya bagus untuk dijadikan tempat berfoto. Luna dan Meyrin sudah berlari menuju ke sana, sedangkan aku dan Lacus masih berjalan menyusul mereka. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar Dearka berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Hey, Athrun bilang, dia ingin berfoto dengan si baju coklat!" Terdengar suara Dearka dari belakang kami.

Aku dan Lacus menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kami terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata Dearka, yang sedang menuju ke arah kami bersama Kira, Yzak, Haine dan Athrun.

Kira memakai celana pendekbiru muda dan kemeja krem yang dibuka kancing bagian atasnya. Haine memakai celana dan baju pantai bermotif pohon kelapa warna hijau, Dearka dan Yzak hanya memakai celana pantai. Dearka putih dan Yzak merah tua. Sedangkan Athrun memakai _T-shirt_ putih dan celana pendek hitam.

Kali ini Yzak yang berteriak, "Zala ingin berfoto berdua saja denganmu Athha!" Lalu ia ber-_high-five_ dengan Dearka, kemudian tertawa. Kira dan Haine hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan Athrun terlihat _blushing_, tapi tetap berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum tipis.

'_Wait, blushing…?'_

Setelah aku menangkap maksud kata-kata mereka, aku terkejut, pipiku memanas dan ketika aku menoleh ke sebelahku, kulihat Lacus sudah memasang senyuman penuh arti di wajahnya. Ia lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Ayo cepat, carilah tempat yang bagus untuk berfoto." Kata Kira, yang sudah ada di depanku.

Aku terdiam, masih bingung dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Di situ saja, ambil laut lepas sebagai _background_-nya!" Athrun menjawab sambil menunjuk ke tepi pantai.

Lacus lalu mendorongku dan berkata, "Ayo cepat, Cagalli." Dengan nada agak tinggi.

"I-iya baiklah." Jawabku sambil melangkah perlahan merasakan ombak di kakiku.

Athrun datang menghampiriku, aku rasa dia juga gugup sepertiku, kami tidak tahu harus berpose seperti apa. Jadi kami hanya terdiam menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Zala? Cepat berpose!" Seru Yzak di belakang Haine yang sudah siap dengan kameranya.

Athrun mulai semakin gugup, ia sepertinya ingin mendekat ke arahku, tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu di kakiku, membuatku terkejut dan berteriak "Aah..." Sambil melangkah mundur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Athrun khawatir. Ia lalu jongkok untuk memeriksa ke bawah, memeriksa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sekitar kakiku, aku ikut berjongkok di hadapannya untuk melihat apa yang saat ini sudah ada di telapak tangan Athrun. Jarak diantara kami cukup dekat, aku hampir bisa merasakan nafas hangat Athrun di wajahku.

"Lihat. Ini kepiting." Kata Athrun sambil membuka telapak tangannya dan menunjukannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum begitu melihat seekor kepiting yang ada di telapak tangan Athrun. Aku mengelus kepiting kecil itu, dengan lembut dengan jariku. "Dia benar-benar kepiting kecil yang lucu." Kataku sambil masih mengelus kepiting kecil itu.

"Hey, kalian?!" Athrun dan aku menoleh ke Kira, yang memanggil kami.

**"Click"**

"_Perfect!_" Seru Haine setelah ia berhasil mengambil foto kami.

"Kalian benar-benar serasi!" Seru Dearka.

"_So Cute..."_ Tambah Lacus gemas.

Yang lainnya hanya tertawa, sedangkan aku dan Athrun saling memandang satu sama lain sejenak lalu wajah kami memerah dan kami secara bersamaan mengalihkan pandangan kami ke arah lain. Saat itulah kepiting kecil yang ada di tangan Athrun melompat masuk ke air, membuat perhatian kami berdua tertuju pada kepiting itu, lalu tertawa bersama-sama.

Setelah itu kami berjalan bersama yang lain ke tempat Luna dan Meyrin. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan sesuatu. Khayalanku di kantin _rest area_ 2 hari yang lalu. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak dan membeku dan berhenti berjalan sesaat sehingga aku tertinggal dibelakang.

'_Mustahil...'_

Pemikiran itu membuat pipiku memanas seketika, tapi aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pemikiran bodoh itu.

'_Itu jelas tidak mungkin 'kan...?'_

Lalu sesaat setelah aku berhasil mengontrol diriku, aku berlari menyusul teman-temanku yang sudah agak jauh berada di depanku.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Ugh….. Garing ya…?**_

_**Pendek ya Chap-nya…?**_

_**Hahaha…**_

_**Maaf ya Readers…**_

_**(Author Melarikan diri secepat Kilat… :P)**_

**PS : Jangan lupa di Review, biar Author makin semangat nulisnya…. **

**Merry Christmas 2 those who celebrate it & Happy Holidays 2 U All…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN : Uwaaaaaah… Minggu ini Cyaaz Update lebih cepat… Karena besok dan lusa g bisa OL… :D**_

_**Thanks buat SEMUA Readers dan Reviewers yang setia terus mendukung Cyaaz….**_

** Mizuka-San : **Thanks banget untuk Review-nya. Cyaaz tau, Chap2 awal Fic ini memang dipenuhi dg kesalahan… - Hicks - Chap 5 adl Chap pertama yg Cyaaz konsultasikan dg 'Mbah Google' sebelum d update (lol). Cyaaz awalnya sm skli g kpikiran untuk bikin Athrun's POV, tapi entah knapa saat dlm proses ngetik, otak Cyaaz tiba-tiba aja 'Menggila' dan jadinya begini deh… Hehe.

** G punya akun-San : **Oya? Syukurlah kalau suka, Hehe. Thank you Review-nya.

** Hoshi-San : **Hahaha, Cyaaz g nyangka kalau Chap yg kemarin bakal dibilang "So Sweet". Terima kasih karena selalu menyemangati Author… :D

** Guest-Dan : **Huhu, Saya tau kalau Chap saya pendek… Makanya Cyaaz update-nya tiap minggu. Harap maklumi, kemampuan saya terbatas… - Hicks - Thanks Review-nya.

** ffionn-San : **Kalau ffionn-San yg baca aja udah senyum2 sendiri, apalagi Cyaaz yg nulis…? Hahaha. Emang, adorable banget si Athrun, Cyaaz kdg smpe mikir kalau adorable-nya udah keterlaluan. – Hicks - Tapi ya… Hahaha, semoga bisa di terima. Soal EYD, jujur saya udah Stress mikirinnya. Sampai akhirnya saya konsul ke "Mbah Google" dan beginilah hasilnya… Thank you udah ngikutin Fic ini dan udah Review…

** pandamwuchan : **Terima kasih karena terus menyemangati Cyaaz… Gpp lah g log in, hehe. Maaf nih pandamwuchan, PIN BB Kira di rahasiakan demi alasan keamanan (lol). XD

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 6**

_**Normal POV**_

_**JUNIUS 7 – 27/09/2012**_

Cagalli, Athrun, Kira dan yang lainnya saat ini sedang menikmati liburan tengah semester mereka di JUNIUS 7. Sekarang sudah jam 1 siang waktu setempat dan rombongan tour baru saja selesai menikmati makan siang mereka. Lacus dan Kira sekarang sedang membantu dosen mereka, Mwu dan Murue membereskan tempat dimana mereka baru saja selesai makan siang, sementara Luna dan Meyrin belum selesai makan, begitu juga Yzak dan Dearka yang belum menyelesaikan makan siang kedua mereka. Sementara Haine dan Athrun sudah pergi entah kemana.

Saat itu, Cagalli duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang cukup rindang untuk melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang amat menyengat, tidak jauh dari tempat Kira dan Lacus berada. Saat ia sedang bersantai dan menikmati hembusan angin sejuk, tiba-tiba saja seseorang melemparkan segumpal pasir pantai yang mengenai lengan bajunya.

Cagalli, terkejut dan membersihkan lengan bajunya yang kotor, lalu ia menoleh ke arah pantai, dimana lemparan itu berasal. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut _navy blue,_ sedang berdiri tegap di garis pantai sambil tersenyum jahil dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Cagalli, tentu saja kesal melihat Athrun, ia menyipitkan matanya dan bertanya, "Ck. Mau apa kau, Athrun?" Dengan nada menantang.

Athrun tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Kulihat kau santai-santai saja di situ? Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Lalu ia tersenyum lagi.

Cagalli kembali menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang masih sibuk membereskan sisa makan siang mereka, menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon sambil menjawab, "Kau main saja dengan Dearka dan Yzak. Aku masih ingin bersantai." Lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Athrun mendengus, ekspresi wajahnya kecewa lalu ia berkata, "Hey, kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Dearka dan Yzak masih makan. Lagipula aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu. Ayolah..." Dengan nada memohon seperti anak kecil yang meminta cokelat.

Tapi sayang sekali, Cagalli tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Ia tidak merespon, membuat Athrun semakin kesal. Athrun lalu menggenggam gumpalan pasir pantai yang bercampur dengan air laut di tangan kanannya dan melemparnya lagi ke arah Cagalli. Lemparannya mengenai bahu Cagalli. Alhasil, Cagalli menjadi kesal dan menatap Athrun tajam sambil berteriak, "Athrun!"

Athrun hanya tersenyum jahil dan menjawab, "Ayolah, rugi kalau kau hanya bersantai di tempat seindah ini," Cagalli hanya memberikan _Death-glare_-nya, Athrun melanjutkan, "Ck. Kukira kau gadis pemberani, penuh semangat dan kuat, tapi nyatanya? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membalas lemparan pasir ku!" Dengan senyum jahil yang sontak membuat Cagalli makin kesal.

Cagalli langsung berdiri dan berlari ke tempat Athrun berdiri, tentu saja sekarang Athrun sudah beranjak menjauh darinya. Cagalli lalu menggenggam gumpalan pasir di kedua tangannya, siap membalas Athrun. "Apa kau bilang hah? Awas kau! Ini, rasakan!" Teriak Cagalli, sambil melempari Athrun dengan pasir di tangan kirinya, tapi Athrun dengan mudah menghindar dan mulai berlari menjauhi Cagalli.

"Hahaha. Coba saja kalau kau bisa mengejarku!" Seru Athrun sambil berbalik dan berlari mundur, memanas-manasi Cagalli, dengan ekspresi wajah jahilnya.

Dan begitulah pada akhirnya, Athrun berhasil membuat Cagalli bermain bersamanya. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran dan saling melempar pasir satu sama lain. Tak lupa dengan saling mengejek dan tertawa bersama. Tingkah mereka itu jelas mengundang perhatian anggota tour yang lain, tapi mereka berdua tidak perduli karena sudah terlalu asyik sendiri. Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit kejar-kejaran, Cagalli mulai lelah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Aaah... Sudahlah, Athrun! Aku lelah! Bermainlah saja sendiri!" Seru Cagalli sambil melangkah ke pohon tempat ia bersantai tadi, di ikuti oleh Athrun di belakangnya, yang wajahnya masih dihiasi oleh senyum khasnya.

Cagalli duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon menghadap laut sambil menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Athrun, yang terus memandang Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum semakin lembut.

"Wah... Tak kusangka kalian sudah seakrab ini." Terdengar suara Kira dari belakang. Athrun dan Cagalli menoleh bersamaan dan melihat Kira, Lacus dan Haine berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalian sepertinya asyik sekali saat kejar-kejaran tadi?" Tanya Lacus dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya.

"Haha. Yah, terserahlah." Jawab Cagalli dengan nada malas. Ia kembali menghadap laut dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sejauh ini lancar, Ath?" Haine menggoda, sambil tersenyum jahil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Athrun tersentak, pipinya sedikit memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, kemudian menatap Haine dengan senyum penuh arti. "Ini masih langkah awalnya saja." Jawabnya.

Jawaban Athrun mengundang tawa dari teman-temannya, kecuali Cagalli yang menatapnya bingung dan bertanya, "Langkah awal apa?"

Athrun tertawa kecil dan menatap Cagalli. "Langkah awal mengacaukan liburan mu." Jawabnya dengan nada usil.

Cagalli mendengus, ekspresi wajahnya kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Huh. Apa sih? Jangan ganggu aku!" Serunya.

Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar Cagalli, setelah beberapa saat, Lacus kembali menggoda Cagalli dengan berkata, "Kalian tadi bermain seperti anak kecil. Kalian pasangan yang _cute_ sekali."

Wajah Cagalli memerah seketika, tapi ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya dan memprotes, "Apa? Tadi itu aku sedang bersantai. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan menggangguku dengan pasirnya. Merepotkan sekali!" Seru Cagalli menatap Lacus.

Athrun tertawa dan menjawab, "Mau bagaimana lagi? aku melihat mu yang hanya duduk bermalas-malasan di sini, bukankah itu membosankan?"

Cagalli mendengus lagi, lalu ia menatap Athrun dan menjawab, "Aku 'kan hanya ingin istirahat sebentar. Kau menyebalkan!" Gerutunya dengan volume agak pelan.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Cagalli, Kira yang sejak tadi tertawa, tiba-tiba berhenti, wajahnya berubah jadi serius dan khawatir. Kira lalu mendekati Cagalli, berjongkok dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di kening Cagalli.

Lacus, Athrun dan Haine terkejut dan heran melihat kelakuan Kira. Begitu juga Cagalli yang mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kira yang memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Cagalli? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kira lembut.

Cagalli yang tadinya bingung, tiba-tiba tersentak. Disingkirkannya tangan Kira dari keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. "A-apa? Tentu saja, aku tak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Cagalli dengan nada tinggi, tapi juga agak gugup.

Kira masih menatapnya khawatir. "Apa kau ingin istirahat?" Tanya Kira. "Ah, benar juga, di sini panas sekali. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kira lagi, sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan setelah itu ia berusaha meletakkan tangan kanannya di kening Cagalli lagi.

Cagalli, yang mulai risih menepis tangan Kira. "Apa sih? Tidak usah berlebihan Kira. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Tapi Cagalli?" Kira terhenti oleh tatapan dari Cagalli.

Cagalli memberi Kira, _Lacus-is-here-glare_.

Kira menjawab dengan, _So-what?-glare_.

Cagalli menjawab dengan, _She-is-your-girlfriend-glare_.

Sementara Cagalli dan Kira terdiam sambil terus saling menatap satu sama lain, Haine dan Athrun yang berdiri bersebelahan tidak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan heran, menatap tingkah laku aneh kedua orang di hadapan mereka. Adegan ini jelas membuat Athrun mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Haine, yang tiba-tiba menyadari aura menyeramkan Athrun melangkah mundur ketakutan, tapi begitu ia menoleh ke Lacus, ia malah bingung, karena Lacus malah tersenyum dan mengeluarkan aura pink kekaguman.

"Kau kenapa, Lacus? Kau kelihatannya kagum begitu?" Tanya Haine bingung.

Lacus tersenyum semakin lebar dan menjawab, "Mereka mulai lagi." Dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman.

Athrun dan Haine _sweat drop,_ melihat ekspresi wajah Lacus. Athrun yang menjadi semakin penasaran bertanya, "Mulai? Mulai apa?"

Lacus terdiam sambil terus memandang Kira dan Cagalli. "Berbicara hanya dengan saling memandang satu sama lain." Ujarnya pelan.

Athrun dan Haine berkedip beberapa kali, saling memandang satu sama lain dan kembali menatap Lacus.

"Eh, maksudmu?" Tanya Athrun.

"Mereka itu istimewa, Athrun. Mereka bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan mata, semacam telepati." Ujar Lacus, yang masih memperhatikan Kira dan Cagalli.

"A-Apa?!" Seru Athrun terkejut tidak percaya, ia lalu kembali memandang Kira dan Cagalli sambil mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat.

'_What the hell are you talking about with My Cagalli, Kira?'_

'_How could you, being so close with her?!'_

Athrun berusaha menahan kemarahan dalam pikirannya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tapi tetap tidak bisa memudarkan aura hitam disekitarnya.

Haine yang bisa melihat aura hitam di sekitar Athrun semakin meluas dan menghitam, hanya bisa _sweat drop _sambil melangkah mundur.

'_Berbahaya...'_

Saat itulah Kira dan Cagalli tiba-tiba menoleh, menatap ketiga temannya yang memancarkan aura yang berbeda-beda. Kira lalu bangkit dan membantu Cagalli agar berdiri di sampingnya.

"Um... Aku dan Kira ada sedikit urusan. Kami pergi dulu." Cagalli tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

Kira menyusul Cagalli, lalu ia berkata, "Tunggu sebentar, Lacus." Sambil menoleh pada Lacus dan melambaikan tangannya.

Lacus menjawab, "Iya..." Dengan ceria dan tersenyum menatap kepergian pacarnya bersama Cagalli.

"Hey, Lacus?" Panggilan Haine, membuat Lacus menoleh pada Haine.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Lacus lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haine. Ia menunggu jawaban Lacus, tapi Lacus hanya menatapnya bingung. "Maksudku, Kira dan Cagalli. Kira itu pacar mu 'kan?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Haine, Lacus tersentak lalu menjawab, "Ohh, itu. Tentu saja. Mereka bersahabat baik. Wajar 'kan." Dengan santai.

Kali ini giliran Athrun, yang menatap Lacus. "Ta-tapi? Mereka sampai sedekat itu..." Athrun berhenti sejenak berusaha menata kalimatnya "B-bahkan kau bilang tadi, mereka sampai bisa telepati?" Lanjut-nya gugup. "Kau tidak... Cemburu?" Tanya Athrun. Saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, wajah Athrun sedikit memerah. Ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan gabungan antara keheranan, marah dan malu.

Lacus yang melihat reaksi lucu dari Athrun, seketika itu juga tertawa kecil, lalu ia berkata, "Hahaha. Jangan Khawatir, Athrun. Kira dan Cagalli memang sangat dekat. Tapi bukan dalam konteks yang kau pikirkan kok." Saat ini, Athrun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi dipotong oleh Lacus. "Dia bukan saingan buatmu, Athrun. Aku bisa jamin itu." Lalu Lacus tersenyum penuh arti.

Athrun yang mendengar perkataan Lacus akhirnya memilih untuk diam, wajahnya semakin merah mendengar kata-kata dari Lacus.

"Tapi, tetap saja... Bahkan sampai bisa telepati." Kata Haine pelan yang sontak berhasil membuat aura hitam Athrun yang sempat hilang kembali muncul.

"Itu karena mereka sangat mengenal satu sama lain." Ujar Lacus. "Lagipula bukankah itu hebat? Mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, seperti saudara kembar, sangat menarik." Lanjutnya yang lagi-lagi memancarkan aura pink di sekitarnya.

Haine hanya bisa _Sweat drop,_ sementara Athrun, kata-kata Lacus tidak berhasil memudarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Athrun tetap merasa kesal dan iri pada Kira.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Kira dan Cagalli berjalan menjauh dari tempat teman-temannya berada. Beberapa menit setelah mereka berjalan, mereka tiba di sebuah kolam air mancur kecil. Cagalli duduk di pinggir kolam, sedangkan Kira berada tepat di depannya menatap dengan khawatir ke arah Cagalli.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Kira lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Cagalli dan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Jadi..." Cagalli juga menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kira... Jangan khawatir. Jangan bersikap _overprotective_ padaku!" Seru Cagalli, sambil mendorong kening Kira dengan telunjuknya agar wajah Kira menjauh darinya.

Kira berkedip beberapa kali. "Aku tidak _overprotective,_ Cagalli..." Kira menghela nafas panjang. "Coba pikir, bagaimana kalau kau kambuh di sini? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada paman Uzumi nanti?" Tanya Kira serius.

"Kira, aku tidak tahu apa yang ayah katakan padamu sampai kau merasa bertanggung jawab seperti itu, tapi kau tidak usah mendengarkannya. Lagipula aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi Kito." Jawab Cagalli dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi Cagalli, tetap saj-" Kata-kata Kira, terpotong oleh Cagalli.

"Kira... Kalaupun aku kambuh, aku pasti merasakan tanda-tandanya lebih dulu. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, bahkan aku tidak merasakan pusing." Ujar Cagalli.

Kira hanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan dari Cagalli, di mata Kira terpancar keraguan dan seolah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Kira, Cagalli menghela nafas panjang. "Aku janji, kalau aku merasa kurang sehat, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Jadi tenanglah Kito." Cagalli lalu tersenyum memandang Kira.

Kira yang sebelumnya berwajah serius, kini mulai tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah kalau begitu Catha..." Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Cagalli. "Tapi ada baiknya..." Kira memotong kalimatnya, ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Cagalli.

Cagalli menatap Kira yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan heran. Dilihatnya, tangan kanan Kira masuk ke dalam kolam air mancur, lalu tiba-tiba senyum jahil muncul di wajah Kira.

"Kau dinginkan sedikit kepalamu itu dengan air kolam ini, Catha." Lanjut Kira, sambil menyiramkan air ke wajah Cagalli. Cagalli, yang terkejut dengan aksi Kira menjadi kesal dan membalasnya. Hasilnya, mereka saling siram selama beberapa menit sambil tertawa riang.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Sementara itu beberapa menit kemudian di pinggir pantai, Luna, Lacus, Meyrin, Haine, Athrun, Yzak dan Dearka duduk di bawah pohon kelapa sambil menatap laut.

"Hey... Mereka lama sekali?" Tanya Dearka mulai bosan.

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku juga sudah lelah menunggu." Sahut Yzak kesal.

"Sebentar lagi pasti mereka muncul." Ujar Lacus menenangkan teman-temannya.

Haine menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari tanda-tanda Kira dan Cagalli yang mereka tunggu. Tapi pandangannya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sahabat berambut _navy blue_-nya duduk di sebelahnya masih dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Haine hanya bisa _Sweat drop_ dan menghela nafas. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan dua sosok yang mereka tunggu terlihat di antara kerumunan orang.

"Itu mereka!" Serunya menunjuk Kira dan Cagalli yang mendekati tempat mereka.

Serentak yang lainnya menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Haine.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Ini sudah hampir jam 3!" Seru Yzak kesal sambil berdiri, di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Pak Mwu sudah mulai memanggil rombongan untuk berkumpul dan pulang ke _guest house_." Lanjut Meyrin lembut.

Sementara Kira hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa garing. "M-maaf... Kami tadi ada sedikit urusan." Lalu tertawa lagi. Sedangkan Cagalli di sebelah Kira hanya terdiam memandang ke arah yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun lembut, memandang Cagalli. Ia dari tadi memperhatikan keanehan yang ada pada Kira dan Cagalli.

Cagalli tersentak mendengarnya, ia menoleh ke Athrun dan hanya menggeleng, menanggapi Athrun.

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa kalian basah kuyup?" Tanya Luna, sambil menaikan alisnya dan menunjuk ke arah baju Kira dan Cagalli.

Ya, Kira dan Cagalli basah kuyup. Layaknya orang yang kehujanan atau di siram air 1 ember. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Luna, Keduanya tersentak dan _blushing_.

"Err? Y-ya, ini tadi kami ha-" Belum sempat Kira menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terhenti oleh tinju dari Cagalli di lengan kanannya. "Ouch... Sakit, Cagalli." Rintihnya sambil mengelus lengannya.

Cagalli hanya melangkah melewati Kira, menoleh sejenak untuk memberi, _You'll-regert-it-glare_ pada Kira.

Kira membalas dengan, _Whatever-you-say-glare_.

Cagalli lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita segera pulang. Aku ingin segera mandi!" Seru Cagalli. Ia melangkah pergi melewati teman-temannya menuju rombongan tour yang sudah berkumpul di dermaga.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa memandang kepergiannya dengan heran, namun segera menyusulnya. Kira hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah _childish_ sahabatnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sedang mengarahkan _Death-glare_ padanya dari belakang. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna _navy blue_.

'_Damn..'_

Athrun berteriak dalam hati. Kesal karena ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Kira dan Cagalli. Namun pada akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya menyusul teman-temannya berjalan menuju dermaga.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Thanks karena udah baca Chap ini…**_

_**Maafkan atas 'Kegilaan' otak Cyaaz yg mmbuat Fic ini Smakin Gak Jelaz…**_

_**Hicks…**_

_**Semoga minggu depan saya bisa Update tepat waktu…**_

_**Xixixi…**_

**PS : Jangan lupa di Review, demi perkembangan dan semangat Author…. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN : Maaf Readers… Cyaaz telat banget Update-nya… Baru pulang liburan… Wakakakaka…**_

_**Thanks banget buat para Readers yang masih setia membaca Fic ini.**_

_**Special Thanks buat yang Review…**_

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 7**

_**Kira's POV**_

_**JUNIUS 7 – 27/09/2012**_

Hari sudah sore, rombongan kami segera menaiki kapal motor untuk kembali ke _guest house_ di PLANT. Aku saat ini tengah duduk di antara Athrun dan Lacus, dibelakang Catha yang duduk di antara kakak beradik Hawke. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Haine yang duduk bersama Yzak dan Dearka. Kelihatannya Haine sudah mulai merasa mual, padahal kapal belum beranjak dari tempatnya berlabuh.

Aku memalingkan wajahku lagi ke depan dan menghela nafas panjang sesaat sebelum kapal mulai bergerak meninggalkan JUNIUS 7.

'_Here we go again.'_

' _Hell! I hate this!'_

Kapal motor yang kami naiki perlahan mulai meninggalkan JUNIUS 7 dan aku mulai merasakan pusing di kepalaku. Selama 3 hari kedepan aku masih harus merasakan pusing dan mual berkali-kali akibat mabuk laut ku ini. Aku juga tidak menyangka, kalau menyeberangi lautan bisa menyiksaku seperti ini, aku belum pernah naik kapal laut sebelumnya.

Untungnya ada Lacus, yang selalu ada di sampingku. Mengusap-usap keningku dengan lembut, membuat ku sedikit melupakan penderitaanku. Untung juga, yang dikatakan oleh Pak Mwu benar. Ombak kali ini tidak besar, jadi perjalanan pulang ke PLANT lebih tenang.

Akhirnya, aku dan teman-teman serumahku sampai di _guest house_, setelah kami berjalan selama beberapa menit dari dermaga bersama Lacus, Catha dan kakak beradik Hawke. Aku lambaikan tanganku pada Lacus dan Catha yang berjalan melewatiku dan teman-temanku menuju _guest house_ mereka sambil tersenyum, lalu aku melangkah ke _guest house_-ku.

Saat aku mulai melangkah untuk masuk ke _guest house_, tiba-tiba saja angin laut berhembus dari belakang. Angin yang sangat dingin terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang, membuat ku merinding sejenak. Seharusnya, angin laut tidak terasa sedingin ini 'kan? Sesaat kemudian, barulah aku menyadari sesuatu. Dingin yang luar biasa tadi, mungkin disebabkan oleh baju yang aku kenakan saat ini masih basah akibat perang dengan Catha tadi.

'_Catha...?'_

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Catha dan Lacus. Kulihat mereka berjalan memasuki _guest house_ sambil tertawa, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan tapi aku merasa senang dan lega melihatnya.

'_Sepertinya dia benar-benar baik-baik saja.'_

'_Syukurlah...'_

Aku tersenyum lega selama beberapa saat sambil terus memandang kedua temanku hingga sosok mereka menghilang, lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam _guest house_ dan langsung menuju kamarku. Saat aku berada di depan pintu kamar, kudengar suara Haine, Yzak dan Dearka yang sedang bertengkar dari arah kamar mandi. Mendengar suara teman-temanku itu, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam. Di dalam kamar, aku tidak menemukan siapapun. Mungkin Athrun juga sedang bersama Haine dan yang lainnya, atau mungkin dia sedang melakukan hal lain. Setelah mengamati keadaan kamarku sejenak, aku berjalan menuju sudut kamar, bermaksud meletakkan tas-ku di sana dan bersiap untuk mandi setelah teman-temanku selesai.

Baru saja aku meletakkan tas-ku, aku merasakan _Death-glare_ seseorang tertuju ke arahku, tatapan membunuh, yang membuatku merinding ketakutan. Begitu aku menoleh untuk memastikan siapa pemilik _Death-glare_ tersebut, ku temukan sosok laki-laki berbaju putih, celana hitam dan berambut _navy blue_ berdiri di belakangku. Dia bersandar di kusen pintu kamar, menatapku dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang tajam lengkap dengan aura hitam pekat di sekelilingnya. Melihat sosok teman sekamar ku yang seperti itu, aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku dengan berat.

"Eh, h-hey, Ath. Ada apa?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Athrun masih menatapku tajam. "Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" Tanya Athrun dingin.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Athrun mendengus, lalu ia melangkah masuk kamar dan berdiri di depanku.

"Kau dan Cagalli. Kemana kalian pergi? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian basah kuyup?" Tanya Athrun bertubi-tubi dengan nada tinggi.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, memproses pertanyaan dari Athrun. Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba saja mengintrogasi ku, apalagi dengan tatapan yang bisa membunuh seperti tadi? Setelah beberapa saat aku memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada di dalam otakku, akhirnya aku menemukan satu titik terang sebagai jawaban kenapa Athrun bertingkah seperti ini.

Seketika itu juga, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutku. Membuat Athrun, yang berdiri di depanku hanya bisa menatapku dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

'_What the...?'_

'_Dia cemburu? Padaku?'_

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku berhasil sedikit mengendalikan tawaku. Kulihat tatapan dari sepasang mata _emerald_ yang memancarkan kebingungan, tapi juga kemarahan di dalamnya masih tertuju padaku.

"Hahaha. Kau ini, Ath. Tadi aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengannya, tapi kami bertengkar dan akhirnya saling siram di air mancur kecil dekat pantai." Jelasku, masih diselingi tawa.

"Mengobrol tentang apa memangnya? Kenapa kalian harus menjauhi kami segala?" Tanya Athrun, masih dengan nada yang tinggi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Athrun.

'_Kalau kuberi tahu Athrun tentang yang tadi, Catha pasti akan membunuhku.'_

"Em, ya… Kami tadi membicarakan tentang keluarganya, Ath." Jawabku berbohong, berusaha terdengar seperti biasa.

"Keluarganya?" Tanya Athrun sambil menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"Y-ya, beberapa hari yang lalu, ayahnya sakit. Kami membicarakan tentang itu. Aku berpikir kalau Cagalli masih mencemaskan keadaan ayahnya, jadi mungkin saja itu mempengaruhi kesehatannya." Ujar ku pada Athrun. "Cagalli tidak suka membahas ayahnya di depan banyak orang, karena itu kami pergi." Tambah ku, menjawab sisa pertanyaan dari Athrun.

Athrun terdiam sejenak. "Kau juga dekat dengan keluarganya?" Tanya Athrun, ia sedikit menunduk saat menanyakannya.

"Ya, rumahku dekat dengan rumahnya, Ath, jadi aku sering ke rumahnya dan begitu juga sebaliknya" Jelasku, lalu aku terdiam. Kulihat ekspresi Athrun, kelihatannya dia menjadi semakin sedih. Aku menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala ku, tidak percaya bahwa Athrun benar-benar cemburu padaku.

"Kau tenang saja, Ath. Aku dan Cagalli memang dekat, tapi." Aku memberi jeda, membuat Athrun yang tadinya tertunduk, sekarang mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arahku. "Kami lebih seperti saudara. Cagalli sudah seperti adikku sendiri." Lanjutku berusaha meyakinkan Athrun. Saat itu juga, kulihat ekspresi wajah Athrun langsung berubah dan dia tersenyum sambil menatapku.

"Benarkah itu, Kira?" Tanya Athrun antusias.

Aku menganggukkan kepala ku untuk merespon Athrun. Aku masih tidak percaya, Athrun benar-benar cemburu padaku. "Tentu, Athrun Zala. Lagipula aku pacaran dengan Lacus." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu, senyum Athrun semakin melebar. Dia lalu mencengkram kedua sisi bahuku dengan tangan kekar-nya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, maukah kau membantuku, Kira? Bantu aku agar aku bisa mendapatkan Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun memohon.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengangguk.

'_He's really fell for her, right...?'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Normal POV**_

_**PLANT – 27/09/2012**_

Jam 6.30 sore waktu PLANT, Mwu, membebaskan aktivitas rombongan, agar mereka bisa mencari makan malam masing-masing di pertokoan terdekat, sambil berbelanja oleh-oleh atau melakukan apapun yang mereka ingin lakukan. Mwu hanya menyuruh rombongan untuk tidak tidur terlalu larut, karena besok mereka harus berkumpul di dermaga jam 5 pagi. Dengan begitu mereka bisa pergi menuju ke pantai di sisi timur PLANT untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit.

Cagalli dan teman-temannya sekarang sedang duduk santai sembari bercanda ria di bangku yang ada di depan _guest house_ Kira. Tapi Cagalli tidak terlalu menikmati _moment_ ini, ia merasa suhu tubuhnya mulai memanas dan merasa kelelahan karena aktivitasnya yang sangat melelahkan hari ini.

Sejak kecil, tubuh Cagalli memang lemah terhadap panas matahari, apalagi hari ini ia sangat kelelahan. Sebagai tambahan, sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari JUNIUS 7 ia terus menggigil kedinginan karena angin tidak henti-hentinya menerpa tubuhnya, padahal bajunya masih basah kuyup akibat bermain air dengan Kira di air mancur. Perubahan suhu udara PLANT yang cukup dingin di malam hari, semakin memperparah kondisi Cagalli.

_'Setelah ini, lebih baik aku tidur saja.'_

Cagalli berusaha menyembunyikan kondisinya dengan terus menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya, yang mungkin saat ini sudah memerah karena gejala demam yang dialaminya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pertokoan di dekat sini?" Ajak Dearka tiba-tiba setelah asyik bergurau.

"Memangnya ada yang menarik? Aku malas, kalau hanya belanja!" Sahut Yzak.

"Aku dengar ada _GameZone_ di sana. Daripada hanya duduk di sini. Ayo ke sana?" Jawab Dearka.

"Boleh saja. Lagipula kita juga belum makan malam." Kata Kira.

"Ya, aku juga ingin melihat-lihat." Tambah Lacus.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!" Seru Haine, yang berdiri dari bangkunya. Teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut berdiri, kecuali Luna, Meyrin dan Cagalli.

Luna dan Meyrin saling memandang satu sama lain selama beberapa saat, Meyrin mengangguk kecil, lalu Luna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Emm. Kami berdua tidak ikut."

"Kami lelah dan ingin tidur." Tambah Meyrin pelan sambil tersenyum dan melirik ke Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Oh, begitu, ya sudah. Istirahatlah."

Meyrin _blushing_, "E-eh, ya. Terimakasih..." Jawabnya malu-malu, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiri di samping Luna yang saat ini juga sudah berdiri tegap.

"Kami pulang dulu, selamat malam." Kata Luna sambil melambaikan tangannya, ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju _guest house_-nya, disusul oleh Meyrin tepat dibelakangnya.

"Oyasumi..." Jawab teman-temannya bersamaan.

Athrun memandang ke Hawke bersaudara yang masuk ke _guest house_. Sesaat setelah sosok keduanya tidak terlihat lagi, ia beralih memandang ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang masih duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Ayo berangkat?" Ajak Athrun lembut.

"Ya, ayo, Cagalli?" Ajak Lacus sambil menarik tangan kanan Cagalli, tapi yang di ajak tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Um, aku juga tidak ikut." Ujar Cagalli pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Lacus.

"Aku juga ingin tidur saja. Besok kita harus bangun pagi 'kan." Jawab Cagalli.

Kira memandang sejenak ke raut wajah Cagalli, lalu ia menyadari bahwa wajah Cagalli, saat ini sedikit memerah. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan keadaan Cagalli, tapi Cagalli sudah memberikan senyuman dan _I'm-fine-glare_ padanya. Jadi Kira hanya tersenyum lembut pada Cagalli, walaupun sebenarnya Kira masih sedikit khawatir.

"Hey, ayolah, kau juga harus ikut pergi, Cagalli." Bujuk Dearka.

"Benar. Tidak akan seru, kalau kau tidak ikut pergi. Ya 'kan, Ath?" Tanya Haine mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Athrun.

Athrun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi Haine.

"Haha. Ayolah, jangan berlebihan." Kata Cagalli.

"Kami tidak berlebihan." Jawab Haine.

"Hey, Ath! Jangan diam saja! Ayo bujuk Cagalli, agar dia mau ikut dengan kita!" Seru Dearka. "Keluarkan rayuan manis mu." Tambahnya, berbisik ke Athrun.

Athrun, _blushing_ mendengarnya, tapi setelah berpikir sejenak ia tersenyum penuh arti. Athrun melangkah mendekat pada Cagalli. Berdiri di depannya dan menatap Cagalli lembut dengan mata _emerald_-nya. Teman-temannya hanya menonton dari belakang, sambil berbisik dan terkekeh pelan.

"Cagalli, ayo pergi?" Bujuk Athrun dengan nada memohon, tapi tetap lembut.

Cagalli menghela nafas panjang. "Memangnya ada apa sih, di sana? Sampai-sampai kalian bersikeras untuk mengajakku?" Tanya Cagalli polos.

Athrun tersenyum, ia menundukkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Cagalli. "_There's my heart, waiting for you..._" Jawabnya lembut sambil tersenyum nakal.

Cagalli _blushing_ mendengarnya, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kea rah lain. "A-apa sih? Gombal!" Serunya gugup.

Teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Cagalli, begitu juga dengan Athrun. Membuat wajah Cagalli makin merah bagai tomat.

"Hahaha. _Way to go,_ Zala!" Seru Dearka.

"Ayo, Cagalli! Kau tega membiarkan hati Athrun terus menunggu?" Tanya Lacus menggoda.

Wajah Cagalli masih merah, tidak memandang teman-temannya yang masih tertawa.

"Ayolah... Apa aku perlu menggendongmu?" Goda Athrun, yang masih berada di hadapan Cagalli, sambil terus memandanginya dan menikmati ekspresi wajah Cagalli, yang benar-benar imut saat _blushing_.

Cagalli sontak menoleh, ia melihat Athrun tersenyum jahil di hadapannya. "Tidak usah!" Jawab Cagalli, lalu ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalian menang. Ayo berangkat!" Seru Cagalli. Ia lalu berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke arah teman-temannya. "Um, Kira?" Panggil Cagalli tiba-tiba, menghentikan tawa teman-temannya. Kira, yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Cagalli. "Boleh aku pinjam..." Cagalli tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan hanya memandang Kira selama beberapa detik.

"Oh..." Jawab Kira. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia langsung masuk ke _guest house_-nya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan jaket berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Ini!" Seru Kira sambil menyerahkan jaketnya ke tangan Cagalli.

Cagalli menerimanya dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Arigatou." Katanya pada Kira, lalu ia memakai jaket itu. Setelah itu mereka semua berjalan bersama menuju pertokoan yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari _guest house_ mereka.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

**AN : Cyaaz tau… Chap ini Pendek sekali ya… Garing pula… Hmmmmph… Krisis ide nich Readers…**

**BTW, Skali lg, Thanks buat yg Review… Karena bnyk yg tanya soal Penyakit Cagalli, Sebagai info nich… Cyaaz g akan setega itu kok, ngasih Penyakit yg bisa ngebunuh Cagalli tercinta…**

**Tapi, penyakitnya parah g ya…?**

**PS : Jangan lupa di Review….!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Entah ini cuma perasaan Cyaaz, ato Fic AsuCaga minggu ini sedikit sepi? T_T - Bikin Cyaaz GATEL, PENGEN UPDATE... :D  
**_

_**1 lg Chap membosankn dr Cyaaz…**_

_**Thanks buat para Readers & Special Thanks buat yang Review…**_

**Pandamwuchan**: Oya? Wah, maaf… Kalau begitu, akan Cyaaz ganti mlai skrg… Thank you…

**FTS-Peace**: To be honest, I don't know what it's called, but the illness is real…! I suffered from it for years… T_T

**Guest**: Thanks dukungan-nya…

**Lezala**: I know, It's Cheesy. Lol. It's a real quotes from my friend… 'bout the illness, don't be too worry.

**popcaga**: Akan Cyaaz tambah dalam beberapa Chap ke depan…

**Setsuko Mizuka**: Wakaka, Telat ngingetinnya! Cyaaz udah sering bc FF sewaktu pelajaran… :P – Eh? Apakah hubungan batin antara Kira dan Cagalli di Chap kemarin yg buat Mizuka curiga? Hmm… Tapi sejak awal, Cyaaz g da niat untuk mnjadikan mereka Twins. Entah kenapa Cyaaz merasa kalo fakta itu g cocok untuk dimasukin k Fic ini. Cyaaz merasa klo itu terlalu… Kesinetronan…? -_-"

**CloudXLightning:**Hahaha. Cyaaz sbenernya UAS-nya dulu jg take home, tapi... Beruntung ada teman sekelas yang membantu. Lagian Cyaaz ngerjain Fic ini di setiap ada waktu senggang dan... alur cerita Fic ini sudah tertata rapi di otak Cyaaz, makanya cepat. Soal penyakit, Cyaaz g akan setega itu ama Cagalli... :)

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 8**

_**Normal POV**_

_**PLANT – 27/09/2012**_

Cagalli dan yang lainnya telah sampai di kawasan pertokoan setelah beberapa menit berjalan ke arah utara dari _guest house_ mereka. Walaupun PLANT adalah pulau kecil, namun kawasan pertokoan di sana cukup ramai. Kebanyakan dari toko-toko yang ada di sana menjual oleh-oleh dan makanan khas PLANT. Ada juga beberapa toko yang menjual pakaian dan ada sebuah _GameZone_ di tengah kawasan pertokoan. _GameZone_ tersebut masih bersifat semi tradisional. Mungkin tempat itu lebih cocok di sebut sebagai arena ketangkasan, daripada GameZone.

Cagalli berjalan menyusuri daerah pertokoan tersebut ditemani Kira dan Lacus di samping-nya, Athrun dan Heine di belakang mereka, sedangkan Yzak dan Dearka ada di depan barisan.

"Ayo! kita bermain di _GameZone_!" Seru Dearka sambil menunjuk _GameZone_ yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya. Ia langsung berlari ke _GameZone_, disusul oleh Yzak.

"Tunggu aku, Elsman!" Teriak Yzak sambil berlari.

Teman-teman mereka yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa _Sweatdrop_.

"A-apa-apaan sih mereka itu?" Tanya Cagalli sambil meringis.

"Mereka benar-benar bersemangat, ya?" Komentar Lacus sambil tersenyum.

"Menggelikan." Ujar Kira dingin.

Heine tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu Kira, lalu berkata, "_Welcome to my world_."

Athrun melangkah hingga sejajar dengan Cagalli, ia menatap Cagalli dan berkata, "Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk juga. Siapa tahu akan ada hal yang menarik di sana." Ujarnya.

Cagalli dan yang lainnya mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju _GameZone_. Begitu memasuki _GameZone_, mereka melihat ada beberapa teman dari rombongan tour mereka yang sedang asyik bermain di sana, termasuk Yzak dan Dearka yang sudah sibuk bersaing dalam permainan _'Street Basketball'_.

"Mereka hebat dalam bermain basket ya?" Tanya Lacus.

"Yap, mereka selalu bersaing dalam bermain basket di kampus." Jawab Kira.

"Ayo kita main juga." Ajak Heine.

Athrun, Kira, Cagalli dan lacus mengelilingi _GameZone_ untuk memainkan beberapa permainan seperti _dance floor_, lempar gelang dan lain-lain, sementara Heine bergabung dengan Yzak dan Dearka, yang masih asyik dengan kompetisi mereka. Saat mereka berempat akan mencoba permainan lain yang ada di _GameZone_ itu, mata Cagalli dan Lacus terpaku pada hadiah yang dipajang di rak _display shooting game_.

"Boneka-boneka itu lucu 'kan, Cagalli?" Tanya Lacus dengan nada imut.

Cagalli mengangguk riang dan menjawab "Iya, aku suka singa itu." Dengan nada yang tidak kalah imut sambil menunjuk ke arah boneka singa kecil yang dipajang sebagai hadiah di arena _shooting game_.

"Aku suka penguin itu." Ujar Lacus menunjuk boneka penguin yang terletak tidak jauh dari boneka singa yang di tunjuk Cagalli sebelumnya.

Seketika itu juga, ekspresi wajah dua orang pemuda di belakang mereka berubah drastis. Mata _emerald_ dan _amerthyst_ yang mereka miliki, memancarkan kobaran api yang tidak tergambarkan oleh kata-kata. Saat itu juga, mereka berdua langsung berjalan ke _stand shooting game_ dengan aura yang berapi-api menyelimuti mereka.

"Eh, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Cagalli yang heran melihat tingkah kedua orang temannya.

Begitu kedua pemuda itu berada di depan _stand shooting game_, Lacus dan Cagalli saling pandang satu sama lain, lalu menyusul ke _stand shooting game_.

"Kira, memangnya kau bisa main?" Tanya Lacus yang sudah berdiri di samping Kira.

"Aku tidak begitu mahir, tapi akan aku usahakan." Kira mulai mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah target, "Kau suka penguin itu 'kan, Lacus?" Tanya Kira.

"Eh, i-iya." Jawab Lacus sedikit _blushing._

"Hmm, baiklah, setidaknya aku harus menembak 7 dari 10 target." Ujar Kira sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada target sasaran tembak di hadapannya.

Kira lalu mulai menembak, tembakan pertama, kedua, sampai ke empat tepat sasaran. Tembakan keenam meleset, tapi sampai tembakan ke sembilan tepat sasaran dan tembakan terakhir meleset.

"Woow..." Seru Lacus sambil tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan riang.

Kira tersenyum pada Lacus, ia meminta hadiah boneka penguin dari seorang pria, yang menjaga _stand_ dan memberikan-nya pada Lacus.

"Ini untukmu, Lacus." Ujar Kira sambil menyodorkan boneka penguin pada Lacus.

Lacus _blushing_ dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia menerima boneka itu dan berkata, "_Arigatou_ Kira..." Dengan lembut.

Cagalli dan Athrun hanya tersenyum memandang teman mereka. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu Athrun mengambil senjata, yang digunakan Kira sebelumnya dan mengarahkannya ke target sasaran.

"Yosh, _it's my turn._" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Perhatian Cagalli, Kira dan Lacus langsung tertuju pada Athrun. 10 tembakan yang ia lepaskan tepat mengenai sasaran. Penjaga _Stand_ dan teman-temannya hanya bisa melongo, melihat keahlian Athrun dalam menembak.

"Nah, aku menang. Aku ingin hadiahku." Kata Athrun pada penjaga _stand _yang masih _shock_ melihat kehebatan Athrun barusan. Penjaga _stand_ lalu tersentak dan segera mengambil hadiah boneka yang paling besar sebagai hadiahnya, sebuah boneka Mickey _mouse_.

"Aku tidak ingin yang itu," Ujar Athrun yang mengagetkan penjaga yang sedang berusaha mengambil boneka Mickey _mouse_ tadi. "Aku ingin boneka singa itu saja." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah boneka singa yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Kali ini giliran teman-temannya yang terkejut mendengar Athrun. Sontak Cagalli menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan mata yang memancarkan rasa penasaran karena Athrun memilih hadiah yang lebih kecil dan murah dibandingkan yang seharusnya bisa ia dapatkan.

"Aku ingin singa ini." Jawab Athrun lembut sambil menerima bonekanya yang diberikan oleh penjaga _stand_.

Athrun lalu berbalik menghadap Cagalli yang masih menatapnya dengan, _I-can't-believe-you-glare._ Ia lalu menyodorkan boneka singa itu pada Cagalli sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Ini, ambillah."

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Athrun dan mendengar perkataannya, Cagalli semakin heran dan menjawab, "A-apa? Apa maksudmu? Ini 'kan hadiah mu. Kenapa sekarang kau memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Cagalli dengan nada agak tinggi.

Lacus dan Kira yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil karena geli, begitu juga dengan Athrun. Setelah tertawa, Athrun berkata, "Ambil saja, tadi kau bilang kau suka singa ini 'kan?" Athrun tersenyum lembut sambil menyodorkan lagi boneka yang ada di tangannya ke arah Cagalli. "Tadi aku main hanya karena hobi. Lagipula untuk apa aku menyimpan boneka? Aku ini laki-laki." Lanjutnya, sambil memandang Cagalli dengan lembut.

Cagalli terdiam, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Cagalli sambil menaikan satu alis matanya.

Athrun hanya tersenyum semakin lebar dan memberikan anggukan mantap sebagai jawaban.

Cagalli lalu menerima boneka singa itu dan memeluknya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "_Thank you,_ Athrun." Dengan nada yang sangat manis.

_'Damn... She's So cute.'_

Athrun lalu tertawa dan berkata, "Iya, anggap saja itu adalah hadiah perkenalan dariku."

Athrun dan Cagalli lalu tertawa bersama-sama, sampai Kira memanggil mereka.

"Hey, Ayo kita cari makanan, aku lapar." Ajaknya sambil memegangi perutnya.

Athrun dan Cagalli mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka. Mereka berempat lalu mencari Heine, Dearka dan Yzak, yang sedang asyik bermain entah dimana.

"Itu mereka." Kata Lacus menunjuk ke sudut pintu masuk _GameZone_.

Mereka lalu memandang dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Lacus. Terlihat Heine, Dearka dan Yzak sedang ngobrol dengan beberapa anak laki-laki dari rombongan tour mereka, bahkan ada Pak Mwu di sana.

Athrun kemudian menepuk bahu Heine dari belakang dan bertanya, "Hey, Ada apa ini?"

Heine menoleh ke Athrun dan menjawab, "Pak Mwu mengajak kita memancing di dermaga."

"Memancing? Malam-malam begini?" Tanya Cagalli bingung.

Athrun menoleh pada Cagalli, "Biasanya ikan banyak berkeliaran di malam hari." Jelasnya.

"Ohh..." Respon Cagalli datar.

"Kau mau ikut, Heine?" Tanya Athrun.

Heine mengangguk, "Sepertinya menarik. Dearka dan Yzak juga ikut." Heine lalu menoleh ke Kira, Lacus dan Cagalli, "Kalian tidak ikut?"

"Aku tidak ikut, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan saja." Jawab Kira.

"Aku juga." Sahut Cagalli.

"Um, aku ikut dengan Kira saja." Ujar Lacus lembut.

"Oh..." Jawab Heine, ia lalu menoleh ke Athrun di sampingnya, "Kau, Ath?"

"Aku... Mau makan juga, aku lapar." Jawab Athrun sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku duluan." Ujar Heine. Ia lalu mengikuti Mwu dan rombongan yang akan memancing ikan, yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu ke dermaga.

Setelah Heine pergi, Cagalli, Athrun, Kira dan Lacus pergi mencari tempat makan malam. Mereka menemukan sebuah restoran yang berada di tepi pantai. Tempat yang bagus bukan? Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan di restoran itu.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli POV**_

Aku, Lacus, Kira dan juga Athrun memasuki sebuah restoran yang bertuliskan '_The Dawn'_ di papan nama yang berada di depan pintu masuk. Tempat ini mungkin lebih cocok disebut café daripada restoran kalau menilai dari suasana tempat yang cenderung_ casual._ Kami memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di luar restoran, tepat bersebelahan dengan laut yang dibatasi oleh pagar kayu berwarna coklat. Setelah memindai sekeliling untuk mencari tempat kosong, aku menemukan sebuah meja kosong dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinginya.

'_Perfect…'_

Aku memandang ke arah meja yang kosong itu dan memberi tahu teman-temanku. Setelah aku menunjukkan meja kosong itu pada mereka, kami bergegas menuju meja tersebut.

Kira dan Lacus duduk menempati kursi yang bersebelahan menghadap ke laut. Saat itu aku hendak menarik kursiku di hadapan Kira untuk duduk, tapi tanganku sudah kalah cepat oleh tangan orang lain. Saat aku menoleh ke arah si pemilik tangan yang menarik kursi itu, aku melihat Athrun tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Silahkan duduk, _Princess_." Ujarnya padaku sambil memberikan _gesture_ agar aku duduk.

"Eh, iya, _thank you_." Hanya itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulutku, lalu aku duduk menghadap Kira dan Lacus, disusul oleh Athrun yang duduk disebelahku.

"Aw, "_Princess"_?" Tanya Kira sambil tertawa.

"_How Sweet_..." Tambah Lacus sambil memasang wajah imut.

Aku yang mendengar Kira dan Lacus sontak _blushing_ dan menoleh ke Athrun. Athrun hanya tertawa kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku hanya bisa _Sweatdrop,_ lalu menoleh ke Kira dengan memasang _Death-glare _andalan ku.

"Tidak ada yang Lucu!" Seruku dengan nada tinggi pada Kira dan Lacus.

"Hahaha. Menurutku itu lucu, _Princess_." Sindir Kira.

"Jangan Ikut-ikutan, aku tidak menyukainya!" Seruku lagi, lalu aku memasang wajah cemberut, sambil melipat tangan ku di depan dada.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sebutan "_Princess"_?" Kali ini Athrun yang bertanya padaku.

Aku menoleh padanya, menyipitkan mataku dan menjawab, "Aku tidak menyukainya. Panggilan itu membuat ku geli, aku 'kan bukan tuan puteri yang manja." Aku mendengus, "Jadi Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi!" Seruku sedikit berteriak dan memberi _Death-glare_-ku pada Athrun.

Athrun yang melihat reaksiku, memasang wajah yang sedikit ketakutan, ia menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari dan menjawab, "I-iya baiklah." Dengan gugup.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, ayo kita pesan makanan." Kata Lacus sambil mengambil sebuah daftar menu yang ada di tengah meja kami.

Kami lalu memegang daftar menu masing-masing di tangan kami, tapi karena kondisi di sini gelap, aku jadi kesulitan membaca daftar menu. Memang ada beberapa lentera yang tergantung di langit-langit, tapi kebetulan, lentera yang seharusnya menerangi tempat ku mati entah kenapa. Alhasil aku harus berusaha ekstra untuk bisa membaca daftar menu makanan yang ada di tanganku.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mendengar Athrun dan Lacus sudah menentukan pesanan mereka, sedangkan aku masih berusaha mencari makanan yang aku inginkan. Terkadang aku mengarahkan daftar menuku ke arah sumber cahaya terdekat dan menyipitkan mataku untuk bisa membaca lebih jelas. Namun keasyikanku membaca daftar menu terhenti karena aku terkejut oleh Athrun yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Eh, Athrun, Ada apa?" Tanyaku, menatap Athrun heran, tapi Athrun tidak menjawab dan melangkah pergi entah kemana. Aku, Kira dan Lacus hanya terdiam kebingungan menatapnya pergi.

"Dia mau kemana?" Tanya Kira.

Aku menoleh ke Kira dan hanya mengangkat bahuku sebagai respon.

"Mungkin dia mau ke kamar mandi." Ujar Lacus, "Sudahlah, Kira, Cagalli. Ayo cepat! Kalian pesan apa?" Tambahnya, menoleh padaku dan Kira.

"Oh, iya. Aku masih bingung, banyak yang menarik," Jawab Kira. "Kau mau pesan Apa, Cagalli?" Tanya Kira, yang menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh, aku…" Belum sempat aku menjelaskan masalahku ke Kira, perhatian kami sudah tertuju pada seseorang yang mendadak muncul dibelakangku. Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat Athrun. Dia menyalakan lentera yang ada dibelakangku dengan sebuah lilin yang mungkin ia pinjam dari restoran.

Setelah ia selesai dengan lenteranya, Athrun meletakkan lilin yang masih menyala itu di tengah meja kami. Aku memandangi lilin hias yang berbentuk _cup cake_ itu sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ku ke Athrun yang duduk disebelahku dengan senyum lembut terpasang diwajahnya.

"Kulakukan ini untukmu, _Princess_. Sekarang kau bisa membaca dengan lebih mudah." Ujarnya lembut padaku.

Saat itu juga aku _blushing,_ untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

'_Jadi dia menyadarinya?'_

Saat itu, aku mendengar Lacus dan Kira tertawa kecil karena geli melihatku.

"Apa-apaan sih, kalian? Jangan tertawa!" Seruku, lalu aku menoleh pada Athrun yang juga ikut terkekeh pelan. "Sudah Kubilang, jangan panggil aku "_Princess"_!"

"Ma-maaf…" Jawab Athrun.

'_Ugh… What's wrong with this guy?'_

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang istimewa terjadi. Kami makan malam bersama sambil ngobrol tentang beberapa hal dan di iringi canda tawa. Setelah kami selesai makan, kami langsung menuju _guest house_ untuk beristirahat mengingat besok kami akan bangun lebih pagi. Pak Mwu berkata jika kami bisa melihat matahari terbit di sisi timur pulau jika kami bangun lebih awal. Karena itulah kami memutuskan untuk tidur cepat agar besok kami bisa menikmati matahari terbit bersama-sama.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**AN: Sekedar saran, jangan lewatkan Chap selanjutnya… XD**_

**PS: Jangan lupa Review ya…**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN : Prasaan, Cyaaz update-nya udah cepet (sekali seminggu)… Tapi smpe skrg kok msih ada aja yg nyuruh Cyaaz bwt update cepet? Apa emang hrus Update tiap hari…? o_O**_

_**Berhubung Cyaaz lg bosn, Cyaaz update hr ini... Wlaupun sbnrx, blm wktux... :)  
**_

_**Sperti biasa, Thanks bwt smua Readers dan Special Thanks bwt yang Review...  
**_

_**Kalian sudah memotivasi Author, untuk lbih cpt dlm mnyelesaikn dan meng-Update Fic ini.  
**_

**lezala: **I agree with u ('bout AsuCaga Fic)...

'bout the candle... HE STOLE MINE...! Lol...**  
**

**blondeprincessa: **Cyaaz update tiap minggu kok... masak krg cpt? T_T**  
**

**Guest: **Nih, udah d Update lnjutannya... Thanks ya...**  
**

**miliuna rash: **Trims udah mw nyempetin diri untuk bc Fic GJ ini... Hehe. Fic ini emang Cyaaz buat santai, msih mls bikin Fic yang berat2... XD**  
**

**pandamwuchan:** Mereka (AsuCaga) baru kenalan 3hr... Masa' lngsung nembak...? Santai dulu laah... Krg seru kalo lngsung nyosor... Hahahaha... XD**  
**

**Satsuko Mizuka: **Hahaha, ya emang ada scene itu d GSD... - Jangan tiru kelakuan Cyaaz yg sk bc FF disaat perkuliahn brlngsung ya... XD - Di Fic ini, Cyaaz g pengen mnjdikn mrek (KiraCaga) Twins, nnti d Fic k 2 Cyaaz, bru mreka Cyaaz bikin jd Siblings (bkn Twins).. Kok jd bocorin RHS Fic Cyaaz yg slnjutnya sih? XD**  
**

_**Ini Chap 9, Salah satu Chap Fav Cyaaz.**_

_**Mau tau Kenapa?**_

_**Silahkan Baca dan Cari tau Sendiri ya, Readers…**_

_**Hohohoho…**_

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 9**

_**Normal POV**_

_**PLANT – 28/09/2012**_

Sekitar pukul 5 pagi waktu PLANT, Cagalli dan Lacus sudah duduk di depan teras _guest house_ mereka, menunggu Hawke bersaudara yang masih mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pergi menyaksikan matahari terbit di sisi lain pulau. Saat itu Kira dan Athrun baru saja keluar dari _guest house_ mereka, menghampiri Cagalli dan Lacus.

"_Ohayou_, Kira, Athrun." Sapa Lacus ramah, tersenyum pada kedua laki-laki yang saat ini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"_Ohayou_, Lacus." Jawab Kira dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"_Ohayou_, Lacus." Jawab Athrun, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Cagalli dan melanjutkan dengan berkata, "_Ohayou_, _Hime_. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" Sambil memberikan senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati setiap gadis yang melihatnya.

Tapi sayang, Cagalli bukan gadis biasa. Jadi ia tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh senyuman Athrun. Ia malah mengerutkan alisnya dan menjawab, "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu! Itu menggelikan." Dengan nada kesal.

Mendengar jawaban Cagalli, Athrun tertawa, lalu menjawab, "Aku 'kan memanggil mu dengan "_Hime_", bukan "_Princess_"."

Cagalli memasang ekspresi wajah yang kesal, lalu ia membentak Athrun. "Itu sama, bodoh!"

Lagi-lagi, Athrun tertawa geli, disusul Kira dan Lacus yang juga terkekeh geli. Cagalli merasa malu, ia ingin protes, tapi terpotong oleh suara Luna dari belakang.

"Maaf, kami terlambat!" Seru Luna yang berlari menghampiri Cagalli dan teman-temannya, disusul oleh Meyrin.

"Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Meyrin, pada Athrun.

"Mereka semalam pulang larut malam, hasilnya sekarang mereka belum bangun." Jawab Athrun lembut.

"Kalian tidak membangunkan mereka dan pergi begitu saja?" Kali ini, Cagalli yang bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Kami sudah berusaha membangunkan mereka, tapi percuma." Jawab Kira, menatap pada Cagalli.

"Mereka benar-benar sulit untuk dibangunkan. Aku dan Kira bahkan sudah menyiram mereka dengan air dingin, tapi mereka tetap tidak bergeming." Lanjut Athrun.

Lacus, Cagalli dan Hawke bersaudara hanya memasang ekspresi tidak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan Kira dan Athrun.

"Mungkin mereka benar-benar kelelahan." Ujar Lacus memecah keheningan.

Kira mengangguk, setuju dengan Lacus. Lalu ia memandang pada Cagalli dan berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata ada orang lain yang jauh lebih sulit untuk dibangunkan selain kau, Cagalli." Sambil memasang senyum usil.

Mendengar Kira, wajah Cagalli memerah karena malu dan marah. "Apa katamu? Kau juga sama saja 'kan? Bahkan aku dulu harus menggelitiki mu sekuat tenaga, baru kau akan terbangun!" Seru Cagalli marah.

"Hey, hey, itu kan sudah lama sekali. Sekarang aku sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Berbeda denganmu, yang sampai sekarang membutuhkan bantuan 5 alaram untuk bisa bangun pagi." Balas Kira dengan nada santai.

"Enak saja! Aku tida-" Cagalli tidak sempat membalas ejekan Kira, karena Lacus memotong-nya.

"Hey, sudahlah kalian, jangan mulai lagi. Nanti orang-orang di sekitar sini terganggu dengan keributan yang kalian buat, sekarang ini masih pagi." Ujarnya pada Kira dan Cagalli.

Kira dan Cagalli spontan menundukkan kepala mereka sambil menggumamkan kata "Maaf" secara bersamaan. Tersadar akan hal itu, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, namun segera memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah yang berlawanan. Teman-teman mereka hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat tingkah lucu keduanya. Kecuali laki-laki berambut _navy blue,_ yang mulai memancarkan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya.

'_Apa artinya percakapan mereka tadi?'_

'_Apa mereka sebegitu dekatnya, sampai-sampai mereka tahu kebiasaan bangun tidur masing-masing?'_

'_Apa ini artinya mereka pernah tidur di satu atap yang sama?'_

'_Apa Mereka…? Ahh!'_

Athrun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan seberapa dekatnya Cagalli dan Kira sebenarnya dan apa hubungan di antara mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, tinjunya sudah mengepal dengan erat seakan siap menghajar seseorang.

'_Dan Kira bilang, kalau dia dan Cagalli tidak ada hubungan apapun selain teman?'_

'_Bullshit…'_

Pemikiran panjang Athrun akhirnya terhenti, ketika suara Meyrin tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Um, sebaiknya kita berangkat ke tempat Pak Mwu dan yang lainnya sekarang." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ya benar, ayo berangkat?" Sahut Luna.

Setelah itu, Cagalli, Lacus, Kira dan Luna beranjak pergi ke tempat Mwu dan anggota tour yang lain di ujung jalan. Athrun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, memandang ke arah punggung Kira dan Cagalli yang beranjak pergi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Um, Athrun-San? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lembut Meyrin, menyadarkan Athrun kembali ke realita.

Athrun kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Meyrin. Ia berusaha tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ah, iya, ayo kita juga berangkat." Dengan lembut. Mereka berdua lalu menyusul teman-teman mereka yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

Aku, Kira, Lacus, Athrun dan Hawke bersaudara telah tiba di sebuah _resort_ yang bernama "_Destiny Resort"_. _Resort _ini terletak disisi timur pulau, kami memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit perjalanan dengan beberapa mobil bersama Pak Mwu dan beberapa anggota tour lainnya.

Begitu sampai, kami menaiki anak tangga yang menuju sebuah teras yang berada di atas tebing. Teras itu memang diperuntukkan bagi para wisatawan yang ingin menyaksikan keindahan matahari terbit di PLANT. Begitu menaiki anak tangga terakhir, mataku dimanjakan oleh pemandangan laut dan beberapa pulau kecil yang nampak dari sisi teras ini. Teras yang lantainya terbuat dari batuan ini, di kelilingi oleh pagar kayu berukiran sangat indah. Terdapat beberapa kursi dan meja yang tersedia untuk para pengunjung yang kebanyakan menghadap ke arah timur.

"Hwaaaaaaah…" Teriakku, Lacus dan Hawke bersaudara ketika kami telah sampai di depan pagar kayu teras tersebut. Kami menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depan kami, meskipun fajar masih belum nampak, namun pemandangan laut yang diterangi cahaya redup pagi hari, dengan langit yang dihiasi oleh gradasi warna _medium violet red_ dan _krimson_, yang masih menyisakan beberapa bintang dan hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah kami sudah sangat memanjakan kami.

'_It's Awesome…'_

"Eh, Luna, ke sini sebentar!" Aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki dari kejauhan dibelakang kami.

"Eh, ada apa Vino?" Tanya Luna, yang menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang memanggilnya.

Aku juga membalikkan setengah badanku, untuk melihat sosok yang memanggil Luna, kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan merah berdiri memegang kameranya, "Coba kau dan Meyrin berfoto di sana!" Serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah patung di sudut teras, "Hasilnya pasti bagus." Lanjutnya.

Kulihat Luna memandang adiknya sejenak dan mendapati anggukan sebagai persetujuan dari adiknya. "Kami pergi sebentar, Kak." Kata Luna menoleh padaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan memandang kepergian kakak beradik itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu fajar." Suara lembut Lacus membuyarkan aktivitasku.

Aku menoleh ke samping kiri ku, kulihat Lacus berdiri agak jauh dari tempatku. aku mengangguk riang merespon pernyataan Lacus barusan.

"Pemandangannya benar-benar bagus 'kan, Lacus?" Kali ini aku melihat Kira sudah berdiri di sisi lain Lacus, lalu ia merangkul bahu Lacus.

Saat itu juga aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah dimana matahari akan segera menampakkan sosoknya. Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati sensasi angin laut sampai aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang disebelah kananku dan mendengar sosok itu berkata…

"Tempat ini benar-benar tempat yang sempurna untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit ya?"

Saat itu, aku membuka mataku, menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan kutemukan Athrun sudah berdiri di sampingku, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar pembatas yang tingginya mencapai perutku.

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Yup. Benar sekali katamu." Dengan nada ceria.

Saat itulah Athrun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan mata _emerald_ miliknya yang sejak tadi memandang ke arah laut padaku. Ia menatapku dengan lembut serta memberiku sebuah senyuman yang sulit untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Saat itu aku merasa jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih kencang daripada yang seharusnya. Ketika mata _amber_-ku bertemu dengan mata _emerald_ miliknya dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan padaku.

"Tempat ini sangat romantic, Cagalli…" Aku mendengar Athrun membisikkan kata-kata itu selagi wajah kami semakin dekat.

Sekarang, bahkan aku mulai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Athrun di wajahku, membuat jantungku benar-benar melaju kencang dan mengacaukan kendali seluruh tubuhku, sampai-sampai aku membeku dan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, padahal sejak tadi pikiranku terus meronta-ronta agar menjauh dari Athrun.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Lihat! Matahari sudah terbit!" Aku mendengar sorakan dari kejauhan.

Sontak hal tersebut membuatku dan Athrun tersentak dan memalingkan wajah kami, memandang ke arah timur. Benar saja, terlihat matahari bersinar merah keemasan mulai menampakkan dirinya. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa lega dan senang. Bukan karena keindahan dari fajar yang tersaji dihadapanku, karena aku sudah tidak bisa menikmatinya sepenuh hati. Yang ada di pikiran ku adalah, rasa syukur karena kedatangan fajar telah menghentikan _moment_, yang membuat jantung ku tidak terkendali. Aku juga sangat bersyukur karena sinar kemerahan matahari terbit, setidaknya bisa menutupi rona merah di wajahku yang aku yakini sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus…

'_Thanks, Haumea… Thanks for this beautiful dawn…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Sekarang cahaya mentari sudah berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Untungnya saat ini aku sudah tidak memerlukan bantuan cahaya fajar lagi untuk menutupi rona wajahku, jadi aku bisa menikmati suasana pagi di sekitarku dengan sepenuhnya sekarang.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi bersantai yang tersedia di teras. Memandangi teman-temanku termasuk Kira, Lacus dan Athrun yang sibuk berfoto dimana-mana. Kira sibuk dengan Lacus, mengabadikan _moment_ indah mereka berdua di PLANT. Jadi mereka terus berpindah-pindah tempat dan berfoto dengan berbagai pose.

'_Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang manis…'_

Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku menangkap sosok Athrun, yang dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang meminta berfoto bersama dengannya termasuk Hawke bersaudara. Aku tertawa geli melihatnya. Sedikit merasa kasihan, tapi aku menikmati _scene_ dimana dia diperebutkan oleh gadis-gadis itu.

'_Seorang mahasiswa populer, ya?'_

Saat pemikiran itu melintas di kepalaku, aku teringat adegan saat aku menunggu fajar bersama Athrun. Seketika itu juga wajahku kembali memerah dan aku berusaha agar segera menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran gila itu dari kepalaku dan menghapus rona merah di wajahku.

"Hey, Catha!" Aku mendengar suara Kira, memanggilku dari belakang.

Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat Kira dan Lacus yang sedang berjalan bersama menghampiri tempatku berada.

"Kenapa kau hanya duduk di sini sejak tadi?" Tanya Kira padaku.

"Yaah. Aku sedang asyik menikmati suasana pagi, juga menikmati tingkah laku kalian dan mereka." Jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan mahasiswa yang sedang asyik berfoto dimana-mana.

"Cagalli, ayo ikut berfoto juga!" Ajak Lacus, menarik tanganku sehingga aku bangkit dari kursi.

"Ah, Lacus, aku tidak narsis." Jawabku malas pada Lacus.

"Walaupun begitu, kamu harus berfoto." Lacus ngotot masih menarik tanganku.

"Iya, Catha. Sebagai kenang-kenangan selama di PLANT." Lanjut Kira.

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Kira dan Lacus.

'_Yah, Benar juga. Setidaknya untuk mengenang kalau aku pernah ke sini.'_

"Yah, baiklah. Ayo kita berfoto bersama." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, menatap Kira dan Lacus.

"Yay! Ayo kita ke sana!" Seru Lacus sambil membawaku ke tempat dimana ia dan Kira berfoto sebelumnya.

"Ayo, Kira! Ambil fotoku bersama Cagalli!" Seru Lacus, melambaikan tangannya ke Kira.

Setelah itu, kami bertiga berfoto bersama beberapa kali di tempat-tempat yang bagus dijadikan sebagai objek foto sampai seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri kami.

"Hey, aku boleh ikut bergabung dengan kalian?" Aku mendengar suara Athrun, berteriak pada kami.

Athrun datang menghampiri kami yang sedang duduk di anak tangga menuju teras. Lalu aku merasakan kalau pipiku sedikit memerah melihatnya tersenyum pada kami. Selain itu… Entah sejak kapan, kemeja biru muda yang Athrun pakai, yang tadi pagi masih rapi, sekarang semua kancingnya sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya, yang bentuknya hampir sempurna.

'_Apa-apaan dia?'_

'_Memamerkan otot-ototnya?'_

Menyadari aku tidak seharusnya melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, tentu saja pipiku kini makin memanas. Aneh, padahal kemarin aku juga melihat Kira berpakaian seperti itu, bahkan Dearka dan Yzak tidak mengenakan atasan. Kenapa baru sekarang aku tersipu seperti ini?

"Hey, Ath! Akhirnya, kau datang juga ke sini?" Sambut Lacus, dengan senyumnya pada Athrun.

"Haha. Ya, maaf terlambat. Aku tadi mengalami masalah di sana, jadi tidak bisa bersama kalian." Jawab Athrun sambil menunjuk ke arah teras, yang masih dipenuhi gadis-gadis yang sibuk berfoto.

"Enak 'kan, punya banyak _fan girls,_ Ath? Hahaha." Sindir Kira.

"Ck, jangan begitu! Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Athrun kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya orang akan senang jika punya banyak penggemar?" Tanyaku, yang sekarang menatap Athrun dengan tatapan bingung.

Athrun menggaruk belakang lehernya dan menjawab, "Tidak juga, kadang aku merasa risih. Mereka seperti hantu yang terus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi." Jawabnya dengan cemberut.

Jawaban Athrun sontak membuat aku, Kira dan Lacus tertawa keras bersamaan.

"Hahaha. Rasakan itu!" Seruku, lalu tertawa lagi.

Athrun makin cemberut setelah mendengar ejekan dariku, tapi sesaat kemudian ia angkat suara, "Sudahlah, berhenti menghinaku! Seharusnya kau senang dan bangga karena bisa berfoto denganku. Jarang-jarang aku menawarkan diriku untuk berfoto dengan orang lain."

Mendengar perkataan Athrun aku berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya serius, "Hmmp… Maaf saja ya, tapi aku ini bukan _fan girls_-mu. Jadi aku tidak merasa bangga bisa berfoto bersamamu."

Athrun lalu membuka mulut-nya untuk memprotes ku, tapi Kira mendahuluinya.

"Hey, berhenti bertengkar! Ayo kita kembali ke teras! Kita bisa berfoto bersama-sama di sana." Ujar Kira.

Setelah kami kembali ke teras tempat kami memandang fajar sebelumnya, kami berfoto bersama beberapa kali, sesekali bersama dengan Hawke bersaudara dan anggota rombongan yang lain. Sampai aku merasa lelah dan berdiri di sudut pagar pembatas teras mengistirahatkan kedua tanganku di atas pagar tersebut.

"Kau melamun apa di sini?" Kudengar suara yang familiar, lalu begitu aku menoleh di belakangku sudah berdiri Athrun dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak melamun." Jawabku sambil memandang kembali ke arah laut.

"Kalau tidak sedang melamun, lalu apa?" Tanya Athrun.

"Aku hanya…" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan jawabanku, Kira sudah memanggil kami.

"Hey, Kalian, berposelah di situ! _View_-nya bagus!" Serunya sambil mempersiapkan kameranya.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku gugup, kulihat Lacus datang mendekati Kira dan tersenyum.

"Berposelah saling memandang!" Ujar Lacus dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

"Apa sih Maksud kalian?!" Seruku dengan ekspresi wajah yang kesal dan tentu saja, pipiku pasti sudah merah sekarang, apalagi aku mendengar Athrun tertawa kecil di sampingku.

"Hahaha. Itu pose yang terlalu sulit, ya?" Tanya Athrun menatapku.

Aku tidak menanggapi Athrun dan terus memandangi lantai.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, memandang ke arah laut saja, Cagalli." Ujar Kira.

Aku lalu membalikkan badanku. Mengistirahatkan lagi kedua tangan ku di pagar kayu dan menatap ke arah laut lepas, tak lupa dengan senyuman di wajahku. Melupakan keberadaan laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ dibelakangku.

"Siap ya? " Aku mendengar Kira berkata begitu, sampai tiba-tiba…

"3…"

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang hingga perut ku dari belakang, membuatku terkejut.

"2…"

aku membalikan sebagian tubuh ku, hingga bagian atas lengan kiri ku menyentuh otot dada milik orang, yang memeluk ku, dan kudapati wajah Athrun sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Ia tersenyum dan memandangku, dengan mata _emerald_ terindah yang pernah kulihat selama hidupku. Mata _amber_-ku seketika itu juga menatap jauh kedalam mata _emerald_-nya yang bercahaya. seketika itu juga aku larut kedalam dunia yang belum pernah aku datangi sebelumnya…

"**Click"**

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Err… Maaf karena udah motong Scene AsuCaga di bagian Terpenting sewaktu mereka menunggu fajar… Hahaha… :P**_

_**Bisa bayangin nggak, Pose di bagian terakhir ini gimana…? Background-nya Laut Plus Mentari Pagi, Readers… Xixixi…**_

_**Gimana Pendapat Kalian tentang Chap ini?**_

**Ayo di Review…!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning : Rating berubah jadi T  
**_

_**AN :Sesuai dugaan Cyaaz... Chap kemarin menuai banyak Protes... :P  
**_

_**Satsuko Mizuka :** Hahaha. Belum saatnya, Mizuka. makanya d potong dulu. :P - Haumea itu nama dewa di serial GS/D (G tau ya ada beneran ato nggak). inget 'kan kalung yg d ksih Cagalli k Athrun? Itu namanya Haumea Stone (Batu Jimat Haumea). - Eh, soal Fic ke 2 Cyaaz... Jangan d tunggu deh... Masih lama banget... Beneran... Fic ini aja tamatnya masih amat sangat lama, walaupun Cyaaz update-nya tiap minggu. XD**  
**_

_**Guest :** Hahaha, sabar ya... Nanti bakal ada Scene AsuCaga lagi... (G tau kpn) ;P  
_

_**CloudXLightning : **Thank you, Cloli-San... Mungkin itu karena Cyaaz terlalu bersemangat dlm nulis Fic, atau karna Cyaaz terllu pngangguran...? -_-" - Oya, Rating udah Cyaaz ganti... :D  
_

_**Guest** : Sama-sama dan Thanks karena udah menyemangati Cyaaz... :)  
_

_**pandamwuchan** : Smangat ulangannya, Panda-Chan... Haha, Panda-Chan jg hrus ttp Smangat... ;D  
_

_**miliuna rash** : Ampuni Cyaaz... Karena udah motong scene kmrin... :P - Iya, ini udah d gnti Rate-nya...  
_

_**Syafina** : Lol... Cyaaz sdh mnduga klo akn ada reader yg brpikiran sprti itu tntang "dawn" yg d ucpkn Cagalli, tp sbnrnya Cyaaz g punya mksud itu... :) - Jngn tiap hri dong... TT_TT takutnya itu akan berimbas pd Fic Cyaaz yg slnjutnya...  
_

_**lezala** : Gpp, g log in... Yg pnting review... :) - Thank you, syukurlh klo sk... Hehe. untk moment AsuCaga... Hmm, kpn ya bkl ada lg...? :P  
_

_**bii** : Heeh, Kamu itu! Pdhl udah d ksih ksempatan bwt baca duluan, msih brani blg Fic q ini Mnyebalkn? - Baca aja deh, Chap2 yg trsisa... Klo udah tamat, bru komentar...! (aku ykin kmu akn smkin kesal di 6 Chap terakhir yg blm kmu bc itu. Krna kmu udah kemakn ama Jebaknq...) Xixixi... :P  
_

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 10**

_**Normal POV**_

_**APRILIUS – 28/09/2012**_

Setelah Cagalli dan yang lainnya selesai menikmati panorama matahari terbit yang indah di _Destiny Resort_, mereka kembali ke _guest house_ masing-masing. Setelah mereka mandi, sarapan dan mempersiapkan diri mereka, seluruh anggota tour berkumpul di dermaga untuk perjalanan mereka hari ini ke APRILIUS.

Perjalanan menuju APRILIUS dengan kapal motor dari PLANT memakan waktu kurang lebih 45 menit, namun karena kondisi laut yang sangat bersahabat hari ini, mereka telah sampai di APRILIUS hanya dalam waktu 30 menit.

Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di APRILIUS, mereka dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang tidak kalah indahnya dengan pemandangan alam di PLANT dan JUNIUS 7. Pasir pantai yang putih, ombak yang berkilauan dan angin laut yang menyejukan.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah lengkap, aku akan menginformasikan tentang kegiatan kita hari ini di APRILIUS." Terdengar suara Mwu, yang memberikan pengarahan pada para mahasiswa.

Saat itu, Cagalli dan yang lainnya sudah mengambil posisi duduk di antara kerumunan mahasiswa yang mendengarkan pengarahan dari Mwu di pantai.

"Kegiatan kita di APRILIUS hari ini adalah _snorkeling_ di beberapa titik di sekitar pulau. Setelah ini, ganti baju kalian dan titipkan barang berharga kalian pada Murue, lalu persiapkan peralatan _snorkeling_ kalian. Akan ada petugas yang akan membantu kalian dengan perlengkapan kalian. Setelah kalian selesai, kembalilah ke sini dan kita akan menuju ke titik _Snorkeling_ pertama di sisi barat APRILIUS." Ujar Mwu pada seluruh anggota tour.

Bola mata _amber_ Cagalli membesar saat telinganya mendengar kata "_snorkeling_" dan Kira, yang duduk disebelah Cagalli langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Cagalli?" Bisik Kira, menyadarkan Cagalli.

Cagalli spontan menatap Kira yang memasang ekspresi wajah khawatir, lalu menjawab, "Eh, Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin ikut dan mencobanya." Dengan volume kecil dan lembut.

Kira mengedipkan matanya dan bertanya "Kau yakin?" Dengan nada lembut khas Kira.

"Hmm…" Jawab Cagalli disertai anggukan kecil.

Sesaat setelah itu, Cagalli dan yang lainnya berdiri dan menuju ruang ganti. Setelah mereka berganti pakaian, mereka menuju ke tempat persiapan peralatan _snorkeling_ dan mempersiapkan semuanya dibantu oleh beberapa orang petugas. Saat ini Lacus dan Cagalli baru saja memasuki ruang ganti wanita. Cagalli sedang mempersiapkan kaos hitam dan celana pendek coklatnya, yang akan ia kenakan selama kegiatan _snorkeling._

"Cagalli…" Terdengar suara Lacus dari belakang.

Cagalli menoleh dan mendapati sahabat berambut pink-nya itu sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Ada apa?"

Lacus tertawa kecil, lalu ia mengangkat sebuah tas kertas ke depan dadanya. "Kita ini akan _snorkeling_. Jadi kau harus memakai ini!"

Cagalli berkedip beberapa kali, lalu ia tersentak. "Eh? Apa, apa yang ada di dalam tas itu?"

Lacus hanya tersenyum makin lebar, senyuman yang sekilas terlihat seperti senyum licik. Lalu Lacus berjalan mendekati Cagalli. "Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dengan sesuatu yang khusus aku belikan untukmu, Cagalli!"

Cagalli _sweatdrop_, ia bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di dalam tas kertas berwarna merah itu sekarang. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat ekspresi wajah Cagalli menjadi ketakutan. "La-Lacus, aku tidak-" Cagalli melangkah mundur, untuk menjauhi Lacus.

Dengan sigap, Lacus menggenggam erat, kedua tangan Cagalli. "Kau tidak bisa lari, Cagalli-Chan…" Senyuman usil sekaligus licik, lagi-lagi terukir di wajah manis Lacus. Bagi Cagalli, senyuman Lacus saat ini adalah senyuman yang paling ia takuti.

"Ti-Tidak…!"

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

"Kalian mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Athrun yang sedang memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam tasnya. Sekarang Athrun dan teman-temannya tengah berada di ruang ganti pria, yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang ganti wanita.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa." Jawab Dearka. Ia sekarang sedang melepaskan kaosnya.

"Aneh, sepertinya tadi ada yang berteriak?" Gumam Athrun.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku juga tidak mendengar apapun." Sahut Yzak dari sudut ruangan.

Heine menepuk pundak Athrun. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja, Ath."

Athrun hanya mengangguk kecil, meskipun sebenarnya ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar mendengar sesuatu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Athrun, berdiri seorang pemuda bermata _amerthyst_, yang mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ia juga mendengar apa yang didengar oleh Athrun, tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam. Mengingat sumber suara itu adalah sahabat tercintanya, yang sekarang ini ia yakini sedang mendapatkan 'siksaan' dari Lacus.

'_Good luck, Catha…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Cagalli sedang memilih-milih kacamata yang akan ia kenakan, di sebuah mejaa yang berjajar rapi sejumlah peralatan _snorkeling_ di atasnya. Sampai suatu ketika, ia mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya.

"Wah-wah, sekarang kau memakai baju renang juga, Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun, yang sekarang sudah ada di samping Cagalli. Terlihat senyum nakal terukir di wajah tampannya.

Cagalli _blushing, _ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain setelah ia menyadari keberadaan Athrun. Sekarang ini Cagalli mengenakan baju renang 2-_piece_ warna _dark goldenrod_ dengan corak kelopak bunga warna _scarlet_. Rambutnya di ikat 2, dengan pita _maroon_, sedangkan Athrun saat ini hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam.

"Ini karena Lacus memaksa ku." Jawab Cagalli. Ia berusaha keras agar suaranya terdengar sedatar mungkin, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Hmm? Kalau begitu, aku berhutang padanya." Gumam Athrun lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Eh, Apa?" Tanya Cagalli bingung, ia tidak menangkap dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Athrun barusan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Ayo, segera selesaikan persiapan mu dan kita pergi ke tempat yang lain berkumpul." Jawab Athrun.

"Em, Iya. Aku hanya tinggal memilih kacamata." Jawab Cagalli menatap beberapa kacamata renang yang ada di meja dihadapannya.

Cagalli lalu mengambil sebuah kacamata _dark green_, yang ukurannya sesuai dengannya, lalu bersama Athrun, menuju ke tempat Mwu, Kira dan yang lainnya menunggu.

"Kau lama sekali, Cagalli?" Sambut Lacus saat ia melihat kedatangan Cagalli dan Athrun.

"Haha, iya maaf." Jawab Cagalli.

Setelah itu, mereka menaiki kapal motor, yang sudah siap dan mereka menuju ke titik _Snorkeling _pertama mereka. Begitu mereka tiba, seluruh mahasiswa segera mengenakan sepatu katak dan kacamata renang mereka masing-masing, lalu satu per satu melompat ke laut.

"Yahoo..." Teriak Dearka sambil melompat masuk ke air.

"_This is it! I'm Coming!"_ Teriak Yzak menyusul Dearka.

"Hey, tunggu aku!" Kali ini, Heine yang melompat.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya. Dearka dan Yzak sekarang sudah bersaing seperti biasanya, mereka berenang dengan penuh semangat. Meninggalkan Heine, yang berusaha menyusul kedua temannya.

Cagalli saat ini sudah mengenakan sepatu katak-nya, namun ia masih duduk di pinggir kapal sambil menggantungkan kakinya. Saat itu ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, begitu ia menoleh, ia mendapati kalau Kira sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Aku akan menemani Lacus sebentar. Setelah itu, baru aku akan membantu mu, ya?" Ujar Kira lembut.

"Hahaha. Iya, iya. Nikmati saja waktumu, aku akan menunggu di sini." Jawab Cagalli tersenyum dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

Setelah itu Cagalli menatap Kira yang melompat ke air dan berenang bersama Lacus.

'_Hmmm… Sweet couples, as always.'_

Lalu Cagalli dikejutkan oleh tepukan di bahunya lagi. Ia menoleh dan dilihatnya Athrun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kenapa tidak melompat juga?" Tanya Athrun sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Cagalli.

"Um, aku…" Cagalli nampak bingung harus menjawab apa, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Athrun ke kakinya.

Athrun memandang ke arah Cagalli dengan tatapan bingung, berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang?" Tanya Athrun lembut dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Cagalli terkejut, sesaat ia memandang Athrun tapi kemudian menunduk lagi dan mengangguk kecil. Athrun menyadari rona merah, yang menghiasi pipi Cagalli.

'_Cute, huh?'_

Untuk beberapa saat, Athrun sempat tertawa di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tidak bisa berenang beranggapan bahwa perjalanan dengan kapal motor yang menerjang ombak ganas, sangat mengasyikan seperti menaiki roller coaster? Apa gadis ini tidak takut terjatuh dari kapal dan tenggelam? Gadis ini benar-benar istimewa, selalu penuh dengan kejutan.

Kemudian Athrun tersenyum lebih lebar dan berkata, "Ayo aku bantu." Sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Cagalli.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli membesar karena terkejut mendengar perkataan Athrun, ia menoleh dan melihat Athrun sudah mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh, tidak usah, Kira akan membantuku nanti. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Cagalli dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajah polos-nya.

Terlihat ekspresi wajah Athrun berubah sedikit kecewa dan sedih setelah Cagalli, menyelesaikan jawaban-nya. Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Kenapa selalu Kira? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Athrun, namun sesaat kemudian tatapan mata _emerald_-nya berubah lagi menjadi serius.

"Kira sekarang sedang sibuk bersama Lacus." Athrun tersenyum lembut, "Kau tenang saja, aku ini perenang handal." Ujar Athrun lembut, berusaha meyakinkan Cagalli.

Sementara itu, Cagalli masih menunjukkan ekspresi keraguan dan hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Percayalah pada ku, Cagalli…" Bisik Athrun lembut, yang membuat Cagalli sedikit merinding saat ia mendengarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Cagalli menatap dalam-dalam mata _emerald_ Athrun. Akhirnya, Cagalli meraih tangan Athrun, yang sejak tadi telah diulurkan padanya. Lalu Athrun membantu Cagalli berdiri dan menatap-nya lembut, sambil memegang erat tangan Cagalli. Jantung-nya berdebar kencang, apalagi saat Athrun membantu-nya memakai kacamata renang, yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Athrun, setelah ia selesai memasangkan kacamata renang Cagalli dan memakai miliknya sendiri.

Athrun lalu menggenggam lagi, tangan kanan Cagalli dengan tangan kirinya. Cagalli mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Athrun, menarik nafas panjang dan mengangguk mantap. Saat itulah, Athrun tersenyum dan mereka melompat bersama-sama.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

'_Aku melompat, Aku masuk ke dalam air…'_

'_Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa kau lupa, Cagalli?'_

'_Kau tidak bisa berenang! Bodoh!'_

Saat aku merasakan air laut sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhku, aku segera memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku perlahan. Saat mata _amber_-ku sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, aku melihat keindahan terumbu karang yang luar biasa di bawah air. Terumbu karang dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna di kelilingi oleh ikan-ikan kecil beraneka warna yang berenang kesana-kemari.

Selama beberapa saat, mataku terbuai oleh keindahan pemandangan bawah air, sampai realita menyadarkanku. Aku merasa nafasku sudah habis dan aku mulai meronta untuk bisa naik ke permukaan laut, aku tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang masih menggenggam tanganku karena kepanikan ku.

Aku terus berusaha meronta sampai aku merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku dan berusaha mengangkatku ke permukaan laut. Barulah saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak sendirian sekarang.

'_Athrun?'_

Aku menatap Athrun yang sekarang memeluk ku dan berusaha membawaku naik ke permukaan laut.

"Hh… Hhh… Kau berat juga, ya?" Tanya Athrun begitu kami mencapai permukaan air dengan satu tangan-nya masih memelukku erat, sedangkan kedua tangan ku sudah melingkar di lehernya.

"Hh… Hhh… Hhhh…" Nafasku terengah-engah, aku tidak sanggup merespon Athrun.

"Bagaimana? Di bawah sana indah 'kan?" Tanya Athrun menatapku.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku. Aku merasakan tubuhku masih gemetar karena takut akan tenggelam.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam kok." Ujar Athrun sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkanku. Seolah ia mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranku.

Melihat senyuman Athrun dan merasakan sentuhan lembut-nya di tubuhku, entah mengapa membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman. Setelah aku mendengar kata-kata Athrun barusan, tubuhku mulai _relax_ dan aku mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajahku.

Kemudian aku melihat Athrun tersenyum semakin lebar dan ia berkata, "Ayo, berpeganganlah yang erat. Kita cari tempat yang lebih bagus lagi."

Saat itu aku mengeratkan kedua tanganku yang melingkar di leher Athrun dan Athrun juga mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. Lalu ia membawaku berenang ke beberapa titik _snorkeling_ dimana kami menyelam bersama selama beberapa saat untuk melihat keindahan yang ada di bawah laut. Kami juga bertemu dengan Kira, Lacus dan yang lainnya di beberapa titik _snorkeling_.

Kira sempat kaget melihatku berenang bersama Athrun, namun setelah aku memandangnya dengan, _Don't-worry-glare_, Kira tersenyum dan menyapa kami dengan ramah. Aku tidak heran melihat Kira terkejut seperti itu. Mengingat aku yang tidak bisa berenang dan takut tenggelam sekarang berenang dihadapannya.

Selama ini, aku tidak pernah menceburkan diriku ke air, kalaupun iya, itu karena ada Kira, yang selalu membantuku. Aku tidak pernah berenang dengan orang lain selain Kira, karena aku hanya percaya padanya. Meskipun Kira membantuku berenang, sepanjang waktu di air, aku masih merasa tegang dan ketakutan kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku selagi kami berenang. Membuatku tidak bisa menikmati apapun dengan tenang dan sepenuh hati, tapi sekarang…

Aku bersumpah bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa bermain di dalam air tanpa merasa ketakutan sedikitpun pada akhirnya.

'_Apa karena dia…?'_

Aku menatap Athrun, yang tangan kanan-nya tidak pernah melepaskan tubuh ku walau hanya sesaat, selama kami berada di dalam air. Memelukku dengan seerat mungkin, seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku selamanya. Ia terus setia membantuku berenang kesana-kemari, dan menunjukkan berbagai panorama bawah laut yang indah.

Sepertinya aku memang harus berterimakasih pada Athrun setelah ini. Dia sudah membantuku berenang dan menyelam sepanjang hari, menjagaku agar aku tidak tenggelam dan menunjukkan keindahan bawah laut di APRILIUS yang mungkin tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidupku.

Aku benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung bisa pergi ke PLANT, JUNIUS 7 dan APRILIUS bersama Kira dan Lacus. Membuatku bisa bertemu dengan banyak teman baru, termasuk Athrun. Semoga saja setelah pulang ke ORB, Athrun dan yang lainnya masih mau berteman baik denganku.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Smpe d sini dulu ya... Cyaaz mw cri inspirasi bwt Fic yg slnjutnya dulu...  
**_

_**Agak puyeng nih... **__**Mklumlh, msih Pemula..**_

_**Dan lg, ada pngaruh2 buruk yg mngacaukn otak Cyaaz dlm mnyusun plot... TT_TT  
**_

**Please, di Review kalau sempat…. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN : Okey... Cyaaz stop dulu ya, yang manis2... Ntar batuk... :P**

**(Author Geje... -_-' )**

**Guest : **Nich update-nya... Selamat Menikmati... :)

**pandamwuchan : **Smangat bikin tugas-nya ya... - Cyaaz jg mau punya pcr kyk Athrun... :D - Ini Lnjutannya... :)

_**Yang lain... Udah Cyaaz bales lewat PM ya... ;)**_

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 11**

_**Normal POV**_

_**APRILIUS – 28/09/2012**_

Cagalli dan anggota tour lainnya, saat ini tengah berkumpul di tepi pantai APRILIUS untuk segera menikmati makan siang mereka setelah mereka puas melakukan _Snorkeling_ di beberapa titik di sekitar pulau. Cagalli, Lacus, Kira dan Athrun sedang berjalan menuju pohon kelapa terdekat untuk berteduh. Sementara Heine, Yzak dan Dearka masih sibuk bermain air bersama beberapa anggota tour yang lain di sekitar pantai.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu!" Seru Kira sambil melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya dan berlari menuju toilet terdekat.

"Ya, kami tunggu di sini." Jawab Athrun, yang kini berdiri di depan Cagalli dan Lacus yang sudah duduk dibawah pohon kelapa.

"Sepertinya pak Mwu sedang membagikan sesuatu." Ujar Lacus menengok ke arah Mwu, yang sedang dikerumuni oleh mahasiswa tidak jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Itu semangka." Jawab Cagalli setelah beberapa saat memandang benda berwarna merah di atas piring yang saat ini ada di tangan Mwu.

"Eh, benar. Sepertinya segar sekali. Ayo minta juga?" Ajak Lacus. Ia menoleh ke arah Cagalli untuk sesaat, lalu berdiri.

"Mau ku ambilkan?" Tanya Athrun menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja." Jawab Lacus sambil mulai melangkah.

"Akan kubantu," Sekarang Cagalli juga berdiri, lalu mengikuti Lacus, "Kau tunggu di sini ya! Aku akan ambilkan bagian mu dan Kira juga." Tambahnya.

Athrun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya baiklah." Lalu ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dahan pohon.

Beberapa menit kemudian Lacus dan Cagalli kembali ke tempat dimana Athrun seharusnya berada dengan masing-masing membawa 2 potong semangka di tangan mereka. Akan tetapi yang mereka temukan bukannya Athrun melainkan Kira, yang tengah melamun sendirian di bawah pohon.

"Kira? Kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Lacus, menghampiri Kira.

Kira kemudian menoleh ke Lacus, dan menjawab, "Iya, ini _BB_-mu, Lacus." Sambil memberikan _BB Onix_ pada Lacus dan menerima sepotong semangka dari Lacus.

"Eh? Kau mengambilkannya untukku?" Tanya Lacus, yang kini menggenggam _BB_ di tangan kanan-nya.

"Iya. Saat di tengah perjalanan kembali ke sini, aku bertemu dengan Bu Ramius dan dia menyuruhku untuk mengambil _hand phone_-ku. Jadi sekalian saja aku ambil punyamu." Ujar Kira, lalu ia menggigit semangka, pemberian Lacus.

"Ohh, terimakasih, Kira." Jawab Lacus sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Kira.

"Kau tidak mengambil _hand phone_-ku juga, Kira?" Tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba.

Kira, yang terkejut kemudian menoleh ke belakang, ia menatap Cagalli dengan senyum grogi dan menjawab, "Eh, iya maaf, tadi aku lupa. Hahaha," Kira mengunyah semangka, yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya, "Tapi tadi aku sudah meminta Athrun untuk mengambilkan _hand phone_-mu kok." Tambahnya.

Cagalli memasang ekspresi wajah merengut, ia lalu menghampiri Kira dan Lacus lalu mengulurkan kedua tanganya yang memegang potongan semangka pada mereka.

"Tolong pegang kan sebentar. Aku akan mengambil hand phone-ku dulu." Kata Cagalli.

"Untuk apa? Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang, aku meminta Athrun agar mengambilkan milikmu." Jawab Kira bingung, tapi ia tetap menerima potongan semangka dari Cagalli.

"Iya, tapi Athrun 'kan tidak tahu yang mana _hand_ _p_-" Kata-kata Cagalli terpotong oleh keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Ini milikmu, sudah aku ambil." Potongnya.

Cagalli menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Athrun sudah ada dibelakangnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang memegang _hand phone_ milik Cagalli.

"Eh? Kau tahu yang mana _hand phone_-ku?" Tanya Cagalli bingung sambil menerima _hand phone_-nya dari Athrun. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memainkan _hand phone_-nya di depan Athrun, ataupun membicarakan _hand phone_-nya dengan Athrun. Jadi, bagaimana Athrun bisa tahu yang mana _hand phone_-nya?

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku tahu. Sejak di _Archangel,_ aku sudah tahu kalau itu _hand phone_-mu." Jawab Athrun.

"….." Cagalli hanya menatap Athrun, dengan _What-did-you-say-glare_.

"Hey, ayo duduklah. ini semangka mu." Kata Kira memecah keheningan.

Athrun dan Cagalli kemudian duduk di sebelah Kira dan lacus, memakan semangka yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai memakan semangkanya, mereka tetap duduk santai bersama di sana selama beberapa saat untuk menunggu makan siang mereka siap.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Hari sudah menjelang sore di pantai APRILIUS, Cagalli dan teman-temannya kini tengah berkumpul sambil bercakap-cakap mengenai berbagai macam topik setelah selesai menikmati makan siang dan kelelahan bermain di sekitar pulau.

"Waah, tak kusangka liburan kali ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang kubayangkan!" Seru Yzak.

"Hahaha, ya kau benar. Walaupun perjalanannya sangat panjang dan menyiksa, tapi kurasa setara dengan kesenangan yang aku rasakan di sini." Lanjut Heine menyetujui pendapat teman-nya.

"Yang merasa tersiksa itu 'kan hanya kau Heine." Sindir Dearka.

"Hahaha. Iya benar, kau payah!" Lanjut Yzak, mengejek Heine.

"Hey! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Jawab Heine sambil menoleh ke arah Dearka dan Yzak, "Mereka juga mabuk laut, sepertiku." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Kira, lalu Athrun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kami memang mabuk laut, tapi kaulah yang paling parah, Heine." Ujar Athrun tersenyum.

"Huh, maaf saja ya kalau memang begitu." Jawab Heine ketus.

"Sudahlah, yang penting, liburan ini sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Kira menatap Heine.

"Yah, kau benar, Kira." Sahut Cagalli, mendukung Kira sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Sayang sekali, besok kita sudah harus kembali ke ORB." Ujar Lacus disebelah Kira.

Kira menoleh ke Lacus, menatap-nya lembut dan menjawab, "Mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun kita semua sangat senang disini, tapi kita tetap tidak bisa liburan selamanya."

Lacus tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mereka dan teman-temannya yang lain, tertawa selama beberapa saat sampai Heine memulai topik percakapan yang baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah kita semua kembali ke ORB, jangan lupa traktir kami, Ath!" Kata Heine sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Athrun.

Athrun yang masih tertawa, tiba-tiba saja terhenti oleh kata-kata Heine. Ia tersentak dan menatap sahabatnya itu heran, "Kenapa aku harus mentraktir kalian?"

"Ck, jangan pura-pura! Tentu saja karena kau mendapat pacar baru…" Jawab Heine dengan senyuman usil terukir sempurna diwajahnya.

Mendengar kata-kata Heine, teman-temannya tertawa bersamaan kecuali Athrun yang _blushing_ seketika dan ia spontan mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun saat ia menoleh ke kiri untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia menemukan Cagalli yang justru menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi oleh rasa ingin tahu. Melihat ekspresi gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya, Athrun jadi semakin grogi dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

Cagalli masih saja menatap ke Athrun dengan wajah polosnya itu selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum dan bertanya, "Haah? Jadi kau punya pacar baru? Siapa? Apa dia anggota tour ini juga?" Dengan nada yang _innocence_.

Pertanyaan Cagalli barusan, tentu saja membuat semua orang disekitarnya kaget tidak percaya, terutama Athrun yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _navy blue_ itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ seketika.

'_Apa dia benar-benar sepolos ini?'_

Setelah beberapa saat ia menatap Cagalli yang masih nampak kebingungan, Athrun hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya, yang masih merah dengan telunjuknya dan menjawab, "Err, y-ya, mungkin?" Dengan grogi.

Mendengar jawaban dari Athrun, Dearka dan Heine hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, Yzak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Lacus tertawa kecil dan yang terakhir, Kira menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sementara Cagalli hanya menaikkan alis matanya.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Cagalli.

Athrun sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan dari Cagalli, alhasil ia hanya terdiam grogi hingga beberapa menit. Melihat sahabatnya terdesak, Kira menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia merasa kasihan pada Athrun dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu pemuda bermata _emerald_ di samping Cagalli.

"Maksud-nya, dia masih dalam tahap pendekatan. Jadi belum tentu jadi pacarnya." Ujar Kira lembut.

Cagalli menoleh ke Kira yang duduk di samping kirinya, lalu ia mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kira, tanda ia mengerti. Saat itu, Athrun sempat menarik nafas lega karena sudah terselamatkan oleh Kira, tapi baru beberapa detik, ekspresi wajahnya yang lega, segera berganti menjadi serius. Kata-kata "belum tentu" yang di ucapkan Kira nampaknya juga sukses membuat pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu sedikit kesal, ia lalu menatap gadis pirang di sampingnya.

'_I'll make sure that you'll be mine, Princess.'_

Tapi nampaknya, penyelamatan yang dilakukan oleh Kira tadi sia-sia. karena setelah beberapa saat, Yzak tiba-tiba saja berkata, "Kau itu bodoh, Athha! Pacar Athrun yang kami maksud itu adalah kau."

Mendengar perkataan Yzak, Athrun dan Cagalli _blushing_ dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pasir pantai di sekitar mereka. Sementara teman-teman mereka tertawa keras, terutama Yzak, Dearka dan Heine.

"A-apa sih? Kenapa jadi aku?" Tanya Cagalli dengan nada tinggi setelah ia berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi, kalau bukan kau? Tidak ada gadis lain yang dekat dengan Athrun sepertimu." Ujar Heine diselingi tawa.

"Yup, bahkan aku yakin kalau seluruh rombongan pasti juga sudah menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Hahaha." Lanjut Dearka.

Cagalli dan Athrun _speechless_ mendengar ucapan Dearka. Mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain sejenak, lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangan mereka sejauh mungkin sambil menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah. Cagalli sebenarnya ingin sekali memprotes, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Jadi ia hanya terdiam mendengarkan teman-temannya tertawa keras.

"Haha. Padahal sudah ada banyak kesempatan di kelas statistik, kenapa baru sekarang pendekatan-nya, Ath? Tanya Dearka lagi menggoda Athrun.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau takut?" Tambah Yzak menyindir.

Athrun sontak memberikan _Death-glare_ pada kedua temannya itu dan menjawab, "Enak saja! Itu bukan urusan kalian!" Dengan nada tinggi.

Sedangkan Cagalli, yang belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Dearka sepenuhnya nampak bingung. Begitu ia memahami sepenuhnya kata-kata Dearka, ekspresi wajah-nya berubah menjadi terkejut dan matanya membesar, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempercayainya.

Cagalli, lalu menoleh ke arah Lacus dan Kira yang ada di sebelahnya, dilihatnya Lacus sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya. Sedangkan Kira hanya memberikan _I-can't-believe-you-glare_. Mereka berdua sudah mengetahui, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Cagalli saat ini.

Cagalli Yulla Athha, selama beberapa bulan ini ia mengikuti mata kuliah statistik bersama Milly, Shiho, Yzak dan Dearka. Selama ini ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa seorang Athrun Zala juga merupakan teman sekelas-nya.

'_How dense am I?'_

Cagalli lalu membenamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya, memeluk lututnya erat-erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**PLANT – 28/09/2012**_

Aku dan Lacus baru saja selesai mandi setelah kembali dari APRILIUS sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Kami berencana untuk menikmati suasana senja sambil mengobrol santai di depan _guest house_ kami, tapi nampaknya rencana kami harus sedikit berubah karena aku menyadari kedatangan seorang pemuda yang menghampiri kami di bebatuan dekat laut yang ada di depan _guest house_.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kira, yang sekarang ada dibelakangku.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat? Kami sedang duduk santai menikmati senja," Jawabku ketus sambil menaikkan alis.

Kira lalu menyipitkan matanya dan menatapku tajam, "Dasar kau ini, aku hanya bertanya. Tidak usah ketus begitu 'kan?" Jawabnya sambil duduk di sebelah Lacus.

"….."

"Kalian ini, apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar untuk sehari saja?" Tanya Lacus.

"Hahaha, maaf…" Jawab Kira sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudah kebiasaan, Lacus." Tambahku, sambil tertawa garing.

Lacus hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia kembali menatap laut lepas.

Hening menyelimuti kami selama beberapa menit, sampai suatu ketika aku melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di punggung Lacus, dari sudut mataku. Saat aku menoleh untuk memastikan apa yang kulihat, aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah tangan Kira, yang mulai berusaha merangkul Lacus. aku memalingkan pandanganku dari tangan Kira ke wajahnya dan kulihat ia menoleh padaku di balik rambut panjang Lacus dengan _Puppy-dog-eyes_ milik-nya.

Aku kemudian hanya memasang senyum nakal, mengerti akan maksud Kira. Aku berdiri dan berkata, "Aku akan mengambil _hand phone_-ku dulu." Lalu melangkah pergi. Kulihat Lacus mengangguk dan aku menaiki anak tangga menuju _guest house_.

'_Kira payah!'_

'_Kau berhutang ice cream padaku.'_

Aku menoleh sejenak memandang ke arah pasangan yang sangat manis itu, lalu masuk ke _guest house_. Aku menuju kamarku dan memeriksa _Android_-ku, ternyata ada 2 buah pesan yang masuk. Salah satunya dari Milly yang menanyakan bagaimana liburanku bersama Kira dan Lacus. Setelah aku selesai membalas pesan dari Milly, aku melihat pesan yang satu lagi. mataku membesar ketika aku membaca isi pesan tersebut.

**From - xxx-xxx-xxxx-xx**

_Hey, Princess…_

_Kau sedang apa?_

_Ayo bermain denganku?_

_-Athrun Zala_

Aku berkedip beberapa kali memproses isi pesan itu di otakku.

'_Dari mana dia tahu nomer hand phone-ku?'_

Lalu aku teringat kejadian siang tadi, ketika Athrun mengambil _hand phone_-ku dari tempat penitipan dan mengembalikannya padaku.

'_Pasti dia mendapatkannya saat itu.'_

Aku lalu membalas pesan dari Athrun.

**To - Athrun Zala**

_Heeh!_

_Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku "Princess"!_

_Lagipula bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor hand phone-ku?_

_Penguntit!_

Beberapa saat kemudian aku menerima balasan dari Athrun.

**From - Athrun Zala**

_Hahaha._

_Hey, ayolah…_

_Itu tidak penting…_

_Ayo kita ke dermaga sekarang?_

_Aku akan mentraktirmu…_

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil membalas…

**To - Athrun Zala**

_Benarkah, kau yang traktir?_

Kemudian Athrun membalas.

**From - Athrun Zala**

_Iya…._

_Akan aku traktir sepuasmu nanti._

_Ayo keluarlah…_

_Tapi jangan sampai Kira dan Lacus tahu!_

_Aku tidak ingin mengganggu moment mereka berdua sekarang._

Aku lalu tertawa kecil dan membalas pesan Athrun dengan "_Okay_", lalu berdiri dan keluar dari _guest house_ menuju dermaga. Aku melihat Athrun sudah berdiri di depan _guest house_-nya dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukan.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Athrun beranjak dari tempat-nya.

"Ayo berangkat, aku ingin makan Takoyaki," Jawabku ceria, lalu mulai melangkah, diikuti Athrun dibelakangku.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN : Loh, hari apa ini? Kok udah Update? -_-a #Salahkan aja rasa bosan Cyaaz yang jadi semakin menggila akhir-akhir ini... ;P**_

_**Review untuk Chap kmarin banyak yg coment ttg Cagalli yg g mnyadari kberadaan Athrun di kelasnya, bikin Cyaaz depresi menyadari betapa payahnya Cagalli... (Apalagi itu 'kan sebenernya pengalaman pribadi Author...) T_T**_

**Guest : Review-mu kali ini berhasil bikin Cyaaz melanggar jadwal update... ;D**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 12**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**PLANT – 28/09/2012**_

Aku dan Athrun saat ini sudah duduk berdampingan di tepi dermaga dengan masing-masing dari kami sudah memegang 1 kotak Takoyaki yang kami beli dalam perjalanan menuju dermaga. Hari sudah menjelang malam, langit sudah menampakkan warna merah keunguan yang sangat indah, dipantulkan oleh lautan lepas di hadapan kami.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Athrun sambil menusuk sebutir Takoyaki milik-nya dengan garpu kecil plastik di tangan kanannya.

Aku mengunyah Takoyaki, yang sudah ku masukkan ke mulutku, menelannya dan menjawab "Hmm, ya. Ini enak sekali." Dengan mengangguk riang.

"Haha, syukurlah. Nanti akan ku traktir lagi," Athrun memasukkan sebutir Takoyaki dalam mulutnya, "Setelah kita kembali ke ORB." Tambahnya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Aku menoleh menghadap Athrun, "Tidak usah, lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

"Hahaha. Jelas tidak bisa, merupakan kewajiban bagi seorang pria untuk membayar makanan gadis yang makan bersamanya." Jawab Athrun sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar ada peraturan yang berkata seperti itu?" Dengan agak menantang.

Athrun tertawa kecil, lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu kananku. "Sekarang kau mendengarnya dariku 'kan? Jadi taatilah peraturan itu."

Aku menaikkan satu alisku, tidak bisa menerima perkataan Athrun sepenuhnya. Baru aku akan membuka mulutku untuk memprotes, tapi Athrun sudah mendahuluiku.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan Takoyaki mu itu!" Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya dariku menuju Takoyaki yang ada di pangkuanku. "Nanti tidak akan enak kalau sudah dingin." Tambahnya.

"….." Merasa bahwa yang dikatakan Athrun ada benarnya, aku meneruskan memakan Takoyaki milikku dengan lahap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami larut dalam keheningan. Aku merasa semakin lama angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Mungkin karena hari sudah benar-benar berganti menjadi malam. Aku juga merasakan suhu udara di sekitarku mendadak menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

'_Sial, seharusnya aku tadi membawa jaket'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

20 menit telah berlalu. Kotak Takoyaki, yang ada di pangkuanku sekarang sudah benar-benar kosong. Sekarang aku dan Athrun sedang asyik bertukar cerita mengenai beberapa hal seperti keluarga kami, teman-teman kami, hobby, mata kuliah yang kami ambil dan apa yang akan kami lakukan ketika kami telah menyelesaikan kuliah kami.

Setelah percakapanku dengannya, aku mempelajari beberapa hal tentang Athrun. Pertama adalah, dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Hmm, sepertinya, levelnya sangat berbeda denganku dan Kira. Berikutnya, dia adalah murid teladan. Selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap semester dan memenangkan beberapa perlombaan dibidang akademik. Selain itu, dia juga sering bermain basket bersama Dearka dan Yzak.

Walau sebenarnya dia lebih suka bermain tenis, tapi karena teman-temannya banyak yang mengajaknya bermain basket, akhirnya ia jadi lebih sering bermain basket daripada tenis, dan akhirnya ia mulai menyukai basket. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang Athrun sebelum ini? Ugh, betapa payahnya aku ini…

Percakapan di antara kami terus berlanjut, mungkin karena aku terlalu asyik, aku tidak menyadari bahwa suhu tubuhku sudah meningkat sampai aku merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin malam yang menusuk kedalam kulitku. Spontan aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri erat-erat dan menggosok-gosok lengan ku, berusaha mengurangi dingin yang kurasakan.

'_Apa memang angin malam di pinggir laut bisa sedingin ini?'_

"Haah…. Untungnya angin berhembus di sini. Jadi tidak terlalu panas rasanya." Aku mendengar suara Athrun yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin di sampingku.

Mataku membesar, aku menoleh menghadap Athrun. "Panas?" Tanyaku terkejut dan heran.

"Ya. Sejak tadi hawa disini memang panas," Athrun menoleh ke arahku, "Wajar saja, ini pulau kecil yang dikelilingi pantai." Tambahnya, lalu ia memandang lagi ke laut lepas.

Sekarang aku baru menyadarinya, kulihat wajah Athrun memang dihiasi oleh beberapa tetes keringat. Ekspresi wajahku seketika itu langsung berubah jadi sedikit panik. Aku berdiri, tapi begitu aku berpijak dengan kedua kakiku, aku merasa agak pusing dan mataku juga berkunang-kunang.

'_Oh, shit…'_

Athrun, yang menyadari gerak-gerik ku menoleh ke arahku dan ikut berdiri. "Ada apa, Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun menatapku.

'_Setidaknya jangan kambuh, sampai aku ada di guest house.'_

Aku memegangi keningku dengan tangan kananku dan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku bisa menjawab Athrun.

"Umm, ayo kita kembali ke _guest house_." Ajak ku dengan volume suara yang pelan.

Athrun, yang sudah berdiri sekarang menatapku. "Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan masih jam 7."

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk menatap Athrun. "Emm, a-aku, aku ing-,"

"Hey, ayolah Cagalli. Aku masih belum puas bermain hari ini. Ayo kita pergi ke _GameZone_ dan bermain sebentar?" Ajak Athrun.

"T-tapi aku-,"

"Sebentar saja…?"

"…."

"Cagalli?" Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Athrun, yang sudah memasang _Puppy-dog-eyes._

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja, ya?" Tanyaku dengan nada pasrah.

Athrun seketika itu juga tersenyum dan menjawab, "Yup."

Lalu kami mulai beranjak dari dermaga untuk menuju ke _GameZone_. Aku berusaha untuk berjalan dengan wajar di samping Athrun.

'_Kurasa tidak masalah kalau hanya sebentar.'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Aku dan Athrun, sudah berada di GameZone sejak sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Kami memainkan beberapa permainan seperti lempar gelang, mini bola basket dan beberapa permainan lainnya. Sangat menyenangkan rasanya bisa bermain bersama Athrun, meskipun aku harus menahan pusing di kepala ku, yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Hingga akhirnya, aku merasa bahwa aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku menoleh ke Athrun, yang sekarang sedang bermain panahan di sampingku.

"Athrun?" Panggilku lembut.

"Hmm?" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Ayo kita pulang?" Pintaku.

Athrun menoleh padaku, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Lalu kulihat ia meletakkan sisa anak panahnya di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Ya baiklah, ayo kita kembali." Jawabnya lembut, tapi aku bisa melihat sekilas di matanya terpancar kekecewaan.

Walaupun begitu, aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke _guest house_. Dengan begitu aku bisa segera meminum obatku dan beristirahat sejenak. Tetapi baru melangkah beberapa saat dari pintu keluar _GameZone_, mataku tiba-tiba saja berkunang-kunang dan rasa pusing di kepalaku mendadak juga semakin parah, membuatku berhenti melangkah.

Athrun yang menyadari aku berhenti berjalan juga ikut berhenti dan menatapku. "Ada apa, Cagalli?" Tanya Athrun.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sejenak, mengusap kening ku dan akhirnya menjawab, "Em, aku ingin ke toilet." Aku berbohong kepada Athrun, karena aku tidak ingin dia tahu keadaan ku yang sebenarnya sekarang.

Athrun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Oh, Toiletnya ada di sebelah sana," Athrun menunjuk ke arah salah satu bangunan kecil yang tidak jauh letaknya dari kami, "Akan kutunggu kau di sana." Tambahnya menunjuk ke arah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu di dekat kami.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan segera berlari kecil menuju gedung toilet. Sesampainya aku di depan toilet, aku menoleh ke arah Athrun dan kulihat ia sedang sibuk dengan _hand phone_-nya. Setelah itu, aku masuk ke dalam toilet dan terduduk lemas di lantai, di sudut ruangan. Kupeluk erat kedua lututku dan aku istirahatkan kepalaku di atas kedua lututku.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, aku mengangkat kepalaku berharap aku akan sanggup berdiri dan kembali ke _guest house_ dengan keadaan senormal mungkin. Aku tidak ingin membuat Athrun khawatir jika ia menyadari bahwa aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat, karena itulah aku bersembunyi sejenak di sini sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah cukup lama ada di sini, karena itu aku berusaha bangkit sambil berharap semua akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai aku berada di _guest house_. Namun sepertinya tubuh ku tidak mengabulkan harapanku ketika aku merasakan, ada cairan yang mulai mengalir keluar dari hidungku saat aku telah sepenuhnya berdiri.

'_Damn it!'_

Aku segera mengusap daerah sekitar hidung dan bibir ku yang sudah terbasahi oleh cairan yang keluar dari hidungku sambil menatap cermin.

'_Kenapa harus sekarang?'_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku, mencari sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membersihkan wajahku. Aku menemukan sebuah handuk kecil di sudut wastafel, lalu aku ingin meraih handuk itu. Saat tanganku hampir menggapai handuk itu, pandanganku tiba-tiba saja menjadi kabur. Tubuhku juga terasa semakin berat dan membuat ku jatuh terduduk di lantai.

'_Seandainya Kira ada di sini…'_

Aku teringat akan saat-saat aku mengalami hal seperti ini. Kira akan selalu ada di sekitarku dan ia akan membantuku. Tapi sekarang, Kira tidak ada di sini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku terus berusaha membersihkan cairan yang sekarang sudah melumuri telapak tanganku, saat itulah aku mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"CAGALLI!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan begitu aku melihat sosok orang yang memanggilku, aku tersenyum lega menatap sosok yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Athrun's POV**_

Aku memandang sosok Cagalli yang berlari kecil menuju toilet, lalu aku tersenyum dan duduk di bangku yang ada di dekatku.

Drrrrt… Drrrrt…

Aku merasakan getaran dari _hand phone_-ku, lalu meraihnya di saku celanaku. Saat aku memeriksanya, ternyata ada beberapa pesan _BBM_ yang masuk ke _BB Torch_-ku.

**Dearka x Haww**

_Hey, Athrun? Kau dimana?_

_Sudah waktunya kita mencari makan malam!_

_PING!_

**Joulie's DUEL**

_Hey, Zala!?_

_Dimanapun kau, cepat kembali ke guest house!_

_PING!_

_PING!_

_PING!_

_PING!_

_PING!_

**Heine love GOUF Ignited**

_Ath…?_

_Cepatlah kembali sebelum kami mati kelaparan menunggumu…!_

_PING!_

_PING!_

_PING!_

Aku tertawa kecil setelah membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan oleh teman-teman ku.

'_Benar juga, aku lupa untuk menyuruh mereka pergi makan malam tanpaku.'_

Ketika aku mulai mengetik balasan untuk Heine, aku terhenti karena mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Athrun!" Kudengar suara Kira dan kulihat ia dan Lacus dari kejauhan, berjalan menuju ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka, "Hey, Kira, Lacus. Ada apa?" Tanyaku santai, tapi sesaat kemudian aku menyadari ekspresi wajah Kira, yang sedikit ganjal di mataku. Ekspresi apa itu? Cemas? Khawatir? Atau bahkan takut?

"Dimana Cagalli?" Tanya Kira dengan nada tinggi.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kira dan bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa?" Masih dengan nada yang santai.

"Dimana dia, Athrun?!" Kali ini Kira membentak padaku, kulihat ia juga menatapku tajam dan warna mata-nya sedikit lebih gelap dari biasanya. _**(AN : SEED Mode)**_

Mataku membesar, kemudian aku menyipitkan mata ku. Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan, sampai ia harus membentak segala? Aku langsung berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa masalahmu? Jangan membentak orang seenaknya!" Balasku membentak.

Sepertinya Kira sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, kulihat ekspresinya sekarang sudah semakin marah dan ia bersiap mengangkat tangan kanannya, untuk melakukan sesuatu padaku. Tapi Lacus menghentikan-nya, dengan menggenggam tangan Kira.

"Kira, tenanglah…" Kudengar Lacus berkata demikian, sambil ia mengelus bahu Kira. Ia lalu menoleh padaku dan bertanya, "Athrun, dimana Cagalli? Apa ia pergi bersamamu?" Dengan nada yang halus dan tatapan lembutnya.

Melihat tatapan Lacus yang lembut, aku menjadi sedikit tenang dan menjawab, "Iya, tadi dia bersamaku," lalu aku menunjuk ke toilet dimana Cagalli berada. "Dia sedang ke toilet sekarang." Tambah ku.

Spontan setelah aku selesai menjawab pertanyaan dari Lacus, Kira langsung berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah toilet yang aku tunjuk tadi, di ikuti oleh Lacus dibelakang-nya.

"Hey, apa yang? Aargh…" Akupun akhirnya ikut berlari menyusul mereka berdua.

'_What's wrong with them?'_

Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, apa yang membuat Kira dan Lacus bertingkah aneh seperti sekarang ini. Tidak sampai aku melihat apa yang kami temukan di dalam toilet itu.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**Jangan kaget ya, kalo mulai sekarang, Cyaaz kadang-kadang bakal melanggar jadwal update...**_

_**Cyaaz emang tipe orang yang musiman... -_-'**_

_**jadi update-nya ASAIW (As Soon As I Want) :P**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cyaaz kaget jg, padahal kmrin update-nya tengah mlm, tp dlm 1 jam lngsung dpt review dr bbrp org. Trnyata bnyk jg dr klian yg sk nyecek FF ampe tngah mlm ya? Sama dg Cyaaz donk...? :P**_

_**Thanks ya, buat Readers dan jg buat yg udah Review...**_

_**Udah Cyaaz bilang, Jangan terlalu khawatir soal penyakit Cagalli. :)**_

**Syafina : **- Cyaaz g tau jg dr mn asalnya nama aneh itu... - Maklumlah, Yzak DKK udah hmpir mati kelaperan nunggu Athrun, makanya ngePING ampe segitu banyaknya... - Seandainya Syafina tau, betapa kdg Cyaaz bner2 kesulitan untk mnahan diri spy g update tiap hari... -_-'

**Hoshi Uzuki : **Yah, Athrun terllu terobsesi untk bs ngabisin waktu ama Cagalli...

**Lezala : **- Aduuh, emang itu smw nama2 yg aneh ya...? Knp dulu Cyaaz bs kpikiran nma2 itu ya? -_-' - Pin BB Athrun d rahasiakn demi alasan keamanan... Lol - Hey, Cagalli, Athrun! Balik ke sini! Udah waktunya Update Chapter baru nih...! Jangan ngobrol aja ama Lezala-San! :P

**Ojou : **Rata2 Chap-ku panjangnya emang cuma segini kok... Cyaaz orangnya bosenan, jadi g kuat kalo nulis kelamaan. Hehe. -_-a

**Guest : **Sakit apa ya...? Silahkan aja d baca... Hehe. :P

**Ffionn : **Hmm, yah emang semacam itulah penyakitnya, tp jngn khawatir... G parah kok... :)

**Miliuna Rash : **Seneng ya, kalo Author melanggar jadwal? Gmn kalo lain kali Cyaaz ngelanggar jadwal update lagi, tp dperlambat (Bkn dprcpat)...? :P

**Mizuka** **:** - Oya...? Hahaha, Soalnya Chapter-nya udah nangkring d laptop, tinggal d revisi aja, trus bs langsung d update (Makanya cepet) Loh, kenapa Cyaaz membongkar rahasia BESAR ini? (Bekep mulut) o_O. - Haah, masih ada...? Wah, padahal Cyaaz udah priksa waktu mau Update kemarin... Mungkin kelewatan. Gomenn... T_T

**Blondeprincessa :** Hehe. Iya, nih Lanjutannya...

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 13**

_**Lacu's POV**_

_**PLANT – 28/09/2012**_

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan perlahan, namun pasti dengan sedikit rasa cemas masih tersisa di hatiku. Ku angkat wajahku, memandang lurus kedepan dimana aku menemukan sosok pemuda, yang sedang menggendong sahabat ku di punggung-nya. Setelah beberapa saat aku memandangi mereka, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pemuda lain yang sekarang berjalan berdampingan denganku.

Saat aku memperhatikan ekspresinya, aku bisa melihat jelas ada kekhawatiran terpancar dari matanya. Namun bukan hanya itu saja, aku dapat merasakan ada perasaan lain yang bercampur aduk dipancarkan oleh sorot mata-nya. Sedikit kesedihan, penyesalan, rasa bersalah dan… Kemarahan?

Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku ke depan, memejamkan sejenak kedua mata _blue-gray_-ku. Kemudian menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali mata ku.

_**- Flashback…**_

"Aku akan mengambil _hand phone_-ku dulu." Kudengar suara Cagalli. Saat aku menoleh, ia sudah berdiri dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Sesaat setelah Cagalli pergi, aku larut dalam keindahan senja, yang tersaji di hadapan ku. Seolah membawa ku ke dunia lain yang sangat damai dan tentram. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika aku merasakan Kira sudah merangkul ku, dan ia mendekatkan diriku padanya. Saat aku menoleh untuk menatap matanya, ia hanya memandangku sambil memberikan senyumannya yang lembut. Membuat hatiku meleleh dan aku merasakan rona merah telah menghiasi pipi ku.

"Seandainya saja kita bisa menikmati senja seindah ini setiap sore di ORB." Aku berkata dengan lembut, sambil menyandarkan kepala ku pada bahu Kira..

Aku mendengar, Kira menarik nafas panjang. "Kau benar, ORB adalah kota besar, yang sudah dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Kita tidak akan bisa menikmati keindahan alam sebagus ini di sana." Jawabnya.

Walaupun aku tidak melihat wajah Kira saat ini, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. "Tapi…" Aku mendengar ia menambahkan, "Itu tidak masalah selama aku masih bisa menikmati hari-hariku bersamamu di ORB." Lalu kurasakan Kira mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

Aku tersipu malu, namun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kira dan aku mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan-nya barusan.

"Kira…" Aku memanggil Kira setelah hening menyelimuti kami selama beberapa menit.

"Hmm?" Respon Kira.

"Aku senang kau mengajak Cagalli dan aku ke sini." Ujarku.

"Ya, aku juga. Banyak hal menyenangkan terjadi disini," Jawab Kira. "Cagalli juga sepertinya sangat menikmati liburan kali ini. Kurasa kita memang beruntung bisa datang kesini." Tambahnya.

Aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat Cagalli dan berkata, "Yup, tapi kurasa orang yang paling diuntungkan di sini adalah Athrun."

"Athrun? Kenapa?" Tanya Kira.

Lagi-lagi aku tertawa kecil, mengangkat kepalaku untuk menghadap Kira dan menjawab, "Pendekatan…" Lalu aku mengedipkan sebelah mata ku.

Kira dan aku seketika itu juga tertawa bersama-sama, mengingat kembali tingkah laku Cagalli dan Athrun semenjak kami tiba di PLANT.

"Kurasa kau benar. Hahaha." Ujar Kira sambil mengusap bahuku dengan lembut. "Semenjak kita tiba di PLANT, Athrun selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk bisa mendekati Catha." Tambahnya.

"Ya, dan ingat apa yang Athrun ingin lakukan saat kita menikmati matahari terbit tadi pagi di _Destiny Resort_?" Tanyaku sambil menahan tawa.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja, aku mati-matian menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Catha, yang sudah semerah tomat." Jawab Kira diselingi tawa.

Kami tertawa lagi bersama-sama selama beberapa saat, lalu aku kembali bersandar di bahu Kira "Kurasa mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok." Ujarku.

Kurasakan Kira menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Begitukah?"

"Hmm…" Jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Kau tidak senang, jika Cagalli menemukan seorang pacar yang tepat untuknya?" Tanyaku setelah aku menyadari Kira sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya.

Kira menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Bukan begitu, tentu saja aku senang. Aku hanya…" Kira menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu kesungguhan Athrun."

Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kira dan menjawab, "Jangan khawatir, kurasa Athrun adalah orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya."

Kira tidak menjawab ku, setelah beberapa saat ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. Melihat respon dari Kira, aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

'_Overprotective as always.'_

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Catha?" Tanya Kira tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak dan menatap Kira. "Eh, benar juga. Tadi dia bilang hanya mengambil _hand phone_-nya." Jawabku.

"…."

"Lebih baik aku memeriksanya di _guest house_. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya makan malam 'kan? Ayo kita ajak Cagalli makan di luar." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku berdiri dan beranjak menuju _guest house_. Kurasakan Kira mengikutiku dari belakang.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Cagalli, aku tidak menemukan sosok-nya dimanapun. Yang aku temukan hanyalah _hand phone_ miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Seketika itu juga aku merasa khawatir dan mengambil _hand phone_ milik Cagalli lalu kembali keluar _guest house_ untuk menemui Kira.

"Kira. Cagalli tidak ada." Kataku sambil menghampiri Kira, yang berdiri di teras rumah membelakangi ku.

Kulihat ekspresi wajah Kira dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Apa?"

"Dia bahkan meninggalkan _hand phone_ miliknya." Tambah ku sambil menyerahkan hand phone milik Cagalli, kepada Kira.

Kira mengotak-atik _hand phone_ itu sejenak, lalu ia menatapku dan berkata, "Dermaga."

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku dan Kira telah sampai di dermaga, tapi kami tidak menemukan sosok Cagalli dimana pun.

"Kau yakin Cagalli kesini?" Tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

Kira yang saat ini sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi, ia mengerang dan menjawab "Iya, Athrun mengirim pesan padanya untuk datang ke sini."

Aku menunduk sejenak memikirkan sesuatu, lalu mengangkat kepalaku dan berkata, "Kalau memang dia bersama Athrun, tidak masalah 'kan?"

"…."

"Kira…?" Aku menghampiri Kira, yang terlihat sangat frustasi dan menyentuh bahunya dengan tangan kananku. "Aku pikir tadi Cagalli pergi sendirian kesini, makanya aku cemas," aku menarik nafas panjang lalu tersenyum. "Tapi kalau ia bersama Athrun, itu artinya mereka sedang kencan. Jadi jangan mengganggu mereka."

Kira, masih tidak menjawab ku. Kulihat ia masih menunduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang kacau. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, ia menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Tapi Lacus…" Ia memejamkan mata _amethyst_-nya, sambil menarik nafas panjang. "Perasaan ku tidak enak." Tambahnya.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. "Maksudmu apa?"

Kira mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Hari ini sangat panas dan kita _snorkeling_ beberapa kali 'kan?" Katanya pelan. "Aku khawatir karena hari ini tubuh Catha harus beradaptasi pada suhu udara yang panas, dan suhu air laut yang dingin berulang-ulang. Aku takut dia…"

Seketika itu juga mataku membesar karena menyadari apa yang dicemaskan oleh Kira. Saat itu juga aku menggenggam tangan Kira erat-erat, kemudian menarik-nya bersama ku.

"La-Lacus?" Kudengar, Kira memanggilku dengan nada terkejut dan kebingungan.

"Kita harus segera menemukan Cagalli. Kalau mereka tidak ada disini, kurasa satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin mereka datangi adalah daerah pertokoan." Jawabku dengan nada serius sambil tetap menarik Kira bersamaku.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Kira dan aku, sudah mencari keberadaan Cagalli di pertokoan ini selama kurang lebih 30 menit, tapi kami masih belum menemukan apa pun.

"Lacus, kau melihat mereka?" Tanya Kira, yang berlari ke arahku setelah ia mencari Cagalli di sisi lain daerah pertokoan.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai tanda tidak menemukan apa pun.

"_Damn…_" Kira, mengacak-acak lagi rambut coklat-nya. "Dimana mereka?!"

Aku tertunduk lesu sejenak dan menjawab, "Apa mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke _guest house?_"

Kira hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon, lalu berkata, "Kau kembalilah ke _guest house,_ memastikan apakah Catha sudah kembali. Aku akan mencarinya sebentar lagi."

Aku mengangguk, untuk menyetujui usul Kira. Lalu aku berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Baru aku mengambil beberapa langkah, aku tersentak ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang duduk di bangku agak jauh dari tempatku. Aku langsung berbalik dan memanggil Kira.

"Kira!" Panggilku dengan suara keras.

Kira menoleh padaku dan menghampiriku. "Ada apa?"

"Bukankah itu Athrun?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang aku lihat tadi.

Kira langsung mengikuti arah jariku, lalu ia berlari menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Aku berusaha mengejar di belakang-nya.

"Athrun!" Teriak Kira.

Aku kemudian melihat Athrun menoleh ke arah kami dan melambaikan tangannya kepada kami, lalu berkata, "Hey, Kira, Lacus. Ada apa?"

Kira akhirnya berhasil sampai di depan Athrun dan bertanya, "Dimana Cagalli?"

Aku masih berusaha mencapai tempat mereka berdua saat Athrun bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

'_Oh, tidak. Athrun, ini bukan saatnya bergurau.'_

Saat itu aku tahu pasti bahwa Kira saat ini pasti sudah semakin kesal, karena ia membentak Athrun. "Dimana dia, Athrun?!"

Saat itu, aku melihat Athrun spontan langsung berdiri. Seolah menantang Kira dengan bertanya, "Apa masalahmu? Jangan membentak orang seenaknya!"

Dan sebelum Kira kehilangan kesabarannya seutuhnya, aku menahan Kira, dengan menggenggam tangan-nya.

"Kira tenanglah…" Ujarku berupaya untuk menenangkan Kira, lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke Athrun yang ada dihadapan kami. "Athrun, dimana Cagalli? Apa ia pergi bersamamu?"

Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Athrun mulai tenang dan ia menjawab, "Iya, tadi dia bersamaku," lalu ia menunjuk sebuah bangunan kecil yang tidak jauh dari kami. "Dia sedang ke toilet sekarang." Tambahnya.

Seketika itu juga, Kira berlari menuju bangunan itu dan lagi-lagi aku berusaha mengejar-nya, dengan rasa panik melanda hati ku.

"Hey, apa yang? Aaaagh…" Aku mendengar suara Athrun, lalu sesaat kemudian ia sudah ada di samping ku untuk mengejar Kira. Kemudian aku mendengar suara teriakan Kira dari arah bangunan toilet.

"CAGALLI!"

Kemudian aku dan Athrun berhasil menyusul ke tempat Kira berada. Saat kami memasuki ruangan, bola mata ku membesar dan aku menutupi mulut ku dengan kedua tangan ku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Kurasa pemuda yang ada disamping ku juga memiliki ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ku saat ini.

Di hadapan kami saat ini, aku melihat Kira sedang membantu Cagalli, yang terduduk di lantai untuk membersihkan wajah-nya dengan seksama. Membersihkan wajah Cagalli dari…

'_Ya Tuhan, Darah-nya banyak sekali…'_

Seketika itu juga aku menghampiri Cagalli dan Kira, mengeluarkan tisu dari kantong baju ku dan membantu Kira untuk membersihkan wajah Cagalli.

"Cagalli? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Kulihat Cagalli melirik ke arahku, walaupun tatapan matanya masih setengah kosong. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Cagalli, kau panas sekali," kudengar suara Kira, yang saat ini meletakan tangan kanannya di dahi Cagalli. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih membeku di pintu ruangan karena shock. "Athrun! Bisa tolong kau mencarikan es batu di pertokoan?" Tanya Kira tegas.

Athrun hanya terdiam sejenak, namun ia segera tersadar dan mengangguk. Lalu ia melesat pergi untuk mendapatkan es batu yang diminta oleh Kira.

_**- End of Flashback…**_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Begitulah ceritanya hingga kami bisa sampai di situasi saat ini. Setelah Athrun mendapatkan es batu dan memberikan-nya kepada Kira, Kira segera mengompres kepala Cagalli, untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit, mimisan Cagalli akhirnya terhenti. Kemudian Kira menggendong Cagalli, untuk membawa-nya kembali ke _guest house_ dengan aku dan Athrun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Kupandang lagi sejenak pemuda disamping ku, yang masih menatap punggung Cagalli dengan seksama, lalu aku berkata, "Jangan khawatir…"

Ia lalu menoleh padaku dengan tatapan orang yang kebingungan, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu kalau…" Kudengar suaranya dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalan.

"Iya, kami mengerti," aku berkedip. "Cagalli akan baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak usah berwajah seperti itu, Athrun" Tambahku.

Masih dengan wajah tertunduk, Athrun menjawab, "Tapi, tetap saja. Seandainya saja aku mendengarkan permintaan-nya untuk pulang sejak awal, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi."

Aku memandang kembali ke Athrun, menarik nafas dan bertanya, "Dia meminta untuk pulang?"

Athrun mengangguk. "Ya. Dia ingin pulang ketika kami masih di dermaga, tapi aku bersikeras meminta-nya untuk menemani ku pergi ke GameZone." Jawabnya pelan.

'_Mungkin Cagalli sudah merasakan kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai melemah saat itu…'_

Aku lalu menggelengkan kepala ku, memikirkan Cagalli. Dia memang tipe orang yang tidak ingin membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa khawatir atau kerepotan karena dirinya, meskipun terkadang ia harus memaksakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalian tahu kalau Cagalli sedang dalam masalah?" Suara Athrun memecah pemikiranku. "Apa dia menghubungi kalian?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Dia meninggalkan _hand phone_-nya di _guest house_," aku mengambil nafas sejenak. "Kami mencari Cagalli, karena Kira merasakan firasat buruk."

Aku melihat ekspresi Athrun menjadi terkejut, seolah tidak percaya. "Firasat buruk?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ya, terkadang Kira tahu jika Cagalli sedang benar-benar dalam masalah. Seperti sekarang ini." Jawabku.

Aku melihat wajah Athrun, lagi-lagi ia menunduk, bisa kulihat sekarang rasa cemburu terpancar jelas di mata _emerald_-nya. Tidak tahan melihatnya, aku tertawa kecil sehingga membuat-nya menatap ku heran.

"Dulu, aku juga sering merasa begitu." Ujarku.

"Eh?"

"Aku sering merasa cemburu ketika aku melihat Kira dan Cagalli sangat dekat satu sama lain." Ujarku pelan dan aku mendapati pipi Athrun yang berhiaskan rona merah.

"Err, aku, aku tidak…" Athrun mencoba mengelak.

"Sudahlah. Percuma kau mengelak-nya. Bagiku sangat jelas kalau kau menyukai Cagalli." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Athrun hanya tersenyum lemah padaku, lalu ia memandang Kira dan Cagalli yang berjalan agak jauh di depan kami. "Aku iri pada Kira…" Katanya lirih.

Mendengar itu, aku hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Aku tahu. Tadi aku 'kan sudah bilang. Dulu, aku juga sering merasakan hal itu."

"Lalu sekarang?" Tanya Athrun menatapku penasaran.

Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dan menjawab, "Tidak." Dengan yakin.

Athrun menaikkan alis matanya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Karena sekarang aku tahu. Kalau diantara mereka tidak ada perasaan suka seperti yang aku rasakan untuk Kira," aku menarik nafas dan melanjutkan. "Mereka memang sangat dekat, tapi mereka lebih cocok disebut _twins_, daripada _lovers_, Athrun."

Athrun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab, "Nanti jika kau sudah cukup dekat dan mengenal mereka dengan baik, kau akan mengerti sama halnya seperti aku."

Athrun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon sembari kami meneruskan perjalanan kami pulang ke _guest house_.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN : Cyaaz bkn tipe org yg bs bikin 1Shoot, jd Cyaaz update Chap baru aja ya. (Untk mramaikn Valentine Day... :D**

**Hoshi Uzuki : **T_T - Maaf, tp Cyaaz beneran g bs mmperpnjang Chapter. Soalnya semua Chap-nya udah jadi.

**nelshafeena :** Lol - G tw jg ya, kpn mreka Jadiannya. :D - No Twins, No Siblings. :P

**AlyaZala : **G tw jg ya, kpn... :P

**Mizuka : **- No Twins, No Siblings :P - Skit apa ya? Cyaaz jg g tau namanya. soalnya wktu Cyaaz priksa k Dokter, dokternya jg g ngasih tau nma penyakitnya, cm ngasih obat. (Itu penyakit Asli yg d derita Author... #Curhat). Thank You ya...

**lezala : **Wakaka, kalo CaKi Cyaaz jadikan Lovers, Cyaaz bs dhjar hbis2an ama Readers ntar... T_T

**bi : **Cerewet banget sih u? Harusnya u g protes, mengingat u dah bc ampe slesai. Thanks udah jd **Org prtma** yg udah mmbca Fic ini ampe **Tamat**. :D

**Selamat membaca...**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 14**

_**Kira's POV**_

_**PLANT – 28/09/2012**_

Aku terus melangkah sambil menggendong Catha di punggungku, membuat pikiran ku melayang tak menentu. Gambaran peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi, melintas di kepala ku bagaikan kaset video yang diputar berulang kali.

'_Seandainya saja aku datang lebih cepat…'_

Aku lalu menarik nafasku dalam-dalam sambil terus melangkah.

"Kira…" Kudengar suara Catha, memanggilku.

Aku menoleh sedikit dan melihat wajahnya dari sudut mataku. "Hm?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya dengan suara yang lemah.

Aku memalingkan lagi wajahku ke depan. "Kau mimisan banyak sekali dan suhu tubuhmu benar-benar panas. Itu bukannya "tidak apa-apa"." Jawabku sambil menutup mata.

Saat itu, kurasakan Catha membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku sambil membisikkan kata "Maaf".

_**- Flashback…**_

"Kira, ini es yang kau minta." Aku mendengar, suara Athrun dari belakang, lalu aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mengambil bungkusan plastic es batu di tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Gumamku.

Aku lalu segera meraih handuk kecil yang ada di meja wastafel, mengambil segenggam es dari bungkusan plastik yang diberikan oleh Athrun dan membungkusnya dengan handuk.

"Apa kau membawa obatmu?" Tanyaku sambil meletakkan handuk berisikan es tadi di kening Catha, yang sekarang terduduk lemas di lantai bersandarkan bahu Lacus.

"Ada di kamarku, di _guest house_." Jawabnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Baguslah." Kataku sambil memegangi handuk kompres di keningnya.

Setelah beberapa kali aku mengganti es dalam handuk untuk mengompres Catha dan merasa bahwa suhu tubuhnya sudah sedikit menurun, aku meletakkan handuk itu kembali ke meja wastafel, lalu berjongkok membelakangi Catha.

"Ayo kita kembali ke _guest house_ sekarang." Ajakku.

Catha hanya tersenyum lemah, lalu ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher ku dan aku berdiri menggendongnya. Kami berempat kemudian berjalan bersama-sama kembali ke _guest house._

_**- End of Flashback…**_

"Dasar bodoh!" Kataku kesal.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kito." Kudengar Catha membalasku pelan.

"Kau melanggar janjimu," ujarku masih dengan nada kesal. "Kau bilang akan segera mengatakannya padaku kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan 'kan?"

"…"

Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Sebagai hukuman, kau harus mentraktir ku makan ice cream selama seminggu."

Catha mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sampai tadi sore saat terakhir kita bertemu di pantai depan _guest house_, aku masih tidak merasakan apapun," Catha membenamkan lagi wajahnya di bahuku. "Aku baru merasakan pusing ketika aku di dermaga." Gumamnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak segera pulang?" Tanyaku heran.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Catha tidak memberikan jawaban apapun padaku, membuatku mengambil kesimpulan ku sendiri. Mengenal Catha, alasannya pasti karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan dan membuat Athrun khawatir.

'_Typical of her…'_

Aku lagi-lagi menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Ya sudahlah, yang penting adalah, setelah ini kau harus segera makan dan minum obatmu, lalu istirahat!"

Catha yang mendengar perintah ku hanya bisa berbisik, "Cerewet."

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Setelah aku mengantar Catha ke kamarnya dan Lacus ke guest house mereka, aku meminta Lacus untuk memastikan bahwa Catha harus makan, meminum obatnya dan beristirahat setelahnya. Lacus tersenyum padaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat jawaban dari Lacus, aku lalu pamit untuk pulang, tak lupa bersama dengan teman sekamarku yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Catha, dengan tatapan penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Ayo, Ath, kita pulang sekarang. Cagalli akan baik-baik saja." Ujarku sambil menepuk bahu Athrun. Athrun hanya mengangguk dan kami akhirnya pulang ke _guest house_ kami.

Begitu tiba di _guest house_, pemilik rumah memberi tahu kami bahwa Heine, Dearka dan Yzak sedang keluar untuk membeli makan malam. Aku dan Athrun mengangguk, lalu kami masuk ke kamar kami. Aku segera merebahkan tubuhku di kasur Heine, yang terdekat dari pintu kamar karena lelah menggendong Catha.

"Sebenarnya Cagalli kenapa?" Aku mendengar suara Athrun. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat ia sedang duduk di ujung kasurnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, menatap langit-langit kamar. "Dia hanya demam."

"Demam?" Tanya Athrun dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kalau hanya demam, tidak akan sampai mimisan seperti itu 'kan?"

Aku menutupi kedua mataku dengan lengan kananku. "Ya, tapi tubuh Cagalli sedikit berbeda," aku memberi jeda sejenak. "Kalau tubuhnya sedang kelelahan ataupun suhu tubuh-nya terlalu tinggi, ia pasti akan mimisan seperti tadi."

Athrun akhirnya bertanya lagi setelah beberapa menit terdiam. "Apa… Dia mengidap suatu penyakit berbahaya?" Terdengar jelas dari nadanya bahwa ia ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Dokter bilang, mimisan Cagalli itu murni karena kelainan sistem pembuluh darahnya, tapi itu tidak berbahaya," aku mendengar Athrun menghembuskan nafas lega. "Hanya saja ia akan terkena anemia kalau darah yang dikeluarkannya banyak seperti tadi. Selain anemia dan demamnya, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah." Tambah ku sambil membuka mata ku dan memandang Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Syukurlah kalau memang begitu."

Aku tersenyum balik padanya dan berkata, "Kalau kau serius ingin jadi pacarnya, kau harus siap ketika saat-saat seperti ini terjadi lagi." Dengan nada serius.

Athrun tersenyum semakin penuh keyakinan dan menjawab, "Ya, tentu, Kira." dengan suara yang mantap.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Normal POV**_

_**PLANT – 29/09/2012**_

Keesokan paginya, seluruh anggota tour _Archangel University_ berkumpul di dermaga untuk menunggu keberangkatan kapal mereka kembali ke ORB. Cagalli dan yang lainnya kini juga sedang duduk melingkar sambil membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai pengalaman mereka yang menyenangkan di PLANT.

"Cagalli, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Athrun pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

Cagalli yang saat ini duduk lemas bersandar pada bahu Lacus hanya tersenyum lemah dan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku masih lelah."

Tatapan mata _emerald_ Athrun yang tadinya dipenuhi rasa cemas, kini melembut. Athrun akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Heine sudah memotongnya dengan bertanya, "Wajahmu pucat Cagalli. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Cagalli hanya mengangguk kecil, sebagai respon.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau duduk di kursi VIP, Cagalli." Sahut Kira di samping Lacus.

Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab, "Tidak usah, Kira, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Heine benar, wajah mu pucat, Cagalli." Kali ini Lacus yang angkan suara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Cagalli keras kepala. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin membayar lebih hanya untuk kursi VIP dan aku lebih suka duduk bersama kalian."

"Tapi Cagal-" Kata-kata Kira, terpotong oleh Athrun.

"Pak Mwu! Bisa saya minta bantuannya sebentar?" Teriak Athrun, memanggil Mwu, yang sedang mengabsen mahasiswa lainnya.

Mwu, yang mendengar panggilan Athrun datang menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Apakah saya bisa membeli 7 tiket kursi penumpang di ruangan VIP?" Tanya Athrun, yang sontak membuat teman-teman-nya dan Mwu kaget.

"A-apa?" Tanya Dearka.

"Apa maksudmu, Ath?" Tanya Heine.

Athrun mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya. Lalu ia menjawab, "Aku akan membelikan tiket VIP untuk kita semua," lalu ia menghentikan pandangannya tepat ke arah Cagalli. "Jadi tidak ada masalah lagi 'kan?" Tambahnya.

Cagalli baru saja akan memprotes ketika Yzak terlebih dahulu berkata, "Hey, Zala, aku tidak mau."

Athrun menatap teman berambut _silver_-nya itu, kemudian ia mendengar Dearka menambahkan, "Aku juga. Pasti akan membosankan kalau duduk di ruangan VIP." Lalu Dearka dan Yzak beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju ke kerumunan mahasiswa lain.

Athrun hanya berkedip tidak percaya, menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap ke arah Mwu. "Kalau begitu, 5 tiket saja. Apakah bisa?" Tanya Athrun.

Mwu hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan menjawab, "Hmm. Aku tidak bisa janji, karena kapal pasti penuh. Tapi akan aku usahakan." Ujarnya sembari membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih, Pak." Teriak Athrun, lalu ia kembali menatap teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Athrun?" Tanya Cagalli, ia menatap Athrun.

Athrun hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk kursi VIP dan kau bilang kau lebih suka duduk bersama kami 'kan? Jadi aku membuat keputusan ini untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah mu."

Cagalli menyipitkan matanya, lalu menjawab, "Tapi maksudku bukan begitu, lagipula kau tidak harus melakukan ini 'kan?"

Athrun masih tersenyum, ia akan menjawab tapi Heine lagi-lagi memotongnya, "Hey, sudahlah. Dengan begini, aku, Athrun dan Kira jadi tidak akan terlalu tersiksa oleh ombak lagi 'kan."

"Itu benar." Sahut Athrun.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak harus membayar tiket untuk kami juga." Kata Lacus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena kejadian kemarin." Jawab Athrun, ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Hal itu tidak terlewatkan oleh Kira yang dari tadi terdiam sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Athrun.

Cagalli menaikkan alis matanya dan memprotes, "Tapi tidak ada yang perlu dimaafk-"

"Cagalli…" Potong Kira memanggil Cagalli. Kira lalu memberikan _Just-let-him-glare_ pada Cagalli, yang saat ini menatapnya kesal.

Cagalli, yang mengerti akan maksud tatapan Kira menjadi sedikit tenang, walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kira menyuruh-nya untuk membiarkan Athrun, tapi pada akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini saja." Dengan suara pelan.

Athrun yang mendengar perkataan Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Saat itulah Mwu tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahu Athrun.

"Maaf, Athrun, aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan 2 tiket VIP untukmu." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan 2 lembar tiket kursi VIP ke Athrun.

Athrun menerima tiket itu dengan sedikit rasa kecewa dan berkata, "Um, apa boleh buat," Athrun, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Mwu. "Terima kasih, Pak."

"Ya, tidak masalah," Jawab Mwu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Athrun pelan.

Setelah hening sejenak, akhirnya Lacus tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau saja yang menemani Cagalli, Athrun."

"Eh?" Terdengar suara Athrun dan Cagalli bersamaan dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan mereka.

"Itu benar. Kau yang membeli tiket ini 'kan? Jadi kau yang berhak." Tambah Kira.

"Eh? Kalau kalian tidak duduk di kursi VIP, aku juga tidak mau." Protes Cagalli.

"Itu tidak boleh, Cagalli." Ujar Lacus.

"Kenapa? Heine saja yang duduk bersama Athrun. Dia yang mudah mabuk laut, bukan aku." Cagalli masih bersikeras.

"Tapi kali ini kau sakit, Cagalli!" Seru Kira, ia sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan sikap Cagalli yang keras kepala.

Cagalli masih belum menyerah, ia akan memprotes lagi, tapi Kira sudah menghentikan-nya dengan _Don't-be-stubborn-or-I'll-tell-uncle-about-last-night-glare,_ sehingga Cagalli memilih untuk diam.

Melihat Cagalli yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti protes, Athrun menjadi semakin ragu dan berkata, "Em, tapi aku…"

Belum sempat Athrun selesai, tapi Heine memotongnya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, dengan berkata, "Kalau kau memang tidak mau, aku dengan senang hati akan menggantikan tempatmu."

Athrun sontak memandang ke arah sahabat berambut _orange_-nya itu, dengan tatapan tidak rela. Dan berkata, "Tidak, aku dan Cagalli yang akan duduk di kursi VIP," Dengan mantap.

Cagalli sontak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Athrun. Ia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi wajah yang kebingungan, sementara Athrun tersenyum menatapnya. Teman-temannya, tentu saja sudah tertawa kecil setelah melihat tingkah laku mereka.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Sekitar 5 menit lagi kapal akan berangkat ke ORB. Kira, Lacus, Heine, Dearka dan Yzak sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Athrun dan Cagalli saat ini juga sudah duduk di ruangan VIP.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanya Athrun lembut sambil menatap Cagalli.

Cagalli yang sedang menatap keluar jendela kapal hanya menjawab, "Tidak usah." Dengan suara pelan.

Athrun kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan berkata, "Perjalanan pulang kita sangat panjang, lebih baik kau tidur saja jika masih lelah."

Cagalli hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon. Athrun kemudian mengeluarkan _BB_ miliknya dari saku jaketnya dan memeriksa pesan-pesan yang masuk. Setelah beberapa menit ia mengotak-atik _BB_-nya, ia mulai merasa bosan. Ia lalu memasukkan kembali _BB_ ke kantong-nya, lalu memandang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu masih saja mengarahkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan kirinya, yang berpijak pada sandaran tangan, kening-nya juga menempel pada kaca jendela sehingga Athrun tidak bisa menatap wajahnya. Saat itulah, ia merasakan bahwa kapal, yang ia tumpangi mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Kapal-nya sudah mulai bergerak." Gumam Athrun.

Gadis di sebelah-nya tidak merespon, membuat Athrun ingin berbicara lagi. "Ternyata di ruangan VIP nyaman sekali ya. Gerakan kapal hampir tidak terasa," hening. "Kalau aku tahu sejak awal, aku akan beli tiket VIP sewaktu kita berangkat ke PLANT," masih hening. "Jadi aku tidak harus merasa mual-mual segala."

Sampai beberapa saat berlalu, Cagalli masih saja terdiam tak bersuara. Membuat Athrun jadi sedikit kesal, karena ia merasa di acuhkan.

"Cagalli?" Panggilnya sambil mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu, tapi alangkah terkejutnya Atrhun, ketika ia menyadari bahwa gadis bermata _amber_ itu ternyata telah tertidur pulas.

Ia menyadari hal itu karena kepala gadis itu sontak terjatuh ketika Athrun mengguncangkan bahunya. Untung saja refleks Athrun sangat baik, Ia berhasil menahan tubuh Cagalli, agar tidak terjatuh membentur kursi di depannya dengan kedua tangan kekar-nya. Ia lalu menyandarkan kembali tubuh Cagalli di kursi-nya.

"Sudah tidur rupanya? Cepat sekali?" Gumam Athrun, di ikuti tawa kecil darinya. Ia lalu memandangi wajah Cagalli yang sekarang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya yang damai dan sangat cantik di mata Athrun. Ia tersenyum seraya mengagumi sosok yang tertidur di sebelahnya saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Athrun menyelipkan tangan kirinya melewati belakang leher Cagalli, untuk menggapai bahu kirinya dan menarik tubuh Cagalli mendekat padanya. Ia lalu memposisikan kepala Cagalli agar bersandar di bahunya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain, menggenggam tangan kanan Cagalli. Athrun sekarang bisa mencium aroma lemon dari _shampoo_ yang digunakan oleh Cagalli. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum sambil memandangi sosok Cagalli yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"_Sweet dream, Princess_…" Athrun lalu,mengecup kening Cagalli dengan lembut, lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kepala Cagalli.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**AN: Yah, dan begitulah akhir dari kisah cinta Cagalli dan Athrun di PLANT…**_

_**Semoga setelah ini hubungan mereka dapat berjalan lancar dan mencapai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi… **_**(-_-)**

**Please… Review…**


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN : Oops... Sepertinya Cyaaz tidak sengaja (Mungkin?) tidak Mencantumkan "T - B - C" di Akhir Chap 14 kemarin ya?**_

_**Hahahahaha... :P**_

**Ffionn :** - Lol. Cyaaz g sadar soal ksamaan Tgl dan Chap 14 kmrin, smpai Cyaaz baca review dari Ffionn-San. :D - Cyaaz 'kan udah bilang, penyakitnya g parah. Cyaaz g tega kasih penyakit yg aneh2. Hehe.

**Aeni Hibiki : **- Hay, Slm knal jg... :D - Um, itu bkn panggilan Syg sih, lbih tepatnya... Panggilan antar shbt. (Kalo panggilan syg, ntar Cyaaz bs dhjar ama Fans-nya AsuCaga). - Lho, kok "Arthur" sih? Mksudnya "Athrun" 'kan? ;P

**Blondaprincessa :** G jadian... Blum slesai Fic-nya... Hihihi.

**Nelsha : **- Lol... Review-mu mengingatkanku kpd seorang mentalist Nasional, yg g prlu dsbutkan nmanya. :P - Ayo dong, smangat bikin MultiChap-nya..! :D - BTW, udah tau 'kan, apa alasan Cyaaz? (Talk 'bout our PMs) :P

**Ojou Rizky : **Hahaha, msih... :)

**Mizuka :** - Hahaha, Cyaaz 'kan udah pernah blg klo Fic ini Ending-nya msih amt sngt pnjng... :D - Cyaaz g bs bikin 1Shoot, jd hnya update Chap baru untk mramaikn event hr Valentine :) - Smangat kerjain tgs-nya ya... - Syukurlah, Cyaaz udah g pernah kambuh lg, stlah berthun2 mnderita pnyakit itu. Emang g bahaya, tp cukup merepotkn. Soalnya kambuhnya kdg mndadak d saat yg g tpat, sperti saat plajrn, bhkn saat ujian. -_-' Maaf nih, jd Curhat. Hehe.

**Hoshi Uzuki : **Hahaha, nih Cyaaz ksih lg lnjutannya. ;D

**Lezala** : - Ya, gpp kok... :) - Mata Lezala-San g slh kok, Cyaaz jg g slh ktik... :D Cuma Cyaaz Usil-nya lg Kumat... :P - Ini udah Cyaaz lanjutin... :D

**Pandamwuchan** : - Hay, Panda... Welcome Back... :D - Gpp tlat Review, Cyaaz sneng Panda mampir lg k Fic ini. :)

**Cloli-San** : - Thank you... Cyaaz akan terus koreksi Fic Cyaaz, tp untk Fic ini... Cyaaz udah g sanggup ngoreksi lg dr awl. Terlalu bnyk Chapter-nya. Hehe. - Soal POV 1st person, maaf, tapi ide itu muncul bgitu aja waktu Cyaaz mulai ngetik Fic. Untuk Fic yg 1 ini, memang lbih banyak POV 1st drpd POV 3st. Mungkin itu adl gaya pnulisan Cyaaz... :) - Ahaha, jujur, Fic ini bahkan belum mencapai titik tengahnya. Masih banyak Chapter yang udah siap untuk d Update tiap minggunya. :D

_**...**_

_**Gomenn... (1000000X)**_

_**Kemarin Cyaaz cuma Becanda... Cyaaz gak lega, kalau mengakhiri Fic ini hanya dengan Chap seperti kemarin... :D**_

_**(Readers dan Reviewers NgeHajar Author Habis-Habisan)**_

_**Tapi Emang kemrin itu adalah Akhir dari Kisah Cinta AsuCaga di PLANT.**_

_**Sekarang saatnya beralih ke Kisah Cinta Mereka di ORB. :P**_

_**Thanks ya, buat para Readers, terutama buat para Reviewer tercinta... :) (Jujur Cyaaz bener-bener menikmati saat-saat baca Review dari kalian) ;P**_

_**Semoga Cyaaz gak jadi Author yang dibenci karena keusilan Cyaaz kemarin... **_

_**Gomenn...**_

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 15**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**ORB – 04/10/2012**_

Mata _amber_-ku perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka sesaat setelah telinga ku mendengar bunyi alaram yang berasal dari jam weker di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Segera kumatikan jam weker ku dan duduk di pinggir kasurku sambil berusaha terbangun sepenuhnya dari alam bawah sadarku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku terdiam di tempat tidurku, aku bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang masih menjadi bagian dari kamarku. Aku segera mandi dan bersiap untuk mengawali hariku, dengan mengikuti perkuliahan pagi bersama Kira dan Milly.

Setelah aku selesai berpakaian dan mempersiapkan tas kuliah ku, aku keluar dari kamarku menuju ke ruang makan. Seperti biasa, aku menemukan ayah ku sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah." Sapaku, memasuki ruang makan.

Ayahku menoleh sesaat padaku dan mengangguk, lalu ia kembali menghadap korannya dan bertanya, "Kau pergi kuliah hari ini?" Sambil memandangku dari sudut matanya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawabku sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ayahku dan meletakkan tasku di kursi kosong di sampingku.

Ayahku melipat Koran yang tadinya ia baca dan meletakkan-nya di atas meja. "Kau yakin? Apa demam mu sudah benar-benar turun?" Tanya ayahku khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu saja ,ayah. Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana dengan sakit kepala mu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Sudah tidak terasa."

Ayahku hanya diam, sehingga suasana hening pun tercipta di antara kami. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah dapur di belakang kursi ayahku.

"Oh, Cagalli-San? _Ohayou_… Kau sudah sehat?" Tanya seorang wanita yang muncul dari dapur membawa sepiring omelet di tangannya.

"Ah. Ohayou, Myrna-San. Ya aku sudah sehat." Jawabku riang.

Myrna-San, wanita yang telah bekerja pada keluarga kami selama bertahun-tahun sebagai pelayan rumah, meletakkan piring, yang ia bawa di hadapan ayahku. Lalu ia tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "Syukurlah kalau begitu," sambil menepuk kedua telapak tangan-nya. "Kau akan kuliah pagi hari ini? Mau kubuatkan sarapan?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan menjawab, "Hmm, terima kasih." Dengan riang. Kulihat Myrna-San membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke dapur.

Sesaat setelah Myrna-San masuk ke dapur, aku mendengar ayahku bertanya, "Kau berangkat kuliah bersama Kira?"

Kutatap ayahku yang sekarang sudah mulai memotong omelet miliknya dan menjawab, "Tidak, Ayah. Hari ini aku ingin berangkat lebih pagi. Lagipula aku yakin Kira mengira kalau aku tidak akan kuliah sampai minggu depan."

Ayahku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia berkata, "Lain kali, kau harus lebih memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu, Cagalli."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanda bahwa aku menyesal karena sudah membuat orang-orang di sekitarku khawatir, terutama Kira dan ayah ku.

"Baik Ayah, maafkan aku." Ujarku pelan.

Pada awalnya, Kira memang berencana untuk tidak memberi tahu ayahku soal apa yang terjadi di PLANT karena aku memintanya untuk diam. Namun kondisi ku saat pulang dari PLANT tidak begitu baik, jadi ayahku bersikeras meminta Kira untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya.

Mengingat watak ayah ku yang keras, tentu Kira tidak sanggup memberikan perlawanan yang berarti, hingga pada akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada ayah. Cerita Kira, tentu saja sontak membuat ayah ku menjadi kesal dan memarahiku habis-habisan selama berjam-jam. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ayahku sudah tidak marah lagi padaku.

'_Syukurlah…'_

Sesaat kemudian, Myrna-San datang dengan membawa sepiring omelet dan secangkir teh untukku. Setelah itu aku dan ayahku membicarakan beberapa hal seperti bagaimana liburan ku di PLANT, teman-teman baruku, pekerjaan ayahku dan beberapa hal lainnya sambil memakan sarapan kami.

Kemudian ayahku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku ke kampus. Walaupun aku menolak-nya, tapi ayahku tetap bersikeras dan akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Yah, darimana lagi aku mewarisi sifat keras kepala ku ini kalau bukan darinya?

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Sekitar jam 07.10 aku sudah berada di kampus, kulalui koridor yang sudah seminggu tidak aku lalui. Karena kuliah pagi, dimulai masih sekitar 50 menit lagi, lingkungan kampus masih sepi. Aku menuju ke sebuah lorong di lantai satu dimana lokerku berada, lalu membukanya untuk meletakkan tasku di sana dan hanya membawa beberapa buku dan alat tulis untuk kubawa ke kelas.

Setelah mengunci lokerku, aku masuk ke dalam ruang kelasku yang tentu saja masih kosong tak berpenghuni. Aku memilih tempat duduk di deretan tengah, meletakkan buku dan alat tulis ku di atas meja lalu duduk sejenak.

Ketika aku duduk sendirian di kelas yang kosong, entah mengapa aku teringat pada peristiwa-peristiwa yang aku alami di PLANT. Sungguh liburan yang tidak terlupakan bersama teman-temanku. Apalagi aku bertemu dengan 'si aneh' itu di sana, 'si aneh' yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana dan membuat liburan ku di PLANT, menjadi penuh warna.

'_Tidak bisa ku percaya ada orang seperti dia di dunia ini…'_

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja, peristiwa di kapal saat kepulangan kami dari PLANT menuju ORB terlintas di kepalaku.

_**- Flashback…**_

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi rasanya aku enggan untuk membuka mataku. Rasa nyaman dan hangat yang kurasakan saat inilah yang membuatku menolak untuk terbangun dari tidurku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku perlahan kembali ke alam sadarku ketika aku mendengar namaku di panggil berkali-kali oleh seseorang dengan suara dan nada yang lembut.

"Cagalli…" Aku mendengar suara itu lagi.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mata ku, memperlihatkan bola mata _amber_-ku. Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku perlahan-lahan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang bertumpu pada keningku dan aku merasakan hembusan udara hangat yang lembut bertiup menerpa poni ku.

Aku masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar ketika aku mendengar suara lembut yang sedari tadi memanggilku berkata, "Kau sudah bangun? Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di pelabuhan."

Setelah beberapa detik memproses suara, yang terdengar oleh telingaku, mataku langsung membesar dan aku akhirnya sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurku. Spontan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memastikan siapa sosok yang ada di samping ku. Begitu aku menoleh pada sosok yang sekarang juga sudah mengangkat kepala-nya, aku bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata _emerald_-nya yang menatapku lembut.

"_Ohayou_, _Princess._ Walaupun sebenarnya sekarang sudah sore." Katanya sambil memasang senyum usil khas miliknya.

Beberapa detik aku hanya terdiam lalu tersentak, karena menyadari posisi ku dan Athrun saat ini dan aku bertanya, "A-Athrun? Apa yang?" Dengan gugup. Bisa kupastikan, sekarang pipiku sudah berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

Athrun hanya tertawa kecil, melihat ekspresiku lalu menjawab, "Kau tertidur lama sekali. Aku sampai bosan menunggu mu terbangun."

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipiku, tapi saat aku hendak menjauh dari Athrun, aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kanan ku.

"Um, Athrun? Tangan ku. Bisa kau…?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan masih dengan rona merah di kedua sisi pipiku.

"Kau mau apa? Sudahlah! Tetaplah seperti ini..." Katanya sambil menarikku lagi ke arahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang merangkul bahu ku.

Aku hanya terdiam kaku di pelukannya, dengan wajah yang aku yakin sudah lebih merah daripada tomat ataupun kepiting rebus. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Err, Athrun, aku butuh ruang." Hanya itu kata-kata yang sanggup ku ucapkan dari bibir ku.

Athrun hanya diam tidak merespon, tapi setelah beberapa saat aku merasakan ia menarik tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi merangkul bahuku. Aku lalu bangun dan berusaha duduk di kursiku dengan tegak, tapi baru saja aku ingin menarik nafas lega, Athrun menangkupkan kedua tangan-nya di kedua sisi pipiku, membuat ku menatap matanya dalam jarak yang amat sangat dekat.

"A-Athrun? Um, a-ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan gugup. Jantungku sekarang benar-benar terasa akan meledak.

Athrun hanya menatapku dengan mata emerald-nya selama beberapa detik, lalu ia bertanya, "Cagalli, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan suara lembut.

"Um, ya. Tentu saja. Ha ha," Jawab ku.

"Wajahmu merah. Apa demam mu belum membaik?" Tanya Athrun polos.

'_Ohh, Haumea…'_

Aku spontan menarik kedua tangan Athrun, agar meninggalkan pipiku. Lalu memalingkan wajah ku sambil berkata, "A-aku baik-baik saja, Athrun. Ja-jangan khawatir." Dengan terburu-buru.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau Athrun masih memandang ke arahku. "Kau yakin? Wajahmu benar-benar merah, Cagalli." Kudengar ia mengatakan itu dengan lembut.

"I-iya tentu saja, Athrun." Jawab ku yang kali ini terdengar lebih tegas.

'_Dasar bodoh! Ini bukan karena demam!'_

_**- End of Flashback…**_

Wajahku sontak langsung memerah begitu aku mengingat kembali saat-saat itu. Bagaimana bisa aku sedekat itu dengan laki-laki, yang baru aku temui kurang dari seminggu? Ok, mungkin kami sekelas di perkuliahan _statistic_ dan dia mungkin mengenaliku, tapi tetap saja aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai seseorang dalam waktu sesingkat itu 'kan?

"Aaaaargghhh…" Aku menundukkan kepala ku sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang ku karena frustasi. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, kelas masih saja kosong. aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sambil menunggu teman-temanku datang.

Saat keluar dari ruangan kelas, aku melihat ada 2 orang mahasiswi yang melintas di depanku. Entah kenapa mereka langsung berbisik-bisik setelah melihat keberadaanku seolah membicarakan sesuatu tentangku. Aku yang menyadari hal itu, hanya terpaku di depan pintu kelas sambil menatap punggung kedua mahasiswi tersebut makin menjauh.

'_Kenapa mereka? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?'_

Aku mengedikkan bahuku, lalu melangkah ke toilet di ujung koridor. Begitu aku memasuki toilet, lagi-lagi aku mendapati reaksi aneh dari beberapa mahasiswi yang sedang ngobrol di depan cermin, mereka sontak menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, berbisik satu sama lain, lalu mereka semua keluar meninggalkan ku. Tentu saja aku berusaha mengacuhkan mereka sebisaku, tapi tetap saja itu mengganggu. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku? Aku menghadap cermin dan menatap bayanganku dengan seksama.

'_Tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu kenapa?'_

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya aku menyerah dan keluar untuk kembali ke kelasku. Di tengah jalan, aku melihat sosok gadis berambut pink ada jauh di depanku. Lacus? Aku hampir saja memanggilnya ketika aku sadar bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang ku maksud.

'_Meer…"_

Meer Campbell adalah seorang mahasiswi yang popular di kampus karena kecantikannya. Dia memang mirip dengan Lacus karena rambut pink yang nyaris sama, namun jika dilihat dari dekat akan nampak berbeda. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai Meer karena aku tidak menyukai sikapnya yang arogan. Selain itu aku juga tidak menyukai ketenaran, jadi aku menjauhi orang-orang yang menarik banyak perhatian seperti dia.

Kulihat segerombolan mahasiswi yang tadi ada di toilet sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Meer. Karena aku merasa kalau itu bukanlah urusanku, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah lain dan terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba aku merasa ada orang yang menabrakku.

"Aw..." Dan ketika aku menoleh kepada seseorang yang menabrakku, ternyata itu adalah Meer.

"Huuh! Hati-hati kalau jalan!" Serunya sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan aku. Diikuti beberapa mahasiswi di belakang-nya, yang menatapku dengan _Death-glare_ mereka.

Aku baru saja akan membalas bentakan-nya, tapi di hentikan oleh suara yang memanggil namaku. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat sosok gadis berambut coklat pendek sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Milly? Ada apa?' Tanyaku dengan muka masam.

Milly, teman sekelas ku akhirnya mencapai tempatku dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tadi dari toilet ingin kembali ke kelas." Jawabku.

Milly lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Meer yang sudah menjauh. "Ada apa dengan Meer? Tadi aku lihat dia seperti berbicara denganmu?" Tanya Milly.

"Ck. Aku juga tidak mengerti. tadi memang kami bertabrakan. Tapi dia tidak harus membentak ku segala 'kan." Jawabku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang leherku. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan ku, Milly?" Tanyaku.

Milly mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatapku heran. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Kau jangan menganggapi Meer dengan serius. Dia memang selalu begitu." Tambahnya.

"Bukan begitu, Milly, masalahnya bukan hanya dia." Jawabku

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Milly.

"Sejak tadi,banyak juga mahasiswi lain yang menatapku aneh, seolah aku baru saja melakukan suatu kesalahan, atau ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku." Ujar ku.

Milly berpikir sejenak sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu ia tersentak dan menatapku. "Oh, mungkin karena hal itu…"

Aku mengangkat alis mataku. "karena 'hal itu', apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Karena rumor tentangmu di _Group_ _BBM_ fakultas kita." Jawab Milly.

Sekarang bola mataku membesar, aku makin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Milly.

"Rumor? Memangnya ada rumor apa tentangku?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Tentang kau dan Athrun Zala…" Ujar Milly.

"APA?!" Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berteriak cukup keras karena shock

Milly yang terkejut dengan reaksi ku, ia mengambil selangkah mundur dan menjawab, "Err, ya aku dengar dari Dearka kalau ada rumor tentangmu dan Athrun. Topik itu sedang ramai dibicarakan di _group_ _BBM_ fakultas kita kemarin. Mungkin gadis-gadis, yang memandang mu aneh adalah _fans girl_-nya Athrun, begitu juga dengan Meer." Sambil meringis gugup.

Aku, yang mendengar jawaban Milly hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya, sambil mulutku setengah terbuka. Yang benar saja! Baru beberapa hari aku tidak masuk kuliah, sudah ada rumor tentangku, yang ramai dibicarakan oleh seluruh mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi?

"Hey, Cagalli, Milly. _Ohayou_…" Pemikiran panjang ku terhenti ketika aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Begitu aku menoleh, kulihat sosok pria berkulit gelap dan berambut coklat sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Hey, Cagalli. Kata Kira kau sakit? Apa sekarang kau sudah sehat?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Saat itu juga, aku mengalihkan perhatianku sepenuhnya menghadap ke teman sekelasku itu dan menatap-nya serius. "Ahmed, boleh aku pinjam _BB_-mu?" Tanyaku.

"Eh?" Ahmed Elfasi, teman sekelasku, yang aku tanyai hanya menatapku bingung.

"Boleh aku pinjam _BB_-mu?" Tanyaku lagi dengan nada sedikit tidak sabar.

"Eh, um… I-iya silahkan." Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan _BB_-nya dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Setelah aku menerima BB milik Ahmed, aku mengotak-atik-nya untuk sesaat. Mataku membesar tidak percaya, saat aku melihat apa yang ada di layar _BB_ tersebut saat ini.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Hmm. Cyaaz harap, Readers masih Betah dan akan terus Setia ngikutin Fic GeJe, Membosankan dan Garing ini. Soalnya jujur, Fic ini baru berjalan Setengahnya aja (Msih ada Belasan Chap lagi sudah menunggu giliran untk d Update). :P**_

_Oya, Cyaaz jg skalian mau minta Maaf yg sebesar-besarnya ke semua Readers. Cyaaz sadar, penulisan dan EYD Cyaaz masih sangat banyak salahnya (Terutama dalam penggunaan tanda baca dan huruf kapital). Cyaaz bingung, soalnya Cyaaz baca aturan EYD dari beberapa refrensi, dan masing-masing refrensi terkadang menyatakan hal yang berbeda mengenai beberapa aturan tertentu. Itu bikin Cyaaz Bingung dan Galau. T_T (Harap Maklum, Cyaaz masih Pemula dan ini adalah Karya pertama Cyaaz...)_

_Cyaaz akan terus memperbaiki EYD Cyaaz di Fic yang selanjutnya. Soalnya kalau Cyaaz harus koreksi Chapter Fic ini lagi... Rasanya sudah sangat terlambat, mengingat banyaknya jumlah Chapter yang mencapai puluhan. T_T_

_**Gomenn, Minna...**_

_Fic selanjutnya akan Cyaaz usahakan supaya Typo-nya berkurang._

_**Thank you...**_

_**See ya, Next Week...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN : Waktunya Update... :D - Chap Pertama d bulan ini...**_

_**Wlaupun Cyaaz akhir-akhir ini lagi pusing, gara-gara mikirin Character2 di Fic Cyaaz...**_

_**Dan Me-Re-Watch GS, malah membuat Cyaaz makin Pusing...**_

_**T_T**_

_**Tapi Cyaaz tetep Update... :D**_

_**Thank you My Readers and My Reviewers...! :D**_

**Blondeprincessa : **Lol... Ya, pemeran antagonis-nya udah dateng.

**Nelsha : **Hicks... (Nangis smbil ngelus pipi yg udah dicubit2). Hehe. - Ya, mulai sekarang akan ada beberapa karakter baru yg muncul. - Aiih... Nelsha menyebut soal Skripsi... Cyaaz jd keinget ama TA Cyaz yg belum kelar2... Hicks...

**Hoshi Uzuki : **Silahkan dilihat d Chap ini... :D

**Aeni Hibiki :** Hahaha, Maaph.. Cyaaz kemarin Usilnya lg kumat. -_-'

**Ojou Rizky : **- Alangkah baiknya kalau Fiksi kita sesuai dengan EYD, jadi yg baca juga nyaman... Itu pendapat Cyaaz sih. Hehe. Soalnya kalo Cyaaz baca Fic yg EYD-nya berantakan, Cyaaz ngerasa gmn... gt. - Iya, lebih dari 30 Chap.. -_-'

**Mizuka :** - Um... Nama Cagalli di Fic ini 'kan Cagalli Yula Athha, jd otomatis ayahnya ya... Uzumi. Maaf, Cyaaz nggak kasih penjelasan, khilaf. Hehe. - Ugh, di Chap kemarin udah Cyaaz jelasin kok, tentang Meer. Meer di sini punya rambut Pink yang mirip ama Lacus... Mungkin masih kurang ya, penggambaran Cyaaz? Gomenn...

**Lezala** : - Haha, lg sibuk ya? - Ya, Cyaaz emang dikenal sbgai org yg Usil. Xixixi. - Lho, kok...? Agh, liat ajalah, apa yg ada d BB Ahmed, d Chap ini. :D

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 16**

_**Athrun's POV**_

_**ORB – 04/10/2012**_

Aku membuka helmku dan menggantungkannya di salah satu kaca spion motor _sport_ YZF R15 milikku, yang sudah terparkir di halaman kampus. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempatku perlahan memasuki gedung fakultas ekonomi.

"Hey, Athrun!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Begitu aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat Heine melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"_Ohayou_…" sapaku, sambil menunggu Heine mencapai tempatku.

"Di mana Yzak dan Dearka?" tanya Heine, yang sekarang sudah berjalan berdampingan denganku.

Aku merespon dengan mengangkat bahuku. "Entahlah, aku juga baru datang."

"Hmm, awas saja kalau mereka hari ini membolos," gumam Heine.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran, sambil menoleh pada Heine.

Heine sekarang juga menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Hari ini kita ada tugas kelompok bersama mereka di kelas _Micro economic_. Apa kau lupa?"

"Oh, ya, aku ingat," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Hey, Kalian!" tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara Dearka dari kejauhan. Membuatku dan Heine, sontak mengalihkan pandangan kami ke depan. Di depan tangga gedung fakultas, berdirilah Dearka bersama dengan Kira dan Yzak.

"_Ohayou_, Athrun, Heine," sapa Kira sambil tersenyum.

"_Ohayou,_" jawabku dan Heine bersamaan.

"Kalian baru datang?" tanya Yzak.

"Yah, begitulah," jawabku menghampiri ketiga temanku.

"Kalian sedang apa, berdiri di depan tangga seperti ini?" tanya Heine.

"Kami hanya kebetulan berpapasan di sini, lalu mengobrol sebentar," jawab Kira.

"Membicarakan tentang kau dan Cagalli tepatnya," tambah Dearka dengan tersenyum usil.

Aku tersentak dan spontan bertanya, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" dengan grogi.

"Hahaha. Itu bukan urusanmu, Zala," jawab Yzak.

Kali ini aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Dearka ke Yzak, "Apa maksudmu? Kalian membicarakanku, tentu saja itu jadi urusanku," dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Mendengar respon dariku barusan, teman-temanku malah mentertawakanku. Aku jadi semakin bingung akan apa, yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan.

"Hahaha. Coba lihat ekspresimu itu! Kau benar-benar konyol," kata Yzak diselingi tawa.

"Jadi begini ya? perubahan sikap seorang Athrun Zala yang biasanya selalu tenang dan sabar, kalau sedang jatuh cinta?" sindir Heine.

Aku yang mendengar sindiran dari teman-temanku, hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tapi aku terhenti oleh Kira, yang menahan bahuku.

"Jangan marah, Ath, kami hanya bercanda," ujarnya.

Aku hanya mendengus meresponnya, lalu mendengar Dearka berkata, "Iya ,Ath. Lagipula, kami tadi hanya membicarakan tentang percakapan di _group_ _BBM_ fakultas kemarin."

Mendengar perkataan Dearka, aku tersentak dan kurasa wajahku sudah sedikit memanas. Tapi aku dengan cepat mengontrol diriku dan berkata, "Kau ini! Memangnya kau pikir gara-gara siapa, sampai rumor itu beredar hah?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi, menatap Dearka.

"Hey, aku hanya meng-_update_ foto kalian di _group,_" jawab Dearka sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya.

Aku hanya mendengus dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga, diikuti oleh teman-temanku. Memang benar, Dearka hanya meng-_update_ fotoku bersama Cagalli di _group_. Tapi justru karena itu, seluruh mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi jadi tahu tentang kami dan menimbulkan rumor tidak jelas.

Bukannya aku tidak suka kalau rumor itu jadi nyata, tapi aku tidak suka dijadikan bahan pembicaraan seperti ini. Saat aku masih menaiki anak tangga, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan percakapan di _group BBM_ fakultas kemarin.

_**- Flashback…**_

Aku terbaring lemas di ranjangku, setelah menjalani perkuliahan yang melelahkan. Ditambah lagi, Kira memberi kabar bahwa Cagalli kemungkinan tidak akan masuk kuliah sampai minggu depan. Membuatku harus menunggu lebih lama, untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Hari-hariku terasa menjadi datar dan berwarna abu-abu lagi, tanpa kehadiran tuan putri yang penuh semangat itu.

"Bruaak…"

Suara pintu kamarku yang dibuka paksa secara mendadak, membuatku kaget dan seketika itu juga aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Saat aku menatap ke arah pintu kamarku, aku melihat seorang laki-laki sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia membawa tas ransel di pundaknya, bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil menatapku, dengan senyum terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Aku mengerang kesal, setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah membuatku kaget dan tersadar dari lamunanku. "Kau mau apa, Shinn?"

Shinn Auska, pria yang aku tanyai hanya tersenyum semakin lebar. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa marah-marah begitu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu duduk di kursi belajarku yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku. "Kau datang dan masuk seenaknya ke kamarku. Membuka pintu kamarku dengan paksa seperti itu, masih perlukah kau bertanya kenapa aku marah-marah?"

Shinn hanya tertawa, lalu ia berjalan menghampiriku. "Hey, ayolah… Aku ini sahabat dan tetanggamu sejak kecil."

"Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu! Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun!" jawabku ketus.

Shinn tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. "Iya, baiklah. Lain kali aku akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu," Shinn tersenyum licik. "Kalau aku ingat."

Aku mendengus, lalu menatap Shinn. "Jadi, mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Boleh aku pinjam sepatu olah ragamu? Punyaku masih basah karena kehujanan kemarin. Hehe."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, baiklah. Ambil saja di lemari," jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah lemariku. "Kau mau latihan?"

Shinn mengangguk, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka lemariku, memilih dan mengambil salah satu sepatu olah ragaku. Saat ia menutup pintu lemariku, aku melihat tas ransel miliknya yang masih ia bawa di pundaknya, masih setengah terbuka. Saat itu, ada beberapa benda di dalam tasnya yang terlihat oleh mata _emerald_-ku. Sebuah buku catatan, handuk merah, botol minuman dan…

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar penghianat, Zala!" suara Shinn tiba-tiba menghentikan pengamatanku.

Aku tersentak dan menatapnya, yang sekarang sudah berbalik menghadapku. "Eh?"

Shinn duduk di ranjangku, menutup resleting tas ranselnya dan meletakkan sepatuku di lantai. "Bagaimana bisa, kau merahasiakan hal sepenting itu dariku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Shinn mendengus, lalu memandang ke arah lantai. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita, kalau kau sudah punya pacar?"

Mataku membesar, setelah aku mendengar pertanyaan Shinn. "A-apa? Pacar? Apa maksudmu?"

Shinn menatap tajam padaku. "Sudahlah, tidak usah pura-pura! Aku sudah membacanya di _group_ _BBM_ fakultas kita."

Aku tersentak dan langsung berdiri. "Apa? _Group_ _BBM_ fakultas?" segera aku beranjak ke sudut kamarku, meraih tasku dan mengambil _BB_-ku dari dalam tasku.

Mataku membesar karena _shock, _begitu aku melihat apa yang ada di layar _BB_-ku. Di _group_ fakultas ekonomi, sedang ramai membicarakan tentang aku dan Cagalli. Keributan ini dipicu oleh sebuah foto, yang di _update_ di _group_, fotoku bersama Cagalli di _Destiny Resort_. Semua orang, terutama para gadis terus mendiskusikannya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka menanyakan hubungan di antara kami dan sisanya memberikan pernyataan semacam "Mereka pasti pacaran!", "Mereka cocok sekali ya?", bahkan ada yang bilang "Aku melihatnya! Mereka berciuman di _Destiny Resort_!".

Tunggu, kami belum melakukan itu! Aku akui, aku sempat berencana untuk mencium Cagalli saat itu, tapi aku mengurungkannya. Kenapa mereka seenaknya bilang kalau kami sudah berciuman?

"Eh, jadi kau tidak tahu?" suara Shinn menyadarkanku.

Aku tersentak, dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar _BB_-ku ke arah Shinn. "Y-ya. Aku tidak tahu," aku kembali menatap layar _BB_-ku. "Apa-apaan mereka?"

"Hahaha, jadi itu semua bohong?" pertanyaan Shinn menarik perhatianku. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin berkata bahwa itu sungguhan, tapi tentu aku tidak bisa seenaknya bilang begitu 'kan?

"Um, ya ini, dia…" aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Bodoh! Kalau memang itu bohongan, kau tinggal jelaskan saja pada mereka," potong Shinn. "Kalau itu semua tidak benar."

Aku hanya terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Shinn untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi sepertinya, itu sungguhan ya?" tanya Shinn memecah keheningan.

Aku masih tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shinn, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri, mengambil sepatuku dan beranjak ke pintu kamarku. "Kalau memang itu sungguhan, selamat ya!" Shinn membuka pintu kamar. "Jangan lupa, pajak jadiannya ya!" tambahnya, kemudian ia menutup pintu.

Aku hanya menatap pintu kamarku sejenak dengan tatapan kosong, lalu kembali menatap layar _BB_-ku yang masih menunjukkan percakapan antar mahasiswa di _group_ fakultas.

'_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana reaksi Cagalli, kalau dia sampai tahu?'_

_**- End of Flashback**_

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Cagalli belum masuk kuliah?" suara Heine yang bertanya pada Kira di belakangku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Kurasa belum, mengingat paman Uzumi tidak akan mengizinkannya masuk sebelum keadaannya benar-benar pulihz" kudengar Kira menjawab Heine.

Aku merasakan sedikit kekecewaan di hatiku, aku harus menunggu lebih lama untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Cagalli. Aku tahu memang baru beberapa hari semenjak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pada nyatanya, aku memang sudah merindukannya.

"Wah, sayang sekali ya, Ath?" suara Dearka terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Aku menoleh untuk menatap temanku, yang berambut pirang itu dan berkata, "Diamlah, jangan menggangguku!" dengan ketus.

"Haha, ayolah! Bersemangatlah sedikit!" kata Dearka.

"Aku tidak akan sesantai itu, kalau jadi kau, Dearka," kali ini Kira, yang angkat suara.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Dearka.

"Kalau sampai Cagalli mengetahui soal foto yang kau _update_ di _group_ kemarin, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu," ujar Kira.

Spontan aku tertawa kecil, mendengar penjelasan dari Kira barusan. Aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Cagalli, jika ia sampai tahu soal foto kami, yang di publikasikan oleh Dearka kemarin.

"Eh? B-benarkah dia semengerikan itu?" tanya Dearka, yang suaranya terdengar grogi. "Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan tahu soal ini, dia 'kan tidak punya _BB,_" lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu…" kata Kira santai.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sejenak. Lalu ketika kami sampai di lantai 3, di mana kelas kami berada. Aku membeku seketika, saat melihat 3 sosok yang ada agak jauh di depanku. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat bersama Milly dan…

"Cagalli?" aku tersentak, ketika Kira memanggil nama gadis, yang sedang kuperhatikan.

Milly, Cagalli dan pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya serempak menoleh ke arah kami. Kulihat Cagalli menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Apa itu? _Hand phone_? Atau lebih tepatnya…?

"_You're dead,_ Elsman… _You're dead_…" suara Yzak, tiba-tiba menghentikan pemikiran panjangku.

Begitu aku menoleh ke Dearka, aku mendapatinya sudah berwajah pucat. Saat kualihkan pandanganku lagi ke Cagalli, kulihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sangat marah. Ia menatap Dearka dengan tatapan yang sama, seperti tatapan mata Kira sewaktu ia menanyakan keberadaan Cagalli di PLANT beberapa hari yang lalu.

"DEARKA ELSMAN!" teriak Cagalli, yang sekarang mulai melangkah ke arah kami dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan di sekitarnya.

"_Shit…!_" kudengar suara Dearka. Begitu aku menoleh, ia sudah mengambil langkah dan berlari.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Cagalli yang mulai berlari, namun ketika ia hampir melewatiku, Kira menahannya dengan mencengkeram lengan kirinya.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Cagalli?" tanya Kira.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" teriak Cagalli.

Aku, Yzak dan Heine hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kira, yang berusaha keras menahan Cagalli. Sepertinya tenaga yang dimiliki Cagalli, memang melebihi tenaga yang dimiliki kebanyakan gadis. Cagalli memang benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kira, masih menahan Cagalli.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Memberi si bodoh itu pelajaran!" bentak Cagalli, menatap Kira tajam.

Kira tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Sudahlah! Kendalikan temperamenmu itu! Jangan meledak hanya karena hal kecil semacam ini."

Cagalli menaikkan alis matanya. "Hal kecil kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini adalah hal kec-."

"Kriiiiiiiiinnnnngggg….." bel, tanda jam mata kuliah pagi di mulai berbunyi.

Kira mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara bel sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Cagalli. "Kau dengar itu? Ayo, lebih baik kita segera ke kelas."

Cagalli hanya menatap Kira sejenak, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kira. "Huh, sial! Kali ini kulepaskan dia."

Cagalli kemudian membalikkan badannya, ia sempat memandang ke arah Heine dan Yzak di sampingku. Sampai akhirnya, mata _emerald_-ku bertemu dengan mata _amber_ miliknya. Tapi baru berlangsung beberapa detik, Cagalli mendengus dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sekarang sedang marah. Bagaimana ini?

Sesaat kemudian aku melihat Cagalli menghampiri Milly dan seorang pemuda di sampingnya. Cagalli menyerahkan _BB_ yang sejak tadi ia bawa pada pemuda itu, dan mengajaknya pergi. Ajakan Cagalli disambut dengan senyuman dari pemuda berambut coklat itu dan mereka mulai beranjak pergi menjauhi tempatku berdiri.

"Kerja yang bagus, Kira," suara Milly, mengalihkan perhatianku, yang sejak tadi melihat sosok Cagalli. Rupanya Milly sekarang sedang berjalan menghampiri kami. "Kau sukses lagi, menenangkan Cagalli," tambahnya, setelah ia berada di depan Kira.

"Hahaha. Itu masalah kecil," jawab Kira. "Tapi dia tidak seharusnya semarah itu 'kan? Tidak biasanya dia terganggu dengan hal semacam ini," tambahnya.

"Oh, mungkin itu karena…" aku sudah tidak memperhatikan, apa yang dibicarakan oleh Milly dan Kira. Perhatianku kini kembali tertuju pada punggung Cagalli, dan pemuda di sampingnya. Cagalli nampak sesekali tertawa kecil, menanggapi apa pun yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Melihat hal ini, tanpa sadar aku sudah mengepalkan tinjuku kuat-kuat.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, yang membuat teman-temanku spontan terdiam. "Siapa pemuda itu?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku, sambil menatap Kira dan Milly.

Awalnya Milly dan Kira hanya bertukar pandangan selama beberapa saat, lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Cagalli, yang sudah semakin menjauh bersama pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya. Sesaat kemudian, Kira tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Milly malah tertawa kecil. Membuatku menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Itu Ahmed. Ahmed Elfasi," jawab Kira. "Dia adalah teman kami di IBM," tambahnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku perlahan sebagai respon. Aku sempat merasa lega mendengar jawaban Kira, tapi langsung berubah ketika Milly ikut angkat suara.

"Dia itu saingan mu, Zala…" kata Milly.

Spontan aku menoleh padanya dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa?!"

Kulihat Milly lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, lalu ia menjawab, "Semua yang mengenal mereka berdua juga tahu, kalau Ahmed menyukai Cagalli."

Mendengar pernyataan Milly, bola mataku membesar seketika. Spontan aku bersiap untuk berlari mengejar Cagalli, tapi Yzak dan Heine menahanku dengan melingkarkan tangan mereka di leherku dan mencengkeram lengan bajuku.

"Kau mau kemana, Zala?" tanya Yzak dengan nada tinggi.

"Lepaska_n_ aku! Cagalli…" pintaku sambil meronta.

"Tidak akan! Sudah kubilang, hari ini kita ada tugas kelompok. Tidak akan kulepaskan," kata Heine, sambil mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di leherku.

Akhirnya, walaupun aku terus meronta dan meminta untuk dilepaskan, kedua temanku tetap menolak, bahkan menyeretku sampai ke ruang kelas. Kira dan Milly hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka ketika melihat aku di seret.

'_What the hell! Just let me go!'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Okay... Muncul lagi seorang karakter, yang pasti udah gak asing bagi kalian. Kira-kira dia bakal berperan besar di Fic ini nggak ya? Cyaaz gak begitu yakin nich...**_

_**:D**_

_**See you Next Week, Guys...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN : Waktunya Update...!**

**Walaupun kemarin Cyaaz sempat terserang flu berat, tapi untunglah masih bisa update. :D**

**Thanks, buat para Reviewer dan para Silent Reader... :D**

**Ffionn : **- Iya, TA Cyaaz g kelar2, bikin pusing aja... :'( - Wkwkwk. Cyaaz jg geli banget, waktu nulis Chap kemarin. :D - Jujur, Cyaaz jg g ykin apakh logis, kalo sseorang yg bru knal bbrp bln, bs lngsung brsikap sperti Athrun. Tp Fic ini diambil dr pngalmn nyata. Cyaaz dulu jg _Shock_ (Amt sngt _Shock_), wktu ngeliat tingkah si cowok (Dlm khidupn pribadi _Author_). Tapi di Fic ini, Athrun naksir Cagalli sejak 3-4bln yg llu (_Love at 1st sight_). G tau kalo aslinya. Mungkin lbih lama, tp Cyaaz yg g mnyadari kberadaan cowok itu. Pokoknya dia tiba2 muncul bgitu aja di acara liburan Cyaaz. (Seperti yg dicritakn d Fic ini, ttg bgaimn kmunculn Athrun dlm khidupn Cagalli). Ah, jd Curhat nih, Gomenn...

**pandamwuchan :** - Eh, udah mau ujian? O_o - Haha, krna lm g buka FF, jd klewat 2 Chap ya? Ato krna Cyaaz Update-nya trllu cpat? - Syukurlh klo sk. :D

**Aeni Hibiki : **Nih, Cyaaz udah Update... :)

**Nelsha :** - Haha, jangankan review yg g msk. Kmrin ada yg mem-_follow_ Fic ini, tp g tercantumkn. Cm ada notice-nya aja d E-mail. -_-' - Aw, Cyaaz jg sk ama sifat Athrun yg itu. Xixixi. - Hicks, soal TA... Argh! Cyaaz bahkn blm Seminar Hasil... T_T

**Mizuka :** - Haha, gpp. Emang ada kalanya kita ngerasa malas atau bosen ama ssuatu. :) - Bnarkah, terllu posesif? T_T Gawat, sepertinya Cyaaz bnr2 gagal dlm mmbngun Char-nya Athrun. Udah kelewat OOC (Slhkn kpribdian dr cowok yg Cyaaz jadikn sbgai Athrun di Fic ini!). - Iya. Udah ada penjelasannya. :) - Hahaha, Waktu Cyaaz bikin Scene Cagalli yg marah k Dearka, Cyaaz jg ngakak. - Iyaya, sepertinya Cyaaz juga terbawa ama status KiraCaga yang _Twins_, waktu bikin Fic ini. Makanya mereka jadi dekeeeeeeeet... Banget kayak gini. T_T

**Lezala :** - Hahaha, Lezala belum baca semua Chap dari Fic ini. Masih banyak tingkah Athrun yang... Ugh, _over_ deh pokoknya. Bahkan Cyaaz sempat putus asa saat Rereading Chap2 Cyaaz. Rasanya Athrun di Fic ini lebay banget... T_T - Waduh, kalo foto yang begituan... Kpn mreka nglakuinnya? O_o - Eh, itu dapet wangsit drmn? Kok bs ada asumsi kalo Athrun punya Sodara? Rasanya Cyaaz g pernah bahas masalah Sodara... Walaupun Cyaaz jg g pernah nyebutin kalo Athrun anak tunggal, tapi Athrun di sini anak tunggal kok. Hehe. :)

* * *

**S****elamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 17**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**ORB – 08/10/2012**_

Membosankan, itu adalah pendapatku mengenai kelas _Business Ethic _saat ini_._ Aku memandang sejenak ke arah Pak Arnold, yang sedang menjelaskan materi yang tersaji di layar proyektor di depan kelas, lalu mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas.

'_Haha. Setidaknya, bukan hanya aku yang merasa bosan di sini.'_

Kulihat banyak mahasiswa lain yang bahkan sudah tertidur di kursi mereka, ada juga yang asyik dengan _gadget_ mereka, atau sibuk dengan pacar mereka. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang duduk di depanku misalnya, mereka sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

'_Seharusnya aku duduk di depan saja.'_

Bukannya aku tidak suka melihat kebahagiaan Kira dan Lacus, tapi tetap saja. Melihat mereka berdua seperti ini, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Kalau bukan karena Lacus yang memaksaku untuk duduk di sekitar mereka, aku pasti sudah memilih duduk di deretan depan.

"Athha-San," suara Pak Arnold yang memanggilku, tiba-tiba saja menyadarkanku. Aku tersentak dan mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, yang juga sudah menatapku.

"Apa jawabanmu untuk soal nomor 4?" tanyanya.

'_Damn... Apa dia menyadari kalau aku tidak memperhatikannya?'_

'_Kenapa dia tidak menunjuk yang lain? Kenapa harus aku?'_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum grogi sesaat. Aku tidak tahu apa isi pertanyaan, apalagi jawaban yang benar untuk soal nomor 4 yang ia tanyakan. Jangankan itu, memangnya sejak kapan Pak Arnold selesai menjelaskan materi dan beralih membahas soal-soal?

Namun saat aku sedang berusaha mengulur waktu dengan bertingkah seolah sedang berpikir keras, tiba-tiba aku melihat mahasiswa yang duduk di sebelah Kira memberikan isyarat padaku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Jawabannya… C?" akhirnya aku menjawab Pak Arnold, meskipun dengan ragu-ragu.

Pak Arnold sepertinya terkejut mendengar jawabanku, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan kembali membahas soal berikutnya. Aku menarik nafas lega, lalu segera memandang teman sekelasku yang sekarang sedang tersenyum padaku.

"_Thank you_, Ahmed," kataku pelan sambil tersenyum.

"_Yup, No Problem,_" balasnya sambil tersenyum balik.

Ahmed memang teman yang baik, ia juga mengambil jurusan IBM sepertiku, Kira dan Lacus. Jadi kami sering bertemu di kelas yang sama. Dia adalah tipe orang yang ramah, tapi tidak terlalu punya banyak teman, sama sepertiku. Bedanya adalah, ia tidak punya banyak teman karena ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dibandingkan untuk berkumpul bersama mahasiswa lainnya.

Prestasi Ahmed mungkin masih kalah dibandingkan dengan Athrun, tapi Ahmed merupakan salah satu murid terpandai di kelas IBM selain Kira. Ia sering sekali membantuku ketika aku kesulitan mengerjakan tugas kuliahku, bahkan ia juga terkadang membantuku belajar menghadapi ujian. Aku benar-benar beruntung punya teman yang baik sepertinya.

"Kriiiiiinnnnnnggggg….."

"Nah, bel sudah berbunyi, kita akhiri perkuliahan kita hari ini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan," Pak Arnold memberikan salam pada seluruh kelas, lalu ia membereskan mejanya.

Aku dan mahasiswa yang lain juga mulai membereskan barang-barang kami dan satu per satu, para murid sudah meninggalkan kelas. Aku, Kira, Lacus dan Ahmed sekarang juga sudah ada di luar kelas, berjalan bersama-sama menuju loker kami.

"Setelah ini, kau masih ada kelas ya?" tanya Ahmed, selagi aku menutup pintu lokerku, setelah aku mengambil buku statistik di dalamnya.

"Hmm, aku masih ada kelas _statistic,_" jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Aw, akhirnya tiba juga waktunya kelas _statistic,_" kali ini Lacus yang berkata dengan nada menggoda.

Aku menoleh pada Lacus yang ada di belakangku bersama Kira dan menghela nafas panjang. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar sedatar mungkin.

"Kurasa dia akan senang melihatmu di kelas nanti," jawab Kira, menggantikan Lacus.

Aku memutar bola mataku, setelah mengira-ngira siapa orang yang mereka maksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'si aneh' itu? Tapi, apa benar aku sekelas dengannya? Apa aku benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaanya selama ini?

"Siapa memangnya?" suara Ahmed, menghentikan pemikiranku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Ahmed. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Uh, iya," jawabnya. "Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama, tapi karena kau masih ada kelas, aku akan pulang duluan," tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Haha, iya. Lain kali, ok?"

Ahmed tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu berpamitan pada kami dan beranjak pergi. Setelah beberapa saat aku memandangi punggung Ahmed, aku kembali menghadap Kira dan Lacus. "Kalian tidak pulang?"

Yang aku tanyai hanya menatapku dalam diam, sekilas aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang seolah menggambarkan rasa heran. Sampai akhirnya Lacus yang menjawabku dengan berkata, "Iya, kami akan pulang setelah ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan merespon Lacus. "Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas duluan," kataku sambil berbalik dan beranjak pergi, tapi aku sempat menoleh pada mereka beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Ya, sampai bertemu besok, Cagalli," jawab Lacus sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Athrun," tambah Kira, yang seketika itu juga sukses menghapus senyum di wajahku.

Aku terus melangkah hingga aku bisa melihat pintu kelas yang aku tuju, hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi. Saat aku masih melangkah, aku terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang keluar dari dalam kelas. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _navy blue_ sedang bersandar di depan pintu kelas saat ini.

Beberapa saat aku membeku di tempatku, aku menyadari bahwa akhirnya mata _emerald_-nya tertuju padaku. Aku tersentak, namun tetap menatap pemuda itu. Beberapa saat berlalu, aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

"Hay, Cagalli," sapanya ramah padaku.

Aku masih tetap diam di tempatku, berpikir sejenak tentang keberadaan pemuda di depanku. Lalu aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku perlahan sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Melewati Athrun yang berdiri di depan pintu begitu saja, tanpa berkata apa pun.

'_Aku tidak percaya, dia benar-benar teman sekelasku.'_

Begitu aku memasuki kelas, kulihat ada beberapa murid lain di sana. Aku duduk di deretan kedua bangku kelas dan meletakkan buku serta alat tulisku di meja, aku melihat Athrun yang menghampiriku. Ia mengambil alat tulisnya yang ada di bangku deretan paling depan, lalu mengambil tempat duduk kosong di sebelahku.

"Kau dingin sekali padaku?" tanya Athrun, yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursinya sambil menatapku.

Saat aku menoleh padanya, spontan aku berusaha keras untuk menahan tawaku. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar lucu, merengut kesal seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan mainan, tapi tidak dikabulkan.

"Oya? Itu hanya perasaanmu," akhirnya aku berhasil merespon Athrun.

"Kau tidak menjawab sapaanku," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit… _childish_? "Padahal, hari ini aku senang sekali, akhirnya bisa sekelas denganmu," tambahnya.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku melepaskan tawa kecil dari mulutku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan kelas. "Apa-apaan sih? Bukannya kita memang sudah sekelas sejak semester ini dimulai?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Athrun kemudian menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, yang bertumpu pada mejanya. "Tapi ini adalah kelas _statistic_ pertama, di mana kau mengenaliku." jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau pipiku sedikit memanas, setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Athrun. Tapi aku berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya dan hanya menjawab dengan berkata, "_Whatever you say,_" dengan nada datar.

Athrun kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Suasana hening tiba-tiba saja menghampiri kami, walaupun samar-samar terdengar suara dari beberapa mahasiswa yang mengobrol di kelas.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Athrun, yang akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara kami.

Aku menoleh padanya dan balik bertanya, "Menurutmu?"

Athrun menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu, bukan aku yang menyebabkan rumor itu beredar."

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan kelas. "Aku tahu itu," aku menarik nafas panjang. "Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya kau menyangkal saat teman-temanmu berkata bahwa aku ini pacarmu. Bukannya malah memperburuk situasi seperti ini," tambah ku.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari Athrun, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menambahkan, "Seandainya kau mengelaknya di _group_, kita tidak akan kerepotan seperti sekarang ini 'kan?"

Sejak rumor tentang kami beredar, aku jadi mendapatkan _Death-glare_ yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung setiap hari di kampus. Terkadang aku ditabrak oleh beberapa orang gadis, yang nampaknya sengaja melakukannya. Aku memang tidak terlalu perduli dengan _Death-glare_ yang diarahkan padaku oleh gadis-gadis itu, tapi mereka tidak harus menabrakku segala 'kan?

Pada awalnya, aku membalas bentakan dari gadis-gadis yang mencari gara-gara denganku. Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai lelah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan, selama itu belum keterlaluan. Jangan salahkan aku yang mengambil keputusan ini, nyatanya di hari pertama aku masuk kuliah setelah sakit, aku langsung disambut oleh 6 orang gadis yang sengaja mencari masalah denganku. Kalau aku terus meladeni mereka semua, bisa-bisa tenagaku habis hanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Bukan aku saja, yang menghadapi masalah. Aku dengar dari Milly dan Shiho, kalau Athrun juga kesulitan menangani respon dari wartawan kampus dan _fan girls_-nya. Milly mengatakan bahwa Athrun sering didatangi oleh kerumunan gadis, yang bersikeras menanyakan kejelasan rumor tentang kami. Bahkan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang seharian enggan meninggalkan Athrun, sampai ia memberikan jawaban yang jelas dan memuaskan mereka, ambil Meer sebagai contohnya.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tidak seharusnya main-main soal ini, Athrun…"

Athrun awalnya tidak merespon kata-kataku, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata, "Aku memang tidak pernah main-main," dengan volume pelan.

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Athrun, aku menoleh padanya dan ingin menanyakan maksud dari perkataanya barusan. Tapi baru saja aku membuka mulutku, aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Hey, Cagalli, Athrun!" kulihat Shiho Hahnenfuss, teman sekelasku yang berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua masuk ke kelas, diikuti Yzak, Milly dan Dearka di belakangnya.

"Hey, kalian baru datang?" tanyaku.

Milly dan Shiho hanya mengangguk, lalu mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku, sedangkan Yzak duduk di sebelah Athrun.

"Err, Cagalli? Kau masih…?" kudengar Dearka bertanya di depanku, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, lalu menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku masih kesal," kulihat ekspresi wajah Dearka berubah menjadi pucat dan semakin ketakutan. "Tapi karena aku masih punya sisi baik hati dalam diriku, kali ini kau kumaafkan," tambahku, yang disambut senyuman dari Dearka.

"Haha, aku tahu kau tidak akan tega pada temanmu yang keren ini," jawab Dearka sambil tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Milly.

"Huh, narsis!" kataku menatap Dearka.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Athrun's POV**_

'_Hell!'_

Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa jawabanku yang ambigu atas pertanyaan mengenai rumor di _group BBM_ fakultas, bisa menyebabkan masalah sampai separah ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi dari para _fan girls_-ku bisa sebrutal ini. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi menikmati waktu makan siangku di kantin kampus dengan damai bersama teman-temanku.

Di manapun aku berada, banyak gadis dan beberapa wartawan kampus selalu membuntutiku dan memberiku pertanyaan yang sama. Apakah aku memang pacaran dengan Cagalli, mahasiswi jurusan IBM? Ingin sekali aku berteriak pada mereka dan menjawab "Ya", tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Cagalli jika aku melakukannya. Sekarang ini saja, dia sudah bersikap dingin padaku.

Aku tahu dari Kira, bahwa Cagalli juga menghadapi masalah setelah rumor itu menyebar. Aku merasa bersalah padanya, tapi aku kecewa ketika ia mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku mengelaknya sejak awal. Bagaimana bisa aku mengelak rumor itu jika jauh di dalam hatiku, aku menginginkan rumor itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? Jadi setiap kali mereka menanyaiku, aku selalu berusaha menghindar. Kalaupun aku mengatakan sesuatu di hadapan mereka, aku hanya berkata, "Silahkan pikirkan jawaban yang menurut kalian benar" atau, "Kalian bisa menilainya sendiri."

Setelah larut dalam pemikiranku sendiri cukup lama, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan sejenak lamunanku dan kembali ke realita. Sekarang pelajaran sudah berlangsung. Aku bermaksud untuk menulis catatan tentang materi, yang diberikan oleh Pak Arthur saat ini, tapi perhatianku teralihkan oleh tingkah laku gadis pirang di sebelahku.

Kulihat Cagalli sekarang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Pak Arthur, ia malah sibuk dengan _Android_-nya di meja. Saat aku mendekat sedikit ke arahnya, aku menyadari bahwa ia sedang bermain _game_ di _hand phone_-nya.

'_Othello?'_

Setelah beberapa menit Cagalli berkonsentrasi dalam bermain _Othello_ di _Android_-nya, akhirnya ia kalah dalam permainan dan kulihat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi frustasi. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilku karena melihat reaksinya itu. Hasilnya, Cagalli mengarahkan _Death-glare_-nya padaku, membuatku berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!" gerutunya dengan volume pelan dan wajah cemberut.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggapai _Android_ di mejanya dan meletakkannya di mejaku. Cagalli yang melihat apa yang kulakukan, memandangku dengan wajah terkejut dan penuh tanda tanya.

Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut. "Bukan begitu cara bermain yang benar," ujarku pelan.

Aku memainkan kembali _Othello _di _Android_ milik Cagalli, lalu hanya dalam beberapa saat, aku berhasil memenangkannya dengan _score_ 40 : 24.

"Waah, kau hebat," aku mendengar Cagalli berkata demikian.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menjawab, "Ini bukan apa-apa. Tadi kau salah mengambil langkah sejak awal," jelasku.

Setelah itu, sisa jam perkuliahan aku habiskan untuk mengajari Cagalli bagaimana bermain _Othello_ dengan benar. Bukan hal biasa bagiku untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game, apalagi saat perkuliahan sedang berlangsung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kulakukan, jika aku bersama Cagalli.

Kurasa ini adalah awal yang baik untuk bisa mendekatinya lagi. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa melaju kencang seperti saat kami di PLANT, mengingat terlalu banyak orang yang akan mengganggu dan memperbesar risiko penolakan Cagalli, akibat ulah mereka.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya aku memulainya lagi dengan perlahan.'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN : Thanks buat Review-nya. Typo udah Cyaaz perbaiki...**_

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 18**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**ORB – 17/10/2012**_

"Kau mau ke mana setelah ini?" kudengar suara Milly bertanya padaku.

Aku yang sedang sibuk merapikan buku pelajaran statistik yang berserakan di mejaku, menoleh pada Milly di belakangku. "Entahlah, masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum kelasku yang berikutnya dimulai. Kalau kau? Langsung pulang?" tanyaku balik.

"Sebenarnya aku inginnya begitu, tapi…" Milly mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dearka, yang sedang berkumpul dengan Yzak dan beberapa mahasiswa lain di sudut kelas. "Aku harus menunggu Dearka selesai latihan basket dengan teman-temannya," tambahnya.

Aku memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai respon. "Kalau kau, Shiho?" tanyaku pada gadis berambut coklat tua, yang duduk di sebelah Milly.

Shiho mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku sambil tersenyum dan menjawab, "_Same with her,_" sambil menunjuk Milly dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mataku membesar ketika Shiho menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kau menunggu siapa? Yzak? Kalian sudah pacaran?" tanyaku penasaran.

Milly tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku, sedangkan Shiho memutar bola matanya dan menjawab, "Enak saja! Hari ini motorku bermasalah, jadi aku terpaksa berangkat dan pulang bersamanya," dengan nada ketus.

Aku hanya mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum usil dan menjawab, "Haha, yah sekalian pendekatan," dengan nada usil.

Segera setelah itu, Shiho mengarahkan _Death-glare_-nya padaku. Membuatku dan Milly semakin ingin tertawa.

"Kau bisa menunggu sambil makan di kantin," suara Athrun, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan tawa kecilku dan Milly.

Kulihat Athrun sekarang berdiri di depan bangkuku sambil tersenyum. "Ide yang bagus," jawabku sambil membalas senyumnya.

Sekarang, aku dan Athrun sudah berteman baik, memang aku masih sering mendapatkan gangguan dari _fan girls_-nya, tapi sudah tidak separah waktu rumor tentang kami baru saja beredar. Sekarang aku juga bisa sedikit memahami, bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan Athrun sepenuhnya. Bukan dia yang menyuruh gadis-gadis itu untuk menggangguku 'kan? Pada nyatanya dia juga ikut terkena masalah akibat _fan girls_-nya. Sampai-sampai Athrun di tegur oleh Pak Gilbert selaku kepala program studi manajemen, karena ia dianggap sudah menyebabkan keributan di area kampus.

Hal yang masih tidak aku mengerti adalah, ada apa dengan para gadis itu? Apa mereka sebegitu mengidolakan Athrun? Tapi apa harus sampai seperti itu? Aku sadar, Athrun punya wajah tampan, berprestasi, kaya, atletik dan… Punya mata _emerald_ yang indah?

"Aku ikut! Aku bosan kalau hanya menonton basket," suara Milly, mengembalikanku ke alam nyata, menghentikan pemikiran panjangku.

"Aku juga. Aku lapar sekali rasanya," kali ini Shiho yang angkat suara.

Aku menoleh pada kedua orang temanku dan mengangguk. Lalu aku menoleh lagi pada pemuda berambut _navy blue_ di depanku. "Kau ikut?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya.

Athrun tersenyum lembut padaku, ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku juga ikut main basket bersama mereka," Athrun menunjuk Dearka. "Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian," tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berdiri dari bangkuku. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan," aku menoleh pada Shiho dan Milly. "Ayo kita ke kantin?" ajakku.

Shiho dan Milly mengangguk, lalu mereka berdiri mengikuti langkahku keluar dari kelas. Aku menoleh sejenak, sesaat sebelum melangkahi pintu kelas. Kulihat Athrun masih memandang ke arah kami dengan mata _emerald_-nya dan ia tersenyum lembut. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika melihatku menatapnya. Aku tersenyum membalasnya, lalu kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

'_Yup, he's indeed gorgeous.'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku, Milly dan Shiho duduk di salah satu meja di tengah kantin. Kami sekarang sedang menunggu makanan yang kami pesan. Shiho sekarang sedang asyik membaca buku yang ia bawa, sedangkan Milly sedang asyik memainkan _game_ di _hand phone_-nya. Menyisakan aku sendiri, yang merasa bosan dan sesekali mengedarkan pandanganku untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

"Stella!" seruku ketika aku melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang, yang hampir sama sepertiku memasuki kantin.

"Cagalli-_Nechan_?" Stella Loussier, gadis berambut pirang, yang aku panggil itu memanggilku dan berlari kecil menghampiriku dengan senyum manis terukir di wajah imutnya.

"Hey, Stell? Kau sedang apa? Tidak ada kelas?" tanyaku yang bangkit dan disambut oleh pelukan hangat dari Stella.

"Cagalli-_Nechan_, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," Stella mengeratkan pelukannya. "Stella masih ada kuliah, tapi sekarang Stella ingin makan siang bersama teman Stella," tambahnya dengan nada yang sangat imut.

Aku hanya tertawa garing dan _sweatdrop,_ melihat tingkah saudara sepupuku ini, yang masih sedikit _childish_. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Stella melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Cagalli-_Nechan_ tidak ada kelas?" tanya Stella.

"Ada, tapi masih beberapa jam lagi. Sekarang aku juga makan siang bersama temanku," jawabku sambil menoleh ke Shiho dan Milly.

"Hey, Stella," sapa Milly, sedangkan Shiho hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Stella.

"Hey, Milly-_San_, Shiho-_San_. Senang bertemu kalian," kata Stella riang.

Aku menoleh kembali pada Stella, lalu melihat ada beberapa orang yang memasuki kantin di belakang Stella. Kulihat ada sosok yang juga tidak asing di antara mereka.

"Luna?" gumamku, begitu melihat Luna bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan seorang pria lagi dengan rambut _blue sky_-nya.

Luna tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil, lalu tersenyum seketika. "Cagalli-_San_?" sekarang Luna juga menghampiriku, diikuti 2 orang pemuda di belakangnya. "Lama tidak bertemu," tambahnya setelah ia berdiri di sebelah Stella.

"Hm, iya," aku tersenyum padanya. "Mana Meyrin?" tanyaku yang menyadari tidak ada sosok Meyrin di sekitar Luna.

"Dia bilang masih ada urusan, jadi tidak bersamaku," jawab Luna. "Cagalli-_San_ kenal dengan Stella?"

Aku dan Stella bertukar pandangan sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ya, tentu saja," jawabku.

"Kami ini saudara sepupu," tambah Stella.

"Oh, pantas saja. Sejak awal aku melihat Cagalli-_San_, aku merasa bahwa kalian mirip," jawab Luna, lalu ia tertawa geli.

"Kalian sendiri? Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" kali ini Stella, yang bertanya sambil menatapku penasaran.

"Kami bertemu saat liburan di PLANT," jawabku dengan tersenyum.

Stella hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu ia beralih memandang kedua pemuda yang ada di belakang Luna. "Oya, kenalkan ini Auel dan Rey."

Aku memandang kedua pemuda yang disebutkan Stella dan tersenyum pada mereka. "Hay, Aku Cagalli Yulla Athha, aku kakak sepupunya Stella."

"Aku Auel Neider, teman sekelas Stella," jawab pemuda berambut _blue sky_.

"Rey Za Burrel, teman sekelas Luna," lanjut pemuda berambut pirang.

"Lebih tepatnya, pacarnya Luna," sahut Auel, disusul tawa kecil darinya.

Luna yang mendengar kata-kata Auel, langsung tersentak dan memukul kepala Auel. "Auel! Apa-apaan sih?"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya," tambah Rey datar.

Aku dan Stella lagi-lagi saling memandang dan tertawa kecil, setelah melihat tingkah mereka. Terlihat jelas kalau Luna sedang _blushing_ dan itu merupakan bukti bahwa ia memang pacaran dengan Rey, setidaknya pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

Setelah tertawa kecil bersama Stella selama beberapa saat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kedua temanku yang duduk sambil menatap kami heran. "Oh iya, kenalkan ini temanku, Miliaria Haww dan Shiho Hahnenfuss."

Luna, Auel dan Rey sekarang mengalihkan pandangan mereka padaku, lalu pada Milly dan Shiho. Mereka lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Hay, panggil saja aku Milly," kata Milly sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah itu, Luna dan Stella ikut bergabung di meja kami, sedangkan Auel dan Rey hanya membeli minuman dan meninggalkan kantin karena ada urusan lain. Aku dan Stella, sudah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu karena kesibukan kami masing-masing. Padahal, kami sangat dekat satu sama lain. Aku menganggap Stella seperti adikku sendiri dan kurasa Stella juga menganggapku sebagai kakaknya.

"Cagalli-_Nechan_, ayo ke rumah Stella? Sudah lama Cagalli-_Nechan_ tidak ke rumah," kata Stella tiba-tiba, saat kami sedang makan.

"Haha, iya. Memang sudah lama ya? Maaf, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali," jawabku.

"Haah? Cagalli-_Nechan_ benar-benar sibuk kuliah, sampai-sampai tidak sempat berkunjung ke tempat Stella?" tanya Stella, disusul dengan wajah merengut darinya.

Aku tertawa geli mendengarnya, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Stella, tapi Milly sudah mendahuluiku dengan berkata, "Bukan hanya sibuk kuliah, tapi juga sibuk pacaran."

Aku dan Stella tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Milly, kami spontan menatap Milly, yang duduk di depanku.

"A-apa? Cagalli-_Nechan_ punya pacar?" tanya Stella kaget. Ia lalu menatapku yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan heran dan tidak percaya.

"E-eh, tidak. Aku tidak punya pacar, Stell," jawabku berusaha meyakinkan Stella.

"Sudahlah, Cagalli... Percuma kau mengelaknya," sahut Shiho, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Yup, kurasa hampir semua mahasiswa fakultas kita, tahu soal itu," tambah Milly sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Atau mungkin, bahkan mahasiswa dari fakultas lain juga sudah tahu."

Aku memberi Milly _Death-glare_-ku sejenak, lalu kembali memandang Stella. "Itu benar, Stell. Aku tidak punya pacar," jawabku sambil tersenyum gugup. Stella hanya menatapku tidak percaya selama beberapa saat.

"Bohong… Aku melihatnya juga, di _group BBM_ fakultas ekonomi. Hehehe," terdengar suara Luna di belakang Stella.

Seketika itu juga, Stella membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Luna. "Kau tahu, Luna?"

Luna hanya mengangguk riang merespon Stella. Aku di belakang Stella hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Siapa pacar Cagalli-_Nechan_?" tanya Stella pada Luna.

"Ya, dia itu…" belum sempat Luna menyelesaikan kata-katanya, perhatian kami teralihkan oleh suara gebrakan meja di hadapanku.

Saat kami semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, berdirilah beberapa orang gadis yang menatapku tajam. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seseorang, yang menggebrak meja di hadapanku barusan. Seorang gadis berambut pink, yang tangannya masih berada di atas mejaku. Ia menatapku dengan tajam seolah ingin membunuhku.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Normal POV**_

Athrun, Dearka dan Yzak baru saja menyelesaikan latihan basket mereka di lapangan basket, yang letaknya berada di samping gedung kantin di area _student center_. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan untuk duduk dan mengistirahatkan otot-otot mereka. Ketika Athrun tiba di hadapan tas ranselnya, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah tergeletak di samping tasnya, ia mengambil bungkusan itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

'_Apa ini? Cokelat?'_

"Latihan kali ini cukup melelahkan. Hufff..." kata Dearka sambil menyiram kepalanya dengan sebotol air di tangannya.

Athrun kemudian segera memasukkan bungkusan itu ke dalam tasnya, sebelum teman-temannya tiba. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu soal cokelat itu dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan ejekan.

"Yah, lumayan," jawab Yzak datar.

Sekarang ini, Yzak dan Dearka sudah sampai di samping Athrun, mengambil botol minuman dari tas mereka, dan meminumnya. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di samping tas mereka sambil memandang Athrun, yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Athrun sekarang sedang meminum air mineral miliknya, ia terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Begitu ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mengenakan seragam tim futsal _Archangel University_ berlari menghampirinya.

"Baru selesai latihan?" tanya pemuda yang memanggil Athrun tadi.

"Yup, begitulah. Kau juga latihan?" tanya Athrun pada si pemuda, yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, setelah ini aku akan latihan bersama tim," jawab si pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kapan pertandingan futsal selanjutnya di mulai, Shinn?" tanya Dearka.

Shinn menoleh kepada Dearka dan menjawab, "Masih akhir bulan. Pertandingan pertama, melawan EAF."

"EAF dari _Dominion University_?" tanya Yzak mengangkat alisnya.

Shinn hanya mengangguk merespon Yzak. Kemudian ia mendengar Athrun berkata, "Wah, pertandingan pertama sudah melawan tim kuat. FAITH harus benar-benar mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi mereka."

Shinn mengalihkan pandangannya ke Athrun sejenak, lalu ia mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu sudah pasti. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku soal itu," Shinn menatap Athrun tajam dengan mata _ruby_-nya. "FAITH pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," jawab Athrun sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, Shinn! Latihan akan segera di mulai!" seru seorang pemuda dari kejauhan.

"Ya, aku datang!" jawab Shinn. "Aku latihan dulu, sampai jumpa!" tambahnya, sambil beranjak dari tempat Athrun dan yang lainnya.

"Kita harus menonton pertandingannya Shinn," ujar Dearka.

"Aku setuju. Menarik sekali kalau lawannya adalah EAF," lanjut Yzak.

Athrun tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya, yang dari tadi memperhatikan kepergian Shinn, ke arah Dearka dan Yzak. "Ya kalian benar. Kita bisa ajak Heine dan Kira juga," kata Athrun, lalu ia kembali meminum air mineralnya.

"Dan juga para gadis. Haha." tambah Dearka.

Athrun hampir tersedak, ketika ia mendengar perkataan Dearka. Seketika itu juga ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Cagalli di kelas sebelum latihan basket. "Oya, Milly, Shiho dan Cagalli pasti sudah menunggu kita di kantin," Athrun mengambil tasnya. "Ayo kita ke sana."

Dearka dan Yzak hanya saling pandang sejenak, lalu mereka berdiri dan mengambil tas mereka seperti halnya Athrun. Mereka bertiga lalu beranjak menuju ke kantin bersama-sama.

"Tidak sabar ingin melihat _fiery princess_-mu lagi, Ath?" tanya Dearka, menggoda tiba-tiba.

Athrun tersentak, dan menoleh ke Dearka di belakangnya. "Cerewet!" jawabnya ketus.

Dearka hanya bisa tertawa kecil, sedangkan Yzak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan kantin, tapi nampaknya ada yang aneh. Ada banyak kerumunan mahasiswa yang terlihat berdesakan di dalam kantin. Kantin tidak biasanya seramai ini, apalagi ini sudah lewat jam makan siang.

"Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya seramai ini?" tanya Athrun, ketika ia memasuki pintu kantin.

Dearka dan Yzak hanya mengangkat bahu mereka, lalu Dearka berjalan menuju ke arah kerumunan dan menepuk bahu seorang mahasiswa di depannya.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Dearka pada mahasiswa yang sekarang menoleh padanya.

"Um, ada keributan di antara mahasiswi," jawab mahasiswa itu, sambil menunjuk ke pusat kerumunan di belakangnya dengan jempolnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" suara teriakan seorang gadis yang berasal dari pusat kerumunan, berhasil menarik perhatian Dearka, Yzak dan Athrun.

Mereka bertiga seketika itu juga mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari mahasiswa yang ditanyai Dearka, ke pusat kerumunan. Tiba-tiba saja Athrun memiliki firasat buruk, setelah ia mendengar teriakan tadi. Ia langsung berlari menerobos masuk ke pusat kerumunan mahasiswa, hingga akhirnya ia melihat sosok orang yang berteriak beberapa saat yang lalu, dikelilingi oleh kerumunan mahasiswa.

Gadis itu berhadapan dengan seorang gadis lain, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam seolah ingin membunuh. Mata _emerald_ Athrun spontan membesar ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN : Sperti biasa, Thanks buat para Readers dan Reviewers...**

**Ffionn :** - Huhu, Cyaaz ngerti perasaannya Ffionn-San. Cyaaz juga baca Fic itu stelah Update kmrin dan... Fic itu emang bikin org jd Mellow... T_T - Hahaha, Cyaaz setuju soal Meer. - Sama2... :)

**Hoshi Uzuki :** Santai aja... Ini udah Cyaaz Update kelanjutannya...

**nelsha : **- Lol, kalo tatapan haus darah 'kan jd kyk Vampire...? - 'bout Stella... Ew... You're right! Kenapa Cyaaz g kepikiran soal itu ya? Gomenn. Lain kali Cyaaz akan berusaha untuk meresapi karakter dan cr bicarax Stella lg... :'( - 'bout 'San' dan 'Nechan' itu... (sheepishly grin). Dulu (waktu Cyaaz ngetik Chap kemarin) Cyaaz belum tau klo pnulisan 'San' harusnya d italic. Dan waktu Update kemarin, Cyaaz terlalu malas untuk merevisinya. :D My bad, My bad... - Soal namanya Rey... Itu Copas dr website, tanpa Cyaaz perhatikan dg seksama. Yg bnr yg mn ya? :D - Okay, typo udah Cyaaz perbaiki... Thank you. :)

**blondeprincessa : **Haha, ini udah d Update. Thank you... :)

**aeni hibiki : **Thank you, silahkn dbaca klnjutannya... :D

**Guest :** - Waw... Langsung baca kilat ya? :D - Thank you, udah mampir k Fic yg Geje ini... :)

**Mizuka :** Double nih balesannya... Haha...

**- Review Chap 17 :** - Gpp, yg pnting ttp bc dan Review. :D - Smangat ya skul-nya... :) - Cagalli smpet mrh sih, tp udah nggak kok, Hehe. - Othello itu... Sjenis permainan papan. Semacam catur gitulah, papannya warnanya hijau. Bidaknya berbentuk lempeng koin, dengan satu sisi berwarna hitam dan sisi lainnya berwarna putih. Tw nggak?

**- Review Chap 18 :** - A-action...? o_O Ew... Syg skli... Di Fic ini Cyaaz sma skli nggak mmasukkn unsur Action... (Eh bentar... Ada sih, dikit... Tp itu msih Nanti... :D). Mizuka tenang aja, Cyaaz skrg lg mnggarap Fic slnjutnya. Sbuah Fic yg... Kental dg Action, bhkn Batlle Scene... :D (Ini bocoran buat Mizuka dan siapa pun yg mmbc blsn review ini :D) - Iya, maaf soal typo itu. Cyaaz sudah perbaiki... :D - Ugh, soal ShinnStella... Nanti Mizuka cri tw sndiri aja ya... :) - Yang ngirim cokelat itu... Nanti Mizuka cri tw sndiri aja, siapa pengirimnya di beberp Chap k dpn... :D

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 19**

_**Normal POV**_

_**ORB – 17/10/2012**_

"Cagalli?!" suara Athrun berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswa yang tengah berkumpul di kantin, termasuk kedua gadis yang dari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian.

Cagalli dan gadis berambut pink di hadapannya, seketika itu juga tersentak. Lalu berdua menoleh pada Athrun secara bersamaan. Mereka langsung kaget melihat Athrun, yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"A-athrun?" gadis berambut pink di hadapafn Cagalli, memanggil nama Athrun dengan gugup. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Athrun akan datang ke kantin.

Athrun menatap gadis yang memanggil namanya, dengan tatapan tajam. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap ke arah Cagalli dan melangkah menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!" tanya Athrun, membentak gadis berambut pink di depannya, setelah ia tiba di hadapan Cagalli

Cagalli yang sekarang ada di belakang Athrun, hanya bisa menatap punggung Athrun, ia sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari kedatangan Athrun. Selain itu, Cagalli juga terkejut mendengar suara Athrun barusan. Belum pernah ia mendengar Athrun membentak orang lain seperti itu.

Sedangkan gadis berambut pink, yang ditanyai oleh Athrun hanya terdiam membeku. Ia sendiri terkejut dan merasa sedikit takut melihat Athrun yang sekarang menatapnya, dalam keadaan SEED Mode. "Athrun, a-aku, ini tid-."

Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Athrun sudah memotongnya dengan mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?! MEER!" dengan nada dan volume yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Membuat suasana di sekeliling mereka jadi semakin tegang. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara, menciptakan keheningan di kantin itu.

Meer yang semakin ketakutan sekarang mulai gemetaran dan matanya sudah mulai digenangi air mata. "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan gadis tomboy itu," Meer menunjuk ke arah Cagalli yang berdiri di belakang Athrun. "Agar dia menjaga sikapnya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Menjaga sikapnya'?" tanya Athrun dengan nada tegas.

Masih dengan tubuh gemetaran, Meer menjawab, "Dia harusnya tahu diri, tidak seharusnya dia terus mendekatimu seperti itu," Meer menatap Cagalli dengan tajam. "Dia hanya mencari perhatianmu untuk memanfaatkanmu, Athrun," tambahnya.

Mata Athrun membesar, setelah mendengar pernyataan Meer. Saat itu ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terhenti oleh Cagalli yang tiba-tiba saja melangkah di sampingnya.

"Hey! Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak berusaha mendekatinya, apalagi dengan maksud seperti itu. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Cagalli.

"Kau masih berani bilang begitu? Semua orang di fakultas, bahkan mungkin di kampus ini tahu tentang kau, yang semakin lama semakin berusaha dekat dengan Athrun," Meer mengeluarkan _Death-glare_-nya. "Dan aku yakin kau mendekati Athrun agar bisa memanfaatkan ketenarannya, untuk kepentinganmu sendiri."

Mata _amber_ Cagalli sekarang membesar, ia tidak bisa menerima ucapan Meer barusan. "Apa kau bilang? Tarik kembali ucapanmu! Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud seperti itu!"

Meer menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak akan! Kalau memang kau tidak punya maksud untuk memanfaatkan Athrun, kau tidak akan berkeliaran di dekatnya setiap saat," Meer mendengus. "Seolah-olah kau ini adalah pacarnya," tambahnya.

Sekarang Cagalli benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, ia menghentakkan kakinya dan menjawab, "Aku bukan pa-."

"Dia memang pacarku."

Suara pemuda di belakang Cagalli, sontak membuat perhatian seluruh mahasiswa di kantin tertuju padanya. Termasuk Cagalli dan Meer yang menoleh padanya dengan tatapan heran dan terkejut.

"Dia memang pacarku," Athrun mengulangi kata-katanya dengan tegas sambil menatap lurus ke arah Meer. "Jadi berhentilah mengganggunya, atau aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" tambahnya. Lalu ia mengedarkan tatapan tajamnya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, mengisyaratkan bahwa kata-katanya barusan juga berlaku bagi semua orang yang ada di sana.

Sesaat kemudian, mata Meer membesar, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Athrun. "A-apa? Athrun? itu bohong 'kan?"

Athrun kembali menatap Meer. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu urusanmu," Athrun lalu menggenggam tangan kanan gadis pirang di sampingnya, membuat Cagalli dan gadis di hadapannya tersentak kaget. "Tapi jika sekali lagi kau mengganggunya, maka kau akan berurusan denganku. Ingat itu, Meer!" tambahnya, lalu ia menarik Cagalli keluar dari kerumunan dan keluar dari kantin. Meninggalkan para mahasiswa yang masih terkejut dan heran di dalam kantin.

Meer, hanya bisa menatap kepergian Athrun dan Cagalli, dengan tatapan _shock_, sementara Stella sudah berlinangan air mata, akibat rasa takutnya menyaksikan pristiwa yang menghebohkan barusan. Milly, Dearka dan Shiho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, sementara Yzak menepuk dahinya, ketika ia melihat tingkah teman berambut _navy blue_-nya.

"Kira dan Lacus harus tahu soal ini," gumam Milly.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Athrun terus menarik Cagalli menjauh dari kantin hingga keluar dari area student center. Ia masih berusaha meredam kemarahannya dan ingin membawa Cagalli pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana.

"Athrun?" panggil Cagalli. "Athrun, lepaskan aku!" pintanya.

Athrun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan Cagalli di belakangnya, ia terus melangkah menarik gadis itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Cagalli kehilangan kesabarannya dan melepaskan tangannya secara paksa dari Athrun.

"Athrun, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Cagalli, yang berhenti melangkah.

Athrun, yang menyadari Cagalli sudah melepaskan diri darinya, juga berhenti dan menoleh pada Cagalli. "Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu," jawabnya serius sambil menatap Cagalli.

Diperhatikannya, pakaian Cagalli yang sekarang menjadi basah dan kotor, berlumuran noda berwarna coklat di mana-mana. Ditambah lagi dengan aroma kopi yang tercium dari bajunya. Membuat Athrun mengganti tatapan seriusnya menjadi tatapan yang lebih lembut.

Cagalli menaikkan alis matanya. "Menolongku? Dengan mengatakan, bahwa aku ini pacarmu?"

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya, yang sedang memperhatikan pakaian Cagalli, ke mata _amber_ milik gadis di hadapannya itu. "Kalau aku tidak berkata begitu, Meer dan yang lainnya akan terus mengganggumu, Cagalli," jelasnya.

Cagalli mengerang dan mengacak sedikit rambutnya karena frustasi. "Kau gila!" Userunya, lalu ia melangkah pergi melewati Athrun.

Athrun menyadari tindakan Cagalli, spontan ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menghentikannya melangkah. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli menghela nafas dan menoleh pada Athrun. "Aku mau pulang," ia menatap ke bajunya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Athrun. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku masih ada kelas setelah ini, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin aku masuk dengan baju seperti ini," tambahnya.

Athrun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu ia kembali menatap Cagalli. "Kau pulang naik bus?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Cagalli singkat.

"Kau ini! Apa kau tidak malu, dilihat oleh orang banyak di bus?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli menyipitkan matanya. "Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada tinggi. "Sudahlah, lepaskan aku!" pintanya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Athrun lagi, tapi gagal karena kali ini Athrun menggenggam tangannya dengan lebih erat. "Athrun?" panggilnya.

"Ikutlah denganku! Akan kuantar kau pulang," kata Athrun serius.

"Eh? Ap-," belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Athrun sudah menariknya lagi, memaksanya mengikuti langkah Athrun dari belakang.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian naik bus dengan keadaan seperti ini," gumam Athrun di sela-sela langkahnya menuju tempat motor _sport_ YZF R15 miliknya terparkir.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Athrun dan Cagalli sampai di depan motor milik Athrun, terparkir berdampingan dengan beberapa motor lain di sebelahnya. Sekarang Athrun sedang menghampiri motornya, mengambil jaket yang tersampir di stang motornya.

"Pakailah ini," ujar Athrun, sambil menautkan jaketnya di bahu Cagalli.

Cagalli _blushing_, saat Athrun melakukan itu. "_A-arigatou_…" gumamnya pelan.

Athrun tersenyum lembut menatap ekspresi wajah Cagalli. Sesaat kemudian ia memakai helm putihnya dan segera mengeluarkan motornya dari lot parkir, lalu ia menatap Cagalli yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ada apa? Ayo naik!" suruh Athrun sambil mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

Cagalli tersentak, lalu menjawab, "Eh, aku tidak punya helm," dengan polosnya.

Athrun tertawa kecil, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya hingga ia melihat sebuah helm merah tua yang tergantung di kaca spion motor berwarna hitam di dekat motornya tadi terparkir. Athrun lalu beranjak dari motornya dan mengambil helm merah itu. Lalu ia kembali ke Cagalli dan menyodorkan helm merah itu.

Cagalli hanya memandang sejenak ke arah helm merah itu, lalu memandang Athrun. "Ini? Ini punya siapa?"

Athrun tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Tenang saja, aku kenal pemiliknya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku meminjamnya."

Setelah berkedip beberapa kali, akhirnya Cagalli mengambil dan memakai helm merah yang diberikan Athrun. Lalu Athrun menaiki motornya, dan Cagalli menyusulnya. Setelah itu, Athrun mengantarkan Cagalli pulang ke rumahnya.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Sementara Athrun dan Cagalli sudah meninggalkan area kampus, Kira dan Lacus baru saja selesai mengikuti perkuliahan, dan mereka bermaksud untuk menyusul Cagalli ke kantin.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ramai sekali?" tanya Lacus, sesaat setelah mereka memasuki kantin yang masih dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang sibuk menggosipkan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi di sana.

Kira hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah," lalu ia menemukan sosok Milly bersama dengan Shiho, Dearka, Yzak, bahkan Stella dan Luna. "Bukankah itu Stella?" tanya Kira sambil menunjuk gadis pirang yang ia maksud.

Lacus memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kira dan ia mengangguk. "Benar, itu dia," jawabnya. "Tapi ada apa dengan dia? Sepertinya dia menangis?" tanya Lacus mulai khawatir, setelah ia menyadari Stella sedang mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Kira. Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak menghampiri teman-teman mereka.

"Hey, Stella? Ada apa?" tanya Lacus yang sudah menghampiri teman-temannya. "Dan kalian semua? Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" tambahnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Uhm, kami…" Dearka bingung, bagaimana menjelaskan peristiwa yang terjadi.

"Lacus-_San_, Kira-_San_…" panggil Stella di sela isak tangisnya. "Cagalli-_Nechan_…" lanjutnya.

Lacus dan Kira langsung tersentak, ketika Stella menyebutkan nama 'Cagalli' disebut oleh Stella. "Ada apa dengan Cagalli, Stella?" tanya Kira.

"Ca-Cagalli-Nechan… Hicks, tadi…" Stella tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya dengan baik karena terus menangis.

"Stella, tenanglah, ceritakan dengan benar," ujar Lacus lembut mengusap bahu Stella.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi," Tiba-tiba Shiho angkat suara.

Kira dan Lacus mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Shiho. "Zala benar-benar nekat," tambah Yzak, di samping Shiho.

"Apa yang dilakukan Athrun sekarang?" tanya Kira serius.

"Um… Begini…" ujar Milly.

_**- Flashback…**_

"Bruaaaak…."

Cagalli dan yang lainnya sontak menoleh ke arah seorang gadis di belakangnya yang baru saja menggebrak mejanya. Dilihatnya Meer sudah menatapnya dengan _Death-glare_-nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cagalli, berusaha sedatar mungkin menahan emosinya.

Meer mendengus, lalu menjawab, "Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu, gadis tomboy!" Meer menyipitkan matanya. "Jauhi Athrun mulai sekarang!"

Cagalli menaikkan alis matanya, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa? Kenapa? Memangnya ada larangan untuk berteman dengannya?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada tinggi.

"Tentu ada! Gadis tomboy sepertimu tidak bisa seenaknya dekat-dekat dengan Athrun," jawab Meer. "Coba lihat dirimu! Kau hampir tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis, dasar tomboy!" tambahnya.

Mata Cagalli membesar, ia tidak tahan dengan kata-kata Meer barusan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan tangan kirinya untuk menampar Meer, tapi ditahan oleh Stella di belakangnya. Begitu Cagalli menoleh untuk menatap Stella, ia melihat adik sepupunya itu sudah menatapnya khawatir. Stella dan teman-temannya sekarang juga sudah ikut berdiri di belakang Cagalli dan mereka semua memiliki tatapan yang serupa dengan tatapan Stella. Akhirnya Cagalli memilih untuk menahan emosinya karena tidak ingin melibatkan adik dan teman-temannya dalam masalah.

Cagalli hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Terserah apa maumu, tapi sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan bisa mengaturku semaumu."

Meer tidak puas dengan jawaban Cagalli barusan, sehingga ia spontan meraih segelas kopi yang ada di meja, lalu menyiramkannya pada Cagalli.

"Aaah…!" teriak Cagalli, yang kaget terkena siraman kopi dari Meer. Untungnya kopi yang disiramkan padanya itu sudah tidak panas, sehingga hanya mengotori baju Cagalli saja.

"Sebenarnya Apa maumu?!" teriak Cagalli.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, apa kau tuli?" bentak Meer menantang Cagalli.

Sekarang Cagalli benar-benar marah, ia tidak peduli lagi jika Stella dan teman-temannya akan terlibat dalam masalah ini. Ia ingin menghajar gadis di hadapannya ini, tapi baru ia mengangkat tinjunya, panggilan dari seorang pemuda terdengar dari arah kerumunan mahasiswa, yang entah sejak kapan memperhatikan mereka. Membuat Cagalli menghentikan gerakannya. Begitu ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ia terkejut melihat sosok Athrun sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

_**- End of Flashback…**_

Kira dan Lacus hanya bisa diam membisu, setelah mendengar cerita dari Milly barusan. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Meer, akan menyebabkan masalah separah ini, dan Athrun nekat mendeklarasikan bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Cagalli di depan umum.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? _Speechless_?" tanya Milly.

"Um, ya, kami…" Lacus bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku akan pergi mencari mereka," gumam Kira sambil membalikkan badannya dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"He-hey, Kira. Kau mau apa?" tanya Dearka sambil merangkul bahu Kira. "Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri," tambahnya.

Kira memberikan _Death-glare_-nya pada Dearka, membuat Dearka _sweatdrop_. Untung saja ada Lacus, yang menggenggam tangan Kira dan berkata, "Itu benar, Kira. Ayo kita ke kelas saja."

Kira hanya terdiam sejenak memandang Lacus, lalu ia menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk. "Ya, baiklah."

Lacus mengangguk kecil, lalu menoleh pada teman-temannya. "Kami ada kelas, jadi kami pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu," teman-temannya hanya mengangguk merespon Lacus, dan memandang kepergian mereka.

"Jadi? Ayo kita pulang?" ajak Dearka.

"Um, iya," jawab Milly. "Tapi, Stella?" tanyanya setelah ia menoleh pada Stella, yang masih menangis di pelukan Luna.

"Jangan Khawatir, aku akan bersamanya," jawab Luna.

Milly mengangguk merespon kata-kata Luna. "Kami pulang dulu ya, Stella."

Stella hanya mengangguk memandang ke arah Milly, Yzak, Dearka dan Shiho yang beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Sesaat kemudian di tempat parkir, Dearka dan Yzak mengeluarkan motor mereka dari lot parkir motor mereka masing-masing.

"Aneh, helmmu di mana ya, Milly?" tiba-tiba Dearka kebingungan mencari helm merah Milly, yang seharusnya tergantung di spionnya.

"Hah? Kau lupa membawanya?" tanya Milly.

Dearka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tadi aku bawa dan kugantungkan di sini," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kaca spionnya.

"Apa tidak dicuri orang?" tanya Shiho, yang sekarang sudah naik di motor Yzak.

"Siapa yang mau mencuri barang seperti itu?" tanya Dearka kesal, sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Seseorang yang mungkin harus mengantarkan pacar barunya pulang, setelah membuat keributan di kantin," gumam Yzak, lalu ia segera melaju pergi dengan motornya bersama Shiho. Meninggalkan Dearka dan Milly, yang tersentak mendengar perkataannya.

"ATHRUN ZALA!" teriak Milly dan Dearka bersamaan.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN : Thanks buat Para Reader dan Reviewer! :D**_

**nina : **Thank you... Yeah, He's so smooth here. Sometimes too smooth. I'll try to make another version of him. :)

**aeni hibiki** : - Wah, ketinggalan 2 Chap? Kayaknya Cyaaz updete-nya emang kecepetan ya? T_T - Tenang, ini kelanjutannya... :D

**blondeprincessa** : Hehe, penjelasan ya? Cyaaz g yakin kalo yang tersaji di Chap ini merupakan penjelasan yang mengena atau nggak, tapi smoga bisa dinikmati... :)

**Setsuko Mizuka :** - Ew, suka ya ama deklarasinya? :D - Yah, kalo di Fic ini, Cyaaz merasa kalo perkelahian antar cewek itu g relevan. - Fic barunya, tunggu bulan depan ya... :) Walaupun sebenernya Cyaaz bener2 g yakin ama kualitas Fic baru itu. T_T

**lezala** : Aw, udah lama g nongol? Ke mana aja nih? Hihi.

**- Chap 17 :** -Haha, gpp tlat. Welcome back! :D - Iya, mungkin ketuker ama plot Fic lain. Di sini Athrun anak tunggal. - Haha, Of coure I won't Kill you. :D - Kenapa Othello? karena Cyaaz langsung nyomot dari Scene aslinya (Dalam kehidupan pribadi Author) Hihi. Cyaaz jg g bgtu bs main sih... :D

**- Chap 18 :** - Iya, Cyaaz minta maaf soal kesalahan nama Rey. Itu copas dr website secara asal... T_T - Yah, udah jelas, siapa yang dibelai Athrun. Kalo sampe Athrun belain Meer, Cyaaz bisa digebugkin Fans-nya AsuCaga... o_O

**- Chap 19 :** - Haha, Athrun emang maling! Dulu dia mencuri lilin Cyaaz, sekarang nyuri helm-nya Milly. (Author dihajar Justice). - Nih Chap selanjutnya, Cyaaz Update lebih cepet (Karena penyakit tidak sabarannya lg kumat).

**pandamwuchan** : -Aw, panda dtg rupanya? - Bnarkh Fic ini jd smkin mnarik? Bukannya mlh tmbh Geje? - Iya, ini Cyaaz lanjutin kok... :D - Ah, bagi Cyaaz semua review itu bermutu kok... :D

**Hoshi Uzuki** : Kok jadi cekik2ak ama Meer? o_O Mending baca Chap 20 aja! :D

* * *

_**Okay... Sebelum kalian baca Chap ini, Cyaaz pengen kasih tau...**_

_**Chap ini adalah Chap terpanjang di Fic ini. Cyaaz dulu udah berusaha menyingkatnya, tapi gagal. Mau dipisah jadi dua Chap juga... Ntar jadinya malah kependekan. Jadi ya... Mohon dinikmati aja ya... :)**_

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 20**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**ORB – 18/10/2012**_

Tubuhku masih terbaring dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidurku. Ketika sayup-sayup terdengar kicauan burung dari luar. Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan melalui celah gorden berwarna putih. Membuat mataku silau dan aku segera tersadar dari alam mimpiku, lalu aku mengusap-usap mata _amber_-ku perlahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku membuka kedua mataku dan kulihat lampu kamarku masih menyala di langit-langit kamar. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku untuk mengintip jam weker di mejaku.

'_Jam 7 lebih 10.'_

Perlahan aku memejamkan kembali kedua mataku karena masih mengantuk, tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku membukanya lagi lebar-lebar dan bangkit dari tidurku.

"Jam 7 lebih 10? Yang benar saja!" teriakku sambil meraih jam wekerku. Aku mengutak-atik jam weker itu beberapa saat dan akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa, semalam aku belum memasang alaram.

'_Shit, aku terlambat!'_

Setelah meletakkan kembali jam wekerku di tempatnya, aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mandi secepat yang aku bisa. Kemudian aku mengambil acak baju dari dalam lemariku dan mengenakannya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku segera menyisir rambutku dan mengambil tasku, yang tergantung di kursi belajarku. Aku berlari turun ke lantai satu, memasuki ruang makan dan duduk di kursiku.

"Wah, Cagalli-_San_? Kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Myrna-_San_ dari arah dapur.

Aku meminum teh yang disediakan oleh Myrna-_San_ di meja makan dan menjawab, "Ya, aku sudah terlambat," aku memandang kursi kosong di depanku. "Ayah sudah berangkat?" tanyaku sambil melanjutkan minumku.

"Ya, beliau sudah pergi sejak tadi," jawab Myrna-_San_.

Aku meletakkan cangkirku. "Kira sudah ke sini?"

Myrna-_San_ keluar dari dapur, membawa piring yang berisikan _sandwich_. "Tidak, Yamato-_San_ tidak ke sini," jawabnya sambil meletakkan piring, yang dibawanya di depanku.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Myrna-_San_, tapi hanya mengangguk kecil untuk meresponnya. "Aku berangkat sekarang, Myrna-_San_," kataku sambil berdiri dari kursiku.

"Eh, tapi sarapanmu?" tanya Myrna-_San_, memandang _sandwich_ buatannya.

Aku tersenyum miris padanya, tanda penyesalanku. "Maaf Myrna-_San_, tapi aku benar-benar sudah terlambat hari ini."

Myrna-_San_ mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Cagalli-_San_. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Myrna-_San_," jawabku, kemudian aku membalikkan badanku dan beranjak menuju pintu rumahku.

Aku mengambil sepatu kets berwarna merah dari lemari sepatu di dekat pintu rumahku dan memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah selesai, aku mengintip jam tanganku yang menunjukan bahwa sekarang sudah jam 7. 35.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa jam segini, Kira belum datang? Biasanya dia selalu datang sebelum jam 7.30 'kan?" gumam ku pelan. Lalu aku berdiri dan mengambil tas, yang kuletakkan di sebelahku. "Apa hari ini dia tidak kuliah?" aku melangkah menuju pintu rumahku. "Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun," aku terdiam sejenak. "Sebaiknya aku menyusulnya."

Sekarang aku sudah membuka pintu rumahku dan berjalan menuju pagar depan rumah. Ketika aku telah selesai menutup pagar rumahku, dan bermaksud berlari menuju ke rumah Kira, aku terkejut melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di samping motornya, tidak jauh dari tempatku.

"Athrun?" tanyaku bingung menatapnya, tapi ia malah tersenyum.

"Akhirnya, kau keluar," Athrun mengambil helm berwarna hitam, yang tergantung di salah satu kaca spionnya. "Ayo kita berangkat!" tambahnya sambil menyodorkan helm itu padaku.

Aku hanya menatap helm itu sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Eh? Kenapa kau-."

"Kemarin aku sudah bilang, aku akan menjemputmu berangkat ke kampus," Athrun memotong pertanyaanku.

Aku tersentak, lalu menjawab, "Eh? Apa? Tapi, aku, Kira-."

"Kira sudah berangkat tadi. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi duluan," potong Athrun lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam, menatap pemuda di depanku ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau ini benar-benar seenaknya saja!" jawabku singkat. Aku tidak mengambil helm yang disodorkan Athrun, tapi malah membalikkan badanku untuk beranjak pergi. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Athrun, aku bisa naik bus," tambahku tanpa menatapnya, lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

Athrun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku. "Ayolah, Cagalli... Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" tanya Athrun. "Sekarang sudah jam 7 lebih 40 menit, kau akan terlambat masuk kelas pagi kalau naik bus."

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Memang benar yang dikatakan Athrun, aku jelas akan terlambat kalau naik bus. Aku menoleh pada Athrun yang dari tadi menatapku dan menjawab, "Ck. Baiklah kau menang, tapi hanya kali ini saja."

Athrun tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia menyodorkan lagi, helm yang ia bawa. Saat aku akan mengambil helm itu dari tangannya, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik helm itu ke atas dan memasangkannya padaku.

"Tidak bisa. Besok dan seterusnya, aku akan datang lagi, _Princess,_" katanya sambil mengaitkan tali pengaman helmku dengan senyuman lembut khasnya.

Aku _blushing_, merasakan sentuhan jari Athrun yang samar-samar terasa di pipi dan daguku. "A-apa? Sudah kubilang, tidak usah repot-repot."

Athrun selesai mengaitkan tali pengaman helmku, lalu ia mengambil helm putih miliknya, yang tergantung di kaca spion motornya dan memakainya. "Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku," jawabnya sambil mengaitkan tali pengaman helmnya. "Lagipula aku ini pacarmu. Wajar 'kan kalau aku menjemputmu ke kampus dan mengantarmu pulang setiap hari?" tambahnya, sambil menaiki motor berwarna biru di sampingnya.

"Apa katamu? Pacar?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. "Aku bukan pacarmu. kau sendiri yang seenaknya saja memutuskan hal itu dan mengatakannya di depan semua orang di kantin kemarin!" tambahku, sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di pinggang.

Athrun hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab, "Sudahlah, kita sudah terlambat. Ayo naik!"

Aku menaikkan alis mataku, tapi pada akhirnya aku naik ke motornya dan kami segera melaju menuju _Archangel University_.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Athrun's POV**_

Aku dan Cagalli sekarang sudah memasuki area parkir gedung fakultas ekonomi. Aku menghentikan motorku di salah satu lot parkir kosong, lalu menunggu Cagalli untuk turun dari motorku. Setelah aku memastikan ia sudah turun dari motor, aku juga beranjak dari motor dan membuka helmku.

"Ini helmmu, Athrun. Terima kasih," kata Cagalli sambil menyodorkan helm berwarna hitam yang kemarin baru saja aku beli. "Aku duluan," tambahnya ketika aku menerima helm darinya, sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu ia berlari memasuki gedung fakultas.

Aku memandang kepergian Cagalli sejenak, lalu memandang helm yang ada di tanganku dan aku menggantungnya di kaca spionku.

"Apa dia marah padaku karena kejadian kemarin?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku segera melepaskan jaketku, menggantungnya di motor dan aku beranjak ke gedung fakultas.

_**- Flashback…**_

Aku mengantar Cagalli pulang ke rumahnya dengan motorku. Setelah apa yang terjadi di _student center_, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Cagalli pulang sendirian naik bus. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, kami akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah rumah tingkat 2. Rumah itu nampak sederhana, memiliki tembok berwarna _cream_, beberapa jendela yang cukup besar dan sebuah pintu kayu ukiran yang lumayan megah. Rumah ini juga memiliki taman kecil yang dihiasi beberapa tanaman hias dan dipagari oleh pagar teralis berwarna hitam.

"Terima kasih, Athrun," ujar Cagalli, yang sudah turun dari motor.

"Hmm, tidak masalah," jawabku sambil memandangnya dari balik kaca helmku.

"Ini, tolong ucapkan terima kasihku juga pada pemiliknya," tambah Cagalli sambil menyodorkan helm merah yang tadi ia kenakan.

Aku tersenyum, sambil menerima helm yang ia berikan. Terlintas di benakku, bagaimana reaksi Milly dan Dearka begitu mereka tahu bahwa aku mengambil helm ini secara diam-diam.

'_Haha, aku harus bersiap mendengarkan omelan mereka.'_

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari helm merah, yang kugantungkan di kaca spionku pada Cagalli dan membuka kaca helmku. "Besok kau kuliah pagi?"

Kulihat Cagalli menaikkan alis matanya, lalu ia mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Besok aku akan menjemputmu, kita berangkat sama-sama."

Cagalli menaikkan alis matanya lagi. "Untuk apa? Aku bisa naik bus. Lagipula, aku besok berangkat bersama Kira."

Mendengar jawaban Cagalli, aku merasa sedikit kesal. Dia terlihat tidak menyukai ideku untuk menjemputnya, bahkan lebih memilih untuk berangkat bersama Kira.

"Pokoknya, mulai hari ini, aku yang akan menjemputmu ke kampus dan mengantarmu pulang," jawabku dingin, aku langsung menutup kaca helmku setelah mengatakannya dan melajukan motorku. Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Cagalli, untuk memberikan argumennya. Aku melirik sejenak ke kaca spionku, kulihat Cagalli masih berdiri terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap kepergianku. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mengalihkan kembali pandanganku ke jalan raya dan pergi.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Keesokan paginya, aku datang ke rumah Cagalli sesuai dengan perkataanku. Ketika aku sampai di depan rumahnya, aku melihat sebuah mobil berwarna _silver_ baru saja keluar dari garasi rumah Cagalli. Saat aku mengintip dari sudut mataku, kulihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam ke abu-abuan, mengendarai mobil itu melewatiku, pasti ia adalah ayah Cagalli. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku memandang ke arah pagar rumah Cagalli yang sedang ditutup oleh seorang wanita paruh baya.

'_Apa itu ibu-nya?'_

Aku hanya memandang wanita itu hingga ia masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak yakin apakah aku harus menyapanya atau tidak. Beberapa saat setelah wanita itu menghilang, aku membuka helmku dan berdiri di sebelah motorku, lalu aku dikejutkan oleh suara klakson yang berasal dari belakangku.

"Kira?" tanyaku begitu aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kira ada di sana, sedang menaiki motornya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Ath?" tanya Kira dengan nada serius sambil membuka kaca helmnya.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Cagalli," jawabku singkat.

Kira menaikkan alis matanya. "Menjemput Cagalli?"

"Iya, mulai sekarang aku akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke kampus dan mengantarnya pulang," jawabku dingin.

Kira hanya memandangiku sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum dan meraih sesuatu di sakunya. "Kau ini, benar-benar gigih ya?" Kira mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena. "Jangan salahkan aku, kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi mangsa si harimau itu," tambahnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang ia keluarkan tadi.

Aku memandang Kira dengan ekspresi bingung, namun beberapa saat kemudian, aku tersenyum. "Haha, tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya."

Kira hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar jawabanku, beberapa saat kemudian ia menyodorkan secarik kertas, yang ia bawa padaku. "Ambil ini!" katanya.

Aku menaikkan alis mataku, tapi tetap mengambil kertas dari tangan Kira. Kulihat sejenak kertas itu, kertas itu bertuliskan angka-angka, yang menunjukkan waktu. "Apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran, menatap Kira.

"Itu jadwal kuliah Cagalli," Kira memasukkan penanya ke saku jaketnya. "Kau bilang akan menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang mulai hari ini 'kan?" tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menjawab. "Oh, iya. Terima kasih, Kira," aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kira ke kertas, yang diberikan Kira dan membaca jadwal yang tertuliskan di sana.

'_Hmm, terkecuali hari senin dan kamis, jadwal kami tidak jauh berbeda.'_

"Bagaimana? Apa sesuai dengan jadwal kuliahmu?" tanya Kira, yang berhasil menghentikanku menganalisis jadwal kuliah Cagalli.

"Um, memang agak sedikit berbeda di hari senin dan kamis, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya," jawabku.

Kira tersenyum, lalu ia menutup kembali kaca helmnya. "Kalau begitu baguslah, aku duluan," setelah itu, Kira melesat pergi meninggalkanku sendirian menunggu kedatangan Cagalli.

_**- End of Flashback…**_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

Hari ini berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya, kecuali Athrun yang menjemputku di rumah tadi pagi dan perlakuan kasar dari beberapa _fan-girls_ Athrun mulai berkurang. Beberapa dari mereka seperti Meer, masih sesekali memberiku _Death-glare_ terbaik yang bisa mereka berikan, tapi beberapa_ fan-girls_ lain justru bersikap lebih sopan dan seolah takut padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan mereka semua.

Hari sudah semakin siang, aku sudah melewati mata kuliah _Risk Management_, bersama Kira dan Lacus. Sekarang aku berencana untuk pergi ke kantin, mengisi perutku yang sudah kosong sejak tadi pagi. Saat aku memasuki area _student center_, aku melihat ada beberapa mahasiswa yang melakukan aktivitas olahraga. Padahal, ini sudah tengah hari. Mereka benar-benar hebat, atau mungkin mereka benar-benar menyukai olahraga. Sehingga mereka sanggup bertahan di cuaca yang sangat panas seperti sekarang.

Setelah memandang ke beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang bermain tenis, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin yang berada di gedung _student center_ di ujung jalan.

"Cagalli-_Nechan_?" aku mendengar suara yang familiar memanggilku. Begitu aku menoleh ke kiri, kulihat Stella berdiri di lapangan _volley_. Ia mengenakan celana dan kaos olahraga, sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menghampirinya. "Hey, Stell? Kau sedang latihan?"

Stella mengangguk riang. "Cagalli-_Nechan_ mau ke kantin?"

"ya, aku lapar sekali. Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan di rumah," jawabku.

Stella tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Stella hari ini membawa bekal cukup banyak. Tadinya Stella ingin makan bersama teman Stella, tapi dia mendadak pulang karena ada urusan. Ayo kita makan sama-sama?"

"Eh, benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku tidak yakin dengan tawarannya.

"Hmm, tentu saja," Stella mengangguk mantap, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Ayo kita makan di sana!" tambahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja kosong yang dikelilingi 4 buah bangku dan dilengkapi payung di atasnya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Stella, yang menarikku ke meja itu. Lalu ia meninggalkanku sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa tasnya, yang ia letakkan di sudut lapangan _volley_. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, yang seukuran dengan kamus besar bahasa Inggris pada umumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan 2 pasang sumpit, 2 kaleng minuman ringan dan sebungkus keripik kentang dari tasnya. Pantas saja ia bersedia membaginya denganku, banyak sekali bekal yang ia bawa? Apa dia selalu membawa makanan sebanyak ini dan menghabiskannya dengan teman-teman-nya? Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, melihat semua yang ada di hadapanku.

"Lihat! Hari ini Stella membawa _Sushi_," Stella membuka kotak bekalnya dan menunjukkan isinya padaku, lalu ia memegang sepasang sumpit di tangan kanannya. "Mari makan…!"

Aku melihat Stella, yang mulai memakan _Sushi_-nya untuk beberapa saat, lalu aku juga mulai makan bersamanya.

Hening menyergap kami selama beberapa menit, lalu aku mendengar Stella bertanya, "Cagalli-_Nechan_, Cagalli-_Nechan_ tidak apa-apa?" aku menoleh pada Stella, yang menatapku khawatir. "Soal yang kemarin…"

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi wajah Stella. "Kau tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

Stella mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke _Sushi_ yang ada di sumpitnya. "Laki-laki itu, maksud Stella yang menolong Cagalli-_Nechan_ kemarin," aku memasukkan sepotong _Sushi_ ke dalam mulutku sambil terus mendengarkan Stella. "Jadi dia pacarnya Cagalli-_Nechan_?"

Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Stella hingga tersedak. "Ugh, apa?" aku mengambil nafas sambil menatap Stella tidak percaya. "Tentu saja bukan!"

Sekarang Stella yang menatapku bingung. "Eh, tapi kemarin 'kan dia-."

"Itu bohong, dia hanya asal bicara saja," potongku, lalu aku meminum minuman ringanku.

Tatapan Stella mulai melembut beberapa saat kemudian diikuti dengan senyumnya. "Apa benar begitu? Kenapa dia berbohong seperti itu?"

Aku meletakkan minumanku di meja. "Entahlah, dia bilang hanya itulah cara untuk menghentikan Meer dan teman-temannya kemarin."

Stella tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawabanku, membuatku menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. "Kurasa dia punya tujuan lain selain menolong Cagalli-_Nechan_," aku hanya mengangkat alisku, karena tidak mengerti. "Dia menyukai Cagalli-_Nechan,_" tambahnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Aku tersentak dan pipiku memanas karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Stella. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikannya dari Stella dan menjawab, "Eh, apa? I-itu jelas tidak mungkin 'kan? Dia hanya bersikap baik, hanya itu," dengan gugup.

Aku mendengar Stella tertawa kecil di sampingku, tapi untungnya dia tidak melanjutkan percakapan ini. Aku paling tidak nyaman kalau berbicara tentang hal-hal semacam ini, membuatku merasa canggung dan sulit mengendalikan diriku.

"Hey, Cagalli-_Nechan_," panggil Stella setelah beberapa menit berlalu. "Cagalli-_Nechan_ pernah tidak, bermimpi tentang suatu peristiwa, lalu mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan?"

Aku menoleh pada Stella dan kulihat ia sedang memandang minuman kaleng di tangannya dengan tersenyum tipis. "Um, kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

Stella menoleh padaku. "Tidak, tiba-tiba Stella teringat kejadian lucu yang menimpa Stella beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimpi?" tanyaku penasaran.

Stella mengangguk kecil. "Sehari menjelang UTS, Stella bermimpi tentang ujian terakhir Stella," Stella menoleh padaku. "Stella bermimpi ujian terakhir ditiadakan. Karena itulah, Stella sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian itu."

Mataku membesar mendengarkan ceritanya. "Kau ini, kau tidak boleh mempercayai mimpimu semudah itu 'kan?"

"Hahaha. Cagalli-_Nechan_ benar, tapi entah kenapa waktu itu Stella yakin kalau mimpi itu adalah pertanda. Jadi Stella sama sekali tidak belajar," Stella mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Dan Cagalli-_Nechan_ tahu? Pada akhirnya ujian memang ditiadakan, karena sejak awal tidak dijadwalkan adanya ujian untuk mata kuliah itu."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah itu, adalah tipe dosen yang lebih suka memberikan tugas makalah dibandingkan dengan tes tulis. Beliau pernah, memberikan kami tugas membuat laporan dan berkata bahwa laporan itu adalah UTS kami, tapi sekretaris program studi tidak mengetahui hal itu, dan tetap menjadwalkan ujian di hari terakhir," Stella tertawa kecil. "Teman-teman Stella benar-benar kesal karena mereka mati-matian belajar untuk menghadapi ujian itu, tapi pada akhirnya sia-sia."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar ceritanya. "Meskipun begitu, Stell. Kau tidak bisa percaya kepada semua mimpimu 'kan? Belum tentu semuanya akan terjadi."

"Haha. Cagalli-_Nechan_ benar soal itu," Stella bangkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum merasakan hembusan angin di wajahnya. "Tapi bukankah itu menarik? Seandainya kita bisa memimpikan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, bukankah itu hebat? Stella ingin punya kemampuan seperti itu."

"Hahaha. Kenapa? Menurutku, justru akan membosankan kalau kau bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang akan terjadi," kataku jujur.

"Hm? Cagalli-_Nechan_ berpendapat begitu? Padahal, menurut Stella, akan hebat kalau kita mengetahui sesuatu lebih awal dari yang seharusnya melalui mimpi atau firasat," Stella menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Misalnya memimpikan seseorang yang belum pernah Cagalli-_Nechan_ temui sebelumnya, lalu Cagalli-_Nechan_ benar-benar bertemu dengan orang itu di dunia nyata. Bisa jadi itu pertanda dari Tuhan 'kan?" ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi menatap langit.

Aku terdiam sejenak memproses perkataan Stella di otakku. Tiba-tiba saja, sekilas gambaran mengenai salah satu mimpiku melintas di kepalaku, membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Stella, yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku.

Mendengar suaranya, aku kembali ke alam nyata dan menjawab, "Uh, tidak ada apa-apa."

Aku meraih tasku, yang aku letakkan di kursi kosong di sampingku, mengambil _Android_-ku dan mengotak-atiknya sebentar. Aku membuka _gallery_ foto di _hand_ _phone_-ku, mencari sebuah foto untuk mengkonfirmasikan sesuatu. Mataku membesar ketika aku telah membuka foto, yang aku cari dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

'_This is impossible!'_

"Cagalli-_Nechan_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" suara Stella, lagi-lagi membawaku ke alam nyata.

"Ugh, tidak. Haha, aku hanya…" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke layar hand phone-ku. "Lacus memintaku untuk membelikannya minuman, dan segera menemuinya di kelas," tambahku, berbohong.

Stella merespon dengan anggukan kecil, selagi aku memasukkan _hand phone_-ku ke tas dan bangkit dari kursiku. Aku mengambil kaleng kosong milikku dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di dekat meja kami, lalu menghampiri Stella.

"Aku harus ke kantin sekarang. Apa kau masih ingin di sini?" tanyaku pada Stella.

"Ya, Stella ada janji dengan Luna sebentar lagi," jawab Stella sambil memandang ke jam tangannya.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan melangkah melewati Stella, lalu aku menoleh padanya dan melambaikan tanganku. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Stell."

"Ya, Sampai jumpa, Cagalli-_Nechan,_" jawabnya riang.

Aku membalikkan badanku lagi, melangkah menuju sebuah gedung 4 lantai di mana kantin berada. Di saat aku melangkah, pikiranku terus melayang mengingat sebuah foto, yang aku lihat di _hand phone_-ku dan kata-kata Stella tadi.

'_Bisa jadi itu pertanda dari Tuhan 'kan?'_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku, membuatku memikirkan sebuah mimpi yang pernah kulihat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sesaat setelah aku mengingat-ingat mimpi itu, aku teringat pada seseorang. Begitu wajah orang itu terbayang di benakku, wajahku memanas dan aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipiku.

"Ya ampun, berhentilah memikirkan hal konyol seperti ini, Cagalli!" gumamku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku.

Saat ini aku sudah ada di depan gedung yang aku tuju, pandanganku terus mengarah ke bawah. Hingga tiba-tiba aku melihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh tepat di hadapanku, membuatku sedikit kaget dan memperhatikan benda kecil itu dengan seksama.

'_Apa ini? Permen?'_

Sesaat setelah aku mengetahui, bahwa benda yang jatuh tadi adalah permen coklat, aku mengangkat wajahku dan memandang ke arah atap gedung. Karena silau, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di sana, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu di atas sana, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Merasa penasaran, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik ke atap gedung untuk mengetahui, siapa yang aku lihat di sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di puncak anak tangga, aku sekarang berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan atap gedung. Saat aku membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakiku ke luar, aku melihat seseorang di sana. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari kedatanganku, hingga orang itu menjatuhkan tas ranselnya, membuat beberapa lembar kertas dan benda-benda lain jatuh berserakan dari tasnya. Mataku terus menatap ke orang itu selagi ia membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu mataku menangkap secarik kertas yang tergeletak di lantai dan mataku membesar seketika.

"K-Kau?" tanyaku, yang sekarang memandang orang itu dengan tatapan kaget, bingung dan penasaran.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**Hmm, gimana pendapat kalian tentang percakapan di antara Stella dan Cagalli? Kalian setuju ama Stella ato Cagalli? Kalo Cyaaz sih, lebih cenderung setuju ama Cagalli. :D**_

_**Trus, siapa ya yang ada di atap gedung Student Center?**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN : Chapter Baru! Cyaaz bener2 semangat hari ini. Soalnya para Senior yang hebat, luar biasa dan mengagumkan baru aja Update Fic2 Keren mereka... :D**_

_**Hmmh... Padahal kemarin Cyaaaz nanya 'Siapa yg ada di atas atap Student Center', tp kbanyakan yg Review malah balik bertanya... -_-'**_

_**Ya sudahlah, Cyaaz akan membiarkan jawabannya terbungkus rapat, sampai saat berakhirnya Fic ini... :P**_

_**Tapi tetep, Thanks buat kalian yang udah nyempetin diri buat nge-Review... :D**_

* * *

_**nelshafeena : **- Oke, Typo udah diperbaiki. Thanks :D - TA...? Aw... Nell udah kayak Dosen Pembimbing ketiga Cyaaz nich... -_-' Tenang, Cyaaaz juga udah nyambi kerja TA kok... :P - Fic Baru...? Tunggu tgl mainnya ya... :P_

_**pandamwuchan : **- Haha, Syapa thu yg ngaku jd pcr panda...? :P - Ew, baguslah kalo ada yg spendapat ama Cyaaz soal mimpi itu. :D_

_**aeni hibiki : **- Yay, ada yg spendapat ama Cyaaz... :D - Nih klanjutannya... :)_

_**lezala : **- Lol... Akhirnya review tepat waktu ya? :D - Hmm, tidak akan smudah itu Cyaaz menyerahkan hati Cagalli (Evil grin) - Nih, udah Update. Maaf lama, lg prepare yg lain... LD_

_**CloudXLightning : - **Cloli-San...! Lama skli dirimu g nge-review Fic Geje ini... T_T Welcome Back...! :D - Ew, Cyaaz selalu Update tiap minggu kok... Kadang malah kecepetan, soalnya penyakit g sabaran Cyaaz sering kumat. T_T - NO...! Penulisan Cyaaz di Fic ini masih Banyaaaaaaaak... Banget kurang dan salahnya... T_T - (Sujud minta Ampun) Maaf999x... Soal POV 1st person itu, Cyaaz bener2 udah g bisa otak-atik lagi. Fic ini udah kelar sejak... Awal januari dan udah terlanjur pake banyak POV 1st person. Nanti di Fic selanjutnya, Cyaaz akan ngurangi pergantian POV... Seenggaknya udah g separah di Fic ini kok... - Thank you udah mampir dan review, Cloli-San... :)_

_**Setsuko Mizuka :** - Nggak telat kok... :) - (Sweat-drop) Kenapa semua nama pemeran cowok disebutin? Yuuna...? Oh, No! Si Ungu jelek itu Cyaaz anggap tidak layak untuk masuk di Fic ini. So, I'll just Kick HIM AWAY! :D - Ow, Mizuka sering ngalamin? Sebenernya Cyaaz juga sering... Bahkan mimpinya Stella dan Cagalli itu, sebenernya adl pengalaman nyata . Tapi kalo de javu, Cyaaz nggak pernah ngerasain kayaknya. - Hahaha, Cyaaz juga sering baca lewat HP. Lebih nyaman. :) - Iya2, Fic barunya sebentar lagi (Dalam hitungan hari) akan muncul... Tapi jujur, Cyaaz bener2 gak yakin ama kualitasnya lho..._

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 21**

_**Athrun's POV**_

_**ORB – 25/10/2012**_

"Baiklah, semuanya. Kumpulkan hasil kerja kalian di meja!" perintah Bu Tallia, seorang dosen _Financial Management, _yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelas. "Perkuliahan kita hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa hari selasa."

Aku segera merapikan lembar jawabanku, lalu mengumpulkannya di meja dosen. Kemudian aku membereskan barang-barangku, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Sial! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!" suara Heine yang terdengar frustasi, membuatku menoleh padanya yang duduk di sebelahku. Kulihat ia sekarang meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya, di atas meja.

"Apa benar-benar sesulit itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Orang _genius_ sepertimu, tidak akan mengerti perasaan orang biasa sepertiku," jawab Heine tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban Heine. "Kau tidak pergi ke mana-mana?" tanyaku.

Heine akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan ke kantin," jawabnya lesu.

Aku menepuk pundak kiri Heine dengan tangan kananku. "Sudahlah, hasil kuismu pasti akan bagus."

Heine sontak menyipitkan matanya dan memasang wajah cemberut. "Aku tidak yakin, Ath. Tadi aku hanya menjawab soal-soal itu dengan sebisaku saja."

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu menjawab, "Hey, ayolah. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya."

"Haha, iya. Terima kasih," Heine menoleh padaku. "Jadi, kau mau apa sambil menunggu kelas berikutnya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku akan menunggu kelas Cagalli selesai dan mengantarnya pulang."

"Oh, mau makan siang denganku?" tanya Heine.

"Um, aku belum lapar. Mungkin aku akan ke perpustakaan saja," jawabku.

"Dasar, kutu buku," kata Heine menyindir.

"Berisik!" jawabku.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan," kata Heine. Ia berdiri, lalu keluar dari kelas.

Sesaat setelah Heine pergi, aku mengambil _BB_ dari tasku untuk menulis pesan pada Cagalli. Sudah seminggu aku menjemputnya ke kampus, dan mengantarnya pulang. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan, apalagi sekarang Cagalli sudah tidak bersikap dingin dan marah padaku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai lagi langkahku untuk bisa memenangkan hati sang puteri.

**To – ****Fiery Princess**

_Hey, Princess? Kelasmu masih belum selesai?_

Aku tertawa kecil sejenak, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Cagalli saat ia membaca pesanku. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku menerima balasan darinya.

**From – Fiery Princess**

_Athrun! Berapa kali aku harus bilang, jangan panggil aku "Princess"!_

_Iya, masih belum selesai. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam lagi._

_Kenapa? Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja!_

_Aku bisa pulang sendiri..._

Yup, reaksi Cagalli sesuai dengan dugaanku. Membuatku jadi semakin ingin menggodanya

**To – Fiery Princess**

_Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan._

_Segera temui aku, kalau sudah selesai…_

_Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, Princess… _

Beberapa saat kemudian, Cagalli membalas pesanku.

**From – Fiery Princess**

_Gombal!_

_Terserah kau saja!_

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa tertawa setelah membaca pesannya. Gadis lain pasti akan senang jika ada pria yang memanggilnya "_Princess_" atau mengatakan hal-hal semacam ini untuk mereka, tapi Cagalli justru sebaliknya. Benar-benar gadis yang unik dan menarik.

Setelah aku membaca balasan dari Cagalli, aku memperhatikan tanggal yang tertera di layar _hand phone_-ku sejenak.

'_Sudah tanggal 25 rupanya, cepat sekali.'_

Saat aku masih memandangi layar _hand phone_-ku dengan tatapan sayu. Aku teringat bahwa, sebentar lagi adalah tanggal ulang tahunku. Kemudian aku teringat akan ibuku yang meneleponku kemarin, saat aku akan berangkat untuk menjemput Cagalli.

_**- Flashback…**_

_**ORB – 24/10/2012**_

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidurku. Aku yang belum sempat mengenakan pakaian apa pun, selain _boxer_ berwarna hitam, mengeringkan rambut _navy blue_-ku menggunakan selembar handuk berwarna hijau muda.

"Tuan muda?" suara seseorang yang berasal dari balik pintu kamarku, seketika itu juga menarik perhatianku.

"Ya, sebentar," jawabku, sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati seorang pelayanku berdiri di sana. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan muda, ada telepon dari Nyonya besar," jawab pelayanku, sambil menyerahkan gagang telepon rumah padaku.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih," jawabku sambil menerima telepon itu, kemudian aku menutup pintu kamarku.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Athrun?_" terdengar suara ibuku.

"Iya Bu, ini aku," jawabku sambil duduk kembali, di ujung tempat tidurku.

"_Athrun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sehat? Apa kau makan dengan teratur?_" tanya ibuku berturut-turut.

Aku tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar pertanyaan ibuku. "Aku baik-baik saja Bu, aku makan dengan teratur," aku menarik nafas. "Ibu dan ayah sendiri? Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"_Kami di sini juga sehat-sehat saja. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?_"

"Kuliahku berjalan lancar, Bu. Jangan khawatir," aku membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang. "Bagaimana dengan urusan bisnis ayah di sana? Kapan kalian akan pulang?"

Aku mendengar ibuku menghela nafas panjang. "_Sebenarnya, ibu menelepon karena ingin memberi tahumu bahwa kami belum bisa pulang minggu ini._"

Aku merasa sedikit kecewa dan kesal setelah mendengar perkataan ibuku, tapi hanya kata, "Oh," yang keluar dari mulutku.

"_Maafkan kami, urusan di Jerman kali ini sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang kami perkirakan,_" ujar ibuku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang aku paksakan. "Tidak masalah, ibu. Kalian selesaikan saja urusan bisnis kalian di sana. Ini demi kesuksesan ZAFT 'kan?"

"_Ibu benar-benar minta maaf, Athrun,_" suara ibuku terdengar sedikit lirih. "_Tapi ayah dan ibu sudah menemukan hadiah ulang tahun yang cocok untukmu. Kami sudah mengirimkannya dan mungkin akan tiba di sana dalam waktu beberapa hari._"

"Oya? Terima kasih, Ibu," jawabku.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, ibu harus pergi menyusul ayahmu di ruang meeting. Kau jaga dirimu ya, Athrun._"

"Iya Bu, ibu dan ayah juga harus menjaga kesehatan kalian. Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar," jawabku, lalu aku memutus sambungan telepon.

'_Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya.'_

_**- End of Flashback…**_

Setelah melamun untuk beberapa menit, aku bangkit dari kursiku. Segera aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan, berharap bisa menemukan beberapa buku yang menarik untuk dibaca selagi menunggu Cagalli. Saat aku melangkah memasuki perpustakaan kampus, mataku menangkap ada sosok yang familiar sedang duduk di salah satu meja di tengah perpustakaan.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Meyrin's POV**_

Pak Rau kejam sekali, memberi tugas sesulit ini pada murid semester satu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan materi yang beliau berikan. Seandainya ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku di saat-saat seperti ini…

"Meyrin?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

_Deg…_

Alangkah terkejutnya aku, saat aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Di hadapanku sudah berdiri seorang Athrun Zala, tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

'_Kyaaa…! Apa ini mimpi?'_

'_Kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku…'_

"Hey, sedang apa kau di sini, Mey?" tanya Athrun_-San_ sambil menarik kursi di hadapanku dan duduk.

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Athrun-_San_, seketika itu juga wajahku memanas. "Eh, um, Ha-halo, Athrun-_San_."

Athrun-_San_ tertawa kecil setelah mendengar responku, membuatku semakin malu dan menundukkan wajahku.

_'Meyrin Hawke, kau memang bodoh!'_

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Athrun-_San_, lagi.

Aku mengangkat sedikit wajahku, untuk memandang sosok Athrun-_San_ yang sangat tampan. "Um, aku sedang, sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahku, Athrun-_San_."

Athrun-_San_ kembali menampilkan senyuman indahnya. "Kau jurusan _Finance_ 'kan?"

Aku yang sempat terpesona oleh senyuman Athrun-_San_, tiba-tiba tersentak dan langsung mengangguk kecil.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan sekarang. Mau kubantu?" tanya Athrun-_San_.

Aku kembali tersentak kaget, menatap Athrun-_San_ tidak percaya. Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa Athrun-_San_ tadi bilang kalau ia ingin membantuku menyelesaikan tugasku? Oh, Pak Rau, aku tarik lagi ucapanku tadi. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu.

"Bagaimana?" suara Athrun-_San_, menyadarkanku.

Aku _blushing_, lalu menjawab "A-apa tidak merepotkan?" dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo, kubantu," jawab Athrun-_San_.

Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu memperlihatkan tugas yang diberikan Pak Rau kepada Athrun-_San_. Aku memperhatikan wajah Athrun-_San_ ketika ia sedang mengamati tugasku. Wajah yang benar-benar tampan, pantas saja Athrun-_San_ punya banyak penggemar. Seandainya saja, aku bisa bersama dengan Athrun-_San_...

Pemikiranku barusan, membuatku mengingat akan sesuatu yang membuat nafasku sesak seketika itu juga. Athrun-_San_ berpacaran dengan Cagalli-_San_ 'kan? Aku tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak.

_**- Flashback…**_

_**ORB – 17/10/2012**_

Aku berlari secepat mungkin dari kantin menuju gedung rektorat, untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalah administrasi. Aku berjanji untuk menemui Luna lagi di kantin dan makan siang bersamanya setelah menyelesaikan urusanku. Namun langkahku terhenti di tengah jalan, saat aku melewati area olahraga. Mataku menangkap sosok beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang bermain basket, dan salah satunya adalah Athrun-_San_.

'_Athrun-San pemain basket?'_

Aku memandang gerak-gerik Athrun-_San_, yang sekarang sedang mendribel bola basket di tengah lapangan dengan lincah. Tubuh Athrun-_San_ yang kekar dan berhiaskan beberapa tetes keringat, benar-benar membuatku meleleh seketika. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganku darinya.

'_He's Hot…'_

"Ok, istirahat sebentar!" teriak seorang pria, dari sudut lapangan.

Aku masih terus memandangi Athrun-_San_. Sekarang ia sedang meminum air mineral yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya bersama Yzak-_San_ dan Dearka-_San_. Lalu Athrun-_San_ mengusap keningnya dengan handuk putih untuk menghilangkan keringatnya. Athrun-_San_ memang benar-benar atletis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka kembali memulai latihannya. Seketika itu juga, aku mendengar ada beberapa orang gadis dari sisi lain lapangan, yang berteriak memberikan dukungan pada Athrun-_San_ dan yang teman-temannya.

Aku sebenarnya juga ingin memberi semangat pada Athrun-_San_, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Mungkin karena aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya?

'_Oh, iya. Aku berikan saja itu pada Athrun-San.'_

Aku membuka tasku, lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna merah dari dalamnya. Bungkusan itu berisi cokelat, yang tadinya aku bawa untuk dimakan bersama Luna di kantin. Tapi sekarang aku merubah rencanaku, akan kuberikan cokelat ini, sebagai bentuk dukunganku pada Athrun-_San_.

Aku menunggu selama beberapa menit di tempatku. Hingga Athrun-_San_ dan teman-temannya kembali ke lapangan, untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka.

Setelah sempat memeriksa keadaan di sekitarku, aku berjalan menuju sudut lapangan, di mana ransel Athrun-_San_ berada. Sesekali aku menoleh ke sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatku. Setelah aku memastikan bahwa keadaannya aman, aku meletakkan cokelatku di samping tas ransel Athrun-_San_.

'_Tetaplah bersemangat, Athrun-San.'_

Aku memandang ke arah Athrun-_San_ sejenak, sekedar untuk memandangi sosoknya yang sudah kembali bermain basket dengan lincahnya. Lalu aku segera berlari menjauhi ransel Athrun-_San_ sebelum ada yang melihatku. Berlari ke gedung rektorat, untuk menyelesaikan urusanku.

_**- End of Flashback…**_

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengerti caranya?" tanya Athrun-_San_ setelah ia memberikan penjelasan padaku mengenai cara menyelesaikan tugasku.

"Eh, iya," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Athrun-_San_ tersenyum lagi padaku. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," ia bersandar pada sandaran kursinya.

"_Ano_…"

"Hmm?" Athrun-_San_ menaikkan alisnya.

"Um, Te-terima kasih, sudah mengajariku, Athrun-_San_," ujarku.

"Haha, tidak masalah. Wajar 'kan, kalau senior membantu juniornya mengerjakan tugas," jawab Athrun-_San_.

'_Senior dan junior ya?'_

Aku tertunduk lesu setelah mendengar perkataan dari Athrun-_San_.

"Drrrrt, drrrrt."

Aku meraih ponselku, yang baru saja bergetar di tasku.

**From - Luna**

_Hey, Mey? Kau di mana? Ayo pulang?_

Aku semakin lesu setelah membaca pesan dari Luna. Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Ada apa, Mey?" tanya Athrun-_San_.

"Uh, Aku, aku harus menemui Luna sekarang," jawabku pelan.

"Oh, begitu," Athrun-_San_ duduk tegap. "Sampaikan salamku untuknya."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak rela kalau harus pergi sekarang. Tapi aku tetap membereskan barang-barangku yang masih ada di meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Athrun-_San_," pamitku sembari berdiri dan tersenyum pada Athrun-_San_.

"Hmm, sampai jumpa lagi, Mey," jawab Athrun-_San_ sambil mengangguk.

Aku melambaikan tanganku sejenak, lalu segera beranjak pergi walaupun dengan berat hati.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk menemui Athrun. Kelasku selesai lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, gara-gara sesi perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya. Salahkan saja Kira dan Ahmed, yang saling adu pendapat sampai lupa waktu.

'_Menyebalkan!'_

Saat aku memasuki perpustakaan, aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sosok Athrun. akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang tertidur di mejanya. Aku berjalan menghampiri Athrun, kulihat ekspresi wajahnya saat tidur, wajahnya yang tampan menjadi semakin mempesona.

'_Apa? Mempesona?'_

Aku _blushing_ seketika itu juga. Sejak kapan aku terpesona oleh wajah Athrun? Apa sejak saat aku mulai terbiasa dengan Athrun yang menjemputku berangkat ke kampus dan mengantarku pulang? Apa sejak saat ia mengumumkan bahwa aku ini pacarnya? Apa sejak kami kembali dari PLANT? Atau…?

Aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghentikan pemikiran panjangku yang tidak ada habisnya. Kemudian aku menatap lagi ke Athrun dan mengangkat tanganku, mengarahkannya ke wajah Athrun, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

Sesaat sebelum tanganku menyentuh pipi Athrun, aku berhenti. Bukankah tidak sopan jika aku menyentuh wajah orang lain seenaknya? Lalu aku bermaksud untuk mengarahkan tanganku ke bahu Athrun, tapi baru saja aku akan menarik tanganku, Athrun menahannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, membuatku tersentak kaget.

"A-Athrun?" panggilku yang terkejut karena tenyata Athrun tidak tertidur.

Athrun tertawa kecil, lalu ia membuka matanya dan duduk tegap menghadapku. "Kau lama sekali, _Princess_…" sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku.

Aku berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. "Maaf, tadi ada sesi debat di kelas, yang berujung pada perang argumen."

Athrun tersenyum lembut, lalu ia menatap ke arah tanganku dan mengusap-usap punggung tanganku dengan jarinya yang terasa lembut dan hangat.

Aku _blushing_ karena merasakan sentuhan jari Athrun di kulitku. "He-hey, Athrun. lepaskan tanganku!"

Aku berusaha menarik tanganku, tapi Athrun malah menggenggamnya semakin erat. "Tidak bisa. Ini adalah 'hukuman' karena kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama," kemudian Athrun tiba-tiba saja menarik dan mencium punggung tanganku.

Wajahku menjadi semakin memanas, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "A-Athrun!" aku menarik paksa tanganku hingga terbebas darinya dan membalikkan badanku. Menyembunyikan wajahku, yang saat ini pasti sudah merah padam.

Aku mendengar Athrun tertawa kecil di belakangku. Lalu ia berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku lagi. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang sekarang," ujarnya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Aku menoleh pada Athrun. "Eh? um…"

Sekarang Athrun memandangku dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Um, kau ada kelas setelah ini? Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan sebelum pulang?" ajakku. Yah, aku memang lapar, lagipula aku ingin mengajaknya makan bersama sesekali. mengingat bahwa aku banyak berhutang padanya.

Athrun hanya terdiam, aku mulai berpikir bahwa ia akan menolak ajakanku, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar padaku. "Kau mau makan di mana?" tanya Athrun.

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ada satu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi," Lalu aku menarik tangan Atrhun dan keluar dari perpustakaan bersamanya.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Himbauan bagi para Readers... Jangan tiru apa yang dilakukan Athrun! Karena itu akan berakibat Fatal... :P**_


	22. Chapter 22

**AN : Aizz, Maaph Cyaaz telat Update ya? :P**

**'Kan kemarin udah ada Fic baru yang... Uh, GJ deh... T_T**

**Thanks buat semua Reader dan Reviewer... Love you all!**

* * *

**Ffionn :** - Keren2 ya Fic para Senior minggu kemarin.. :D - Ah... Soal kontak, dulu emang udah pernah, tapi... Waktu itu Cagalli belum terlalu mengenal Athrun. Jadi namanya biasa aja, 'Athrun'. Dan di Chap2 selanjutnya tidak akan disebutkan. Mungkin kalo disebutkan, Cyaaz akan memberi nama kontak Athrun... 'Zala the Wooer'? -_-'

**Setsuko Mizuka :** - Aw, soal mimpi itu... Rahasia! :D - Eh, Mizuka juga kayak Athrun? Hmm, sebenernya Cyaaz juga. Ortu sering banget kluar kota... T_T - SMS-nya Athrun lucu ya? - Hahaha, pernah sih... Tapi cuma sekali2 kok... :D

**RenCaggy :** - Welcome and Thank you! :D - #cough, lepasin Cyaaz #cough, sesak... Soal siapa yg ada di atap itu, biarlah menjadi misteri smpai bbrp Chap terakhir... It's a Surprise, you know... :D

**pandamwuchan :** - Hahaha, gpp. Emang kdg sk trjdi ksalhn teknis. :) - Haha, kalo cuma hal2 kecil yg mirip, Cyaaz rasa itu g masalah kok... G usah mint maaf. Cyaaz bahkan mengalami hal yg lbih parah dr Panda. :( - Haha, Athrun emang ngegombal trus bisanya... :D

**nelshafeena :** - Ahh... Sependek itukah...? Gomenn2. :P - Hadeeh, emang manusia g ada puasnya ya? Padahal Cyaaz ini udah termasuk kilat dlm Update, tp msih aja ada yg minta Update kilat... Bikin Cyaaz semakin sulit menahan diri aja klian ini... -_-' - TA lagi macet... T_T

**lezala :** - Cyaaz gak yakin kalo perjalanan Athrun mendapatkan hati Cagalli hanya tinggal sedikit lg... #Evil laugh. - Aiih, emang udah ada kemajuan, tp perjalanan Fic ini msih pnjng. Semoga masih bersemangat untk mngikuti Fic GJ ini. :D

** :** Ew, yg di atap itu... Nanti aja...

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 22**

_**Athrun's POV**_

_**ORB – 25/10/2012**_

Apa aku bermimpi? Cagalli mengajakku makan bersama di luar. Masa bodoh dengan kelas _Financial Planning_ siang ini. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan langka untuk makan siang bersama Cagalli.

"Nah, Kita sudah sampai…" suara Cagalli, membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Ternyata sekarang kami berdua sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kedai, yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Cagalli.

"Selamat datang di _Andy's Kebab_, Athrun!" seru Cagalli, yang sekarang berdiri di sampingku.

Aku menoleh padanya sejenak, lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama tampilan luar dari kedai yang ada di hadapan kami. Kedai ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Kedai ini sekilas terkesan minimalis, namun tetap terlihat menarik dari luar.

"Ayo, kita masuk?" tanya Cagalli, yang tersenyum lebar padaku.

Aku membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk kecil, lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam kedai bersama-sama.

"_Welcome to_ _Andy's Kebab_!" sambut seorang pria berkulit gelap dan berambut coklat dari balik meja kasir. "Oh, ternyata kau, Cagalli?"

Aku tersentak, ternyata pria itu mengenal Cagalli. Aku menoleh pada Cagalli dan melihatnya melangkah melewatiku, menuju tempat pria yang menyapanya.

"Hey, Andy. Sudah lama, aku tidak ke sini," kata Cagalli dengan ceria.

"Ya, aku bahkan mulai berpikir kalau kau sudah melupakan tempat ini," jawab pria yang dipanggil 'Andy' oleh Cagalli.

"Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku hanya sedang sibuk dengan perkuliahanku, jadi tidak sempat ke sini," ujar Cagalli.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kabar Kira dan pacarnya?" tanya Andy.

"Kira dan Lacus hari ini kencan. Aku tidak tahu mereka pergi ke mana," jawab Cagalli.

Sesaat kemudian, Andy melirik ke arahku yang dari tadi memperhatikan percakapannya dengan Cagalli. Lalu ia kembali menatap Cagalli dengan senyum penuh arti terukir di wajahnya. "Oh, jadi begitu rupanya…"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Cagalli bingung.

"Kau tidak mau kalah dari Kira, jadi kau mengajak pacarmu kencan di sini?" tanya Andy.

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Andy, mungkin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

"Eh, apa sih? Bukan begitu!" aku dengar Cagalli menjawab Andy.

"Hahaha, terserah kau saja. Sebaiknya kau suruh pemuda itu duduk," kata Andy sambil memandang ke arahku.

Cagalli seketika itu juga menoleh padaku, lalu ia berjalan menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku. "Ayo, Athrun, duduklah di sini!" Cagalli menarikku duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di dekat jendela.

Aku menuruti Cagalli, duduk di kursiku dan kulihat ia duduk di hadapanku. Masih dengan senyumnya, yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan hatiku.

"Kau pernah makan kebab?" tanya Cagalli.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Belum, aku belum pernah makan kebab sebelumnya."

Cagalli menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus mencobanya sekarang! Kebab di sini adalah kebab terenak yang pernah aku makan."

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Cagalli, yang benar-benar bersinar di mataku. Cagalli yang ceria, bersemangat dan baik hati, adalah Cagalli yang aku sukai.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Andy, yang ternyata sekarang sudah berdiri di samping meja kami, dengan membawa catatan kecil serta pena di tangannya.

"Hmm, aku mau pesan yang biasanya saja. Dengan _lemon tea_," jawab Cagalli, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Andy padaku, "Bagaimana denganmu, Athrun?"

Aku tersenyum pada Cagalli dan menjawab, "Samakan saja dengan makananmu," aku menoleh pada Andy. "Aku mau pesan kopi untuk minumannya," tambahku.

Andy mengangguk kecil setelah mencatat pesanan kami. "Baiklah, tunggulah pesanan kalian sebentar!"

Aku dan Cagalli mengangguk, lalu memandang Andy yang beranjak dari tempat kami. Setelah sosok Andy menjauh, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Cagalli. "Kau sering datang ke sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Cagalli sontak menoleh padaku dan mengangguk kecil. "Sejak SMA, aku sering ke sini bersama Kira."

"Hanya kalian berdua saja?" tanyaku.

"Hmm," Cagalli mengangguk. "Aku masih ingat waktu pertama kami datang ke sini," Cagalli memandang ke arah Andy, yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan mesin kasir. "Waktu itu aku dan Kira pulang terlambat karena mengerjakan proyek sekolah. Lalu kami kelaparan dan menemukan tempat ini, ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

Aku sedikit tertunduk saat mendengarkan cerita Cagalli. Seandainya saja aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya, seperti yang ia lakukan bersama Kira.

"Saat pertama kalian ke sini, aku masih ingat," suara Andy mengagetkanku. Kulihat ia sekarang sedang meletakkan segelas _lemon tea_ dan secangkir kopi di meja kami. "Kalian bertengkar hebat, hanya karena masalah saus."

Aku mendengar Cagalli mendengus. "Itu karena Kira tidak punya selera yang bagus!"

"Hahaha, kau ini!" Andy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cagalli padaku. "Oya, aku Andrew Watfield, tapi kau bisa memanggilku 'Andy'."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku Athrun Zala, senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Andy."

Andy tersenyum, ia menoleh pada Cagalli dan berkata, "Tidak kusangka, akhirnya kau membawa pacarmu ke sini. Kukira kau tidak akan ke sini selain dengan Kira atau Lacus."

Cagalli tersentak, aku bisa melihat pipinya sedikit memerah. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Andy, tapi terhenti oleh suara pintu kedai yang terbuka.

"Hey, Andy! Aku datang…" terdengar suara pria dari belakangku. Sontak kami bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu kedai. Betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika melihat orang yang baru saja masuk itu ternyata adalah…

"Pak Mwu?" tanya Cagalli.

Pak Mwu yang baru saja masuk kedai, seketika itu juga tersentak menyadari keberadaan kami. "Kalian? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Aku hanya berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian aku mendengar Cagalli berkata, "Kami sedang makan di sini. Pak Mwu sendiri, sedang apa?" kemudian aku melihat ada sosok wanita yang masuk di belakang Pak Mwu. "Oh, sedang kencan rupanya?" tanya Cagalli lagi, setelah ia menyadari kedatangan wanita itu, yang tidak lain adalah Bu Murue.

Kulihat Bu Murue yang berdiri di belakang Pak Mwu tersentak melihat kami, lalu ia _blushing_ dan bertanya, "K-kalian? Kalian juga makan di sini?"

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk merespon pertanyaan Bu Murue, lalu aku mendengar Pak Mwu bertanya "Ahh, kalian juga kencan ya?"

"Eh, Bukan…!" teriak Cagalli.

Seketika itu juga, kami semua tertawa bersama-sama. Kecuali Cagalli, yang pipinya sudah memerah dan memasang wajah cemberut. Oh, betapa imutnya Cagalli saat ini. Sesaat kemudian, Pak Mwu dan Bu Murue mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kami dan kami berempat mengobrol dan tertawa bersama.

"Jadi, kalian juga sering ke sini?" tanya Bu Murue.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ini pertama kalinya, aku datang ke sini," lalu aku menoleh pada Cagalli. "Tapi Cagalli bilang, dia sudah sering ke sini."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Pak Mwu mendadak. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Cagalli mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Aku sudah sering ke sini semenjak SMA," Cagalli memainkan sedotan _lemon tea_-nya. "Hanya saja beberapa bulan ini, aku tidak pernah ke sini karena kesibukan kuliahku."

"Oh, pantas saja, aku memang baru menemukan tempat ini beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Pak Mwu.

"Wah, ternyata kau datang Mwu, Murue?" seorang wanita berambut hitam yang panjang, muncul bersama Andy dari dapur. Mereka masing-masing membawa nampan yang berisikan 2 buah piring, yang menyajikan pesanan kami. "Eh, ada Cagalli juga?"

"Hey, Aisha. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Cagalli.

"Hey, Cagalli. Kau datang dengan pacarmu?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil 'Aisha' oleh Cagalli.

"Bukan…!" jawab Cagalli.

"Ahahaha, tidak usah malu-malu. Kami tahu semua yang terjadi di PLANT," ujar Pak Mwu. "Ya 'kan, Murue?"

Bu Murue hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tertawa. Membuatku dan Cagalli menundukkan kepala kami karena malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Pak Mwu dan Andy, kalian saling kenal?" tanya Cagalli, setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Ya, kami adalah teman semasa kuliah. Lalu terpisah dan baru bertemu beberapa bulan lalu," Jawab Pak Mwu, yang sedang melumuri kebabnya dengan saus yogurt.

"Oh, pantas kalian akrab," jawab Cagalli. Sekarang ia juga melumuri kebabnya dengan saus, hanya saja ia memilih saus sambal. "Kau tidak makan, Athrun?"

"Ah, iya," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku memandang sejenak ke arah kebabku, dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada 2 botol saus di mejaku.

"Pakailah saus cabai saat makan kebab, Athrun! Rasanya benar-benar enak," ujar Cagalli.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Baru aku mau menjawab tawaran Cagalli, tapi Pak Mwu sudah memotongku. "Hey, yang benar saja! Lebih enak kalau pakai saus yogurt 'kan?"

Cagalli mendengus, lalu menatap Pak Mwu tajam. "Kau, Kira dan Andy. Kalian sama saja. Selera kalian payah!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Cagalli, padahal aku juga berpikir kalau akan lebih enak rasanya jika memakai saus yogurt. Tapi sekarang aku jadi ragu, apa sebaiknya aku coba dengan saus sambal?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Athrun? Kau mau saus apa?" tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya berkedip beberapa kali, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan, "Akan kucoba keduanya," lalu aku melumuri kebabku dengan sedikit saus yogurt dan sedikit saus sambal. Semoga rasanya tidak akan terlalu buruk di lidahku nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku dan Cagalli telah menghabiskan makanan kami. Begitu juga dengan Pak Mwu dan Bu Murue. Kami berempat terus membicarakan mengenai beberapa hal menarik selama kami makan, terkadang Andy dan istrinya, Aisha juga ikut bergabung dan bercanda tawa bersama kami.

Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana makan bersama yang menyenangkan sepeti ini. Makan siang kali ini terasa seperti makan siang bersama keluarga. Aku jadi teringat saat-saat serupa, ketika terakhir kali makan bersama ayah dan ibuku di rumah, entah berapa bulan yang lalu.

'_Berkat Cagalli, aku bisa merasakan suasana makan yang hangat seperti ini.'_

"Hey, Athrun? Ayo kita pulang?" tanya Cagalli.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan menjawab, "Ya, baiklah," aku berdiri dari kursiku dan menoleh pada Pak Mwu dan Bu Murue. "Kami duluan."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," jawab Bu Murue, sedangkan pak Mwu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa!" seru Cagalli, yang sekarang juga berdiri dan menghampiri Andy di meja kasir. "Berapa semuanya, Andy?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Cagalli, segera aku menyusulnya ke tempat Andy. "Kau mau apa? Biar aku yang membayarnya."

Cagalli menoleh padaku dan mengangkat alis matanya. "Apa? Biar aku saja, aku yang mengajakmu ke sini," jawab Cagalli sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya.

Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan Cagalli, yang memegang dompetnya. "Tidak bisa, Cagalli. Kau tahu peraturannya 'kan?"

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Peraturan apa? Aku tidak akan menaati peraturan bodoh semacam itu!" jawab Cagalli sambil menarik tangannya dariku.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk memprotes Cagalli, tapi ia sudah memotongku dengan menambahkan, "Kalau kau masih bersikeras dengan peraturan bodohmu itu, aku tidak akan mau makan di luar lagi bersamamu."

"…"

"Hahaha, memang susah kalau lawannya adalah singa liar, semacam Cagalli," Andy tiba-tiba angkat suara sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, setelah mendengar pernyataan Andy.

"Cerewet!" Cagalli menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Andy. "Ini. Terima kasih makanannya, Andy."

Andy mengangguk dan menerima uang dari Cagalli. "Ya, lain kali datang lagi ya!"

Setelah itu, aku dan Cagalli keluar dari _Andy's Kebab_ dan aku mengantarkan Cagalli pulang ke rumahnya. Yah, bukan hari yang buruk, bisa menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama Cagalli. Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya ke tempat yang bagus untuk membalas kebaikannya hari ini.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**ORB - 26/10/2012**_

"Hari ini, kau ada kelas bersama Milly?" tanya Cagalli, yang sekarang berjalan berdampingan denganku di koridor kampus.

"Ya, nanti siang. Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku ingin minta tolong," Cagalli mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. "Kembalikan ini padanya dan sampaikan terima kasihku."

Aku tersenyum dan menerima buku dari tangan Cagalli, kemudian memasukkannya dalam tasku.

"Zala-San?" terdengar suara orang yang memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku dan Cagalli menoleh bersamaan ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya aku, begitu melihat bahwa orang yang memanggilku adalah Prof. Todaka.

'_Mau apa dia? Jangan bilang kalau…'_

"Um, ya. Ada apa, Prof?" tanyaku, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panikku.

Prof. Todaka tersenyum padaku, lalu ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam map yang ia bawa. "Aku ingin mengembalikan lembar jawaban UTS milikmu," Prof. todaka menyerahkan kertas itu padaku. "Karena kemarin siang, kau tidak ikut kelas perkuliahanku," Prof. Todaka mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang aku terima ke wajahku. "Apa kau sakit?"

'_Damn!'_

"Um, a-aku, kemarin aku mendadak tidak bisa mengikuti kelas Profesor. Ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan," jawabku sedikit grogi. Bukan karena menghadapi Prof. Todaka, tapi karena membayangkan reaksi gadis pirang di sampingku setelah ini.

Prof. Todaka hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu ia menjawab, "Ya sudah kalau memang begitu, tapi jangan terlalu sering kau ulangi hal semacam itu, Zala-San! Tidak seharusnya mahasiswa teladan sepertimu, melewatkan perkuliahan seperti kemarin."

"Eh, iya. Maafkan aku, Prof," jawabku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Prof. Todaka mengangguk, lalu ia beranjak pergi dari tempatku. Seketika itu juga, aku langsung menoleh untuk mencari sosok gadis pirang, yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak berada di sampingku.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat punggungnya bergerak menjauh. Aku spontan mengejarnya dan menggenggam tangannya. "Cagalli?" panggilku, berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Cagalli menoleh padaku, tapi tatapannya sangat tajam. Jelas sekali bahwa ia marah padaku. "Kau mau apa? Lepaskan aku!" Cagalli menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

Aku menatapnya dengan selembut mungkin. "Cagalli, kenapa kau marah?"

Cagalli menaikkan alis matanya. "Kau Tanya, kenapa aku marah? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, atau kau pura-pura bodoh, Zala?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada tinggi.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Maaf, aku berbohong padamu kemarin," aku menunduk sejenak, lalu kembali menatapnya. "Aku membolos, untuk bisa makan siang denganmu."

Sekarang, Cagalli yang memutar bola matanya. "Apa? Kau benar-benar gila!" nentak Cagalli.

Sekarang mataku membesar, setelah mendengar bentakan Cagalli. "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Memangnya salah, kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak bersamamu?" aku menarik nafas panjang. "Aku hanya membolos kuliah sekali. Kau berlebihan, Cagalli!" tambahku, hampir membentak.

Cagalli hanya terdiam menatapku sesaat, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Athrun," dengan volume pelan. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja.

'_Damn it!'_

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku sambil mengerang frustasi, sesaat setelah sosok Cagalli menghilang. Memangnya perbuatanku kemarin seburuk itu, sampai ia harus marah dan kecewa seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Athrun2... Kasiannya dirimu... Baru diajak mkn siang, bsoknya udah dimusuin ama Cagalli. -_-' #Plak!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**AN : Ahh, Waktunya Update Chap selanjutnya... :D**

**Trims ya, buat yang udah Review! :D**

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 23**

_**Kira's POV**_

_**ORB – 26/10/2012**_

Aku sedang duduk di bangku deretan tengah kelasku, sambil menunggu jam perkuliahan di mulai. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasku dan membacanya.

"Hah, menyebalkan!" aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal. Begitu aku menoleh, kulihat Catha dengan ekspresi wajah yang kacau dan tidak karuan.

Catha memasuki ruang kelas, berjalan dengan uring-uringan menghampiri tempatku dan duduk di sebelahku. Ada apa ini? Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sekacau ini, ketika Catha bertengkar dengan paman Uzumi.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Catha? Apa sedang ad-."

Catha seketika itu juga mengarahkan _Death-glare_-nya padaku, membuatku terdiam dan memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan pertanyaanku.

'_Sebaiknya, aku menunggu sampai kepalanya dingin dulu.'_

Aku menelan ludahku dengan berat dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Catha ke bukuku, yang tadi ingin aku baca.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Jam makan siang akhirnya tiba. Aku bermaksud untuk pergi ke kantin untuk menemui Lacus yang sudah menantiku di sana, tapi saat aku bermaksud untuk mengajak Catha untuk pergi bersamaku, aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya masih kacau seperti tadi pagi.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanyaku, yang tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.

Catha menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan aku!"

Aku mendengus mendengar jawabannya. "Kau ini, mana bisa ak-."

"Oya, apa kau tahu, Kira?" kata-kataku di potong oleh Catha. "Siapa _partner_-ku dalam proyek _Management Strategic_ beberapa minggu yang lalu? Saat aku masih sakit."

Aku terdiam, berusaha mengingat-ingat proyek yang dimaksudkan oleh Catha. "Oh, iya aku ingat. _Partne_r-mu adalah Ahmed."

Catha menaikkan alis matanya. "Ahmed?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Catha menarik nafas panjang. "Kau sama sekali tidak memberi tahuku soal proyek itu," Catha memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Jadi aku tidak mengerjakannya sama sekali," sekarang Catha menatap ke arahku. "Tapi saat aku memeriksa nilaiku via online tadi pagi, aku mendapatkan nilai A."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan. Sekarang aku mengerti, Ahmed mengerjakan proyek itu sendirian dan tetap mencantumkan nama Catha di dalamnya, sehingga Catha tetap mendapatkan nilai A. Apa ini permasalahan yang sedang mengganggunya? Tapi sepertinya bukan.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya," ujarku.

Catha mengangguk kecil. "Ya, kau benar. Aku akan mencari dia sekarang dan mentraktirnya makan," Catha berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Sampai nanti, Kito!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganku. Sesaat kemudian, aku berdiri dari kursiku dan beranjak keluar dari kelas. Saat aku sudah berada di luar, aku menemukan Athrun berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kelasku.

"Athrun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku, yang terkejut melihat Athrun.

Athrun hanya terdiam, ia menatap kosong ke suatu arah. Begitu aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, aku menemukan punggung sepasang mahasiswa yang pergi menjauh. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan seorang gadis berambut pirang.

'_Yeah, right…'_

Aku menggelengkan pelan kepalaku, menoleh pada Athrun yang masih terdiam dan menepuk bahunya. Membuat Athrun tersentak dan menoleh padaku.

"Jangan Khawatir, Cagalli pergi bersama Ahmed karena ingin membalas budi." ujarku pelan, berusaha meyakinkan Athrun agar tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam.

Athrun hanya menunduk selama beberapa menit tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun dari mulutnya. Membuatku heran dan akhirnya aku teringat pada sikap Catha hari ini. Apa mungkin…?

"Oya, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyaku, yang membuat Athrun mengangkat wajahnya. "Hari ini Cagalli bertingkah sedikit aneh. Dia terlihat kesal dan marah sejak tadi pagi," tambahku.

Athrun masih terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafas berat dan menjawab, "Sebenarnya…"

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Lacus's POV**_

Melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri lorong kampus, menuju ruang kelas dengan membawa bungkusan plastik berisi makanan di tanganku. Sambil berangan-angan tentang Kira, yang mengirimiku pesan untuk menemuinya di kelas. Padahal, kami sudah berjanji untuk makan siang di kantin bersama-sama.

'_Ada apa dengan Kira? Semoga saja, tidak terjadi suatu yang buruk.'_

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sampai di sebuah ruang kelas yang aku tuju. Begitu memasuki ruangan, aku melihat Kira sedang duduk di salah satu bangku deretan depan. Bersama seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ di sampingnya.

"Kira?" panggilku, yang sukses menarik perhatian Kira.

"Hey, Lacus. Maaf karena tidak bisa menemuimu di kantin," jawab Kira lembut, sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Lalu berdiri menghadap pemuda, yang sekarang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, beralaskan pada kedua tangannya, yang terlipat. "Athrun, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku khawatir, karena aku menyadari bahwa aura di sekitar pemuda di hadapanku ini terlihat suram.

Athrun tidak mengangkat kepalanya, ia hanya menjawab, "Sahabatmu, dia membuatku seperti orang gila," suara Athrun terdengar frustasi.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali sambil memproses jawaban dari Athrun. Lalu aku menoleh pada Kira untuk meminta penjelasan.

Kira menatapku lembut dan menjawab, "Dia bertengkar dengan Cagalli."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Kira, aku hanya bisa berkata, "Oh..." sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku beberapa kali, lalu duduk di samping Kira.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa? Sampai mereka bertengkar," tanyaku lebih lanjut.

"Athrun kemarin membolos, agar bisa makan siang bersama Cagalli," jawab Kira.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, tanda bahwa aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Mengingat sifat Cagalli, aku mengerti kenapa ia marah pada Athrun.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Athrun mengangkat kepalanya. "Dia yang mengajakku makan siang kemarin."

"Tapi Cagalli tidak tahu kalau kau masih ada kelas 'kan?" sahut Kira.

Athrun menoleh pada Kira. "Aku tahu, tapi apa dia harus semarah itu padaku?" Athrun mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Maksudku, aku hanya membolos," sekarang Athrun menatap kosong ke depan. "Lagipula, kemarin adalah pertama kalinya aku membolos. Jadi seharusnya tidak akan menjadi masalah besar 'kan?"

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Athrun. sontak aku berdiri dari kursiku untuk berhadapan dengan Athrun. "Bukan masalah besar katamu?" Athrun kaget dengan pertanyaanku. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu? Cagalli adalah orang yang tidak suka membuat orang lain merasa khawatir, apalagi merepotkan mereka."

Athrun hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Sekarang kau membolos karena dia, apa menurutmu dia tidak terganggu dengan itu?" aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku. "Maksudku, seorang Athrun Zala, yang dikenal sebagai mahasiswa teladan. Membolos hanya untuk makan siang bersama seorang gadis?" tanyaku.

Athrun tersentak setelah mendengar pertanyaa ku, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin sekarang ia mulai menyadari kesalahannya. "Aku, aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu," aku mendengar Athrun menjawabku pelan.

Aku menghela nafas dan memejamkan mataku sejenak. "Kau terlalu gegabah, Athrun," aku membuka mataku. "Aku tahu kalau kau sangat ingin bersama dengan Cagalli," aku menatap Athrun, yang sekarang mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. "Tapi kalau seperti ini, Cagalli akan terkena masalah lagi karena di anggap sudah membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu."

Mata _emerald_ Athrun sempat membesar, sesaat sebelum ia menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Saat ini, aku yakin ia mengerti dengan apa yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Jika orang-orang sampai tahu bahwa Athrun membolos karena Cagalli. Mereka akan berpikiran buruk tentang Cagalli. Di samping itu, aku yakin Cagalli juga tidak ingin menjadi pengaruh buruk bagi Athrun.

"Sudahlah, Athrun. Yang penting kau sudah mengerti sekarang," ujar Kira, sambil menepuk bahu Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum tipis mendengarkan ucapan Kira, lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan minta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Sekarang?" tanya Kira, yang menaikkan alisnya.

Athrun yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kira, mengangguk untuk merespon. "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Kira berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak yakin kalau sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

Sekarang Athrun yang berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap Kira bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tertawa kecil setelah mendengar Athrun. membuat pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu menoleh padaku. "Cagalli sekarang sedang benar-benar _bad mood_. Kalau kau ingin menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya, sebaiknya kau tunggu sampai dia sedikit tenang," jawab Kira.

"Eh? Berapa lama aku harus menunggunya menenangkan pikirannya?" tanya Athrun.

Kira mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tidak tahu pasti. "Saat terakhir aku bertengkar serius dengannya, aku harus menunggu selama seminggu."

Sekarang aku melihat mata _emerald_ Athrun kembali membesar, bahkan lebih besar daripada yang sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar _shock_ dengan jawaban Kira.

"Apa? Seminggu? Yang benar saja!" teriak Athrun frustasi, ia mengacak-acak lagi rambutnya dengan brutal.

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Athrun benar-benar lucu saat sedang menghadapi masalah yang berhubungan dengan Cagalli.

"Aku punya ide," ujarku, setelah beberapa saat tertawa kecil. Sontak Kira dan Athrun memalingkan pandangan mereka padaku. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara agar Cagalli, bisa langsung memaafkanmu, Athrun," aku tersenyum pada Athrun dan Kira. "Bahkan jika kau beruntung, kau bisa mendapatkan bonus," tambahku, sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada Athrun.

Seketika itu juga, sepasang mata _emerald_ dan _amethyst_, yang ada di depanku membesar. Kemudian aku mendengar Athrun bertanya, "Benarkah itu, Lacus? Tolong beri tahu aku!"

Aku tersenyum penuh arti pada Athrun. Aku tahu pasti, ide yang akan aku berikan pada Athrun, akan mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Cagalli Yula Athha. Walaupun secara tidak langsung.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Athrun's POV**_

'_Cagalli… Cagalli, Cagalli!'_

Aku terus meneriakkan nama Cagalli dalam benakku, selama aku mengelilingi kampus untuk mencari sosoknya. Di mana dia sekarang? Aku harus segera meminta maaf padanya, mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal dan tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan bodohku.

Sekarang aku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaan Cagalli, yang tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang lain, apalagi menjadi pengaruh buruk. Oh, betapa menyesalnya aku sekarang. Rasanya wajar saja jika Cagalli mengacuhkanku selama seminggu, bahkan mungkin sebulan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku menemukan sosoknya, sedang berjalan di tengah lorong lantai 2 gedung fakultas. Segera aku menghampirinya dengan berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

"Cagalli!" teriakku memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Kurasa ia menyadari keberadaanku, karena ia sempat tersentak, tapi kembali melangkah, bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tentu saja aku tidak menyerah dan terus mengejarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku berhasil menyusulnya dan menahan bahunya dengan tangan kananku. Membuat ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Cagalli…" panggilku lirih menatapnya.

Awalnya Cagalli tidak menatapku, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia menatapku tajam. "Kau mau apa lagi, Zala?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Aku melembutkan tatapanku ke arah mata _amber_-nya, yang memancarkan kemarahan. Oh, betapa sebenarnya aku tidak tahan melihat tatapan itu ditujukan padaku. "Cagalli, maafkan aku…" aku menarik nafas panjang. "Aku menyesal soal yang kemarin. Aku janji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," tambahku.

Cagalli menyipitkan matanya. "Hanya itu?" ia melepaskan bahunya dari tanganku dengan paksa. "Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu," tambahnya ketus sambil membalikkan badannya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu mengacak sedikit rambut _navy blue_-ku dengan tangan kananku.

'_Semoga rencana Lacus benar-benar bekerja.'_

Aku berjalan hingga berada di hadapan Cagalli, menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat ia menatapku lagi. "Kau mau apa lagi? Cepat minggir!" serunya.

Aku tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya, yang aku lakukan adalah menjatuhkan kedua lututku ke lantai sambil menatap Cagalli dalam-dalam. "Cagalli, aku mohon… Maafkan aku…" pintaku lirih.

Seketika itu juga, aku melihat mata _amber_ di hadapanku membesar, raut wajah Cagalli juga tiba-tiba saja berubah. "A-Athrun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku hanya terdiam, mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Beberapa saat berlalu, aku merasakan ada banyak pasang mata sedang tertuju perhatiannya padaku. Aku tidak peduli, terserah mereka ingin berpendapat apa pun tentangku. Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah gadis berambut pirang yang masih berdiri kaku di depanku.

"Athrun? Apa-apaan kau ini? Ayo cepat berdiri!" seru Cagalli, terlihat sekali bahwa sekarang ia mulai panik karena aku sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang di sekitar kami.

Melihat ekspresi Cagalli saat ini, tanpa sadar bibirku sudah membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Reaksi yang ia berikan, sesuai dengan harapanku. "Tidak, sampai kau mau memaafkanku," jawabku singkat.

"Apa?" Cagalli sempat tersentak, tapi ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kami sejenak, lalu menatapku lagi. "I-iya, iya. Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

Sekarang, senyum di bibirku sudah semakin lebar dari sebelumnya. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan bonus, yang dikatakan Lacus. "Benarkah?" tanyaku menggoda.

Cagalli tidak menatapku, ia terlalu sibuk merasakan kepanikannya sendiri karena menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. "I-iya, sekarang cepat bangun!"

"Ayo kita makan malam, Minggu ini?"

"I-iya terserah kau sa-," Cagalli sontak mengalihkan pandangannya, yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling kami padaku. "Apa?"

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu bangkit dari posisiku. "Kau sudah mengatakan 'Iya'," aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. "Jadi akan kujemput kau Minggu ini, _Princess_…" bisikku ke telinga Cagalli.

Setelah itu, aku menjauhkan wajahku dari Cagalli dan mendapati ekspresi wajah Cagalli yang _shock_. Mata _amber_-nya membulat dan mulutnya bahkan setengah terbuka. Oh, seandainya tidak ada orang lain di sini, aku pasti sudah mencium gadis di depanku ini sekarang.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya mengukir senyuman penuh kepuasan di wajahku. Lalu aku berjalan melewati sosok Cagalli, yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Tidak jauh dari sana, aku melihat Kira dan Lacus yang sudah mengukir senyuman penuh arti di wajah mereka. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada mereka sambil mengisyaratkan kata 'Terima kasih' pada mereka. Yap, aku benar benar berhutang pada Lacus. Rencana yang ia usulkan, benar-benar bekerja dengan sukses.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: **__**Thanks buat semua Reader dan Reviewer.**_ Hmm... Kayaknya semua pada pengen liat kencannya Athrun dan Cagalli ya? -_-'

_**Sabar dulu ya, Readers... Kalian harus melewati Chap ini dulu, sebelum sampai di malam kencan mereka. :P**_

_**Blondeprincessa:** - Thank you! :D - Soal detail... Cyaaz emang udah kasih sedikit detail tentang kencan mereka. Silahkan lihat di Chap selanjutnya. Semoga saja memuaskan. Hehe._

_**Mizuka: **- Lol. Soal Cagalli yg ngacuhin Kira selama seminggu itu sebenernya pengalaman pribadi Author sih... :D Dulu Cyaaz perna ngambek ke sahabat cowok Cyaaz selama seminggu karena alasan yang... Sebenernya g penting sih... Hihi. :P_

_**Popcaga: **Thank you! :)_

_**Ojou Rizky: **Hehe, iya..._

_**Nel-San: **Lol... Kalo mereka lngsung k penghulu, Fic ini bakal tamat donk... o_O_

_**Hoshi Uzuki;** Ahahaha, knp emang penyelesaiannya? Aneh ya? Ahh, gomenn..._

**Nitameicya: **Thanks udah me-revieww... :) Cyaaz stuju, Athrun g boleh bikin Cagalli mrh lg... :D

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 24**

_**Athrun's POV**_

_**ORB - 25/10/2012**_

Benar-benar tidak sabar, menanti datangnya hari Minggu. Itulah yang aku rasakan, sejak permohonan maaf sekaligus ajakan makan malamku di terima oleh Cagalli. Walaupun tidak secara langsung, tapi aku tidak perduli soal itu. Yang perlu aku perhatikan saat ini adalah, bagaimana mempersiapkan semuanya agar Minggu ini menjadi sempurna.

"_Tin, tin…_"

Aku membunyikan klakson motorku di depan gerbang rumahku, meminta untuk dibukakan pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul 2 orang petugas keamanan rumahku, mereka membukakan pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda," sambut seorang pelayan, ketika aku baru saja beranjak dari motorku.

"Aku pulang," kataku singkat.

"Ada kiriman dari tuan dan nyonya besar untuk Tuan muda," ujar pelayan tadi.

Aku menoleh pada pelayan itu. "Oya? Ada di mana sekarang?"

"Ada di garasi, Tuan."

Mataku membesar saat pelayanku menyebutkan kata 'Garasi'. Sebenarnya apa yang dikirimkan oleh ayah dan ibu? Jangan bilang kalau mereka memberiku motor _sport_ model terbaru lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu beranjak ke garasi rumahku. Mata _emerald_-ku seketika itu juga membesar, ketika mendapati sebuah mobil yang terparkir rapi di sebelah salah satu mobil ayahku.

Di kaca mobil yang berwarna merah itu, terselip secarik kertas yang dihiasi oleh pita berwarna emas. Aku menghampiri mobil itu, mengambil kertas yang menyerupai kartu ucapan, lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

_Dear, Athrun._

_Mobil ini adalah salah satu mobil yang dipamerkan di Expo mobil sport beberapa hari yang lalu di Berlin. Ayah dan ibu langsung teringat padamu, ketika melihat mobil ini. Karena itulah, kami membelinya sebagai hadiah untukmu._

_Maafkan kami karena tidak bisa kembali ke ORB dalam waktu dekat. Semoga kau menyukai hadiah dari kami dan... Selamat ulang tahun, Athrun. Kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Kami berdua benar-benar menyayangimu._

_Love, Ayah dan Ibu._

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris setelah membaca surat dari orang tuaku. Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka menyayangiku, tapi mereka jarang sekali merealisasikannya ke dalam tindakan. Hal yang selalu mereka lakukan adalah, memberiku barang-barang mahal seperti mobil ini.

_'Cih, seolah semuanya bisa dibeli dengan uang...'_

"Tuan muda?" suara seorang pelayan, berhasil menghentikan pemikiran panjangku.

Aku tersentak, lalu menatap pelayan yang baru saja memanggilku. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Ada Tuan Shinn, mencari anda," jawab pelayan itu.

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. "Oh, suruh saj-."

"Hey, Athrun!" aku mendengar suara yang familiar memanggilku. Begitu aku menoleh, aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

Aku mendengus sesaat setelah menatap Shinn. Tentu saja, seorang Shinn Asuka tidak perlu menunggu untuk dipersilahkan masuk. Ia pasti akan langsung menerobos masuk, walaupun ketika aku belum memberikan izin. Seolah-olah ini adalah rumahnya saja, dasar bocah!

"Hey, Shinn. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Shinn yang sekarang sudah ada di depanku, mengangkat bungkusan plastik di tangannya dan menyodorkannya ke arahku. "Ini sepatumu. Maaf, baru aku kembalikan sekarang, terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk, lalu menerima plastik berwarna hitam dari Shinn.

"Wah? Mobil baru, Ath?" Shinn melangkah memutari mobil pemberian orang tuaku, sambil memperhatikan setiap detilnya. "Bukankah ini Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 ?" tanya Shinn.

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Shinn. "Kau tahu, Shinn?"

Shinn mengangguk. "Mobil ini _limited edition,_" Shinn mengusap _body_ depan mobilku dengan tangannya. "Keren..."

Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku. Mungkin Shinn tidak akan berpendapat begitu kalau ia ada di posisiku. Berbeda denganku, keluarga Shinn selalu bersamanya. Tuan dan nyonya Asuka, tidak pernah meninggalkan Shinn dan Mayu, adik perempuannya untuk keperluan bisnis.

Aku selalu menemukan suasana kehangatan keluarga yang terpancar ketika berkunjung ke rumah Shinn. Sejak kecil, aku sering berkunjung ke rumahnya ketika ayah dan ibuku bepergian. Karena itu, bagiku Shinn sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri.

"_Fan girls_-mu pasti akan bertambah, begitu kau membawanya ke kampus," aku mendengar Shinn berkata demikian.

Aku mendengus dan memalingkan wajahku. Sudah kuputuskan, aku tidak akan membawa mobil ini ke kampus. Kalau hanya akan menambah jumlah _fan girls_-ku, lebih baik aku memakai motorku saja.

"Kenapa kau, Ath? Mukamu masam begitu?" tanya Shinn.

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap mata _ruby_ milik Shinn. "Komentarmu barusan. Membuatku malas membawa mobil ini ke kampus," jawabku jujur.

Mata Shinn sempat membesar, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa keras. "Hahaha, benar juga. _Fan girls_-mu 'kan mengerikan," Shinn menatap lagi ke arah mobilku. "Tapi sayang sekali kalau kau tidak memakainya. Aku yakin, semua gadis akan terkagum-kagum kalau mereka melihatmu mengemudikan mobil ini."

Aku mendengus lagi. "Makanya, aku tidak ingin menarik perhati-," kalimatku terhenti, ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku.

"Ada apa?" suara Shinn, mengacaukan pemikiranku.

"Eh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," aku melangkah mendekati mobilku, lalu mengusap _body_-nya dengan senyuman penuh arti terukir di wajahku. "Kau sibuk hari ini, Shinn?" tanyaku sambil memandang Shinn.

Shinn menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum makin lebar, lalu aku menghampiri Shinn dan menepuk bahunya. "Ayo, temani aku!" ajakku.

"Eh? Apa yang-," belum sempat Shinn menyelesaikan protesnya, aku sudah menariknya keluar dari garasiku.

Yup, hari ini dan besok, akan aku dedikasikan sepenuhnya untuk mempersiapkan kencanku dengan _Princess_ Cagalli Yulla Athha.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**ORB - 28/10/2012**_

"Cagalli-_San_?" suara Manna-_San_ yang memanggilku, membuatku tersentak dan menoleh padanya.

Hari ini aku hanya berdua saja dengan Manna-_San_ di rumah. Karena ayahku harus menghadiri rapat di luar kota, sehingga ia tidak pulang sejak kemarin dan ia baru akan pulang hari selasa.

Seharian ini, aku tidak banyak melakukan aktivitas yang berarti. Sekedar membereskan kamarku dan membantu Manna-_San_ menyiapkan makanan untuk kami santap bersama.

Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore waktu ORB. Karena tidak ada kegiatan lain, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton TV.

"Ya, ada apa, Manna-_San_?" tanyaku.

"Um, apa boleh, aku minta izin untuk pulang lebih awal?" tanya Manna-_San_ dengan suara pelan.

Alis mataku sempat naik, ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Manna-_San_. Selama ini Manna-_San_ selalu pulang jam 6 sore, bahkan terkadang lebih malam lagi. Tidak biasanya ia meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Memangnya ada apa, Manna-_San_?" tanyaku penasaran.

Manna-_San_ mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. "Putera bungsuku sedang sakit, aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sekarang."

Mendengar jawaban dari Manna-_San_, tatapan mata _amber_-ku seketika itu juga melembut dan aku tersenyum padanya. "Oh, begitu. Tentu saja boleh, Manna-_San_."

Manna-_San_ tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Cagalli-_San_. Maaf, padahal Cagalli-_San_ sendirian di rumah."

Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku. "Tidak apa-apa, Manna-_San_. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Manna-_San_ sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Saya permisi dulu," Manna-_San_ membalikkan badannya setelah aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Oya, makan malamnya sudah saya siapkan, hanya tinggal di panaskan lagi," tambahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Aku tersentak mendengar kata 'makan malam' yang diucapkan oleh _Manna_-San. Sontak aku menoleh ke arah meja kecil di sebelah TV, mengintip ke kalender kecil yang ada di sana.

_'Benar juga. Bukankah hari ini...'_

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyandarkan punggungku ke sofa. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, di mana Athrun bilang bahwa ia akan menjemputku untuk makan malam dengannya.

Aku, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan aneh orang itu. Maksudku, seorang Athrun Zala yang tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku selama ini, tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuat perasaanku menjadi kacau.

Terkadang ia membuatku marah, kesal dan jengkel. Tapi ia juga sering membuatku tersipu malu dan membuat jantungku berdetak kencang tidak terkendali, saat berada di dekatnya. Ditambah lagi, sejak kapan, aku mulai terpesona oleh wajahnya yang tampan dan mata _emerald_-nya yang indah? Sejak kapan aku mulai merasa risih dan tidak nyaman saat melihat Athrun dikerumuni oleh para _fan girls_-nya? Apa aku cemburu? Apa aku... Jatuh cinta pada Athrun Zala?

"_Cklik_..."

Suara pintu rumahku yang terbuka, membuatku tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku segera berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak menuju pintu depan rumahku.

"Siapa?" teriakku sambil melangkahkan kakiku.

Begitu aku dapat melihat orang yang baru saja memasuki rumahku dari pintu ruang tamu, aku mendapati sosok seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dengan senyuman lembut terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau? Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku pada pemuda itu.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Kira's POV**_

"Siapa?" aku mendengar suara Catha dari dalam ruang tamu. Sesaat kemudian, dia muncul dan menatapku heran. "Kau? Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, melihat sambutan yang dia berikan. "Memangnya tidak boleh, kalau aku mengunjungi rumah sahabatku tercinta?" Catha menatapku dengan _Death-glare_-nya. Membuatku tertawa kecil sejenak.

"Paman Uzumi menyuruhku datang," Catha memutar bola matanya. "Beliau menyuruhku untuk memastikan keadaanmu, selagi beliau tidak ada di sini."

"Huh, padahal sudah kubilang agar tidak usah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku," Catha berbalik dan kembali masuk ke ruang tamu.

_'Dasar, tidak sopan!'_

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan seorang tamu, sekaligus sahabatnya di depan pintu rumahnya? Eh, tunggu dulu! Tadi aku juga masuk seenaknya tanpa mengetuk. Hmm, ya sudahlah, kali ini kita impas.

Lagi-lagi, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum. Lalu aku menyusul Catha ke ruang tamu. Kulihat ia sekarang duduk santai di sofa berwarna coklat, sambil menonton TV.

"Di mana Manna-_San_?" tanyaku setelah tidak menemukan sosok Manna-San di mana pun.

"Baru saja pulang. Dia bilang anaknya sedang sakit, jadi dia meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal," jawab Catha santai, tanpa menoleh padaku.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, tanda bahwa aku mengerti. Kemudian aku mengambil tempat duduk di sofa lain yang berdekatan dengan sofa, yang diduduki Catha saat ini.

"Jadi... Kau tidak bersiap-siap?" tanyaku. Catha menoleh padaku, dia menaikkan alis matanya. "Untuk kencan malam ini?" tambahku, diikuti dengan senyum usil.

Catha tersentak mendengar pertanyaanku, wajahnya juga sontak memerah. "K-kau tahu soal itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku hanya tertawa keras, setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Catha barusan. Jelas sekali kalau dia terkejut, Catha tidak tahu bahwa semua ini adalah berkat ide, yang diusulkan oleh Lacus.

_**- Flashback...**_

"Eh?" aku dan Athrun secara bersamaan menatap ke arah Lacus, setelah Lacus selesai menjelaskan idenya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" kudengar Athrun bertanya.

Lacus mengangguk. "Hmm, aku yakin. Mengingat bahwa Cagalli tidak suka menarik perhatian banyak orang," Lacus berpaling padaku. "Ya 'kan, Kira?"

Aku yang sejak tadi terdiam di tempatku, tiba-tiba tersentak dan menyangga daguku dengan tangan kananku. "Ya, kurasa cara itu punya peluang besar," jawabku.

Sekarang, aku melihat Athrun tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya," aku terdiam, namun tetap memandang Athrun. "Ada apa?" tanya Athrun yang menyadari tatapanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Catha ya, Ath?" tanyaku.

Berbeda dengan yang aku prediksikan, ekspresi wajah Athrun berubah menjadi heran dan bingung. "Catha?"

Oh, benar juga. Athrun baru pertama kali mendengarku memanggil Cagalli dengan 'Catha'. "Maksudku Cagalli. Catha adalah singkatan dari nama lengkap Cagalli," jawabku. "Kami biasa saling memanggil dengan singkatan dari nama kami."

Aku melihat Athrun menundukan wajahnya. Oh, jangan bilang kalau dia cemburu lagi padaku hanya karena itu. "Kenapa? Kau juga boleh memanggilnya begitu, kalau kau mau," ujarku, yang tidak ingin Athrun berprasangka buruk.

Lagi-lagi, Athrun mengejutkanku dengan senyuman penuh arti terukir di wajahnya. "Tidak, kurasa akan lebih romantis jika aku memanggilnya dengan, '_Princess'_." dengan itu, Athrun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkanku di sini yang hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ bersama Lacus. Saat aku masih terdiam, memandang tempat Athrun berada tadi, aku merasakan ada orang yang melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kiriku. Begitu aku menoleh, aku melihat Lacus sudah menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyuman Lacus, dengan tersenyum balik. "Apa sebaiknya, aku juga memanggilmu, '_Princess'_ mulai sekarang? Atau dengan, '_My angel'?_" tanyaku menggoda.

Sontak Lacus tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Ahaha, tidak usah, Kira. Itu bukanlah diri mu," Lacus menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Aku hanya menyayangimu yang seperti ini."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia mendengar komentar Lacus. Sungguh, aku memang adalah pria paling beruntung karena mendapatkan pacar seperti Lacus.

"Ayo kita ikuti Athrun. Pasti seru sekali," ajak Lacus.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami beranjak dari tempat kami untuk mengikuti Athrun.

_**- End of Flashback...**_

"Um, Athrun menceritakannya padaku dan Lacus?" jawabku sambil tersenyum grogi.

Catha menyipitkan matanya, lalu mendengus. "Si aneh itu..."

Setelah itu, suasana hening menyergap. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Catha.

"Hey, Catha," Catha menoleh padaku. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku dengan nada serius.

Catha hanya mengangkat alisnya, lalu ia balik bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Maksudku, tentang Athrun," jawabku masih dengan nada dan tatapan yang serius.

Catha spontan _blushing_, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "A-apa sih, Kira?"

Aku menghela nafas lagi. "Aku serius menanyakannya, Catha."

Pandangan mata Catha akhirnya melembut, setelah beberapa saat. "Aku... Kalau kau tanya secara langsung begitu, aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya.

Aku hanya terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menyipitkan mataku. "Athrun adalah orang yang baik, Catha," ujarku.

"Aku tahu," jawab Catha, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

Aku menaikkan alis mataku. "Lalu? Kau menyukainya?"

Wajah Catha memerah lagi, dia menoleh padaku dan menjawab, "Um, itu, a-aku tidak-."

"Apa kau senang, saat bersama dengan Athrun?" potongku.

Catha tersentak, dia memandang lagi ke lantai selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

Aku tersenyum lebar setelah mendapatkan respon dari Catha. Yup, syukurlah, akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dia sukai. Aku sempat khawatir kalau dia tidak akan pernah punya pacar.

"_Ting, Tong_…"

"Siapa yang datang jam segini?" gerutu Catha, yang sekarang melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Aku tahu siapa orang yang datang, seseorang yang pasti akan mengacaukan hari Minggu Catha.

"Lacus? Kenapa kau ke sini?" aku mendengar suara Catha, dari luar ruangan.

"Aku datang untuk membantumu, Cagalli," jawab Lacus, yang sekarang mulai memasuki ruang tamu. "Hey, Kira."

Aku tersenyum memandang Lacus. "Hey, kau sudah datang," aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Lacus, ke arah tas berukuran cukup besar yang dia bawa. "Kau benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya ya?"

Lacus hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa yang kau bawa di tas itu, Lacus?" tanya Catha, yang muncul dari belakang Lacus.

Lacus menoleh pada Catha, masih dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya. "Ini adalah beberapa perlengkapan yang aku persiapkan untukmu, Cagalli," jawab Lacus sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Catha berubah seketika. "E-eh?" Catha melangkah mundur. "A-apa yang...?" tanya Catha grogi. Sepertinya Catha sudah mengerti dengan jelas, apa maksud kedatangan Lacus ke sini.

Lacus tersenyum semakin lebar, ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Catha. "Ayo, kita ke kamarmu," ujarnya, sambil menarik Catha keluar dari ruangan.

"Eh? Tunggu, Lacus, aku-," Catha tidak sempat menyelesaikan protesnya. Lacus sudah menariknya ke lantai 2.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, memandang sosok mereka dari tempatku. Semoga saja hari ini Catha bisa mendapatkan pengalaman yang berkesan di kencan pertamanya dengan Athrun.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Chapter 25…!**

**Hy smuanya... :D**

**Pada nungguin Chapter ini ya? **

**Jangan terlalu berharap sama Chap ini deh... :P**

**Thanks buat semua pembaca dan yang pereview... :)**

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 25**

_**Normal POV**_

_**28/10/2012**_

Langit kota ORB terlihat begitu cerah malam ini. Butiran bintang-bintang, yang bertaburan juga turut menambah keindahannya. Di depan sebuah rumah sederhana milik keluarga Athha, terlihat sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah baru saja terparkir dengan rapi.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil itu. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket semi formal berwarna _firebrick_ dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Samar-samar terlihat kemeja berwarna putih, di balik jaket yang tidak terkancing itu. Rambut _navy blue_ miliknya, benar-benar rapi dan berkilau malam ini. Memberikan nilai tambah pada penampilan pemuda itu, yang sebenarnya sudah hampir sempurna. Qalaupun saat ia berpenampilan apa adanya.

Ia merapikan sedikit kerah bajunya, setelah menutup pintu mobilnya. Lalu ia membuka pintu belakang mobil itu dan mengambil sebuah buket bunga, yang indah dari dalam mobilnya.

Setelah ia menutup dan mengunci mobil mewahnya, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip ke jam tangan _clasic_ berwarna perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dilihatnya, sekarang masih jam 6.27 sore, sedikit lebih awal dari waktu yang ia perkirakan. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu, ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap rumah yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri menuju rumah itu. Ia menekan bel rumah tersebut dan menunggu sambutan dari penghuninya di depan pagar.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kayu rumah itu terbuka, dan muncullah sosok pria yang familiar bagi pemuda tampan bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Kira?" tanya Athrun, agak kaget melihat Kira yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Kira tersenyum, ketika ia melihat Athrun berdiri tegap di depan pagar teralis. "Kau sudah datang, Ath?" tanyanya sambil melangkah menghampiri Athrun. "Masuklah!" ujarnya, yang sekarang membukakan pagar.

Athrun mengangguk kecil, lalu melangkah masuk. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Athrun sambil menoleh pada Kira, yang masih menutup pagar di belakangnya.

Kira menoleh ke arah Athrun, lalu melangkah melewatinya. "Aku di minta oleh ayah Catha, untuk menengok keadaan Catha. Karena beliau sedang pergi ke luar kota," Kira membukakan pintu rumah untuk Athrun dan memberikan gerak-isyarat, agar Athrun masuk ke dalam. "Lagipula, aku juga datang ke sini untuk menemani Lacus," Kira melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu, diikuti oleh Athrun.

"Lacus?" tanya Athrun semakin heran. Sekarang ia baru saja memasuki ruang tamu.

Kira duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Yup, dia ingin membantu Catha untuk persiapan kencan kalian malam ini," Kemudian senyum usil terukir di wajahnya, ketika ia melihat wajah Atrun di hiasi oleh rona merah, walaupun tipis. "Duduklah! Aku rasa sebentar lagi, Catha akan siap," tambahnya.

Athrun hanya mengangguk kecil untuk merespon Kira, lalu ia menghampiri sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kira. Masih terlihat samar-samar rona merah tersisa di pipinya, ketika pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu telah duduk sepenuhnya di sofa itu.

"Buket bunga yang indah," komentar Kira, setelah mata _amethyst_-nya memperhatikan buket bunga di pangkuan Athrun dengan seksama.

Athrun menunduk sejenak untuk memandang buket bunga yang ia bawa. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kira, buket bunga berwarna merah yang di pangkuannya itu terlihat sangat indah, dihiasi oleh pita berwarna kuning keemasan di sekelilingnya.

Athrun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tahu, karena itulah aku membawanya ke sini," kemudian, Athrun melihat Kira juga ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo cepat, Cagalli! Athrun sudah menunggumu," suara Lacus yang terdengar dari kejauhan, berhasil menarik perhatian dua orang pemuda yang masih duduk nyaman di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Spontan Athrun dan Kira menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang tamu. Lagi-lagi mereka mendengar suara dari luar, suara Cagalli yang berkata, "Tapi, Lacus. Baju ini, aku-."

"Sudahlah! Baju itu sangat cocok untukmu," potong Lacus.

Menyadari bahwa suara kedua gadis tadi semakin mendekat, Athrun segera berdiri dari posisinya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada buket bunga yang ia bawa.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, terlihat sosok Lacus menarik-narik tangan Cagalli, agar ikut masuk ke ruang tamu. Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya Lacus berhasil membawa Cagalli masuk ke ruang tamu bersamanya. Memperlihatkan sosok Cagalli kepada pemuda, yang dari tadi menanti kedatangannya.

Mata _emerald_ Athrun seketika itu melebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan ekspresi wajahnya jadi sulit untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Kedua mata _emerald_ itu terus memandangi sosok Cagalli, memperhatikan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki gadis itu dengan seksama.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kini mengenakan gaun sederhana, namun elegan berwarna _lime green_ yang panjangnya mencapai lututnya. Ia memakai scraf berwarna _khaki_ di lehernya dan menghiasi rambut indahnya dengan pita berwarna merah_._ Sebagai sentuhan akhir, rupanya Cagalli bahkan mengenakan sepasang _high heels_ berwarna coklat keemasan di kakinya. Rona merah jelas nampak menghiasi wajah manis Cagalli. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengarahkan tatapan mata _amber_-nya ke mata _emerald_ Athrun secara langsung.

"Sudah kubilang, baju itu sangat cocok untukmu," suara Lacus yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Kira, membuat Athrun dan Cagalli menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink itu.

Lacus dan Kira sekarang tersenyum lebar memandang kedua teman mereka. "Athrun bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa pun lagi karena terpesona olehmu, Cagalli," tambah Lacus sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Athrun memerah. Begitu juga dengan Cagalli, rona merah di pipinya menjadi semakin jelas terlihat. Spontan mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke lantai secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Kira dan Lacus, hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Athrun yang berdiri menghadap Lacus dan Kira, akhirnya membalikkan badannya untuk kembali menghadap Cagalli. Lalu ia tersenyum, sesaat setelah menatap gadis yang masih terus menundukan wajahnya.

"Ini, untukmu," ujar Athrun sambil menyodorkan buket bunga, yang ada di genggamannya pada Cagalli.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli membesar, ketika ia melihat buket bunga merah yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Athrun. "Bunga ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, bunga ini untukmu," Athrun mengangkat sedikit buket bunga Kagaribi di tangannya. "Bunga ini sesuai dengan namamu," Athrun tersenyum lembut. "Dan bunga ini juga sangat cantik, sepertimu," tambahnya.

Spontan wajah Cagalli kembali merona. Ia sempat mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Namun akhirnya ia menerima buket bunga dari Athrun sambil tersenyum malu. "Um, terima kasih, Athrun."

Athrun hanya tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu ia melihat Cagalli melangkah melewati dirinya dan menyerahkan buket yang baru saja ia berikan pada Lacus.

"Wah, seleramu bagus, Ath," komentar Lacus, yang memperhatikan buket bunga di tangannya.

"Haha, aku tahu," jawab Athrun. "Jadi, ayo berangkat, _Princess_?" tanya Athrun, yang sudah menghampiri Cagalli. Sekarang ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Cagalli.

Cagalli menoleh ke arah Athrun, dan menatap tangan yang diulurkan untuknya. "Eh? I-iya," jawabnya grogi. Kemudian ia menyambut tangan Athrun dan tersenyum manis.

"Bolehkah aku memulangkannya setelah lewat tengah malam?" tanya Athrun tiba-tiba kepada Kira dan Lacus, saat ia dan Cagalli sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Cagalli.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Cagalli tersentak. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun terpotong oleh Kira yang menjawab, "_It's Okay, enjoy your time!_"

Jawaban Kira, membuat gadis bermata _amber_ menatapnya tajam. "Kira! Apa yang kau-."

"Kuncinya akan aku letakan di tempat biasa," potong Kira lagi. Lalu ia menatap Cagalli dengan _Just-go-glare_.

"..."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," pamit Athrun sambil membalikkan badannya dan memandu Cagalli, menghampiri mobilnya.

"Ya, hati-hati ya..." seru Lacus riang.

Athrun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Cagalli. Setelah Athrun membantu Cagalli masuk ke mobil, ia menutup pintunya dan menuju ke kursi pengemudi. Setelah ia menempati kursinya dan memasang sabuk pengamannya, ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat pergi, meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Athha.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Athrun dan Cagalli tiba di sebuah restoran yang terkesan mewah dan elegan dari luar.

Cagalli hanya tercengang, ketika ia memperhatikan tampilan restoran yang ia tuju dari balik kaca mobil. Ia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di restoran semewah ini sebelumnya.

"Athrun?" panggilnya sambil menoleh pada Athrun di sampingnya.

"Hm?" jawab Athrun tanpa menoleh, karena ia masih mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki area restoran.

"Kita akan makan di sini?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum tipis, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekarang mata Cagalli membesar karena tidak percaya. "A-apa? Tapi, tempat ini," Cagalli bingung dalam menyusun kata-kata yang ingin ia utarakan. "Aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini, Athrun," hanya itu yang akhirnya sanggup ia ucapkan.

Athrun tertawa geli karena mendengar perkataan Cagalli barusan. Setelah Athrun memarkir mobilnya dengan sempurna, ia menoleh dan menatap Cagalli dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang bercahaya. "Kau sudah mengajakku ke tempat, yang belum pernah aku datangi dan makan kebab, yang belum pernah aku makan sebelumnya," Athrun tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, sekarang adalah giliranku."

Cagalli sempat terdiam sejenak. Memang benar, Cagalli mentraktirnya makan kebab yang merupakan makanan baru bagi Athrun. Tapi itu hanya kebab di _Andy's Kebab_. Sebuah kedai biasa yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan restoran mewah, yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Ta-tapi, Athr-."

"Sudahlah, anggap ini sebagai tanda terima kasi ku padamu," Athrun menunduk, wajahnya mendadak menjadi lesu. "Sekaligus sebagai permintaan maafku," tambahnya, dengan sedikit lirih.

Menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi wajah dan suara Athrun, pandangan mata _amber_ Cagalli melembut. Cagalli kemudian menggapai tangan kiri Athrun, yang berada di peseneling dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat Athrun tersentak kaget dan spontan menatap Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum manis pada Athrun. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya lembut.

Athrun tersenyum bahagia, ketika mendengar perkataan Cagalli. Sontak ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Cagalli, yang masih menyentuh tangan kirinya. Mengusap-usap punggung tangan halus gadis bermata _amber,_ yang duduk di sampingnya dengan lembut selama beberapa detik. Lalu ia turun dari mobilnya, membukakan pintu untuk Cagalli dan mendampinginya melangkah menuju restoran di depan mereka, yang bernama _Belle Rose_.

Athrun sekarang berjalan menuju _Belle Rose_, dengan menggandeng erat tangan seorang gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya. Sesekali ia memandang gadis yang berjalan bersamanya dari sudut matanya, dan mendapati gadis itu tertunduk dengan rona merah terlihat menghiasi pipinya. Membuat Athrun tidak bisa menyingkirkan senyuman, yang dari tadi terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

Setelah mereka di sambut oleh seorang pelayan restoran di pintu masuk, mereka segera dipandu menuju ke sebuah meja kosong dan duduk saling berhadapan. Setelah itu, pelayan restoran tersebut memberikan daftar menu pada mereka dan menjelaskan beberapa menu. Ada banyak menu andalan yang ditawarkan, misalnya seperti _Salmon__Fishcakes_ dan berbagai jenis _Steak_ yang disediakan restoran itu.

Athrun mengamati beberapa nama makanan yang ada di daftar menu yang ia pegang. Sesaat setelah pelayan selesai memberikan penjelasan mengenai beberapa menu spesial, Athrun mengangguk kecil. Ia melipat dan meletakkan daftar menunya di atas meja, lalu menatap ke arah pelayan yang dari tadi setia berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Baiklah, aku pesan _Warm Roquefort Salad__, __Roast Seabass_ dan _Café au lait_. Yang terakhir, aku ingin memesan _Iced Berries with White Chocolate Sauce,_ untuk makanan penutupnya," ujar Athrun, menatap pelayan yang sekarang sedang mencatat semua pesanannya tadi. Sesaat kemudian, pelayan itu mengangguk kecil, dan Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli saat ini tengah sibuk menelusuri setiap nama makanan, yang tertera dalam daftar menu yang ada di tangannya. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menemukan nama makanan yang familiar baginya.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk memesan apa?" suara Athrun, berhasil membuat Cagalli tersentak dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Eh? Um, aku..." mata Cagalli kembali menatap ke daftar menu untuk sesaat, lalu ia kembali menatap Athrun. "Aku ingin makan _Beef Bourguignon_ dan _Chocolate Fondant_ Saja," hanya itu makanan yang menarik perhatiannya. Setidaknya ia tahu apa itu _Chocolate Fondant_ dan ada kata-kata _"Beef"_ di nama hidangan yang ia pilih tadi. Tidak mungkin jika itu adalah makanan yang terlampau aneh 'kan?

Athrun mengangguk kecil. "Lalu, makanan pembuka dan minumnya?"

_'Ugh, apa harus dengan makanan pembuka?'_

Cagalli kembali mengamati beberapa nama makanan yang tertera di daftar menu _Starters_. Gawat, tidak ada makanan yang ia kenali.

Melihat Cagalli yamg kebingungan, Athrun bertanya, "Apa kau suka jamur?"

Cagalli lagi-lagi tersentak dan menatap Athrun sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk kecil untuk meresponnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau pesan _Mushroom Feuilleté_ saja!" usul Athrun, mencoba untuk membantu Cagalli dalam menentukan pilihannya.

Cagalli mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya, boleh saja. Dan aku ingin minum _Rose tea_."

Athrun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia memandang pelayan yang baru saja selesai menulis pesanan Cagalli. Setelah membacakan ulang, pesanan Athrun dan Cagalli, pelayan itu pamit dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya, untuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Restoran tempat di mana ia berada sekarang benar-benar terkesan mewah dan resmi. Kebetulan pengunjung restoran tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga tidak merusak nuansa _elite_ dan elegan di dalam restoran. Di dalam hatinya, Cagalli sangat bersyukur karena Lacus memaksanya untuk memakai gaun ini. Bagaimana jadinya, jika ia tadi mengenakan celana _jeans_ dan _T-Shirt_ sederhana kesukaannya?

"Bagaimana? Kau suka tempat ini?" suara Athrun, membuat Cagalli menatap lurus ke pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Cagalli mengedipkan matanya sebelum mengukir senyuman tipis di wajahnya dan menjawab, "Iya, tentu saja," Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Athrun. "Tempat ini bagus," tambahnya.

Athrun tersenyum, setelah mendengar ucapan Cagalli. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia melihat Cagalli menundukan wajahnya, sambil berkata, "Tapi..."

Athrun mengangkat alis matanya. "Tapi... Kenapa?"

Cagalli tetap tertunduk, ia memandangi sejumlah pisau dan garpu dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran tertata rapi di hadapannya. "Aku, benar-benar tidak tahu soal makanan Perancis," ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Athrun. "Maksudku, garpu dan pisau sebanyak ini...?" mata _amber_ Cagalli kembali menatap ke arah peralatan makannya.

Athrun tersenyum lembut. Ia mengistirahatkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, lalu menyangga dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, akan kutunjukkan cara menggunakan semua pisau dan garpu itu."

Cagalli kemudian menatap Athrun, dan mengangguk kecil untuk meresponnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan pesanan mereka datang satu per satu. Athrun dan Cagalli menikmati makan malam mereka dengan diselingi oleh tawa dan canda. Mereka juga bertukar cerita mengenai kehidupan pribadi mereka. Alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan oleh beberapa pemain musik di panggung, yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka, semakin membuat Athrun dan Cagalli merasa nyaman dan betah, menikmati _moment_ yang indah malam ini.

Namun pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan restoran, setelah sekian lama larut dalam percakapan mereka. Sekarang ini, Athrun sudah mengemudikan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan area restoran.

"Sekarang kita pergi ke mana?" tanya Cagalli penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau nonton di bioskop?" usul Athrun, sambil tersenyum.

"Nonton? Memangnya ada film bagus?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Cagalli menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menatap ke luar jendela sesaat, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sekarang kau bawa mobil? Di mana motormu?"

Athrun tersenyum tipis. "Ya, tidak mungkin 'kan? Kalau aku membawa gadis secantik dirimu berkencan dengan motor, _Princess_..." jawaban Athrun, sukses menghasilkan _Death-glare_ dari Cagalli yang ditujukan langsung padanya. "Ahaha, jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Athrun menyempatkan diri, untuk melirik Cagalli sejenak. "Motorku ada di rumah," ia kembali menatap jalan raya. "Mobil ini baru saja aku dapatkan dari orang tuaku beberapa hari yang lalu," Mata _emerald_ Athrun mendadak menjadi sayu. "Sebagai hadiah," tambahnya.

Cagalli mengangkat alis matanya. "Hadiah?"

Athrun mengangguk kecil, lalu ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku," dengan volume pelan.

Cagalli hanya terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menanggapi Athrun dengan, "Oh…" dan ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah gedung bioskop di pusat kota ORB. Sekarang Athrun dan Cagalli sedang mengantri untuk membeli tiket.

"Jadi?" Athrun menoleh pada Cagalli yang berdiri di sampingnya. "_Hum_or_?_ _Action? Horor? Romance_?"

Cagalli terlihat sedang memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang akan ia berikan untuk Athrun. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "_Action_."

Walaupun di dalam hatinya, Athrun sempat kaget mendengar jawaban dari Cagalli, ia akhirnya mengangguk. Biasanya para gadis akan memilih untuk menonton film bertemakan _romanc_e, tapi...

Beberapa saat kemudian, Athrun menggelengkan pelan kepalanya untuk menghentikan pemikiran panjang tidak berguna di dalam otaknya. Lalu ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari mungil Cagalli, dan membawa gadis yang sekarang tengah _blushing_ itu maju hingga ke loket pembelian tiket.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua membeli 2 bungkus _pop corn_ dan 2 gelas soda untuk persediaan mereka selama menonton. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka masuk ke ruang _theater_ untuk menikmati film yang akan ditayangkan selama kurang lebih 2 jam di sana.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN : Hmm… Kencan yang… Biasa banget... Hahaha.**_

_**Tenang, Readers... Kencan mereka belum berakhir... :D**_

_**Masih ada moment AsuCaga di Chap selanjutnya… XD**_

_**See you...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Seperti biasa, Thanks buat semua pembaca dan pereview...**

**Gomenn, kalo Chap kemarin mengecewakan... T_T**

**Dan sepertinya kalian akan kecewa lagi karena Chap ini Pendek... -_-'**

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 26**

_**Normal POV**_

_**28/10/2012**_

Cagalli dan Athrun tengah menikmati acara kencan mereka dengan menonton film di bioskop, setelah selesai makan malam di sebuah restoran perancis bernama _Belle Rose_.

Film yang mereka nikmati saat ini adalah film _action_. Selama mereka menonton, sesekali Cagalli menanyakan tentang detil dari film itu kepada Athrun. Terkadang Athrun mengganggu Cagalli, dengan mencuri _pop corn_ milik gadis berambut pirang itu. Membuat Cagalli menjadi kesal dan meninju lengan Athrun pelan. Mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk sesekali bergurau dan tertawa bersama. Sungguh, malam ini adalah malam yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

Setelah film berakhir, Athrun dan Cagalli melesat pergi dari gedung bioskop dengan mobil _sport_ milik Athrun. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu melirik ke jam tangan miliknya, dilihatnya sekarang sudah jam 11.18 malam. Kemudian ia kembali berfokus ke jalan raya.

"Hey, Athrun," panggil Cagalli, setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. "Malam ini sangat menyenangkan," ia menoleh ke arah Athrun sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya," tambahnya.

Athrun tersenyum tipis, ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama di dalam hatinya. "Ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," Athrun melirik sejenak ke arah Cagalli. "Terima kasih kembali, _Princess,_" tambahnya.

Cagalli spontan memukul bahu kiri Athrun. "Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Hahaha, kenapa tidak boleh? Penampilanmu hari ini benar-benar seperti seorang puteri," ujar Athrun, dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Seketika itu juga, Cagalli _blushing_ dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Sudah! Diam dan menyetir saja!" serunya ketus.

Athrun hanya tertawa kecil, lalu ia kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya.

Suasana hening kembali tercipta selama beberapa menit, sampai ketika Cagalli merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi.

"Athrun? Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku 'kan?" tanyanya heran, setelah ia menyadari bahwa mereka tengah melalui jalan, yang tidak seharusnya mereka lewati.

"Yup, aku tahu," mata _amber_ Cagalli membesar, membuat Athrun tersenyum usil. "Aku tidak ingat kalau aku bilang, bahwa aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"Eh? J-jadi, kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Cagalli grogi. Entah kenapa, mendadak ia merasa cemas dan gugup.

Senyuman Athrun semakin lebar, setelah mendengar pertanyaan Cagalli. "Kita ke rumahku," jawabnya santai.

Cagalli tersentak kaget, mata _amber_-nya kembali membesar dan seketika itu juga ia berteriak, "Apa?!"

Sontak terdengar suara tawa keras Athrun, yang memenuhi seluruh mobil. Membuat Cagalli hanya bisa menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku hanya bercanda," kata Athrun, setelah ia puas tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal-hal semacam itu," terdengar hembusan nafas lega dari Cagalli. "Ekspresi wajahmu barusan benar-benar lucu, _Princess,_" tambahnya, yang membuat Cagalli kembali _blushing_ dan memukul lengan kiri Athrun. "Ouch..." rintih Athrun.

"Rasakan itu! Bercandamu tidak lucu!" seru Cagalli, setelah memukul Athrun. Lalu ia memasang wajah cemberut sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Membuat Athrun tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kita mau ke mana?"

Athrun berhenti tertawa, lalu ia menjawab, "Kita akan ke _Archangel_."

"Eh? Untuk apa tengah malam begini kita pergi ke _Archangel_?" tanya Cagalli heran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu," jawab Athrun singkat.

Cagalli sempat menaikkan alisnya, lalu raut wajahnya menjadi masam. "Jangan bilang kalau hatimu sedang menungguku di sana?" tanya Cagalli, sedikit menggoda.

Athrun tersentak kaget, lalu ia tertawa keras setelah mendengar pertanyaan Cagalli. "Kalau memang iya, bagaimana?" tanya Athrun, balik menggoda gadis di sampingnya. Ia sempat melirik kearah Cagalli dan mendapati gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, darimana kau mendapatkan kata-kata rayuan semacam itu?" Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Dasar, tukang gombal!"

Athrun tertawa kecil, lalu ia menjawab. "Hey, jangan begitu! Aku ini tidak sembarangan dalam merayu seseorang."

Cagalli hanya mengangkat alisnya, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menatap keluar jendela. Tapi saat ia menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya, ia kembali bertanya, "Tunggu, kenapa kita memasuki kompleks perumahan?"

"Ini adalah jalan pintas menuju _Archangel_. Aku biasa melewati jalan ini jika terlambat," jawab Athrun.

Cagalli hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mata _amber_-nya menangkap sebuah taman kecil. Taman itu merupakan taman bermain sederhana, yang memiliki 2 buah ayunan, sebuah jungkat-jungkit, kolam pasir, sebuah seluncuran kecil dan beberapa bangku taman di dalamnya.

Athrun melirik ke arah Cagalli, yang masih memperhatikan taman bermain yang mereka lewati. "Taman itu selalu ramai di pagi hingga sore hari, tapi menjadi kosong di malam hari," ujar Athrun.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Cagalli heran. Walaupun wajar saja, jika sebuah taman menjadi lebih sepi ketika malam hari, tapi tidak sampai kosong seperti ini 'kan?

"Karena kawasan perumahan ini masih agak sepi dan sistem keamanannya masih belum terlalu baik di malam hari," Athrun menghela nafas. "Selain itu, aku dengar di sekitar sini sering berkeliaran sekelompok preman saat malam."

"Oh, jadi karena itu, orang-orang di sekitar sini tidak berani keluar di malam hari seenaknya saja?" tanya Cagalli.

Athrun hanya mengangguk, untuk merespon pertanyaan Cagalli. Beberapa menit kemudian, Athrun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah _mini_ _market_. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku ingin membeli sesuatu," kata Athrun, lalu ia beranjak dari mobilnya, sesaat setelah mendapati anggukkan dari Cagalli.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Athrun kembali dengan membawa bungkusan plastik di tangannya. "Ini, tolong pegang ini untuk sementara," pinta Athrun, sambil menyerahkan plastik berwarna putih di tangannya pada Cagalli.

Cagalli menerima plastik itu dan spontan ia merasakan sensasi dingin di kulitnya. "Apa ini? _Ice cream_?"

Athrun mengangguk sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kau suka _ice cream_ rasa coklat 'kan?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Cagalli heran.

"Tebakan beruntung?" Athrun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku rasa, aku tahu semua tentangmu, _Princess,_" jawab Athrun sambil tersenyum nakal.

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Hahaha, yang benar saja! Pasti dari Kira atau Lacus."

Athrun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju _Archangel_ _University_.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Athrun's POV**_

Aku dan Cagalli akhirnya tiba di _Archangel University_. Setelah aku memarkirkan mobil merahku di halaman gedung _student center_, aku segera mengajak gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi teman kencanku malam ini untuk masuk ke dalam gedung _student center_ bersamaku.

Aku terus menggandeng erat tangan Cagalli, yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Membimbingnya untuk mengikutiku menuju atap gedung _student center_. Begitu kami tiba di atap gedung, kami disambut oleh hembusan angin malam dan keindahan langit, yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

"Athrun, untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Cagalli, yang berdiri di sampingku.

Aku menoleh pada gadis tercantik yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku ini, lalu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ayo, kita duduk di sana!" sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu di salah satu sisi atap gedung.

Setelah kami duduk, mata kami dimanjakan oleh pemandangan kota ORB di malam hari. Lampu-lampu kota dengan berbagai warna yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota, terlihat sangat indah di mataku.

"Indah sekali..." aku mendengar suara lembut Cagalli. Membuatku berpaling dan memandang gadis bermata _amber_ di sampingku. Wajahnya yang dihiasi dengan senyuman manis itu, benar-benar mampu menghipnotisku. Membawaku masuk ke dalam dunia lain, yang dipenuhi dengan segala keindahannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tangan kananku, yang masih setia menggenggam tangan kiri Cagalli. Sesaat kemudian, aku mengangkat tangan Cagalli, membuat gadis itu menoleh padaku. Kemudian aku mencium punggung tangan Cagalli, lalu berbisik, "Di mataku, kau jauh lebih indah. Jika dibandingkan dengan pemandangan ini, _Princess_."

Kata-kataku barusan, sukses membuat wajah Cagalli merona dan tersenyum malu, menambah keindahan yang dipancarkan oleh wajah manisnya. Aku tersenyum lembut, sambil mengusap punggung tangan Cagalli, dengan tangan kiriku. "Ayo kita makan _ice cream_-nya? Sebelum mencair," usulku, yang mendapat respon berupa anggukkan kecil dari Cagalli.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku selesai menghabiskan _ice cream strawberry_ kesukaanku. Kulihat Cagalli masih sibuk menghabiskan _ice cream_ miliknya dengan perlahan.

"Kau suka _ice cream_-nya?" tanyaku.

Cagalli menoleh padaku dan mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja," lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat ke tanganku.

Sesaat kemudian, Cagalli berdiri di depanku dengan senyuman yang sangat indah menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat aku yang masih duduk di tempatku, terheran-heran menatapnya.

"Athrun..." panggilnya riang, lalu ia tersenyum semakin lebar dan menutup kedua matanya. "_Happy Birthday_..."

Aku tersentak kaget, kemudian melirik ke jam tanganku. Ternyata sekarang sudah jam 12.02 dini hari. Setelah itu, aku berdiri dan tersenyum lebar pada Cagalli. "Terima kasih, Cagalli," jawabku.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk riang untuk meresponku. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara keras dari belakang Cagalli. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan suara keras barusan.

_'Akhirnya dimulai juga, walaupun sedikit terlambat.'_

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mensejajarkan diriku dengan Cagalli. Memandang lurus ke arah cahaya berwarna merah, yang tersaji di hadapan kami berdua.

"Kembang api?" tanya Cagalli sambil menoleh padaku, setelah cahaya merah itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh cahaya dengan berbagai warna lainnya.

Aku menolehkan wajahku untuk menatap wajah cantik Cagalli, yang sekarang bermandikan cahaya warna-warni, yang dipancarkan oleh kembang api yang meledak-ledak tepat di depan kami.

"Yup," jawabku singkat, lalu kembali menatap kembang api. "Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" tanyaku.

Cagalli terdiam sesaat, lalu aku mendengar ia berkata, "Kau memang benar-benar gila, Athrun!"

Jawaban itu membuatku tertawa geli di dalam hatiku. Ya, aku memang gila. Aku gila semenjak mengenal dirimu, semenjak mata _emerald_-ku bertatapan langsung dengan mata _amber_-mu, yang sangat indah dan sanggup memikat siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Tapi aku suka," suara Cagalli, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh padanya. Kulihat Cagalli sedang asyik menjilat sisa _ice cream_-nya sambil memandangi kembang api. Aku tidak tahan lagi, melihat wajahnya, yang semakin lama semakin menawan. Memandangi setiap gerak-geriknya, memperhatikan gerakan bibirnya, yang seakan menggodaku untuk mencium bibir tipis itu.

Aku maju selangkah untuk mendekati Cagalli, membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh padaku. Aku menyentuh pipi kiri Cagalli dengan tangan kananku, memandang jauh ke dalam mata _amber_-nya dengan mata _emerald_-ku. Melihat ekspresi wajah Cagalli, yang datar dan hanya terdiam menatapku. Aku mengambil satu langkah maju dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku perlahan ke wajahnya.

Akhirnya tangan kiriku juga ikut menggapai sisi lain pipi Cagalli yang lembut. Jarak di antara wajah kami, sudah semakin menipis. Aku bisa mencium aroma lemon khas Cagalli, dan aku juga merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang lembut menerpa kulit wajahku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku memejamkan mataku dan pada akhirnya... Aku menciumnya...

_'Goddamn! Just let this moment to be an eternity!'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Normal POV**_

Tanpa diketahui oleh Cagalli, di halaman gedung _student center_ terdapat sekelompok pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus melakukan semua ini?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut _silver,_ yang membawa beberapa kotak kembang api di tangannya.

"Sudahlah, ini demi teman," ujar pemuda lain berambut pirang, yang sedang berjongkok sambil mempersiapkan kembang api yang akan diluncurkan berikutnya.

"Kalian masih beruntung, hanya melakukan hal ini," sahut seorang pemuda bermata merah, yang berdiri di belakang kedua pemuda tadi. "Aku bahkan harus menemani si Zala menyebalkan itu, untuk membeli bunga dan berbelanja pakaian baru."

"Yah, yang penting besok, Athrun harus mentraktir kita makan sepuasnya," lanjut seorang pemuda berambut oranye, yang sedang menyalakan sumbu kembang api.

Yzak, Dearka dan Shinn hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka, untuk menyetujui pernyataan Heine.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: Seelah melewati ujian yang sangat menegangkan... Akhirnya Cyaaz update Chap ini. :D**_

_**Thanks buat semuanya, syukurlah kalo Chapter kemarin tidak mengecewakan.**_

_**Sebagai ganti Chapter kemarin yang pendek, Chapter ini Cyaaz buat lebih panjang... :D**_

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 27**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**29/10/2012**_

Pena yang aku genggam, terus menari-nari di atas buku catatanku. Setelah selesai mengikuti perkuliahan _Business Ethic_, aku langsung menuju ruang kelas di mana aku akan mengikuti kelas _Statistic_. Saat aku tiba di kelas, ruangan masih kosong, sehingga aku bebas memilih tempat duduk.

Setelah beberapa saat aku termenung, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang ada di buku catatanku. Sambil sesekali menoleh ke luar jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan langit yang cerah.

Penaku tiba-tiba saja terhenti, ketika aku teringat akan apa yang terjadi semalam di antara aku dan Athrun. Aku meletakkan penaku di meja dan kemudian, menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Samar-samar aku masih bisa mengingat sensasi yang kemarin ditinggalkan oleh seorang Athrun Zala di bibirku.

_**- Flashback...**_

Setelah puas menikmati _moment_ indah kami di atap gedung _student center_, Athrun mengantarku pulang dengan mobilnya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kami akhirnya tiba di depan rumahku.

"Te-terima kasih, Athrun," kataku pelan, saat Athrun membukakan pintu untukku dan membantuku keluar dari mobilnya.

Athrun tersenyum lembut padaku sambil menutup kembali pintu mobil _sport_ miliknya. "Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, atas hadiah yang kau berikan."

Aku mengangkat alis mataku. "Hadiah?" tanyaku heran. Aku sama sekali tidak memberikan hadiah apa pun padanya.

Athrun tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu ia melakukan hal yang membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung. Ia melangkah maju, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku dan dalam sekejap, ia mendaratkan bibirnya yang hangat di bibirku. Secara reflek aku memejamkan kedua mata _amber_-ku dan merasakan sensasi yang diberikan bibir Athrun di bibirku. Dia menciumku, dia menciumku lagi! Walaupun kali ini hanyalah sebuah ciuman singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat pipiku memerah dan jantungku berdetak sangat kencang.

"Ciuman yang aku dapatkan darimu, adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang bisa aku harapkan, _Princess_..." bisiknya lirih di telingaku, setelah ia mengakhiri ciumannya.

Spontan aku melangkah mundur menjauhi Athrun. "Athrun! Apa-apaan sih?" aku merasakan pipiku benar-benar memanas sekarang. "Su-sudah ya! Sampai besok!" tambahku. Lalu aku membalikkan badanku dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Athrun sendirian begitu saja.

_**- End of Flashback...**_

Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang, saat aku mengingat ciuman pertama dan keduaku, yang terjadi semalam. Semalam aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dan seharian ini aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dalam mengikuti perkuliahan, karena _moment_ itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

"Cagalli?" suara seseorang yang memanggilku tiba-tiba, membuatku tersentak kaget setengah mati. Seketika itu juga aku menoleh dan melihat Milly dan Shiho berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Kalian ini! mengagetkanku saja!" seruku, lalu aku menghela nafas lega.

"Ahahaha, maaf," jawab Milly, lalu ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau rajin sekali? Masih jam segini sudah duduk manis sendirian di kelas," aku mendengar suara Shiho, yang duduk di belakangku.

"Yah, karena aku tidak ada kegiatan lain," jawabku sambil menoleh pada Shiho.

"Yo! Milly, sayang..." aku mendengar teriakan Dearka dari pintu. Begitu aku menoleh, kulihat ia masuk ke ruang kelas bersama Yzak dan disusul Athrun di belakang mereka.

_Deg..._

Aku menelan ludahku, ketika menyadari kedatangan Athrun. Spontan aku langsung menundukkan wajahku, kurasa pipiku sudah memerah sekarang.

"Hey, Cagalli..." sapa Athrun, sekarang ia mengambil tempat duduk di sisi lain bangkuku.

Aku hanya bisa meliriknya sebentar sambil tersenyum grogi.

"Bagaimana? Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Athrun, yang membuatku terheran dan akhirnya, mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya, yang sudah tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau bermimpi tentangku?" tambahnya, dengan nada menggoda dan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku tersentak dan pipiku jadi semakin memanas, namun aku berusaha menyembunyikannya. "A-apa sih? Mana mungkin aku memimpikanmu!" seruku spontan, sambil memukul lengan Athrun. "Dasar aneh!" tambahku.

Athrun hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap bagian lengannya, yang tadi aku pukul. Lalu ia kembali menatapku dan bertanya, "Oya, nanti aku akan mengajak Kira, Dearka, Lacus dan yang lainnya makan di luar. Kau mau ikut?"

Aku kembali menoleh pada Athrun. "Makan di luar? Dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahunmu?" Athrun mengangguk. "Tidak usah, kemarin kau sudah mentraktirku 'kan?" tambahku. Tidak enak rasanya jika Athrun mentraktirku lagi, aku merasa seperti memanfaatkan orang lain.

Athrun langsung cemberut. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia merangkul bahuku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sehingga jarak di antara kami hanya tersisa beberapa centi. "Hey, ayolah... 'ini' dan 'itu' sangat berbeda," Athrun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. "Yang kemarin itu, spesial hanya untukmu, _Princess_..." bisiknya.

Pipiku kembali memanas, spontan aku menjauhkan wajahku dari Athrun. "Athrun!" seruku kesal, sambil memukul lengannya lagi.

Athrun lagi-lagi tertawa. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati saat-saat menggodaku seperti ini. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Ayolah, Cagalli! Aku dan Shiho juga ikut," suara Milly, mengalihkan perhatianku.

Aku hanya menoleh pada Milly, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sampai Shiho menambahkan, "Ayo, ikut saja! Pasti akan seru."

Akhirnya aku menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalaku. "Baiklah, aku ikut," jawabku, yang disambut senyuman Milly dan Shiho. Samar-samar aku juga mendengar suara tawa kecil Athrun.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Normal POV**_

Perkuliahan _Statistic_ baru saja berakhir. Cagalli, Athrun, Milly dan yang lainnya sekarang sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka, yang masih berserakan di meja.

"Hey, Yzak!" panggil Athrun. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di samping bangkunya, dengan dua buah plastik hitam berukuran besar tergeletak di samping kakinya.

Yzak yang baru saja berdiri dari bangkunya, menoleh pada Athrun "Apa?"

"Boleh aku pinjam kunci lokermu," jawab Athrun. "Rasanya lokerku tidak akan muat untuk menampung semua ini," gumamnya, sambil memandangi dua buah plastik besar yang berisikan beberapa buah bingkisan kado.

Sejak pagi, ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu terus berdatangan. Banyak dari mereka yang memberi ucapan selamat, terutama para gadis yang pada dasarnya merupakan _fan-girls_-nya Athrun, memberikan hadiah padanya.

Yzak menyipitkan matanya, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa tidak pinjam Dearka?"

"Tidak," jawab Athrun. "Terakhir kulihat, loker Dearka benar-benar mengenaskan," Athrun menoleh pada Dearka. "Dasar jorok!"

"Hey, lokerku tidak seburuk itu!" sahut Dearka.

Yzak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Kemuddian ia mengambil kunci lokernya di saku kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Athrun. "Asalkan kau tidak merusak barang-barangku."

Athrun tersenyum, saat ia menerima kunci loker dari Yzak. "Iya, terima kasih.

"Ayo kita ke _student center_!" teriak Dearka, tiba-tiba. "Sebelum kita terlambat," tambahnya.

Cagalli yang sekarang masih duduk di bangkunya, menaikkan alis matanya. "_Student_ _center_?"

"Kita akan menonton pertandingan futsal, sebelum pergi," jawab Milly.

Cagalli hanya mengedipkan mata _amber_-nya beberapa kali. "Ada seorang temanku yang tergabung dalam _team_ futsal. Kami ingin melihat pertandingannya, sekalian mengajaknya pergi juga," tambah Athrun.

Cagalli mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan futsal.

"Kira, Lacus dan Heine juga akan menemui kita di sana," ujar Shiho.

"Hey, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai!" teriak Yzak, yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Seketika itu juga, Cagalli dan yang lainnya berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Mereka membantu Athrun meletakkan semua hadiah yang ia terima ke dalam loker. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju lapangan futsal, yang ada di lantai 2 gedung _student center_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di lapangan futsal. Walaupun sekarang pertandingan masih belum dimulai, tapi bangku penonton sudah hampir penuh. Cagalli dan yang lainnya terus mencari tempat untuk mereka, sampai Cagalli mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Stella?" gumamnya, sambil memandang ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang ada di barisan tribun paling atas. Gadis pirang itu tengah berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya, terlihat ada 2 orang gadis lain yang duduk di sebelah Stella. "Luna dan Meyrin?" tanya Cagalli pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menepuk bahu Cagalli. "Di sana hanya ada satu tempat kosong," ujar orang itu, yang ternyata Athrun. "Duduklah di sana!" Athrun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tempat kosong di antara Stella dan Luna. "Aku dan yang lainnya akan mencari tempat kosong di barisan bawah. Nanti temui kami setelah pertandingan berakhir di loker pemain," tambahnya, sambil menatap Cagalli, tak lupa ia juga memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum balik, untuk merespon Athrun. Kemudian ia beranjak menghampiri Stella.

"Hey, Stella, Luna, Mey!" sapa Cagalli, begitu ia sampai di barisan tribun paling atas.

Stella tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menarik tangan Cagalli dan membuatnya duduk di antara dirinya dan Luna. "Cagalli-_Nechan!_ Senang bisa bertemu lagi."

"Hahaha, iya. Aku juga senang, Stell," jawab Cagalli sambil mengelus pelan rambut Stella.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Cagalli-_San_? Lama tidak bertemu," terdengar suara Meyrin, di samping Luna.

Cagalli menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan menatap Meyrin. "Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

Meyrin tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga baik," jawabnya riang.

"Cagalli-_San_ suka menonton pertandingan futsal?" tanya Luna tiba-tiba.

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya mengikuti teman-temanku ke sini," Cagalli mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan akhirnya ia menemukan Athrun dan yang lainnya duduk di sudut deretan tribun terbawah. Lalu ia menatap Luna dan Meyrin lagi. "Kalau kalian?" Cagalli beralih menatap Stella. "Suka futsal?"

Stella menggeleng. "Stella dan Luna, hanya menonton Auel, Rey dan seorang teman kami, yang ikut bertanding hari ini."

"Aku dipaksa oleh Luna ke sini," sahut Meyrin, lalu ia memasang wajah cemberut. "Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak suka futsal," tambahnya, dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Luna menepuk lengan Meyrin. "Kau ini! Daripada hanya membaca novel di perpustakaan, tidak ada salahnya sesekali menonton pertandingan futsal."

Cagalli dan Stella tertawa kecil secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Meyrin, semakin cemberut sambil mengusap lengannya, yang tadi dipukul oleh Luna. "Mentang-mentang ada Rey," gerutunya.

Wajah Luna sontak memerah. "Meyrin!" teriaknya.

Lagi-lagi, Stella dan Cagalli tertawa karena melihat wajah Luna. Setelah beberapa saat, Cagalli berhenti tertawa dan menatap Stella.

"Oya, Stell. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Cagalli.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Stella.

Cagalli memandang Stella serius. "Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang-."

"Para penonton sekalian! Sesaat lagi pertandingan akan segera di mulai. Saksikanlah! FAITH melawan EAF!"

Spontan mata Cagalli dan Stella tertuju ke arah lapangan. Terlihat ada 2 _team_ futsal yang sudah bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing. Di sisi kanan, adalah _team_ berseragam biru muda, yang bertuliskan EAF di punggung mereka. Sedangkan di sisi kiri, terlihat 5 orang anggota _team_ FAITH, yang mengenakan seragam merah tua.

Cagalli memfokuskan matanya ke arah para pemain FAITH. Ia mengenali beberapa orang dari kelima anggota FATH tersebut. Ia melihat seorang berambut merah di antara Auel dan seseorang berambut hitam. Lalu ia melihat Rey dan Miguel, teman sekelasnya di perkuliahan _Risk Management_.

"FAITH adalah _team_ futsal andalan _Archangel,_" suara Luna, membuat Cagalli menoleh padanya. "Pria berambut merah di sebelah Auel adalah Rusty. Dia seangkatan dengan Meyrin," Meyrin mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Luna. "Lalu di sebelah Rey, itu Miguel-San," tambahnya.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia sekelas denganku," sahut Cagalli, lalu ia kembali memandang ke lapangan. Terlihat pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

Cagalli memandang pemuda berambut hitam, yang mengenakan seragam yang bertuliskan 'FAITH' di lengan bajunya. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan bersama pemain dari EAf untuk menunggu peluit wasit.

"Lalu, pemuda berambut hitam yang di sana itu siapa?" tanya Cagalli sambil menunjuk ke tempat pemuda yang ia maksud.

"Itu Shinn, Shinn Asuka. Dia teman seangkatan Stella," jawab Stella.

"Dia dari IBM, sama sepertiku," sahut Luna.

"Oh..." Cagalli menoleh pada Stella. "Kau mengenalnya, Stell?" tanya Cagalli.

Stella mengangguk. "Ya, sangat. Kami sering sekelas," Stella menoleh untuk menatap Cagalli, yang sudah menatapnya dengan serius. "Memangnya kenapa, Cagalli-_Nechan_?"

"Apa dia orang yang baik?" tanya Cagalli. Stella mengangguk untuk merespon. "Oh, ya sudah," tambah Cagalli. Lalu ia kembali menatap para pemain futsal, yang sudah mulai memperebutkan bola.

"Jangan-jangan..." terdengar suara Luna dari samping. "Cagalli-_San_, suka pada Shinn?"

Pertanyaan dari Luna, membuat Stella dan Cagalli tersentak dan menoleh pada gadis berambut _magenta_ itu secara bersamaan.

"A-apa? Itu, maksudku..." suara Cagalli terdengar grogi dan rona merah telah menghiasi pipinya.

"Hah? Apa itu benar?" tanya Stella. Dengan tatapan penasaran, yang sama seperti tatapannya, di kantin beberapa minggu lalu.

Belum sempat Cagalli mengelak, Meyrin sudah mendahuluinya. "Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Athrun-_San_?"

"Benar, bukankah Cagalli-_San_ berpacaran dengan Athrun-_San_?" lanjut Luna.

Cagalli seketika itu juga tersentak. "Eh? Bu-bukan! Itu hanya salah paham," kata-kata itu keluar secara otomatis dari mulut Cagalli.

"Salah paham?" tanya Luna dan Meyrin bersamaan.

"A-ah, sudahlah! Itu tidak penting, lihat!" Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya, menatap lurus ke lapangan futsal. "Pertandingan sudah semakin seru."

Sontak Luna, Meyrin dan Stella ikut menoleh. Benar saja, pertandingan sedang berlangsung panas. Terlihat Shinn sedang menggiring bola, melewati 2 orang pemain belakang EAF yang menghadangnya. Begitu Shinn sampai di sudut kotak finalti, ia mengoper bola pada Auel dan beberapa saat kemudian...

"GOOAAALLLL...!"

Terdengar sorakan dari seluruh pendukung FAITH.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Pertandingan baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, dengan kemenangan di tangan FAITH. Pertandingan tadi berlangsung sengit, perebutan bola kerap terjadi dan tak jarang para penjaga gawang harus bekerja ekstra untuk dapat mengamankan gawang mereka.

Setelah para penonton sudah mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing, Athrun, Milly, Shiho, Dearka dan Yzak juga berdiri dari tempat mereka. Sekarang mereka menuju loker para pemain FAITH, untuk memberikan selamat pada Shinn, sekaligus mengajaknya pergi bersama mereka.

"Hey, Shinn!" panggil Athrun, begitu ia memasuki ruangan. Di belakangnya menyusul Milly dan yang lainnya.

"Pertandingan yang hebat!" puji Dearka.

"Ternyata, FAITH memang kuat," tambah Yzak.

Shinn yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya mendengus. "Tentu saja. Sudah ku bilang, FAITH pasti menang."

Athrun mengacak-acak rambut Shinn, yang masih sedikit basah karena keringat. "Ya, kau benar-benar _captain team_ yang hebat. Selamat atas kemenangan FAITH."

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Shinn sambil tersenyum. "Jadi? Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Athrun mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Milly dan Shiho. "Oya, kenalkan ini Miriallia Haww, pacar Dearka dan ini Shiho Hahnenfuss," ujarnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Milly dan Shiho.

Shinn menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenalkan, aku Shinn Asuka. Satu angkatan di bawah kalian."

Milly dan Shiho tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Dearka.

"Benar, lagipula kita harus mencari Heine dan yang lainnya dulu," tambah Yzak.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat, mereka telah kembali berada di lapangan futsal untuk mencari teman-teman mereka.

"Athrun!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan. Sontak Athrun dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Heine sudah berjalan menuju tempat mereka bersama dengan Kira dan Lacus.

"Ternyata kalian sudah datang?" tanya Milly.

"Ya, kami baru saja sampai," jawab Lacus.

"Di mana Cagalli?" tanya Kira, setelah ia menyadari bahwa Cagalli tidak ada di sana.

"Dia tadi bersama Stella dan teman-temannya," jawab Milly.

"Oya, Kira, Lacus. Perkenalkan, ini Shinn Asuka," ujar Athrun sambil merangkul bahu Shinn.

Kira mengangguk. "Hey, aku Kira Yamato," Kira menoleh pada Lacus di sampingnya. "Ini pacarku, Lacus Clyne," tambahnya, yang sukses membuat Lacus _blushing_.

"Salam kenal," kata Lacus.

"Ya, salam kenal juga," jawab Shinn.

"Ayo cepat! Kita cari Cagalli dan segera berangkat," ajak Yzak, yang disambut dengan anggukkan dari teman-temannya.

"Shinn!" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang Kira dan Lacus.

"Stella? Kau datang?" sambut Shinn, yang menyadari bahwa gadis yang memanggilnya adalah Stella. Ia melangkah maju, untuk menghampiri Stella. "Aku kira kau tidak akan da-," perkataan Shinn terhenti, ketika ia melihat gadis berambut pirang lain datang bersama Stella.

"Tentu saja Stella datang," jawab Stella, yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Shinn. "Tadi Stella datang bersama Luna dan Meyrin, tapi mereka pergi untuk menemui Rey."

Shinn hanya terdiam, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Stella. Perhatiannya saat ini tertuju pada gadis bermata _amber,_ yang dari tadi sudah menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

_'Perempuan ini...'_

"Cagalli!" panggil Athrun. Sekarang ia melangkah melewati Shinn, untuk menghampiri Cagalli.

"Hey, Athrun," jawab Cagalli, masih dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Semua sudah berkumpul rupanya?" tambahnya, setelah ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Ya," jawab Athrun, lalu ia menoleh pada Shinn. "Kenalkan, ini temanku."

"Hey, _Ruby_. Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Cagalli tiba-tiba.

Athrun dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget mendengar sapaan Cagalli, termasuk Shinn. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Athrun heran.

Cagalli menjawab, "Tidak juga, kami hanya pernah bertemu sebelumnya," tanpa menghapus senyuman di wajahnya.

Athrun menaikkan alis matanya. "Di mana? Kapan?"

Cagalli baru saja akan menjawab, tapi dipotong oleh Shinn. "Kami bertemu di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Athrun menoleh kepada Shinn, lalu kembali menatap Cagalli. Entah kenapa, ia tidak begitu puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Shinn.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan, '_Ruby'_?" tanya Heine.

"Karena aku tidak tahu namanya. Kami belum sempat berkenalan," jawab Cagalli santai.

"Namaku Shinn Asuka. Ingat itu baik-baik!" ujar Shinn. Ia menatap Cagalli tajam. "Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang dengan nama aneh!" tambahnya.

Cagalli malah tertawa kecil, membuat semua orang menjadi semakin bingung. "Itu tidak aneh. Karena nama '_Ruby',_ sangat sesuai dengan mata indahmu," ujar Cagalli.

Seketika itu juga, semua orang menjadi _shock_. Seorang Cagalli jarang sekali memuji orang lain yang baru dikenalnya, terutama seorang pria.

"A-apa? Tetap saja itu menggelikan!" Shinn kesal. Terlihat samar-samar rona merah menghiasi pipi pemuda itu.

"Hahaha. Kau benar-benar pria yang lucu. Perkenalkan, aku Cagalli Yulla Athha," kata Cagalli.

Sontak aura hitam, menyelimuti sekeliling tubuh Athrun. Bagaimana bisa Shinn seakrab ini dengan Cagalli? Padahal, mereka baru saling mengenal. Iya 'kan?

"Dan kau adalah orang yang benar-benar aneh, Athha," jawab Shinn sambil membuang muka.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari Stella. "_Ruby_?" Stella tertawa lagi. "Stella tidak menyangka, ternyata Shinn punya sisi manis juga ya?"

Wajah Shinn kembali memerah, ia menatap Stella yang tertawa kecil di hadapannya. Lalu ia memandang ke arah Cagalli. Rona merah di wajah pemuda itu, langsung lenyap, ketika ia melihat Cagalli sudah menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa yang kau lihat, Athha?"

Cagalli hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa menghapus senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hey, sudahlah! Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Yzak, yang tampaknya sudah kelaparan sejak tadi.

"Iya, ayo berangkat!" tambah Shiho.

"Ugh, kalian duluan saja!" Shinn menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Ia menatap Cagalli, lalu berpaling ke arah Athrun. "Mendadak aku ingat, kalau aku harus menemui Auel," Shinn membalikkan badannya. "Akan aku temui kalian di tempat parkir."

Setelah Shinn melangkah pergi, Cagalli juga ikut melangkah maju dan berhenti di samping Stella.

"Ada apa, Cagalli-_Nechan_?" tanya Stella, yang menyadari senyuman penuh arti di wajah Cagalli.

"Ah tidak," Cagalli menoleh pada Stella, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Kau punya teman yang sangat menarik, Stell," tambahnya, lalu ia tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Kelakuan Cagalli barusan, tentu saja mengundang rasa penasaran dari Stella, Kira dan yang lainnya. Terutama pemuda bermata _emerald_ dan berambut _navy blue_, yang aura hitam di sekitarnya sudah menjadi sangat pekat. Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa di antara Cagalli dan Shinn?

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

_**AN: Lol… Cyaaz g tau, kenapa kok ngasih panggilan 'Ruby' ke Shinn… -_-'**_

**Maaf kalo Chapter ini banyak typo-nya... Cyaaz g sempet ngecek.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**AN: Chapter baru!  
Cyaaz persembahkan untuk semua Reader dan Reviewer tercinta... :D  
**_

_**Tapi Cyaaz mau minta maaf dulu, soalnya mulai dari Chapter ini semua char dalam Fic ini (terutama Athrun Zala) bakalan lebih OOC... Gomenn, Minna... T_T**_

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 28**

_**Normal POV**_

_**29/10/2012**_

Cagalli dan teman-temannya sekarang berada di halaman parkir motor, di sebelah gedung _student center_. Mereka sudah berada di sana semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menunggu kedatangan Shinn.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke ORB _Town square_ saja!" terdengar suara Dearka, di antara mereka.

"Kita selalu ke sana setiap minggu. Apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Yzak, yang berdiri di sebelah Dearka.

"Kenapa harus bosan? Itu adalah _mall_ terbaik di ORB," jawab Dearka.

"Aku setuju dengan Dearka," ujar Lacus. "Di sana banyak toko yang menjual barang-barang bagus," tambahnya dengan ceria.

Shiho memutar bola matanya. "Lebih tepatnya, baju bagus."

"Hahaha, iya," jawab Lacus.

"Kalau kita ke ORB _Town square_, kita bisa makan pizza di Pepperoniez," usul Milly antusias.

Teman-temannya mengangguk riang, kecuali Yzak yang nampaknya tidak terlalu senang. "Kalian ini, terserah sajalah!"

"Hey, kalian! Kenapa kalian malah menentukan tempat seenaknya begitu? Yang mentraktir kita hari ini 'kan Athrun!" sahut Heine sambil menggelengkan perlahan kepalanya. "Kau tidak keberatan, Ath?" tanya Heine, menoleh kepada pemuda berambut _navy blue_ di dekatnya.

Athrun tidak merespon. Ia menatap lurus ke arah 2 orang temannya, yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang bertatapan dengan gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya.

'_Apa mereka sedang bertelepati lagi?'_

'_Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?'_

'_Apa tentang… Shinn?'_

Mata _emerald_ Athrun menjadi lesu. Ia teringat akan keakraban di antara Shinn dan Cagalli, yang dinilainya kurang wajar.

"Hey, Ath?" suara Heine, membangunkan Athrun dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Athrun, yang sontak menoleh pada Heine.

"Kau setuju tidak, kalau kita pergi ke ORB _Town square_?" tanya Heine.

Athrun menghela nafas. "Oh, ya terserah saja," kemudian Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Membuat Heine sedikit bingung, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam dan kembali mendengarkan percakapan di antara teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, Kira dan Cagalli sedang sibuk mempertahankan kontak di antara _amber_ dan _amethyst_. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Athrun, mereka memang sedang asyik berkomunikasi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Semua itu bermula ketika Kira, menatap Cagalli dengan, _What-the-hell-was-that-glare_.

Cagalli menjawab dengan, _What-do-you-mean-glare_.

Kira membalas dengan, _You-and-that-black-haired-boy-glare_.

Cagalli memutar bola matanya, lalu menjawab dengan, _We-met-at-the-library-glare_.

Kali ini giliran Kira, yang memutar bola matanya. Since-when-did-you-begin-to-love-going-to-the-libr ary-glare.

Cagalli terdiam, ia sontak memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Melihat hal itu, Kira menjadi semakin ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sebenarnya Kira sudah merasakan kejanggalan saat melihat Cagalli, yang memberikan nama panggilan "_Ruby_" pada Shinn yang baru ia kenal. Apalagi Cagalli memuji Shinn di hadapan mereka, dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Belum lagi pernyataan Shinn, yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bertemu di perpustakaan. Kira sangat yakin kalau itu bohong, karena Cagalli tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di perpustakaan kalau tidak dalam keadaan terpaksa.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," terdengar suara Shinn dari kejauhan. Membuat Kira tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Shinn, yang sedang berlari kecil ke tempat ia dan teman-temannya berada.

"Di mana motormu, Shinn?" tanya Yzak.

Shinn menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya. "Uh, Motorku dipinjam oleh Auel," Shinn memandang ke arah Athrun. "Jadi, aku menumpang motormu saja, Ath."

Athrun tersentak kaget karena mendengar perkataan Shinn. Jika Shinn menumpang di motornya, maka Cagalli akan…

"Kau menumpang motorku saja, Shinn!" tiba-tiba Heine angkat suara. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Athrun.

Shinn mengalihkan pandangannya ke Heine, lalu ia mengangguk. "Biar aku yang menyetir."

Heine mengangguk, lalu melemparkan kunci motornya pada Shinn. "Baiklah, terserah kau."

Shinn menangkap kunci motor yang dilempar Heine, lalu ia melangkah untuk menghampiri motor milik Heine.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Dearka, yang disambut dengan anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Sesaat kemudian, Kira sudah siap di motornya bersama Lacus, Milly membonceng motor Dearka dan Shiho membonceng motor Yzak. Sedangkan Athrun, masih mengeluarkan motornya dari tempat parkir bersamaan dengan Shinn di sampingnya.

"Hey, Athha!" panggil Shinn tiba-tiba, saat ia sudah mengeluarkan motor Heine dari lot parkir.

Cagalli tersentak dan menoleh pada Shinn. "Apa?"

Shinn sempat terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menyipitkan sedikit matanya. "Kau ikut denganku saja!"

Seketika itu juga Cagalli dan teman-temannya tersentak kaget. Perkataan Shinn barusan bahkan hampir membuat Athrun kehilangan keseimbangannya, saat berusaha mengeluarkan motornya dari lot parkir.

"A-apa? Tidak bisa! Cagalli 'kan-," perkataan Athrun, terpotong oleh Cagalli.

"Baiklah," jawab Cagalli sambil tersenyum, lalu ia menoleh pada Heine. "Heine, kau ikut dengan Athrun ya?"

Heine tersentak. "Eh, ta-tapi…" ia bingung harus berkata apa, karena ia terlalu _shock_.

Cagalli tidak mendengarkan Heine, ia langsung memakai helmnya dan naik ke motor yang dinaiki oleh Shinn. "Ayo berangkat, Ruby!" serunya dengan riang.

Shinn mendengus, lalu menutup kaca helmnya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memberi julukan kepada orang seenaknya!" lalu ia menyalakan mesin motornya.

Tingkah laku Cagalli dan Shinn barusan tentu saja membuat Athrun, Kira dan yang lainnya bingung dan _shock_. Kira bahkan menjadi semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia bertekad untuk menginterogasi Cagalli lagi, begitu ada kesempatan.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Cagalli dan yang lainnya sampai di ORB _Town square_. Mereka sedang berdiri di dekat toilet umum untuk menunggu Heine, yang muntah-muntah begitu tiba di halaman parkir _mall_.

"Bisa-bisanya kau muntah-muntah begitu?" tanya Yzak, setelah ia melihat Heine yang masih pucat keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau 'kan hanya naik motor, bukan kapal."

Heine mendengus. "Aku tidak akan muntah-muntah seperti ini, kalau Athrun tidak menyetir seperti orang gila!"

Dearka, Milly, Shiho, Lacus dan Kira hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin. Memang benar, cara menyetir Athrun tadi benar-benar seperti orang gila. Sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu memacu kecepatan motornya dengan maksimal, menyelip ke sana-sini dan berbelok memotong jalan seenaknya. Bahkan ia sempat menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan hampir menabrak bus dari arah yang berlawanan. Kira dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tercengang dan bergidik ngeri, ketika melihat peristiwa tersebut dari belakang.

"Cih, menurutku itu normal," gumam Athrun dingin.

"Hahaha, normal apanya? Tadi itu kau seperti sedang ikut balapan liar, Athrun!" seru Cagalli. "Padahal, kau tidak pernah menyetir dengan cara seperti itu saat mengantar dan menjemputku. Ada apa denganmu?"

Athrun menoleh pada gadis pirang yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak suka menyetir ugal-ugalan seperti itu, tapi keadaan memaksanya. Saat di perjalanan menuju ORB _Town square_, entah kenapa Shinn selalu menjaga jarak dengan Athrun dan yang lainnya. Ia terus berusaha melesat mendahului mereka dan menjauh. Karena itulah Athrun terus mengejarnya, tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi di antara Shinn dan Cagalli.

"Aku hanya… Ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi," jawab Athrun, ia menatap ke arah Shinn yang sedang berkutat dengan _hand phone_-nya. "Aku tidak ingin tersaingi oleh seseorang," tambahnya

Cagalli berkedip beberapa kali karena tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Athrun. Ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi terpotong oleh Dearka. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke Pepperoniez!"

Dengan itu, mereka semua menuju Pepperoniez untuk makan siang bersama. Setelah mereka menghabiskan 3 loyang pizza berukuran besar bersama-sama, mereka berkeliling _mall_ untuk melihat-lihat barang-barang bagus yang dijual di sana. Dearka, Athrun dan Yzak sedang sibuk melihat-lihat di toko perlengkapan olahraga, Kira dan Heine duduk di bangku dekat sebuah toko pakaian, menemani para gadis yang sedang melihat-lihat di dalam toko tersebut.

Hanya Cagalli yang merasa bosan di antara para gadis, bahkan Shiho terlihat ikut menikmati _moment_ berbelanja ini. Merasa dirinya telah ditelantarkan oleh teman-temannya, Cagalli memutuskan untuk pergi melihat ke toko lain.

Setelah Cagalli melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan yang jelas selama beberapa menit, ia terhenti di depan sebuah _GameZone_.

'_GameZone lagi? Bosan…'_

Cagalli baru akan melangkah pergi, ketika mata _amber_-nya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sedang asyik memainkan mesin permainan menembak di _GameZone_ tersebut. Membuat Cagalli mengubah keputusannya. Ia masuk ke dalam _GameZone_ dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu, nampak sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa menembak semua target di layar monitor dengan pistolnya. Cagalli sempat tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak begitu ahli dalam menembak.

Tawa Cagalli, terdengar jelas oleh telinga si pemuda. Ia sontak menoleh pada Cagalli dan menatap gadis pirang di belakangnya itu dengan _Death-glare_-nya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Athha?" tanya Shinn.

"Tentu saja sedang memperhatikanmu. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Cagalli santai.

Shinn membalikkan badannya untuk menatap ke arah monitor. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

Cagalli hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu ia melangkah untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Shinn. "Kau ini! Tidak punya kemampuan menembak!" ejeknya.

Shinn tersentak karena mendengar ejekan Cagalli. Ia ingin memprotes, tapi terhenti ketika ia melihat gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan mesin permainan di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin permainan dan mempersiapkan senjatanya, mengarahkan pistol di tangannya untuk menembak target di layar monitor. "Kita harus bicara," gumam Cagalli.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

"Di mana Cagalli?" Kira tiba-tiba saja menyadari bahwa sahabatnya tidak ada, setelah ia melihat para gadis keluar dari toko pakaian.

"Eh? Bukannya dia ke sini?" Lacus bertanya balik.

Kira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera berdiri dan bermaksud untuk mencari Cagalli.

"Apa dia ke kamar mandi?" tanya Heine.

"Mungkin saja. Aku akan mencarinya di sana," jawab Milly. "Ayo ikut denganku, Shiho."

Shiho mengangguk, lalu ia dan Milly beranjak pergi ke toilet umum terdekat.

"Hey, kalian sudah selesai melihat-lihat?" terdengar suara Athrun dari belakang.

Kira dan yang lainnya menoleh, melihat Yzak, Dearka dan Athrun sedang berjalan bersama-sama menghampiri mereka.

"Di mana Milly?" tanya Dearka, setelah ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari keberadaan pacarnya.

"Dia pergi ke toilet untuk mencari Cagalli," ujar Lacus.

"Mencari Cagalli?" tanya Athrun kaget.

Kira mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia pergi ke toilet sendirian, saat yang lainnya masih sibuk berbelanja."

"Tapi aneh, Shinn juga tidak ada," sahut Heine.

Seketika itu juga, semua orang menatap ke arah Heine. Spontan Athrun langsung berlari entah ke mana, tentu saja untuk mencari Cagalli. Membuat teman-temannya terkejut dan hanya bisa memandang kepergiannya.

Athrun berlari ke sana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Cagalli. Ia punya firasat bahwa Cagalli sedang berada di suatu tempat bersama Shinn. Oh, betapa ia membenci perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Paduan antara khawatir, marah dan cemburu. Perasaan ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan, saat melihat Cagalli bersama dengan Kira.

Mungkin karena Kira sudah memiliki pacar? Mungkin karena Lacus telah meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa Kira dan Cagalli hanya berteman baik? Atau mungkin karena Shinn adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil? Akan sangat menyakitkan bila orang yang kau anggap sebagai sahabat terbaikmu, ternyata merebut gadis yang kau cintai dari sisimu 'kan?

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sampai di depan _GameZone_ dan mata _emerald_-nya langsung bisa menangkap sosok Cagalli yang sedang asyik bermain bersama Shinn. Gadis itu sekarang sedang tertawa riang bersama pria lain.

Athrun mengepalkan tinjunya, dan mengeratkan giginya. Ia sangat marah dan kesal, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru saja ia menikmati _moment_ indah bersama Cagalli semalam, tapi sekarang ia harus melihat gadis yang ia cintai bersama pria lain. Terlebih lagi pria itu adalah orang yang ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri, semenjak mereka masih anak-anak.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Zala!" suara Yzak, menghentikan pemikiran panjang Athrun.

Yzak, Dearka dan yang lainnya sekarang sudah berada tidak jauh di belakang Athrun, termasuk Milly dan Shiho. Mereka berjalan menghampiri Athrun, yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Ah, itu mereka!" seru Dearka, menunjuk ke arah Cagalli dan Shinn dengan telunjuknya.

Sontak Lacus dan Milly berlari kecil menghampiri Cagalli. "Cagalli! Ternyata kau di sini?" tanya Lacus.

Cagalli melirik sejenak ke arah Lacus. "Hey, Lacus," lalu ia kembali berfokus dalam menembak target sasaran di layar monitor.

"Kami mencarimu ke mana-mana, bodoh!" seru Milly kesal.

"Hahaha, maaf. Aku bosan, jadi aku berkeliling sendirian dan bertemu dengan dia di sini," jawab Cagalli santai, sambil melirik ke arah Shinn sejenak. Shinn hanya mendengus, tapi ia juga tersenyum.

"Kau bisa main, Cagalli?" tanya Shiho, yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Cagalli.

Cagalli mengangguk kecil. "Yup, meskipun tidak se ahli _The Red Knight_…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil dan melirik ke Athrun.

Andai saja Athrun sedang tidak _bad mood_ karena melihat kedekatan di antara Shinn dan Cagalli, ia pasti akan balik menggoda Cagalli. Namun karena sekarang otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang tidak karuan, Athrun hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Shinn dengan _Death-glare_-nya dan tidak merespon Cagalli. Di dalam hati Athrun saat ini, yang tersisa hanyalah kobaran api cemburu dan kemarahan yang sangat panas.

'_What the_ f_uck!'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	29. Chapter 29

_**AN: Hwaaaaah... Syukurlah Cyaaz bs Update hari ini...**_

_**Tadinya sempet khawatir kalo g bakal bs Update. Soalnya akhir2 ini ada bbrp hal sperti Skripsi, Facebook dan Koneksi Internet yg bikin Cyaaz smakin gila...**_

_**T_T**_

_**Thanks buat Review-nya...**_

_**Semuanya luar biasa, apalg kamu, Bunny...! :P**_

_**Maaf g bisa bales satu per satu, soalnya kebanyakan pertanyaan kalian emang g bisa Cyaaz jawab dengan alasan kerahasiaan plot. :P**_

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 29**

_**Normal POV**_

_**ORB – 07/12/2012**_

Ujian akhir semester sudah semakin dekat, membuat aktivitas para mahasiswa _Archangel_ _University_ semakin padat dari biasanya. Terlihat puluhan mahasiswa sedang berlalu lalang di koridor, lobi dan area kampus lainnya. Gedung fakultas ekonomi juga semakin dipadati oleh para mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir mereka, termasuk seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_, yang sekarang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 2 gedung fakultas tersebut.

Hari ini Athrun berencana akan menyelesaikan proyek ujian akhir semesternya bersama dengan Heine. karena itulah sekarang ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas, di mana teman sekelompoknya itu menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian, langkah Athrun tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Ia berhenti tepat di depan lobi lantai 2, dengan mata _emerald_-nya tertuju ke arah lobi lantai 1 yang dapat terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih, di dekat pintu masuk gedung fakultas. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil memandang ke arah layar _hand phone_-nya.

Mata _emerald_ Athrun mendadak menjadi lesu, begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona di matanya itu, kini sosoknya terasa semakin sulit untuk bisa dijangkau oleh Athrun. Jarak di antara dirinya dan gadis bermata _amber_ itu semakin lama terasa semakin jauh, walaupun ia telah berusaha untuk menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

Semenjak perayaan hari ulang tahun Athrun bersama teman-temannya sebulan yang lalu, Cagalli semakin dekat dan akrab dengan Shinn. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di kantin dan _Student center_. Awalnya Athrun berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan amarah dan rasa cemburunya, karena mungkin saja sebenarnya hubungan di antara Cagalli dan Shinn serupa dengan hubungan di antara Cagalli dan Kira.

Namun lama-kelamaan Athrun tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang terus melanda hatinya. Akhir-akhir ini Cagalli sering menjauhinya, dan bahkan ia sering menolak untuk diantar pulang oleh Athrun karena ada janji dengan Shinn. Apa mereka pergi keluar bersama-sama? Bukankah itu berarti mereka kencan?

Athrun masih menatap ke arah gadis yang dengan mudah mencuri hatinya itu, dengan tatapan sayu. Padahal, malam itu ia yakin bahwa langkahnya untuk memenangkan hati gadis itu hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Malam di mana ia dan gadis yang dicintainya itu pergi berkencan dan bahkan berciuman, tepat di malam ulang tahunnya.

Aneh rasanya, ulang tahun Athrun sebulan yang lalu terasa seperti ulang tahun terbaik, tapi juga terburuk selama hidupnya. Ia bagaikan seseorang yang ditarik ke surga oleh seorang dewi, namun langsung dijatuhkan lagi ke dasar bumi, rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Sesaat kemudian, ia melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam, datang menghampiri Cagalli. Tatapan Athrun berubah. Ia tahu dengan jelas, siapa pemuda yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Cagalli. Seketika itu juga, Athrun mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia kesal, sangat kesal kepada sahabat terbaiknya yang sekarang sedikit demi sedikit berhasil merebut perhatian Cagalli.

Athrun benar-benar merasa dikhianati, walaupun ia tidak yakin bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Shinn adalah sebuah penghianatan. Bagaimanapun juga, Athrun tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Pada dasarnya, Cagalli memang bukan pacarnya, ia hanya mengumumkan hal tersebut di hadapan semua orang dengan seenaknya.

"Athrun-_San_?" suara seorang gadis yang memanggilnya, membuat Athrun tersentak dan menolehkan wajahnya.

Di hadapan Athrun saat ini, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. "Hey, Mey?" sapa Athrun sambil berusaha tersenyum pada gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

Meyrin menyadari suara Athrun yang terdengar putus asa, membuat gadis itu semakin khawatir. "Athrun-_San_, kau tidak apa-apa? Sedang apa di sini?"

Lagi-lagi, Athrun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja," Athrun menghela nafas. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kelasku, untuk menemui Heine," lalu Athrun menundukkan wajahnya.

Meyrin tersenyum tipis, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Athrun tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Meyrin tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini sejak tadi memperhatikan 2 orang yang ada di lantai 1 dengan tatapan sedih. Melihat Athrun berwajah murung seperti sekarang benar-benar membuat hati Meyrin ikut bersedih, walaupun ada bagian lain dari hatinya yang merasa senang karena melihat Cagalli dekat dengan orang lain.

'_Apakah Cagalli-San, benar-benar menyukai Shinn?'_

'_Kenapa Cagalli-San, lebih memilih Shinn daripada Athrun-San?'_

'_Apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Athrun-San?'_

'_Bukan berarti bahwa Shinn adalah orang yang seburuk itu, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Athrun-San…'_

Meyrin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan pemikiran panjangnya. "Athrun-_San_?"

Athrun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Meyrin. "Ya?"

Meyrin tersenyum lebar. "Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester. Athrun-_San_ harus tetap bersemangat!" katanya. Terlihat samar-samar rona merah dipipinya. "Aku yakin, Athrun-_San pasti_ bisa menyelesaikan masalah apa pun yang sedang Athrun-_San_ hadapi saat ini," tambahnya.

Mata _emerald_ Athrun membesar, lalu ia tersenyum pada Meyrin dan mengangguk. "Iya. Terima kasih banyak, Mey," kemudian ia kembali mengarahkan mata _emerald_-nya ke arah Cagalli, yang nampak sedang bersiap untuk pergi bersama dengan Shinn.

"Athrun…!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Athrun dan Meyrin menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

Begitu sampai di samping Athrun, gadis itu langsung menyelipkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiri Athrun. "Athrun, kau lama sekali? Aku dan Heine, sudah menunggu mu dari tadi di kelas." Kata gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

"Eh? Maaf, Meer. Tadi aku berhenti sebentar di sini dan mengobrol dengan Meyrin," jawab Athrun.

Meer sontak mengarahkan _Death-glare_-nya pada Meyrin, membuat gadis berambut merah itu sedikit ketakutan. "Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas sekarang?" tanya Meer, ia kembali menatap Athrun.

Athrun mengangguk kecil, lalu ia sempat melirik ke lantai 1 sejenak. Gadis berambut pirang yang ia cari ternyata sudah tidak ada di sana. "Ya, ayo!" Athrun menoleh pada Meyrin. "Sampai jumpa, Mey."

Meyrin hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sepasang mahasiswa yang beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Berjuanglah, Athrun-_San_!"

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Athrun's POV**_

"Athrun? Hey, Ath?"

Aku yang dari tadi memandang keluar jendela, tersentak ketika mendengar suara Heine, memanggilku. "Eh? I-iya, ada apa?"

Heine menghela nafas panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan, sedangkan Meer yang duduk di sampingku hanya menatapku bingung.

"Kau dengar tidak, apa yang baru saja kami jelaskan?" tanya Heine.

Aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku dengan jari telunjukku. "Eh, maaf. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Athrun? Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kau tidak mendengarkan kami," sahut Meer.

"Maaf," jawabku lesu. Aku memang sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi hari ini.

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok saja!" Heine menutup buku catatannya. "Sepertinya percuma saja, kalau kita lanjutkan sekarang."

Aku tertunduk lesu. "Iya, maafkan aku."

Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan Meer memeluk tangan kananku. Saat aku mengangkat wajahku, Meer sudah mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Athrun, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

'_Ya, aku sakit. Hatiku benar-benar terasa sakit.'_

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, Meer. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

"Mau aku temani makan siang dan bersantai sejenak?" tanya Meer.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. "Tidak usah, aku mau pulang dan istirahat saja," jawabku. Mungkin jawabanku akan berbeda, kalau saja orang yang mengajakku makan siang adalah Cagalli.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Meer, bersikeras. "Kita bisa bersenang-senang, setelah makan siang."

Apa dia tidak mengerti? Aku sudah berkata "Tidak" padanya. Apa aku harus berteriak di depannya, baru dia akan mengerti?

"Sekarang aku hanya ingin tidur dan istirahat, Meer," jawabku selembut mungkin.

Meer tetap memandangiku untuk beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan," ia beranjak pergi, tapi terhenti di depan pintu kelas. "Kalau kau butuh teman, hubungi aku saja, Ath!" lalu ia keluar dari kelas.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku perlahan, lalu meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja, beralaskan kedua tanganku yang aku lipat. Rasa nyeri di hatiku semakin lama menjadi semakin menyiksa, seolah ada seseorang yang mengiris hatiku tipis-tipis.

"Hey, Ath?" panggil Heine.

Aku tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Rasanya aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga.

"Athrun? sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini?" terdengar helaan nafas panjang. "Dunia belum berakhir, Ath."

"Duniaku sedang runtuh, Heine," jawabku singkat, tanpa mengangkat kepalaku.

"Belum tentu mereka punya hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Kau tidak lihat? Mereka menjadi semakin dekat di setiap harinya. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu, sampai semuanya menjadi jelas."

"Kau sudah pernah bertanya langsung pada mereka?" tanya Heine.

Aku mendengus. "Ya, beberapa kali."

Heine mengangkat alis matanya. "Lalu? Apa jawaban mereka?"

"Shinn terus menolak untuk menjawabku, sedangkan Cagalli… Dia bilang, itu rahasia dan bukan urusanku," ujarku.

Heine hanya terdiam, lalu akhirnya ia kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Aku rasa kau harus mengajak Cagalli untuk membicarakannya dengan serius, Ath."

Aku mengangkat alis mataku, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Heine.

"Tanyakan hal itu secara serius padanya. Sekalian kau nyatakan perasaanmu!" ujar Heine. "Kau belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu secara langsung pada Cagalli 'kan?

Aku sempat tersentak dan terdiam beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya aku menjawab, "Belum. Aku belum pernah melakukannya," aku mengerutkan alis mataku. "Tapi seharusnya dia sudah tahu tentang perasaanku padanya 'kan?"

Heine sempat melepaskan tawa kecilnya, membuatku merasa heran. "Apa kau lupa? Cagalli adalah gadis yang benar-benar lugu," Heine tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula walaupun dia sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu padanya, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya bagimu untuk menyatakannya secara langsung."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kedua tanganku, yang ada di atas meja. Mungkin benar, Cagalli bisa saja tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya karena sifat polosnya. Mungkin jika aku menegaskan perasaanku padanya, ia akan mulai memandangku lebih.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku harus mengajak Cagalli untuk bicara serius."

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**ORB – 10/12/2012**_

Minggu ini adalah minggu tenang, menjelang ujian akhir semester. Semua siswa _Archangel_ _University_ diliburkan selama seminggu penuh, dengan harapan agar mereka dapat berkonsentrasi penuh dalam menghadapi ujian akhir semester minggu depan.

Aku memanfaatkan hari pertama di minggu tenang ini untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli. Aku ingin bicara dengannya, menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan menanyakan perasaannya padaku. Aku sudah siap dengan risiko yang harus aku hadapi, ditolak akan jauh lebih baik daripada terus dihantui rasa galau yang tidak menentu seperti sekarang ini.

Aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli di _Andy's kebab_ nanti sore. Sekarang ini, aku sedang mencari buket bunga yang akan aku bawakan untuk Cagalli di sebuah toko bunga di dekat ORB _Town square_.

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari toko bunga dengan sebuah buket bunga mawar merah di tanganku, aku tersentak karena melihat 2 orang yang aku kenal. Seorang gadis berambut pirang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko hadiah tidak jauh dari tempatku berada, bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat.

_'Kira dan Cagalli? Sedang apa mereka di sini?'_

Secara otomatis, kakiku melangkah untuk menghampiri mereka berdua, yang berjalan membelakangiku. Aku sempat melihat mereka berhenti di sebuah _stand_ penjual _ice cream_, dan mereka membeli _ice cream_ di sana. Entah kenapa, aku menyembunyikan diriku di balik tiang listrik ketika Cagalli dan Kira berbalik dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di dekatku. Mungkin karena aku belum siap untuk menemui Cagalli sekarang.

"Jadi… Kau menyukainya?" samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Kira, di belakangku.

"Maksudmu? Tentang Shinn?" kali ini Cagalli yang bersuara.

_Deg…_

Spontan aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku, yang sedang membawa buket bunga mawar. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras, menyadari apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Kira dan Cagalli saat ini. Aku benar-benar datang di saat yang tepat, sebentar lagi aku akan mengetahui perasaan Cagalli yang sebenarnya. Apakah Cagalli, benar-benar menyukai Shinn?

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Dia adalah orang yang baik."

_Deg…_

Kedua mata _emerald_-ku langsung membesar. Belum pernah aku merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Rasanya jantungku sudah benar-benar berhenti berdetak, duniaku benar-benar berakhir sekarang. Seketika itu juga, aku menjatuhkan buket bunga mawarku dan beranjak pergi begitu saja.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Yeah... Cyaaz akhirnya bebas dari bayang2 Skripsi... :D**

**Hohohoho. Maaf, jadi curhat... :P  
**

**Thank you buat para Reader yang setia dan para Reviewer-ku tercinta... :3**

* * *

**blondeprincessa: **- Hahaha, maaf... Tapi emang harus dipotong di situ... :P - Nih, lanjutannya... Silahkan dinikmati... ^^v

**Horsy: **Finally, you review this fic, eh? I hope you can understand this fic... Enjoy this Chap, Little Horse... ^^v

**Kitty:** - Ba-bawang pre? Mau masak apa, Kitty? :v - Ah, apa sebegitu menyiksanya? Rasanya nggak deh... :P - Waduh, kalo Athrun narik Cagalli ke penghulu... Buyar deh Fic ini... -_- - Silahkn nikmati lanjutannya... ^^v

**NN: **- Golok...? Ampun... T_T - Apa Cyaaz sebegitu nyiksa Athrun? Smpe banyak yg nangis bgini...? -_- - Cyaaz g bs menjanjikan apa-apa soal Ending-nya... Maaf... :)

**Bunny: **- Heyaaaaah... Nangis lagi deh si Bunny... -_- - Cyaaz nyiksa Athrun g ampe sebegitunya kok... Dia g luka2 'kan? Masih sehat2 aja... :P - Masih aja kamu ngarepin Athrun, eh...? Dsar Bunny... -_- Ntar aku kirimin mawar buat kamu... Tp durinya aja ya...? :v - Oii... Jangan ikutan Gloomy... Katanya suka liat Athrun jealous? :P - Kalo kmu mau nglabrak Cagalli, aku akan melindunginya... :P - Ahh... Kau terlalu memuji, Bunny... Cyaaz masih perlu banyak belajar. Tp Thanks ya... Cyaaz akan terus berusaha untuk menyempurnakan karya2 Cyaaz. Walaupun g akan bisa menandingi Fic-mu... T_T - Oke, typo udah Cyaaz perbaiku, Thanks... :) - Hweeeh... I can Torture him as long as I want... :P**  
**

**Asuka Mayu:** Thank you... Enjoy this Chap... ^^v

**Ojou Rizky: **Yup, amat sangat... Hahaha.

**minami kururu: **Thank you... Ini sudah Cyaaz lanjutin... ^^v

**popcaga:** Hahaha, Cyaaz g kasian thu... :P

******Ax:** Haha, iya sih... ^^ Thank you review-nya...

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 30**

_**Normal POV**_

_**ORB – 10/12/2012**_

Kediaman keluarga Zala, nampak begitu tenang dan damai sore ini. Terlihat beberapa orang pelayan sedang membersihkan dedaunan pohon yang berguguran di halaman dan beberapa dari mereka, terlihat sedang bekerja sambil sesekali bersenda gurau. Suara kicauan burung gereja, juga terdengar di sekeliling rumah, menambah nuansa kedamaian rumah mewah tersebut. Namun suasana tentram itu nampaknya gagal menjangkau salah satu sudut rumah.

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang nampak elegan dan berukuran cukup besar, seorang pemuda sedang duduk termenung di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, menatap kosong ke luar jendela kamarnya, yang menampilkan pemandangan halaman belakang rumahnya.

Entah sudah berapa jam ia duduk di sana, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu terus memikirkan seorang gadis, yang baru ia temui secara tidak sengaja beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi pada janjinya, untuk menemui gadis berambut pirang itu di _Andy's Kebab_.

'_Apa ini, yang dinamakan dengan patah hati?'_

Mata _emerald_ Athrun menjadi sayu, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah kotak hitam, yang tergeletak di samping meja belajarnya. Kotak berisi sepatu yang pernah dipinjam oleh sahabatnya, Shinn Asuka.

"Cih..." Athrun seketika itu juga menendang kotak itu dengan kaki kanannya.

Rasanya ia belum bisa mempercayai semua ini, bahwa gadis yang ia cintai justru menyukai orang lain. Mungkin akan terasa lebih baik jika saja orang yang disukai gadis itu bukanlah Shinn, yang merupakan sahabat Athrun sejak kecil.

Athrun terus menatap ke arah kotak berwarna hitam, yang sekarang tergeletak di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ketika Shinn datang untuk meminjam sepatu itu darinya, Athrun melihat barang-barang yang ada di dalam ransel Shinn. Athrun baru saja mengingat bahwa di antara barang-barang tersebut, ia juga melihat selembar foto.

Mata _emerald_ Athrun membesar, ketika ia dapat mengingat gambaran dari foto yang ia lihat waktu itu. Athrun baru menyadarinya, foto itu adalah foto seorang gadis berambut pirang. Apakah gadis yang ada di foto itu memang benar adalah Cagalli? Jadi selama ini, Shinn sudah mengincar Cagalli?

"Tuan muda?" terdengar suara pelayan dari balik pintu. "Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Athrun mendengus. Siapa orang yang datang di saat seperti ini? "Suruh saja dia pergi!"

"Tapi, Tuan-."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" seru Athrun dengan nada tinggi, hampir berteriak.

"Ba-baik, Tuan…" jawab si pelayan.

Athrun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, lalu ia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, yang bertumpu di atas meja. Ia kembali merenung, sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Athrun tersentak kaget saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Saat ini Cagalli sedang memasuki ruangan, bersama dengan Shinn yang berdiri sambil memegang gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Athrun dingin, sambil menatap tajam ke arah Shinn dan Cagalli.

Cagalli sempat mengangkat alisnya, tapi ia segera membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Shinn. Cagalli tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Shinn, lalu mengangguk kecil. Sebagai responnya, Shinn juga menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia menutup pintu kamar Athrun dari luar, meninggalkan Cagalli bersama dengan Athrun di ruangan itu.

Cagalli membalikkan badannya lagi untuk menatap Athrun. "Athrun, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku?" Athrun berdiri dari kursinya. "Ada apa dengan kau dan Shinn?" bentaknya pada Cagalli.

Mata _amber_ Cagalli membesar. "Athrun! Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu di _Andy's Kebab_. Aku sudah menunggumu selama 2 jam, tapi kau tidak datang," Cagalli menarik nafas panjang. "Karena itu aku meminta Shinn untuk mengantarku ke sini," Cagalli menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku khawatir, sesuatu terjadi padamu, Athrun…" gumamnya.

Athrun memutar bola matanya, lalu ia melangkah hingga ia berada di hadapan Cagalli. "Kau ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Cagalli tersentak, lalu ia menatap Athrun. "Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, yang mengharapkan suatu hal yang sejak awal memang mustahil untuk aku peroleh," ujar Athrun dengan nada tinggi. "Dengan bodohnya, aku berpikir bahwa hal yang aku harapkan itu sudah ada di depan mata, setelah semua yang aku lakukan," Athrun mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi nyatanya, itu semua hanyalah mimpi."

Cagalli masih menatap ke arah Athrun bingung. " Athrun, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Lagi-lagi Athrun memutar bola matanya, lalu ia mencengkeram kedua lengan Cagalli dengan tangannya. "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Apa kau benar-benar sepolos itu, atau kau hanya puru-pura bodoh, dan mempermainkan aku, Cagalli?!" teriak Athrun, tepat di hadapan wajah Cagalli. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat ini.

Cagalli sedikit gemetar, saat ia merasakan cengkraman Athrun yang sangat kuat. Ia juga takut mendengar Athrun, yang berteriak seperti itu di hadapannya. Belum pernah ia melihat Athrun bertingkah seperti ini. Athrun yang ia kenal, adalah seorang pemuda yang baik dan lembut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Athrun bisa semarah ini.

"A-Athrun, a-aku…" Cagalli berusaha mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya.

Athrun sontak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, lalu ia membalikkan badannya, untuk membelakangi Cagalli. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau keluar!"

"Athrun, tapi aku-."

"KELUAR!" teriak Athrun, tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

Cagalli tersentak kaget, tubuhnya kembali gemetar karena ketakutan mendengar teriakan Athrun. Mata _amber_ Cagalli bahkan nampak mulai digenangi oleh air mata. Setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam di tempatnya, akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Athrun. Ia membalikkan badannya, membuka pintu kamar Athrun dan keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun lagi, akhirnya Cagalli menutup pintu kamar, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan rumah Athrun.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, Athrun masih duduk termenung di ujung tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa kacau, benar-benar kacau. Pertama, ia sangat marah karena ia merasa telah dipermainkan oleh Cagalli dan Shinn. Tapi ada sisi lain hatinya yang berkata bahwa ia tidak seharusnya bersikap kasar pada Cagalli. Membuat Athrun juga merasakan rasa penyesalan, yang mendalam di dalam hatinya.

Sekilas terlintas di benaknya gambaran wajah Cagalli, yang ketakutan dan menahan tangis saat ia membentak gadis itu. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sangat bersalah saat itu, karena itulah ia segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan membalikkan badan. Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu, tapi amarah di dalam hatinya berhasil mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya dan membuat ia berteriak pada Cagalli, menyuruh gadis itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Athrun tersenyum miris, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Sesaat kemudian, Athrun melepaskan tawa kecil yang ia paksakan. Yah, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak merasakan galau lagi di hatinya. Setidaknya sekarang ia tahu pasti, Cagalli tidak membalas perasaannya.

Athrun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, lalu mengacak-acak rambut _navy blue_-nya. Ia bermaksud untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, namun terhenti ketika lagi-lagi, ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"ATHRUN!" suara teriakan seorang pria, membuat Athrun tersentak kaget dan terbangun dari posisinya.

Kali ini Athrun menemukan Kira, Lacus dan Dearka sudah berdiri di kamarnya. "Ada apa ini? Mau apa kalian?"

Kira berjalan mendekati Athrun. "Di mana Cagalli?"

Athrun mendengus, entah kenapa ia seperti merasakan _déjà vu_. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kira mengangkat alis matanya. "Bukankah siang ini, kalian berjanji untuk bertemu? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kira dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Athrun tidak merespon, ia hanya memandang kosong ke arah lain. Membuat Kira dan yang lainnya mulai kehilangan kesabaran mereka.

"Athrun, Cagalli belum juga pulang sampai sekarang," ujar Lacus. "Kami sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi dia tidak ada," Lacus menarik nafas dalam. "_Hand phone_ Cagalli, juga tidak aktif, Athrun…"

Athrun masih terdiam, membuat Kira benar-benar marah. Ia menarik kerah baju Athrun, hingga wajah pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Aku serius menanyakannya, Athrun! Di mana Cagalli?"

Athrun akhirnya mengarahkan tatapan mata _emerald_-nya pada mata _amethyst_ Kira. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak tahu!" Athrun menajamkan tatapannya. "Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada Shinn!"

Mata _amethyst_ Kira membesar. "Apa hubungannya dengan Shinn?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Tanyakan saja pada mereka berdua! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!" jawab Athrun, lalu ia melepaskan kerah bajunya dari cengkraman Kira dengan paksa.

"Apa maksudmu, Zala? Melibatkan aku ke dalam masalah ini," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang pria, dari arah belakang Dearka.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka berempat, ketika melihat Shinn sedang berdiri dengan membawa tas ransel di punggungnya. Ia berdiri tegap tepat di depan kamar Athrun. "Kau pikir, aku ada hubungan spesial dengan Athha?" tanya Shinn sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, melewati Dearka yang hanya terdiam di dekat pintu kamar.

Athrun menatap Shinn dengan tajam. "Bukankah kenyataannya memang begitu?" Athrun mendengus. "Seharusnya sejak awal kau mengatakannya padaku, kalau kau mengincar Cagalli," Athrun menundukkan wajahnya. "Jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu berharap."

Mata _ruby_ milik Shinn membesar. "Apa maksudmu, Ath?"

Athrun menatap ke arah Shinn serius. "Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh! Aku melihatnya, foto seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ada di dalam ranselmu," Athrun menyipitkan matanya. "Itu Cagalli 'kan? Kau sudah mengincar Cagalli sejak lama 'kan?"

Shinn hanya terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Selama ini aku tahu kalau kau memang bodoh," Shinn meletakkan tas ranselnya di lantai, lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam ranselnya. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa sampai sebodoh ini, Zala!" tambahnya sambil menunjukkan kertas, yang ada di tangannya kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Mata Kira, Lacus, Dearka dan Athrun, yang melihat ke arah foto yang diperlihatkan oleh Shinn seketika itu juga membesar. Itu adalah foto yang sama dengan foto yang dilihat oleh Athrun, ketika Shinn meminjam sepatunya. Foto seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang sedang memakai celana pendek dan kaos berwarna putih, tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

"Di-dia…?" gumam Athrun.

"Ya, itu benar," Shinn menatap serius ke arah Athrun, yang masih tercengang melihat foto di tangannya. "Masih berpikir bahwa aku punya hubungan spesial dengan Athha?"

Athrun tersentak kaget. "Ta-tapi, Cagalli menyukaimu 'kan?" tanya Athrun. "Benar 'kan, Kira?" Athrun menoleh pada Kira, yang langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kira.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi, saat kalian makan _ice cream_ di dekat ORB _Town square,_" Kata Athrun mengaku. "Cagalli bilang, dia menyukai Shinn 'kan?"

Lacus, Dearka dan Shinn sama-sama tersentak kaget. Apa benar, yang dikatakan oleh Athrun barusan? Apa benar bahwa Cagalli mengatakan bahwa, ia menyukai Shinn?

Kira yang sempat terdiam sesaat, akhirnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kau ini! Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" Kira menghela nafas panjang. "Memang benar, Cagalli mengatakan itu."

"Apa? Ja-jadi Cagalli benar-benar, menyukai Shinn?" tanya Dearka, yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Kali ini dia benar-benar _shock_.

"Diam, Dearka! Aku belum selesai bicara," sahut Kira, lalu ia kembali menatap Athurn, yang sudah menunggu jawaban darinya. "Kau tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kami selengkapnya, Ath," Kira menarik nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya. "Sebenarnya…"

Mata _emerald_ Athrun membesar, setelah ia mendengarkan cerita, yang selengkapnya dari Kira. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung di sudut ruang tamu rumahnya dan mengambil kunci motornya di atas meja kecil di dalam garasi.

Seketika itu juga, Athrun melajukan motornya ke luar dari gerbang rumahnya. Ia berniat untuk mencari keberadaan Cagalli sekarang juga, walaupun ia tidak yakin harus mencarinya ke mana. Jadi ia hanya mengendarai motornya tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya untuk mencari sosok Cagalli.

'_Cagalli, where're you?'_

'_Please, forgive me…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C **

**Ayo, Silahkan di REVIEW...!**

**Terutama Bunny, ayo balaskan dendammu smalam... :P  
**


	31. Chapter 31

_**AN: Yeah... Update, Update, Update... :D  
Thank you buat semua Readers dan Reviewers... :)**_

_**Bunny:** - Spertinya apa pun yg dilakukan olh Athrun... Kau akan trus mencintainya, Bunny... -_-' - Keenakan mah kalo Athrunnya aku ksih k kmu...! :P - Hweeeh, iya aku jg kalo jd Cagalli psti brkaca2... T_T - Hwahahaha. Malah nyanyi d review... Dasar Bunny. Sperti biasa, review-mu Gokil Abis... :D Thank you..._

_**Horsy:** - Yeah, poor her eh? T_T - I know you won't kill me, Coz you love Puppy... :P_

_**blondeprincessa:** Iya, iya... Ini di Update... :)_

_**rizky: **Uwaaah, maaf... Tp emang jatahnya cukup sgitu dulu, hehe... :P_

_**nitameicya: **Hmm... Soal Cagalli... Tenang aja, Cyaaz udah menyiapkan ssuatu untuknya... T_T_

_**Guest: **Hehe, yah... Syg skali... :)_

_**NN: **- Uweeh, Cyaaz g tau vid itu... Gomenasai... T_T - Iya, ini udah Update... :)_

_**Panda:** - Hahaha. Gpp tlat, drpd nggak sm skali... :D - Jiahh... Panda jg nyanyi d review... :v - Yah, Athrun emang payah... Supre-Duper Payaaaaaah... :P - Hmm. Kalo mau tau gmn pnyelesaian konflik ini... Baca aja trus TiI ampe akhir... :P_

_**Oke, sekian... Silahkan baca Chap 31 ini, walaupun Cyaaz yakin kalian akan kecewa di akhir Chapter... :P**_

_**Perhatikan Tanggal ya, Readers...**_

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 31**

_**Shinn's POV**_

_**ORB – 18/10/2012**_

Latihan futsal bersama Rey dan yang lainnya baru saja usai. FAITH benar-benar mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi pertandingan melawan EAF, yang akan berlangsung di akhir bulan ini. Setelah membeli beberapa bungkus makanan di kantin, aku melangkahkan kakiku, yang masih terasa lelah akibat latihan ke atap gedung S_tudent Center_.

Aku bermaksud menghabiskan makananku di atap, menghindari keramaian di kantin dan sekaligus mencari ketenangan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Begitu aku tiba di atap, aku meletakkan ranselku di lantai dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Bangku itu terbuat dari kayu, menghadap ke arah S_port Area Archangel University_. Dari sini aku bisa melihat ada beberapa mahasiswa, yang sedang sibuk berolahraga di bawah sana.

Aku mengambil bungkusan plastik yang ada di dalam tasku, bungkusan itu berisi beberapa makanan kecil dan sebotol air mineral. Aku mengeluarkan botol air minerarku dan meminumnya, lalu aku meletakkan botol itu di sampingku. Selama beberapa saat, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke bawah, kemudian aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan.

'_Stella?'_

Jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang, aku bisa melihat Stella yang sedang latihan dengan penuh semangat. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaanku pada gadis itu, gadis yang sangat imut dan ceria.

Aku tersenyum tipis, kemudian meraih ranselku dan mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalamnya. Foto itu adalah foto Stella yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah kompetisi _volley_ tahun lalu bersama _team_-nya. Aku mendapatkan foto ini dari _laptop_ Auel. Tentu saja Auel tidak mengetahuinya, karena aku meng-_copy_ foto ini dari _laptop_-nya secara diam-diam ke _flash disk_-ku dan kemudian aku mencetaknya sendiri.

"Suatu saat, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ini padamu, Stella…"

Aku meletakkan kembali foto itu ke dalam tasku dan kembali mengarahkan mata _ruby_-ku pada Stella. Ia sekarang sedang makan bersama dengan seorang gadis lain, yang juga berambut pirang. Melihat hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk memakan makananku juga, yang tadi aku beli di kantin.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan makan siangku, aku melirik ke arah kantong plastik yang sekarang ada di sebelah ranselku. Terlihat masih ada sebungkus permen cokelat di dalamnya, membuatku ingin menghabiskannya juga. Aku mengambil permen cokelat itu, membuka bungkusnya dan mulai memakan isinya.

"Ring….."

Tiba-tiba saja _hand phone_-ku berdering. Membuatku kaget setengah mati, hingga menjatuhkan permen cokelatku. Aku segera memungut permen cokelatku yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu mengambil _hand phone_-ku yang ada di dalam saku celanaku. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" kataku.

"_Halo, Shinn? Kau di mana?_" tanya seorang pria.

"Cih, ternyata kau, Rey? Aku di S_tudent Center,_" jawabku sedikit kesal.

"_Bisa kau temui aku sekarang? Aku ada di gedung rektorat,_" ujar Rey.

Aku mendengus. "Ya, baiklah. Tunggulah sebentar!" kemudian aku menutup teleponku, lalu mulai membereskan sampah sisa makananku dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Setelah selesai, aku mengambil ranselku dan bermaksud untuk segera pergi. Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk kembali melirik ke arah Stella. Sekarang ia sudah sendirian lagi, berlatih dengan mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Melakukan gerakan _passing_. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum tipis, sampai tiba-tiba…

"Cklek."

Aku mendengar suara pintu atap gedung terbuka. Membuatku kaget, hingga aku menjatuhkan ranselku yang masih terbuka. Barang-barangku seketika itu juga jatuh berserakan tidak karuan. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang muncul dari balik pintu, gadis yang tadi bersama dengan Stella. Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan heran, membuatku juga terpaku menatapnya untuk sesaat.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya aku tersadar dan segera membereskan barang-barangku. "K-kau…?" tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara gadis itu, membuatku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

'_Damn!'_

Gadis itu melihatnya. Ia melihat foto Stella, yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Sontak aku bergegas mengambil barangku yang masih berserakan di lantai, termasuk foto Stella. Kemudian aku bergegas melangkah melewati gadis itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Hey, Kau! Tunggu!" aku mendengar gadis itu memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**ORB – 29/10/2012**_

'_Gadis ini…'_

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang, berjalan tepat di belakang Stella. Gadis yang aku temui di atap S_tudent Center_ beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Cagalli!" aku mendengar suara Athrun, sekarang dia melangkah melewatiku.

"Hey, Athrun," jawab gadis berambut pirang itu. "Semua sudah berkumpul rupanya?" tambahnya.

"Ya," jawab Athrun, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Kenalkan, ini temanku."

"Hey, _Ruby_. Kita bertemu lagi," sapa gadis pirang itu, tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak kaget. Kenapa dia seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan, '_Ruby'_?

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Athrun heran.

Gadis yang bernama Cagalli itu menjawab, "Tidak juga, kami hanya pernah bertemu sebelumnya," sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

'_Cih, senyuman apa itu?'_

Athrun menaikkan alis matanya. "Di mana? Kapan?"

Gadis pirang itu baru saja akan menjawab, tapi aku segera memotongnya. "Kami bertemu di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu,"

Athrun menoleh padaku, lalu kembali menatap gadis yang ia panggil dengan, 'Cagalli'.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan, '_Ruby'_?" tanya Heine dari belakang.

"Karena aku tidak tahu namanya. Kami belum sempat berkenalan," jawab gadis berambut pirang itu dengan santai.

"Namaku Shinn Asuka. Ingat itu baik-baik!" ujarku kesal. Aku menatap gadis itu setajam mungkin. "Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang dengan nama aneh!" tambahku.

Gadis itu malah tertawa kecil, membuatku semakin heran dan kesal. "Itu tidak aneh. Karena nama '_Ruby'_ sangat sesuai dengan mata indahmu," ujarnya.

Aku _shock_ mendengarnya, ini benar-benar memalukan. "A-apa? Tetap saja itu menggelikan!" sahutku, sambil berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku.

"Hahaha. Kau benar-benar pria yang lucu. Perkenalkan, aku Cagalli Yulla Athha," ujar gadis itu.

"Dan kau adalah orang yang benar-benar aneh, Athha," jawabku sambil membuang muka.

Kemudian, aku mendengar suara tawa kecil dari Stella. "_Ruby_?" Stella tertawa lagi. "Tidak kusangka, ternyata Shinn punya sisi manis juga ya?"

Wajahku memanas. Apa tadi Stella memujiku? Aku berusaha untuk menatap Stella yang tertawa kecil di hadapanku sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu aku menatap ke arah Athha. Senyumanku langsung lenyap, ketika aku melihat Athha sudah menatapku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa yang kau lihat, Athha?"

Athha hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa menghapus senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hey, sudahlah! Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Yzak.

"Iya, ayo berangkat!" tambah gadis bernama Shiho.

"Ugh, kalian duluan saja," aku menggaruk bagian belakang leherku. Aku menatap Athha, lalu berpaling ke Athrun. "Mendadak aku ingat, kalau aku harus menemui Auel," aku membalikkan badanku. "Akan aku temui kalian di tempat parkir."

'_Sial…'_

'_Aku harus bicara secepatnya dengan gadis itu…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Setelah aku menemui Auel, aku bergegas pergi ke halaman parkir motor untuk menemui Athrun dan teman-temannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," sapaku dari kejauhan. Membuat Athrun dan yang lainnya tersentak dan menoleh ke arahku, yang sedang berlari kecil ke tempat ia dan teman-temannya berada.

"Di mana motormu, Shinn?" tanya Yzak.

Aku menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang leherku. "Uh, Motorku dipinjam Auel," aku memandang ke arah Athrun. "Jadi, aku menumpang motormu saja, Ath."

"Kau menumpang motorku saja, Shinn!" tiba-tiba Heine angkat suara.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Heine, lalu aku mengangguk. Motor siapa pun itu, sama saja bagiku. "Biar aku yang menyetir."

Heine mengangguk, lalu melemparkan kunci motornya padaku. "Baiklah, terserah kau."

Aku menangkap kunci motor, yang dilempar Heine. Lalu aku melangkah untuk menghampiri motor miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Dearka.

"Hey, Athha!" panggilku tiba-tiba, saat aku sudah mengeluarkan motor Heine dari lot parkir.

Athha tersentak dan menoleh padaku. "Apa?"

Aku sempat terdiam sejenak, lalu menyipitkan mataku. "Kau ikut denganku saja!"

'_Mungkin dengan begini, aku bisa mengajaknya bicara saat di perjalanan nanti.'_

"A-apa? Tidak bisa! Cagalli akan-," sahut Athrun, tapi terpotong oleh Athha.

"Baiklah," jawab Athha sambil tersenyum, lalu ia menoleh pada Heine. "Heine, kau ikut dengan Athrun ya?"

Heine tersentak. "Eh, ta-tapi…"

Athha tidak mendengarkan Heine, ia langsung memakai helmnya dan naik ke motor yang aku kendarai. "Ayo berangkat, _Ruby_!" serunya dengan ceria.

Aku mendengus, lalu menutup kaca helmku. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memberi julukan orang seenaknya!" lalu aku menyalakan mesin motor.

Kami berangkat bersama-sama menuju ORB _Town Square_. Aku berusaha menjaga jarakku dengan yang lainnya, agar bisa berbicara dengan Athha tanpa adanya gangguan. Tapi Athrun selalu muncul di dekat kami begitu saja, di saat aku akan memulai pembicaraanku. Apa dia sengaja melakukannya? Sial! Mengganggu saja!

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Setelah makan siang di Pepperonies bersama Athrun dan yang lainnya, aku memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk menghabiskan waktuku untuk berbelanja ataupun melihat-lihat di toko olahraga. Jadi aku memilih untuk pergi sendirian ke _GameZone_ untuk bersenang-senang.

Belum lama aku memainkan salah satu mesin permainan tembak di _GameZone_ itu, aku kedatangan seorang tamu yang tidak diundang. Sekarang Athha sudah berdiri di belakangku sambil tertawa kecil.

'_Apa dia menertawakanku? Sial!'_

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Athha?" tanyaku, setelah sesaat mengarahkan _Death-glare_-ku padanya.

"Tentu saja sedang memperhatikanmu. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Athha.

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk menatap ke arah monitor. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

Athha mensejajarkan dirinya denganku. "Kau ini! Tidak punya kemampuan menembak!" ejeknya.

Aku tersentak karena mendengar ejekan Athha. Ingin rasanya aku memprotes, tapi terhenti ketika aku melihat gadis pirang itu sudah berdiri di depan mesin permainan di sebelahku.

Gadis itu memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin dan mempersiapkan senjatanya, mengarahkan pistol di tangannya untuk menembak target di layar monitor. "Kita harus bicara."

Sontak aku tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kau benar," jawabku sambil kembali menatap ke layar monitor.

Hening sempat menghampiri kami selama beberapa saat, sampai Athha mengatakan, "Jadi… Kau menyukai Stella?"

Pertanyaan Athha membuatku tersentak kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia menanyakan hal semacam itu secara terang-terangan? Sekarang aku merasakan pipiku sedikit memanas, semoga saja rona merah di wajahku tidak terlalu terlihat.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau seenaknya saja menanyakan hal semacam itu, memangnya kau ini siapa?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

Athha melirik ke arahku sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku ini kakak sepupunya, bodoh!"

'_Eh? Dia sepupu Stella? Yang benar saja!'_

"Kalau kau memang menyukai Stella…" suara Athha mengembalikanku ke alam nyata. "Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. "Apa? Kenapa kau…?"

Athha kembali mengukir senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Sepertinya kau orang yang baik," ia menoleh ke arahku. "Karena itu, aku mau membantumu," tambahnya.

Mata _ruby_-ku membesar. Apa gadis ini serius? Seketika itu juga, aku merasa bahwa kesempatanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Stella mendadak jadi semakin dekat untuk dijangkau.

"Kau serius soal itu?" tanyaku.

Athha menganggukkan wajahnya. "Tapi, kau bukan penguntit 'kan?"

Aku tersentak kaget. "A-apa maksudmu, Athha?!"

Athha tertawa kecil. "Kau bahkan menyimpan foto Stella di ranselmu," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pipiku memanas seketika. Sial! Kenapa dia harus melihatnya waktu itu. "Tentu saja bukan! Aku ini pria baik-baik. Aku hanya menyimpan foto itu karena… Karena…" aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hahaha, iya, aku mengerti. Sudah! Tidak usah diteruskan!" sahut Athha, memotong perkataanku.

Aku sempat terdiam sesaat, lalu sebuah ide muncul begitu saja di otakku. Mungkin ini bisa membalas perlakuannya padaku tadi. "Baiklah, aku mohon bantuanmu, Athha," Athha menoleh padaku. "Sebagai balasannya…" aku tersenyum licik. "Aku juga akan membantumu untuk bisa semakin dekat dengan Athrun," aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

Wajah Athha seketika itu juga memerah. Yup, aku berhasil membalas perbuatannya. "A-apa? Ti-tidak usah! Apa sih maksudmu?!" suara Athha terdengar gugup.

Aku tertawa keras setelah mendengar respon dari Athha. Sepertinya aku dan Athha bisa menjalin kerjasama yang baik.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C **

_**AN: Tuh kan, apa Cyaaz bilang... Pada kecewa kan?  
Chapter ini udah pendek, gak ada AsuCaga Scene-nya sama skali pula... Hahaha. :P  
**_

_**Silahkan kalo mau marah2, diReview aja...**_

**_Mumpung masih bisa kasih Review di TiI..._  
_Thank you and See you, Guys..._  
**


	32. Chapter 32

_**AN: Hmmmm... Adakah di antara kalian smua yg masih menunggu kelanjutan dr Fic yg Super Duper Nggak Mutu ini...? **_**(._. )**

_**Kalo ada, syukurlah... Terima kasih banyak dan Silahkan menikmati... Kalo nggak ada... Anggap saja Chapter ini sebagai angin lalu... **_**(⌣́_⌣̀)**

_**Bunny: **- Hehe. Bang Athrun lg muter2 kliling kota, Bunny... :P - Kau tahu kan, kalo Wolfy suka menyiksa. Jd aku menyiksa kalian (para pembaca) dengan mengulur-ngulur waktu pertemuan mereka... :P - G usah dikasihanin mah si Athrun... Justru harus disiksa... :v - Jiaaaah... Ultimate fan...? Gaya lu... :P G akan aku kasih Athrun ke kamu... Mending ama aku aja, kita diner lagi gmn? :v - Sorry, Athrun-nya g bs dibanyakin... Cm ada 1 Athrun d Fic ini... :v - Chapter ini aku Update dengan harapan kamu semangat jg lanjutin Fic-mu... :) - Thanks ya, udah setia baca Fic ini... :)_

_**blondeprincessa: **Hahaha. Ini Cyaaz udah Update lg... Thanks udah review... :)_

_**Horsy: **- Yeah, Bad Athrun! :P - Thanks, Horsy... :3_

_**rizky:** - Eh? Pertengkaran ya...? Hmm, g tau ya di mana... :v - Thanks udah review... :)_

_**popcaga:** - Haha, ya udah slesai smua... - Thanks review-nya... :)_

_**NN:** - Hahaha. Pendek ya? Gomenn... - Thank you ya, udah review... Silahkan nikmati Chap terbaru ini... :)_

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 32**

_**Kira's POV**_

_**ORB –10/12/2012**_

"Kira?" aku mendengar suara lembut memanggilku.

Saat ini aku dan Lacus baru saja keluar dari kamar Athrun, diikuti oleh Dearka dan Shinn di belakang kami. Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Athrun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami di kamarnya.

"Ya?" aku menolehkan wajahku pada Lacus, yang berjalan di sampingku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Lacus mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku. "Kau tidak ingin mencari Cagalli?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu memejamkan kedua mataku. "Tidak, biar Athrun saja yang mencari Catha," jawabku setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Hmm? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," ujar Lacus.

'_Eh? Apa selama ini aku memang bersikap overprotective pada Catha?'_

'_Sampai-sampai Lacus heran seperti ini?'_

Aku menoleh pada Lacus dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin mereka menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka."

Lacus tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. "Akhirnya… Kau bisa mempercayakan Cagalli pada orang lain."

Mendengar perkataan Lacus, aku langsung ikut tertawa kecil. Benar juga. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mempercayakan Catha kepada orang lain dengan mudah, apalagi kepada pria lain. Hmm, mungkin aku memang terlalu _overprotective_ sebagai sahabatnya.

"Ya, begitulah…" jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Lacus.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau mengincar Stella. Sejak kapan?" tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara Dearka dari belakang.

"Berisik! Memangnya kenapa?" kali ini aku mendengar suara Shinn. "Sejak kapan aku menyukai Stella, itu bukan urusanmu 'kan?"

"Hahaha. Hey, ayolah…" aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Dearka merangkul bahu Shinn. "Jangan malu-malu begitu…"

Shinn melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Dearka. "Diam!" terlihat rona merah sudah menghiasi pipinya.

'_Dasar! Gara-gara kau dan Catha yang bertindak sembunyi-sembunyi, semua ini terjadi.'_

_**- Flash back…**_

Hari ini Catha harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Sudah sebulan lebih aku bersabar, menunggunya untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara dirinya dan teman Athrun, yang bernama Shinn Asuka.

Selama satu bulan terakhir Catha semakin sering bergaul dengan mahasiswa dari angkatan bawah seperti Luna, Stella, Meyrin dan juga Shinn. Wajar memang, kalau Catha menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Stella. Mereka memang seperti saudara kandung, tapi seingatku dia tidak pernah sampai sesering ini bergaul dengan Stella dan yang lainnya di kampus. Mengingat kepribadian Catha yang tidak semudah itu bergaul dengan orang baru.

Catha bahkan sering menolak ajakanku dan Lacus untuk makan siang bersama, karena dia harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membantu Stella dan teman-temannya mengerjakan tugas.

'_What the hell!'_

'_Catha bukan tipe orang yang pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membantu temannya menyelesaikan tugas kuliah.'_

'_Mungkin dunia sudah terbalik? Atau mungkin otak Catha yang terbalik? Ah, Whatever…'_

Aku akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang rumah Catha. Hari ini aku bermaksud untuk menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakku padanya, selagi hari ini merupakan hari pertama di minggu tenang.

Baru aku mau membuka pintu pagar, aku melihat Catha keluar dari rumahnya. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, karena dia tergesa-gesa menutup dan mengunci pintunya dengan posisi membelakangiku. Aku mengambil inisiatif untuk melangkah mendekati Catha, kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengerjainya.

Saat aku berada tepat di belakang Catha, aku melihat dia telah selesai mengunci pintunya dan memasukkan kunci rumahnya ke dalam tas. Lalu Catha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Catha menggenggam sebuah benda kecil di tangannya, dia menatap benda yang berkilauan itu, dengan mata _amber_-nya selama beberapa saat.

"Indah sekali…" ujarku tepat di telinga Catha.

Jelas saja Catha tersentak kaget, bahkan dia hampir menjatuhkan benda itu dan spontan menoleh ke arahku. Begitu dia menyadari bahwa orang yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati tadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah aku, dengan sigap dia mengarahkan _Death-glare_ andalannya padaku.

"KITO! Kau ingin aku mati terkena serangan jantung, hah?!" teriaknya marah.

Aku langsung tertawa keras, sungguh menyenangkan bisa mengerjai Catha seperti ini. "Reaksimu tadi itu konyol sekali, Catha bodoh!"

Catha memasang wajah cemberut. "Huh, enak saja kau bilang begitu! Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Masih pagi begini, kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku balik.

Aku bisa melihat samar-samar rona merah di wajah Catha. "Eh? Te-terserah aku 'kan? Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. "Sudah cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Sekarang Catha yang mengedipkan mata _amber_-nya beberapa kali. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku, lalu melangkah maju untuk menyudutkan Catha di depan pintu. "Kau harus menceritakan semua rahasiamu padaku, Catha!"

Wajah Catha menjadi pucat. "R-rahasia? Rahasia apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ceritakan semuanya padaku sekarang juga!" aku melirik ke arah tangan kanan Catha yang masih memegang benda kecil. Dalam sekejap, aku mengambil benda itu dari tangannya. "Atau aku tidak akan mengembalikan benda ini padamu!" aku menjulurkan lidahku.

Catha tersentak, kemudian wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah. "Kito! Kembalikan itu padaku!" teriaknya sambil berusaha meraih benda yang aku rebut darinya. Tentu saja aku sudah mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan kananku, untuk menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Catha.

"Tidak! Sampai kau berjanji untuk menceritakan semua rahasiamu padaku," kataku dengan nada sedikit nakal.

Setelah beberapa kali Catha melompat-lompat untuk menggapai tangan kananku, akhirnya dia menyerah dan mendengus. "Iya, baiklah! Aku akan menceritakannya padamu," Catha melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ayo, cepat kembalikan!"

Aku tertawa geli. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengerjai Catha sampai seperti ini. "Iya-iya… Ini, ambillah!" ujarku sambil menurunkan tangan kananku.

Dalam hitungan detik, Catha langsung merebut kembali benda kecil miliknya dariku. "Kau menyebalkan!" serunya.

"Hahaha, salahmu sendiri! Membuat sahabatmu ini penasaran sampai lebih dari sebulan," jawabku. "Ayo, ceritakan padaku sekarang!"

Catha memasukkan benda kecil, yang ada di tangannya ke dalam tasnya. "Ya, baiklah. Sekalian kau antar aku ke suatu tempat ya?"

Aku mengedipkan kedua mata _amethyst_-ku. "Ke mana?"

"Toko hadiah…"

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

"Apa? Jadi, Shinn menyukai Stella?" tanyaku kaget.

"Iya… Dia bilang, dia sudah menyukai Stella sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di _Archangel,_" jawab Catha.

Sekarang kami sedang duduk di dalam sebuah toko hadiah. Catha memintaku untuk menemaninya datang ke sini, karena dia ingin membungkus benda kecil yang aku rebut tadi, agar menjadi sebuah bingkisan yang bagus. Catha menyerahkan hadiah kecilnya itu pada penjaga toko dan memintanya untuk membungkus hadiah itu dengan rapi. Setelah Catha memilih kotak hitam, kertas kado berwarna merah dan sebuah pita berwarna putih sebagai pembungkusnya.

"Lalu, kau bertindak sebagai perantara di antara mereka?" tanyaku penasaran.

Catha mengangguk. "Ya, sekalian aku membantu Shinn untuk mengenal Stella lebih jauh lagi," Catha menoleh padaku. "Dengan memberinya beberapa informasi mengenai sifat, hobi dan hal-hal yang disukai Stella."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Cagalli jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Stella dan teman-temannya.

"Maaf, Nona. Bingkisan yang anda pesan sudah selesai," ujar seorang pelayan toko, yang datang menghampiri kami.

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih," Catha bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu dia menuju ke meja kasir untuk membayar. "Ayo, kita pulang?" ajak Catha, setelah dia kembali menghampiriku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari toko bersama Catha. "Ngomong-ngomong… Bingkisan itu akan kau berikan ke siapa?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah penasaran sejak tadi, tapi baru memutuskan untuk menanyakannya sekarang.

Catha _blushing_ lagi. "Eh, ini… Ini…" Catha mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "Ah, lihat!" ia menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Ayo kita makan _ice cream_ di sana?" ajaknya.

Aku hanya terdiam sesaat, tapi akhirnya mengikuti Catha menuju sebuah _stand ice cream_. Setelah kami memegang _ice cream cone_ di tangan kami, kami memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari toko hadiah tadi.

"Jadi… Kau menyukai dia?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu.

Catha menoleh ke arahku. "Maksudmu tentang Shinn?"

Aku mengangguk untuk memberikan konfirmasi pada Catha.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Dia adalah orang yang baik," jawab Catha.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau yakin kalau dia akan bisa menjaga Stella?" tanyaku lebih lanjut, setelah beberapa saat terdiam sambil memakan _ice cream_-ku.

"Yup… Walaupun awalnya aku mengira bahwa Shinn adalah seorang penguntit," aku tersentak dan menolehkan wajahku ke arah Catha. "Tapi setelah mengenalnya, aku yakin bahwa Shinn adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan untuk merespon pernyataaan Catha.

'_Syukurlah kalau memang begitu…'_

_**- End of Flash Back…**_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**ORB – 10/12/2012**_

Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kenapa Athrun bersikap seperti tadi? Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah? Kalau memang iya, tidak bisakah ia membicarakannya baik-baik denganku?

Semenjak aku pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Zala, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku tanpa arah yang jelas. Hatiku sudah dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit, rasa sakit yang benar-benar menyiksa. Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya?

'_Apa seperti ini rasanya ketika melihat orang yang kita sukai, bersikap kasar pada diri kita?'_

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap langit, yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerahan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan tanpa arah, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa ingin sendirian dan tidak ingin pulang untuk sementara waktu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi, yang mulai terasa nyeri. Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar kelelahan karena terus berjalan. Saat aku mengangkat kembali wajahku untuk melihat di mana aku berada sekarang, aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah berdiri di dalam sebuah taman bermain. Sejak kapan aku sampai di sini?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, kemudian mencari bangku untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku. Ada beberapa bangku taman yang tersedia, tapi entah kenapa... Aku berubah pikiran dan memilih untuk duduk di sebuah ayunan yang kosong.

Aneh, taman ini sepertinya terawat dengan baik dan suasana di sini juga bagus. Kenapa taman ini sepi sekali? Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil bersama orang tua mereka yang tersisa di sekitarku. Apa karena letak taman ini jauh dari pusat kota? Kenapa rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu?

'_Ah, sudahlah! Itu tidak penting.'_

Aku mendorong ayunanku menggunakan kakiku, mengayunkan tubuhku ke depan dan ke belakang. Setelah puas merasakan sensasi yang aku cari dari berayun-ayun, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan laju ayunanku.

Mata _amber_-ku yang sayu, kini mengarah ke kedua kakiku. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, aku mengeluarkan _hand phone_ dari tasku. Sejak tadi sore aku mengaktifkan _flight mode_ pada _hand phone_-ku, karena aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun. Aku yakin, Kira dan ayahku pasti sedang kalang kabut mencariku sekarang. Memang ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatiku, tapi aku masih ingin merenung sendirian.

Aku membuka _gallery_ foto di _hand phone_-ku. _Gallery_ itu memperlihatkan beberapa fotoku bersama Kira, Lacus, Milly dan yang lainnya. Saat kami sedang makan bersama di _Andy's Kebab_, saat kami merayakan pesta ulang tahun Milly tahun lalu, saat kami bersenang-senang di rumah Lacus dan…

Nafasku mendadak terasa sesak dan berat ketika mata _amber_-ku menatap sebuah foto di layar _hand phone_-ku. Fotoku bersama seorang pemuda, yang membawa seekor kepiting kecil di tangannya. Seorang pemuda tampan bermata _emerald_ dan berambut _navy blue_.

_Tes…_

"Kukira kau adalah seseorang yang dikirimkan oleh Haumea untukku, Athrun…" tanpa aku sadari, air mataku telah menetes membasahi layar _hand phone_-ku yang masih menampilkan fotoku bersama Athrun di JUNIUS 7. "Tapi sepertinya aku salah…"

Itu benar, aku sempat berpikir bahwa Athrun adalah seseorang yang dikirimkan oleh Haumea untukku. Mengingat mimpi yang pernah aku lihat beberapa bulan sebelum aku mengenal Athrun di PLANT. Mimpi di mana aku berjalan di pantai bersama seorang pemuda di sampingku. Aku memakai celana pendek dan baju atasan berwarna cokelat, sedangkan pemuda itu mengenakan celana hitam dan baju berwarna putih. Sama persis dengan pakaian yang kami kenakan saat foto ini diambil.

Mungkin itu memang hanya kebetulan. Mimpi yang indah itu, dan juga firasat 'gila' yang aku rasakan saat makan di _rest area_. Mungkin aku terlalu terpengaruh oleh perkataan Stella saat kami makan siang bersama di S_tudent Center_, sampai aku mempercayai hal-hal konyol seperti ini. Sejak awal, semua ini memang terdengar konyol dan tidak mungkin terjadi.

'_Kau jahat sekali, Athrun…'_

'_Kau menyakitiku setelah kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.'_

Aku mengusap-usap kedua mataku dengan punggung tangan kiriku, mencoba menghapus jejak air mataku. Kemudian barulah aku menyadari bahwa hari sudah berganti malam. Taman di mana aku berada sekarang sudah kosong. Entah sejak kapan aku tertinggal sendirian di sini.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kira dimarahi oleh ayahku karena ulahku yang seenaknya. Aku bangkit dari ayunan, lalu memasukkan _hand phone_-ku ke dalam saku celana dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan taman ini.

"Hey, cantik…" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pria dari belakang, membuatku menoleh ke belakang.

_Deg…_

Terlihat ada 3 orang pria dengan penampilan berandalan sedang menuju ke arahku. Seorang pria berambut merah dan 2 pria lainnya yang berambut hijau. Firasatku mendadak menjadi tidak enak, aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

'_Gawat…'_

"Hey, sedang apa gadis sepertimu di sini?" tanya salah seorang pria berrambut hijau_._

"Mau bermain dengan kami?" lanjut seorang pria berambut merah. "Namaku Clotho Buer."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan bermaksud untuk berlari sejauh mungkin menghindari mereka, tapi nampaknya aku terlambat. Saat aku baru melangkahkan kakiku, tanganku sudah dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh seorang pria berambut hijau tua di belakangku.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana? Ayo ikut dengan kami saja!" ujar pria yang mencengkeram tanganku.

Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melepaskan diri, tapi sia-sia. Sekarang kedua pria lainnya, juga sudah menghampiriku dan langsung memegangi bahu dan tanganku yang masih terbebas.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku.

Ketiga pria brengsek itu hanya tertawa, lalu mereka mempererat cengkeraman tangan mereka di tubuhku. Cengkeraman mereka sangat kuat, membuatku merasa kesakitan dan aku juga mulai takut akan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan padaku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Seandainya tadi aku pulang lebih cepat…

'_Haumea, Please protect me…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C **

_**AN: Dan... CUT! Sampai di sini dulu Chapter-nya... :P**_

_**Silahkan review sepuasnya... Sebelum CHAPTER TERAKHIR di Update...  
**_

_**Mumpung masih ada kesempatan untuk me-review... :)**_

_**Thank you, All...**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**AN: Yeaaaaah... CHAPTER TERAKHIR! **_**\( * ._. * )/**

_**Cyaaz nggak nyangka udah sampai di sini...**_

_**Semua ini berkat kalian smua (Readers dan Reviewers)...**_

_**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you...**_

_**Rasanya berjuta-juta "Thank you" masih belum cukup...**_

**m(_ _)m**

**Horsy: **- Hey, I thought you're focusing on your study? So why were you even here...? :P - Yeah, Flashback Again... :P You know that I love to torture people (including my reader), right? :v - Oii... If you come and rescue her, Athrun would be so useless here. -_-' - Thanks, Horsy, Puppy love you so much... :3

**Blondeprincessa: **- Dateng nggak ya, si Athrun...? (udah keliatan jawabannya) #Plak! :v - Silahkan menikmati dan Terima Kasih... :)

**RenCaggie:** - Hehehe. Ya, Cyaaz emang terkenal sebagai Wolfy yg kejam dan suka menyiksa di FB. Hohoho. :v - Selamat menikmati dan Terima kasih Review-nya... :)

**Popcaga: **- Ya, ini Chap terakhir. - Yah, udah keliatan kan, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu... Maaf, mungkin karena otak Cyaaz terlalu sederhana. Alur dan ide ceritanya jadi biasa, sederhana dan pasaran... (._. ) - Thank you, selamat menikmati... :)

**Bunny: **-Aihhh... Saking cintanya dirimu padaku, kmu ampe review 2x...? :v #Kidding. - Thank you ya Review-nya... Aku udah perbaiki typo-nya... #Hug. - Abang Athrunnya kmarin cuti. Katanya mau ke PRP beli Kerak Telor... :v - Thank you karna kmu sllu mndukungku & TiI... Slamat mnikmati Chapter terakhir ini... :)

**Asuka Mayu: - **Thank you, I'm so glad you enjoyed this Fic... :) -This is the Last Chapter, Happy Reading... :D

**Aeni hibiki:** Hehe. Gpp telat, yg pnting udah bersedia membaca dan mereview Fic ini... Thank you ya, Selamat menikmati... :)

**Fuyu Aki:** - E-eh, Se-sequel...? :o - I-iya, emang kalo mau dikembangin lg, Cyaaz jg ngerasa kalo msih bnyk hl yg bisa dijadikan bahan. Hehe, tp... Apa bener Fic ini nggak kepanjangan? Fic ini udah 33 Chapter dan... Rasanya datar2 aja. -_-' - Eh...? the real Kira? :o M-masak sih, rasanya smua Char d TiI udah pada OOC semua... T_T - Aah, Thank you, Fuyu-san... Cyaaz terharu karna Fuyu-san menyukai TiI dan bilang kalo Kira di sini sperti Kira yang sesungguhnya. T_T - Nggak, ini bukan flame sm skli... Cyaaz seneng karna trnyata ada reader yg suka TiI sperti Fuyu-san... T_T - Uhh... Cyaaz emang mulai mempercepat alur cerita semenjak di pertengahan Chapter karena Cyaaz pikir TiI alurnya terlalu lambat dan kebanyakan Chapter. Takutnya kalian para Reader udah keburu bosan ama Fic ini... Makanya Cyaaz cepetin alurnya... -_-' - Thank you karna udah mmbca & mereview TiI, Fuyu-san... Selamat menikmati...

**Panda:** - Thank you buat Review Special-nya, Panda... #Hug. - Bner nih, Chap 31 mmuaskan? Padahal g ada AsuCaganya sama skali kan...? :v - Hahaha. Ya, Athrun emang Baka... :P - Silahkan lihat apa yg akan dilakukan Athrun d Chap ini... :D - Se-season 2...? :o Oh, nooo... Dari awal Cyaaz sama skali g kepikiran soal Sequel ataupun season 2... -_- - Soal penyakit, udah Cyaaz jelasin d FB kan? :v - Hahaha. Iya, ini Chapter terakhir... Selamat menikmati... :)

**Kitty:** - Hy, Kitty... Lama g mampir k sini. Cyaaz kira kamu udah bosan sama TiI... (._. ) - Akankah Athrun menjadi hero? #Udah jelas jawabannya, soalnya kalo nggak, Cyaaz bisa ditimpukin ama readers... -_-' - Hahaha. Thanks udah baca & ngikutin TiI... Cyaaz seneng Kitty suka TiI... :)

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer : GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

_**This Is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 33**

_**Normal POV**_

_**ORB –10/12/2012**_

Cagali sekarang sedang menghadapi 3 orang preman yang tengah mencengkeram tubuh gadis malang itu. Ketiga preman itu sekarang sudah mulai menarik Cagalli dengan paksa untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Ayolah, cantik… Jangan melawan!" kata seorang pria berambut hijau tua yang memegangi bahu Cagalli dari belakang.

"Itu benar, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain sebentar," sahut pria berambut hijau muda.

"Yang benar saja! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" teriak Cagalli sambil terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Huh, dasar kau gadi-," kata-kata Clotho terpotong. Cagalli berhasil menyikut pria itu tepat di dagunya. "Sialan kau!"

Dua orang teman Clotho hanya tertawa. Lalu mereka mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Cagalli. "Sepertinya tidak masalah kalau kita melakukannya di sini. Ya, 'kan, Orga?" tanya pria berambut hijau tua kepada temannya yang berambut hijau muda.

"Ya boleh saja, Shani" sahut pria berambut Orga. Kemudian Orga dan Shani menolehkan wajah mereka untuk menatap Clotho.

"Cih… Baiklah kalau kalian bilang begitu," Clotho tersenyum licik. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Cagalli. "Kau akan membayar perbuatanmu tadi, Pirang…" bisiknya sambil mengangkat dagu Cagalli dengan tangan kanannya.

Cagalli sangat ketakutan, air mata sudah mulai menggenangi kedua mata _amber_-nya. Apa ini akhirnya? Tidak adakah orang yang akan menolongnya?

Cagalli akhirnya menutup kedua matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria yang ada di hadapannya itu selanjutnya.

Clotho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cagalli. Hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi sampai bibir pria itu bertemu dengan bibir Cagalli. Saat itulah iba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang menarik bahunya secara paksa dari belakang. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ sudah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

_Punch!_

Satu pukulan keras dari seorang Athrun Zala, baru saja mendarat tepat di wajah Clotho.

"Clotho!" teriak Orga dan Shani secara bersamaan. Spontan mereka melepaskan Cagalli dan membantu Clotho yang sudah jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Sial! Mau apa kau?!" seru Shani.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Athrun langsung menarik kerah baju Shani dan meninjunya dengan keras, membuat pria itu juga ikut tersungkur di samping Clotho

"Brengsek!" teriak Clotho. Ia berdiri dan berusaha untuk menghajar Athrun, tapi Athrun dengan mudah menepis tinju pria itu dan justru berhasil menghantam perut Clotho dengan lutut kirinya.

"Ayo kita hajar dia, Shani!" seru Orga.

Saat Athrun berbalik untuk menghadapi Orga, dilihatnya pria itu sudah mengarahkan tinju tepat ke wajahnya. Tentu saja lagi-lagi Athrun sukses menepisnya, namun ia melupakan keberadaan Shani yang tiba-tiba datang dan menendangnya dari belakang. Tendangan yang cukup keras itu sukses membuat Athrun jatuh berlutut.

Dalam sekejap Clotho, Shani dan Orga menghajar Athrun bersamaan. Mereka memukuli, menendang dan menginjak tubuh Athrun secara bertubi-tubi. Tindakan ketiga orang preman tersebut membuat Athrun akhirnya jatuh tengkurap di tanah.

Di tengah hujan pukulan dan tendangan yang ia terima, Athrun perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Kedua matanya semakin berat untuk dibuka, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar menyiksa.

"Athrun…!" Athrun mendengar suara Cagalli yang lirih memanggilnya. Ia membuka sedikit mata _emerald_-nya, sekedar untuk menangkap sosok Cagalli yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata _amber_ yang sudah meneteskan air mata. Tubuh Cagalli juga sudah bergetar karena ketakutan, melihat Athrun yang dihajar habis-habisan tepat di hadapannya. Cagalli sangat panik. Terlalu panik hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk melarikan diri ataupun mencari bantuan.

Hal yang dilakukan oleh Cagalli adalah melangkah maju dan meninju Orga dengan sekuat tenaga. "Hentikan!" teriak Cagalli.

Orga mengusap bekas luka yang ditimbulkan oleh Cagalli. Lalu ia menatap gadis itu dengan _Death-glare_-nya. "Dasar gadis dungu!" serunya. Kemudian ia mencengkeram kuat tangan Cagalli. "Seharusnya kau lari saat kami sedang sibuk dengan si bodoh ini!" kata Orga sambil melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang masih sibuk menghajar Athrun. "Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat untuk itu," tambahnya sambil menatap Cagalli.

Cagalli berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun apalah daya? Sekuat apa pun Cagalli berusaha, ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang kekuatannya jauh di bawah kekuatan pria di hadapannya. Cagalli kemudian mencoba untuk menendang perut Orga, namun berhasil dihindari dengan mudah.

"Nikmati saja malam ini, gad-," Kata-kata Orga terpotong. Athrun tiba-tiba saja muncul dan langsung meninju wajah pria itu.

Orga terdorong hingga beberapa langkah ke belakang. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Athrun sudah berdiri tegap dan mendekap erat bahu Cagalli. Kemudian ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Terlihat Clotho dan Shani sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan beberapa luka memar di wajah mereka.

"Bocah sialan!" Orga menatap Athrun dan Cagalli denga _Death-glare_-nya. "Awas kalian nanti!" tambahnya. Ia segera menghampiri kedua temannya yang sudah berdiri dengan susah payah. Lalu mereka bertiga lari meninggalkan taman itu.

Athrun terus menatap kepergian ketiga preman itu sampai sosok mereka tidak terlihat lagi oleh mata _emerald-_nya. Selama itu juga, ia terus mendekap erat tubuh Cagalli. Ia sangat takut jika gadis di sampingnya itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang lagi dari sisinya.

"A-Athrun?" Athrun tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Cagalli.

Athrun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Cagalli dan mendapati gadis itu sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Cagalli?"

Cagalli menganggukkan kepalanya. "Athrun, a-aku…" air mata Cagalli mulai menetes lagi, mengalir membasahi pipi gadis itu.

"Shh… Tenanglah, ada aku di sini…" ujar Athrun sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Cagalli dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia memeluk erat Cagalli dan membelai rambut pirang gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dalam pelukannya untuk beberapa saat.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Athrun dan Cagalli pergi meninggalkan taman. Cagalli meminta Athrun untuk singgah di sebuah _mini market_, di mana Athrun pernah membeli _ice cream_ untuk mereka. Ia bermaksud untuk membeli cairan _anti septic_ dan berbagai perlengkapan pertolongan pertama lainnya. Gadis bermata _amber_ itu ingin segera mengobati luka memar Athrun.

Setelah keluar dari _mini market_, Athrun dan Cagalli duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku yang ada di depan _mini market _tersebut. Cagalli mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan kecil dari dalam sakunya. Ia melumuri sapu tangan berwarna _khaki_ itu dengan cairan _anti septic_. Kemudian ia menggosokkan sapu tangan itu ke pipi Athrun yang memar dengan lembut.

Saat Athrun sedang menahan rasa perih yang ditimbulkan oleh cairan _anti septic_ di wajahnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan dari Cagalli. Suara itu membuat Athrun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Cagalli sedang merawat lukanya sambil menangis.

"Cagalli…" panggil Athrun lirih. Ia tidak tahan jika harus melihat Cagalli menangis seperti ini. Pemandangan ini membuat hatinya merasakan sakit yang lebih menyiksa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit akibat luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Athrun," ucap Cagalli di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

Cagalli baru akan menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Athrun, ketika Athrun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. "Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, Cagalli..."

Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau jadi seperti ini kar-."

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri," ujar Athrun. Ia menggenggam tangan Cagalli yang sedikit gemetaran dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini."

Perkataan Athrun membuat Cagalli tersentak. Lalu ia menatap pemuda itu. "Athrun?"

"Akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi," Athrun menarik nafas. "Andai saja aku tidak mengambil kesimpulan sendiri seenaknya dan berlaku kasar padamu tadi sore," Athrun memejamkan matanya dan sedikit menunduk. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi…"

Cagalli hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia meraih pipi kanan Athrun dengan tangan kirinya. "Athrun…" panggilnya lirih.

Athrun yang merasakan sentuhan tangan Cagalli di wajahnya, membuka matanya dan langsung menatap mata _amber_ Cagalli dalam-dalam. Tatapan mata _amber_ Cagalli terasa seperti menghipnotis Athrun untuk masuk jauh kedalamnya, ke dalam surga keemasan yang sangat indah dan mendamaikan hati.

Perlahan-lahan Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Cagalli, menutup kedua mata _emerald_-nya dan akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu. Athrun mencium Cagalli dengan penuh perasaan. Ia ingin mencurahkan semua perasaan yang saat ini melanda hatinya. Dilepaskannya tangan Cagalli, lalu ia raih kedua sisi wajah gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Athrun memperdalam ciumannya, ketika ia merasakan Cagalli merespon ciumannya dengan intensitas yang sama dengan dirinya.

Tangan kanan Cagalli yang sejak tadi menggenggam sapu tangan, kini beristirahat di dada Athrun. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan dan mengerti segala macam perasaan yang Athrun curahkan. Ia akhirnya membalas ciuman Athrun dengan ikut mencurahkan semua perasaannya ke dalam ciuman itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Athrun akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Cagalli, menjaga agar jarak di antara wajah mereka tetap dekat.

"Apa ini artinya…" Athrun tersenyum dan menatap Cagalli dengan lembut. "Kita pacaran?"

Cagalli mengedipkan mata _amber_-nya. "Bukankah kita memang sudah pacaran? Kau yang mengumumkan hal itu di kantin 'kan?" lalu ia tersenyum usil.

Athrun tertawa kecil, lagi-lagi ia merasakan _déjà vu_. "Iya, tapi itu 'kan hanya pernyataanku secara sepihak…"

Sekarang giliran Cagalli yang tertawa kecil. "Jadi…?"

Athrun tersenyum lebar. "Jadi… Cagalli, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Lagi-lagi Cagalli tertawa kecil, lalu ia menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Athrun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kening dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Dasar bodoh! Mana bisa aku menolak tawaran sebagus itu, _My Red Knight_…"

Mendengar itu, Athrun langsung tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia kembali mencium gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan mesra. Mencium bibir gadis berambut pirang yang pada akhirnya resmi menjadi miliknya.

'_I love you, Cagalli…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Epilogue**_

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**ORB – 24/12/2012**_

"Cagalli-_San_? Sekarang sudah hampir jam 7," aku mendengar suara Manna-_San_ memanggilku dari lantai 1. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti bisa terlambat."

Mendengar panggilan Manna-_San_, aku menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyisir rambutku dan menjawab, "Iya, sebentar lagi aku siap, Manna-_San_."

Setelah itu aku menatap ke arah cermin di hadapanku, berusaha mengamati sosokku yang terpantul di cermin berukuran besar itu. Sesaat kemudian aku menghela nafas panjang, merasa sedikit resah dan tidak nyaman. Saat ini aku mengenakan sebuah _dress_ berwarna merah dengan korset hitam melingkar di perutku. _Dress_ ini memang nyaman dipakai, tapi tetap saja aku merasa aneh.

'_Seperti bukan aku saja…'_

Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas pasrah. Lalu aku merapikan ujung _dress,_ beberapa centi di atas lututku. _Dress_ ini cukup unik, bagian bawah roknya menggelembung. Kalau tidak salah, Lacus menyebutnya _bubble dress_.

"Cagalli-_San_?" lagi-lagi Manna-_San_ memanggilku.

"Iya, aku turun sekarang," jawabku sambil mengambil tasku di atas tempat tidurku yang terletak di seberang cermin.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Manna-_San,_ begitu ia melihatku turun dari lantai 2.

"Tidak usah khawatir begitu, Manna-_San_," ujarku berusaha menenangkan Manna-_San_. "Masih ada waktu sebelum pestanya dimulai."

"Tapi, Cagalli-_San_…" Manna-_San_ menghampiriku, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas berwarna putih kepadaku. "Ah, ya sudah, yang penting anda sudah siap sekarang."

"Kau pergi dengan pakaian itu?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ayah dari arah ruang tamu.

"Ayah?" aku menoleh ke ayahku untuk sesaat, menunduk untuk mengamati pakaianku, lalu kembali menatap ayahku yang duduk di sofa. "Me-memangnya kenapa dengan pakaian ini?" aku merasakan pipiku sedikit memanas. "Tidak cocok ya? Sudah kuduga…"

Aku mendengar ayah berdehem, lalu berkata, "Bukannya tidak cocok, tapi…" ayahku bangkit dan menghampiriku. "Apa yang membuatmu mau memakai pakaian feminim seperti ini?"

Jelas saja, pipiku semakin memanas setelah mendengar pertanyaan ayah. Baru aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi Manna-_San_ sudah mendahuluiku dengan berkata, "Bukan 'apa', tapi 'siapa', Uzumi-_Sama_…"

Dan ya, wajahku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. "Ma-Manna-_San_…!"

Manna-_San_ langsung tertawa, sedangkan ayah menaikkan alisnya. Lalu ia bertanya, "Apa yang? Kau punya pa-."

"Aaaaah, su-sudah ya, Ayah, Manna-_San_," aku memotong pertanyaan ayah dan bergegas menuju pintu rumah. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Sesaat setelah aku menutup pintu pagar rumahku, aku langsung menghela nafas lega. Untung saja aku bisa lari tepat waktu, sebelum pembicaraan dengan topik 'itu' dimulai.

"Ahh, sudah kuduga…" suara orang yang sangat familiar di telingaku membuatku kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Seorang pria dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku. Dia menatapku dengan tampang sok serius dan tangan kiri menyangga dagunya.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gugup. Entah kenapa, tatapan sepasang mata _emerald_-nya terasa seperti bisa menembus kulit sampai ke tulangku.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tiba-tiba terukir di wajah pria itu. "Pilihanku tepat," katanya. Lalu ia melangkah maju dan berhenti di hadapanku. Lalu ia meraih tangan kananku. "Kau sangat cantik mengenakan gaun ini, _Princess_…" ujarnya. Lalu pria berambut _navy blue_ itu mengecup punggung tanganku.

"A-Athrun!" seruku, menyebut namanya. Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal-hal semacam ini? Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi… Ini membuatku malu.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya berkata jujur, _Princess_…" ujarnya sambil mengaitkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jariku. "Ayo berangkat?"

Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu mengangguk. "Di mana mobilmu?"

Athrun mengedikkan bahunya. "Di rumah."

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Lalu? Kau bawa motor?"

Athrun menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, lalu ia mulai melangkah dan menarikku bersamanya.

"Eh? Kau tidak bawa kendaraan?" tanyaku bingung. "Kenapa?"

Sambil terus berjalan, Athrun menjawab, "Rumah Kira 'kan tidak jauh dari sini. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kita jalan kaki?"

Aku sempat terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya menganggukkan kepalaku. Memang rumah Kira tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau harus jalan kaki, tapi tetap saja aneh. Kenapa orang kaya seperti Athrun tidak membawa mobil mewahnya dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Apa mobilnya sedang rusak?

"Lagipula dengan begini…" suara Athrun mengembalikanku ke alam nyata. Kulihat ia sudah menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum. "Waktu kita berduaan jadi lebih banyak 'kan?"

'_Ahh… Si aneh ini…'_

"Ah, kau ini!" seruku. "Kau meninggalkan mobilmu hanya untuk alasan itu?"

"Hahaha. Apa pun akan aku lakukan supaya bisa menghabiskan waktu berkualitas bersamamu, _Princess_..." jawabnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi pipiku memanas. "Athrun… Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku begitu?"

"Sampai akhir hidupku…"

Ya Tuhan… Kalau begini terus, wajahku bisa jadi lebih panas daripada air mendidih. "Hentikan itu, Athrun…!"

"Kau benar-benar manis kalau sedang tersipu begini," komentarnya.

"Athrun!" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, wajahku benar-benar sudah panas sekarang.

"Ahahaha. Iya, iya, baiklah…" jawab Athrun. Lalu ia sempat terdiam hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia bertanya, "Jadi, hadiah apa yang kau bawa?"

Aku melirik ke tas kertas yang aku bawa, terlihat sebuah kotak mika berhiaskan pita berwarna biru di dalamnya. "Hanya kue kering buatan rumah."

Malam ini adalah malam natal. Kira mengundangku, Athrun, Lacus dan yang lainnya untuk merayakan pesta natal di rumahnya. Pesta ini bukan pesta natal yang megah dan mewah. Hanya sebuah pesta natal sederhana yang dihadiri oleh teman dekat saja.

Kami harus membawa hadiah natal untuk saling bertukar hadiah di sana. Kepada siapa hadiahmu akan diberikan dan siapa orang yang akan memberimu hadian, sudah ditentukan sebelumnya dengan cara diundi. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah melakukan tradisi bertukar hadiah natal semacam ini semenjak beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau bawa untuk Dearka?" tanyaku penasaran sambil melirik ke bingkisan berwarna oranye di tangan kanan Athrun.

"Oh, ini?" Athrun mengangkat sedikit bingkisan yang ia bawa. "Aku membelikannya _sweater_."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk merespon Athrun. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat dia menghela nafas dan wajahnya jadi sedikit lesu. "Ada apa?"

Athrun hanya diam untuk sesaat, kulihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang jadi cemberut. "Kira… Dia benar-benar beruntung."

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Hm, kenapa?"

Athrun mengusap-usap punggung tanganku dengan jarinya, lalu menjawab, "Dia dapat hadiah kue kering buatanmu."

Sontak aku memutar bola mataku dan menghela nafas. "Kau ini… Ini cuma kue kering biasa…"

"Tidak biasa…" kata Athrun. "Karena kau yang membuatnya, jadi kue itu luar biasa…"

"Hhh… Mulai lagi…" kataku bosan. "Dasar tukang gombal!"

"Hahaha. Maaf…" Athrun melembutkan pandangannya. "Sulit sekali menahan diri kalau kita hanya berduaan begini."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya. Mungkin dia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terlahir sebagai tukang gombal. "Di rumah masih ada sedikit kue yang tersisa. Besok akan aku bawakan untukmu."

Athrun mengeratkan kaitan di antara jari-jari kami, lalu menjawab. "Terima kasih," sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku ikut tersenyum ketika mendapati senyumannya. Betapa aku menyadari nilai keindahan senyuman di wajahnya saat ini. Senyuman indah dan mempesona yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Kau tahu…" Athrun memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Aku benar-benar senang karena akhirnya kita pacaran," Athrun memberi jedah. "Aku masih ingat waktu aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kira tentang Shinn," Athrun menghela nafas. "Kau membuatku hampir mati waktu itu, _Princess_…"

Aku langsung tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya saat ia menceritakan alasan, kenapa ia berlaku kasar padaku waktu itu. Athrun menjelaskan kalau ia merasa cemburu pada kedekatanku dengan Shinn dan mengira kalau aku menyukai bocah bermata _ruby_ itu. Dasar Athrun bodoh!

"Itu salahmu sendiri, menuduh orang seenaknya," kataku.

Athrun tertawa kecil. Lalu melepaskan tanganku, melangkah maju dan berdiri di hadapanku. "Ya, kau benar. Aku memang bodoh…" ujarnya sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis penuh pengertian. Lalu menundukkan sedikit wajahku sambil melirik ke arahnya. Mataku menangkap sebuah liontin batu berwarna merah muda menggantung di dada Athrun. Seketika itu juga, senyuman di wajahku semakin melebar daripada sebelumnya.

_**- Flashback…**_

Setelah aku selesai merawat luka memar di wajah Athrun, aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah berukuran kecil dari tasku.

"Ini, ambillah!" ujarku sambil menyodorkan kotak itu pada Athrun.

Athrun berkedip beberapa kali, lalu bertanya "Apa ini?"

"Sudah, ambil dan lihatlah sendiri!" jawabku.

Athrun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin batu berwarna merah muda dari dalam kotak itu.

"Ini…?" gumam Athrun sambil memandangi hadiah dariku.

"Itu Haumea S_tone_…" aku merasakan pipiku sedikit memanas. "Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah natal," aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi sepertinya kau membutuhkan jimat itu sesegera mungkin agar bisa melindungimu dari masalah."

Athrun tersenyum lebar setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, lalu ia segera mengalungkan jimat yang aku berikan tadi di lehernya. "_Arigatou_, Cagalli."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Athrun barusan, tapi senyumanku itu langsung memudar saat aku melihatnya menundukkan kepalanya. "Athrun? Ada apa?"

Athrun hanya diam untuk sesaat, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Cagalli, mengenai hadiah natal... Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Eh? Memangnya kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?" tanyaku balik. Semoga saja Athrun tidak meminta hadiah yang aneh-aneh, apalagi mahal. Mengingat seleranya sebagai orang kaya dan... Uangku yang sudah semakin menipis.

"Boleh aku meminta tanganmu?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar Athrun bertanya begitu.

"A-apa? Tanganku?" tanyaku kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau meminta tanganku?" tambahku sambil mengangkat dan menyatukan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

_'Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?'_

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendapati senyuman lebar di wajah tampan Athrun. Senyuman yang baru aku sadari nilai keindahannya sekarang. Pantas saja banyak gadis yang luluh dan meleleh saat melihat ia tersenyum. Athrun memang sangat tampan dan mempesona saat ia tersenyum seperti ini.

"Supaya cintaku padamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

_'Eh?'_

"Cagalli?"

"..."

"Cagalli? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan si aneh itu sendirian di tempatnya. Dengan wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah karena malu, sekaligus kesal padanya.

_'Sekali tukang gombal, tetap saja tukang gombal...'_

_**- End of Flashback…**_

"Oya, Cagalli," panggilan Athrun membuatku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hm?" responku.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Athrun langsung memeluk erat tubuhku. Tindakannya itu tentu saja membuat mataku melebar, jantungku berdetak kencang dan pipiku memanas seketika.

"A-Athrun? Ada apa?" tanyaku gugup, masih di dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Terima kasih…" bisiknya. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerimaku dan membalas perasaanku…"

Mendengar suaranya yang lirih di telingaku, aku melembutkan tatapan mataku. "Athrun…" aku membalas pelukannya. Membalas pelukan hangat yang ia berikan padaku dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganku di punggungnya dan mengeratkan pelukan kami. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu," ujarku. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintai gadis sepertiku dengan tulus…"

Kami tetap bertahan dalam posisi kami yang saling berpelukan selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Athrun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli…" ujarnya pelan, lalu ia mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku tahu…" jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga… Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Saat itu, aku kembali mendapati wajah Athrun yang dihiasi oleh senyuman memukau miliknya. Senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati setiap gadis yang melihatnya. "Ayo jalan? Kira dan yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu," katanya.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Sesaat kemudian, aku merasakan Athrun meraih dan menggenggam tangan kananku lagi. Lalu kami berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju rumah Kira.

Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia, akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang aku cintai. Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Athrun Zala. Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat baik dan begitu mengagumkan seperti dirimu.

'_I love you, Athrun…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**The End**

* * *

_AN: Yay... Sekian, Fic Geje ini akhirnya berakhir juga... Setelah berbulan-bulan menodai halaman FFn..._

_Sekali lagi, trima kasih buat semua Readers... Kalian udah mau mengikuti Fic ini sampai akhir... _m(_ _)m

_Maaf kalo Chapter 33 ini nggak memenuhi harapan kalian, bahkan mengecewakan kalian. Cyaaz sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi hasilnya... Ahh, Gomenasai, Minna... _m(_ _)m _Apalagi di bagian Epilogue... Cyaaz bener-bener buat dengan SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam). Jadi, mohon maaf kalo hasilnya aneh..._

_BTW, TiI sejak awal tidak Cyaaz disain sebagai Fic dengan Sequel. Jadi Cyaaz shoc berat waktu ada yang menyinggung soal Sequel/part 2 dari Fic ini. Karena Cyaaz berpikir kalau Fic ini sudah terlalu panjang dan isinya datar-datar aja. Pasti kalian udah bosan ama Fic ini... _(._.')

**_Thank you buat yg udah Review:_**

_Popcaga, Cloli-san, Panda, Hoshi Uzuki, Guest (Maaf, g bs nyebut satu per satu), Airin Yukibara, G Punya Akun, FTS-Peace, Kitty, Gita Zahra, JoEdgardHom, Ffionn, Mizuka, TheHouseOfAthhaZala, Lezala, Blondeprincessa, Miliuna Rash, Bii (Reader yg curang, udah baca duluan _:v_), Ojou Rizky, Lya Awlya, AlyaZala, Aine Hibiki, RenCaggie, Nitameicya, Fuyu Aki, Bunny, Asuka Mayu, Horsy, NN, Minami Kururu, Ax & Nachi._

**_Thanks juga buat yg udah memfavoritkan Fic ini:_**

_Hoshi Uzuki, Cagali Cutez, Mizuka, Blondeprincessa, Miki Hibiki, Ojou Rizky, Kitty, Lya Awlya, Ren Caggie, Namja ELF, Bunny dan Hamster._

**_Dan tak lupa,Thanks buat yang mempollow TiI:_**

_Hoshi Uzuki, JoEdgardHom, Cagali Cutez, Miki Hibiki, Ojou Rizky, Blondeprincessa, Kitty, Lya Awlya, RenCaggie, Bunny dan Hamster._

_Tanpa kalian smua, TiI nggak akan bisa mencapai Chapter akhir ini..._

_Maaf jika TiI bukanlah Fic yang bagus, membosankan dan malah mengecewakan kalian smua... Tapi biar pun begitu TiI adalah Fic yang sangat berarti buat Cyaaz. Karena di samping Fic ini adalah Fic pertama Cyaaz, sebagian dari Fic ini sebenernya bisa dibilang merupakan buku harian Cyaaz. Banyak scene dalam Fic ini yang memang diambil dari kisah nyata Cyaaz..._

_Oke, sekian curhatan Cyaaz yang panjang tak terkira ini... Cyaaz masih harus berusaha dan belajar lebih keras lagi. Karena itu... Cyaaz mohon agar kalian tidak bosan2nya untuk membimbing Cyaaz ke jalan yg benar... _:)

**_Again, Thank you and see ya.._**

**_- Cyaaz / DK_**


End file.
